Because Of A Boy
by cutestkidsmom
Summary: Edward is the son of an Autistic father. Bella is the mother of an Autistic son. What happens when their paths cross. Can they find peace and love with in the chaos. Rated T for minor language and some adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

Because Of a Boy

Chapter 1 ~ Crossing Paths

I was currently rushing downtown to meet a client when I accidentally spilled coffee all over bright white dress shirt. Of course I could have sent my sister and personal assistant Alice to grab one for me but that would have turned a simple ten minute task into an hour long fashion show.

"Just drop me off at the curb Felix. I will run in and grab a shirt and be out in a minute."

"Very good sir." He said as he pulled in front of Bergdorf's.

I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings since I kept getting text messages every minute from my father or Tanya my business partner. I really should have been paying better attention. But if I had than my life would have never changed the way it did.

"OUCH!" I yelped as something pelted me in the leg.

"Oh gee I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to hit your gastrocnemius." A small tinkering voice full of regret and shocking knowledge grasped my attention.

I turned and came face to face with a boy who could be no older than six. He had perfectly groomed brown hair, piercing big blue eyes, and was dressed in a suit kind of like mine.

"Uhm, it's alright." I looked around and didn't see any adult with him. "Are you alone?"

He shook his head, "How can I be alone when I'm talking to you?" He asks like it's obvious. But he's right.

"OK smarty, I meant did you come here alone?"

That seemed to register as a logical question. "I am here with my mom, she's over there." He turns and points I look in the direction.

"There are like fifteen women over there, which one is yours?" I hear his chuckles. "What's so funny?" I ask.

"None of them are MINE, I don't own people. Slavery was abolished in 1865." He shakes his head and I feel a warm familiarity in this situation.

"My name is Edward, what's yours?" I ask as I hold my hand out to him in greeting.

He eyes me suspiciously, "How do I know you are who you say you are?"

I shrug, "It's called trust."

"Mom told me never to trust strangers." He takes a step back and shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Your mom is a very smart woman. I sure wish I could meet her and tell her what a smart young man she is raising."

That gets him to smile. "She's right over..."

He was about to point again when I heard shrills coming from a panicked woman. "SEBASTIAN! WHERE ARE YOU? SEBASTIAN!"

I looked down at the little lawyer beside me and see a faint blush appear on his cheeks. "Are you Sebastian?" I whisper. He nods.

I see his frazzled mother come rushing through a thicket of clothes. "Sebastian Charles Swan!" She stops right in front of him and kneels. I noticed how she closes her eyes takes a deep breath and when she begins to speak she is calm.

"You can't run off like that. I have told you so many times the dangers of wandering. You scare mommy when you do that. You are my special boy and I love you so much. If people knew how wonderful you are they would take you from me." She kisses his cheek and hugs him with her whole body.

I see the boy tense at first but when his mom squeezed harder he visibly relaxes.

"Miss?" I interrupt simply wanting to make sure everything was alright before I left.

She looks up at me with these large dark brown eyes. She is a strong woman you can tell just by looking at her soldier eyes. "Oh, I am sorry I didn't see you." She stands and brushes off her pants.

"This is Edward, he tells me to trust him but you said don't trust him so I didn't." Sebastian's words are almost robotic. His eyes shift like he is reading and repeating.

"That's right baby, and I am glad." She kisses the top of his head and turns to me. "Thank you for not kidnapping my son Edward. Sebastian here has a tendency to wander. He doesn't mean to but he can't help it. He goes where his mind takes him." She smiles proudly. She is nothing like the stressed out mom that I saw a few minutes ago.

"It's fine." My phone vibrates and I answer it, "Tanya, I am coming hang on and just charm them until I get there... fine whatever... OK ... bye." I roll my eyes.

"You have the same face my mom gets whenever my dad calls her." Sebastian says innocently. "You must not like Tanya very much. My mom hates my dad."

"I don't hate him Seb you know that." She looks at me apologetically. "I don't, he and I just don't work, you know?"

I smile, of course I know. Who hasn't been in a failed or failing relationship before? "Of course."

"I'm Bella by the way and you know Sebastian." At the introduction he lifts up his little hand with purpose and I shake it.

"There now we have been formally introduced by my mother therefore we are no longer strangers and we can converse regularly." My eyes widen at his words. I hear Bella chuckle.

"OK special boy let's go. We have taken up enough of this man's time." She waves and walks away. That boy reminds me of someone. I was trying desperately to figure it out long after I left.

.

.

.

"For God sake you are almost fifteen minutes late Edward!" Tanya snarls when I come into the office.

"Watch it Tanya!" I point at her and her face shifts from anger to sultry.

"I'm sorry sweetie, you got me all nervous. Where were you anyway?" She dances her finger down my tie.

"Bergdorf's I told you that." I step back.

"Well, we need to get going. Our client is here, but you want to get dinner after?" She bats her eyelashes in a flirty way that I only find ridiculous.

"No, let's go."

I used to date Tanya for a few years. I thought it was love until I found her in MY office getting pounded by MY former client Allistar Holmes. Needless to say the sight of her nauseates me but she won't let me buy her out so I'm stuck with her for now.

"You always say no, it's been forever, when are you going to forgive me and give me another chance?" She coos.

"Let's see." I look briefly at my calendar. "Oh OK I can fit you into my schedule never." I smile and rush down to the board room. I hear her huff and her heels stomping behind me.

All through the meeting I keep getting text messages from my father:

'Did you know a snail can sleep for 3 years?'~ Dad

I shake my head, laugh and text back. 'Very cool.' ~Edward

'Isn't it though, I wonder if it dreams. I am going to research it further I will let you know.'~ Dad.

'Sounds great.' ~Edward

The meeting was pointless, the client was perfectly happy with the path our company was taking promoting their product. They simply wanted to let us know they were watching. It's such a stupid tactic.

.

.

.

I was making dinner when my phone rang. I looked at the time. "Six o'clock on the dot." I muttered as I answer. "Hey Dad."

"Good evening Edward how was your day?"

"Great, and how about you?"

"Disappointing."

"Oh? Why?"

"There is no way of knowing if a snail dreams." He sighs.

"I'm sorry dad, maybe it's something you can work on?"

"Perhaps, but not likely. I am way too busy with other projects."

"Like what?"

"Did you know that a pregnant goldfish is called a twit?" He clearly got side tracked by something. There is no point reminding him. This is who he is.

"I do now." I say amused.

"Also I was watching a documentary at four fifteen today and I learned that horses can't vomit. I never knew that, did you know that Edward?"

"No I didn't, but again you teach me something new."

"OH I have to go son, dinner is ready and its six twenty I must go." He speaks in a rush. It's the same thing every night.

"OK Love you dad talk to you later."

"Love you Edward, bye."

And he hangs up.

.

.

.

Nine P.M. my phone rings again.

"Hello." I say knowing full well who it is.

"Good evening Edward how was your dinner?"

"Great dad, I had steak, potatoes, and carrots. What did you have?"

"Your mother made pot roast. It was delicious. But no potatoes I don't like them."

"Yeah I remember. So tell me something dad?"

He chuckles, "In 1983 a Japanese artist made a copy of the Mona Lisa out of toast."

"No way?" That was definitely cool.

"I don't lie Edward, you know that." He says seriously.

"I know, sorry. What else?"

"Nutmeg is poisonous if injected intravenously."

"Good to know Dad."

"It is good to know."

"One more dad."

"Hmm let's see. GOT IT! There is a town in Newfoundland Canada called Dildo."

I burst out laughing."That's hilarious. I want to go there now."

"It is an amusing name but we can't go right now. My show is on in a minute and I'm busy tomorrow."

"OK, well another time then Dad."

"Yes, we will have to plan it though." His voice is laced in warning. He would never go anywhere unless it was perfectly organized.

"Of course. OK dad it's time to go I will talk to you in the morning, I love you."

"Yes, in the morning, seven o'clock. Good night son I love you."

And he hangs up.

.

.

.

I never bother setting my alarm clock. My father is my alarm clock. Seven A.M. My phone rings.

"Good morning dad." I grumble sleepily.

"Edward, you aren't up yet?" He asks surprised.

"I didn't get to bed until late dad I had a lot of work."

"Oh Edward that is unacceptable! Sleep is important. You aren't driving this morning are you? It is a scientific fact that 1.9 million people have fatigue related accidents a year."

"Don't worry, Felix will drive me in. I am OK dad you don't have to worry so much."

He sighs, "I know you are an adult. I shouldn't interfere in the way you conduct your life. Your mother tells me this and I know it but something inside me can't accept it. It's an uncomfortable feeling."

"You're my father, it's only natural to be protective and I love you for it, seriously."

"Alright, I accept that Edward, thank you. Now go drink one cup of coffee and eat something with a lot of Vitamin C. The weather is getting cooler and I don't want you to catch a cold."

"Thank you dad, talk to you later. Love you.

"I love you too Edward, bye."

And he hangs up.

.

.

.

"Good morning Edward." Tanya purrs as I walk in.

"Whatever, I need coffee before I deal with you." I grumble and walk into the kitchen to pour myself a cup.

"Up late?" Tanya says as she comes into the kitchen with her empty mug and places it beside mine.

"Something like that." I fill both our mugs.

"Big date or something?" I roll my eyes at her prying.

"No, and it would be none of your business if I WAS on one." I quickly fix my cup with sugar and a little milk.

"Then you were likely on the phone with your father till the wee hours of the morning. I used to hate that when I slept at your place, all the calls." She huffs. "I don't know how you do it."

"Fortunately it is a problem you will NEVER have to deal with again." I smile snidely at her as I leave.

Before I turn out of the door she hits me with a verbal jab. "It's not your fault your pops is retarded Edward, it's your moms responsibility. You need to live your life and tell him to back off."

I spin around so quickly half of my hot coffee spills out of my mug and onto my dress shirt... again. I don't feel it, all I feel is rage. Tanya crossed a line. I walk right up to her and glare into her dead eyes.

"You don't speak about my father; you don't speak about anyone I know. We never were going to work Tanya because of your decaying heart. My father is not retarded he is special, he is AUTISTIC." I spit the words at her. "You would do well to shut your trap. You speak of things you do not know, of things you do not understand and have zero desire to try to. So as long as I am stuck working with you every day I suggest you do your best to NOT talk to me because I swear to God Tanya woman or not I will knock you the fuck out."

I slam my mug into the sink shattering the porcelain and stormed out of the kitchen straight to the elevators and out of the building. I take a deep breath. The autumn breeze sends a rush of relief to my lungs and a chill to my skin.

I chuckle thinking of my father this morning and his warning about the weather getting colder.

Felix steps out of the car and opens the door. "Where to boss?"

I look at my shirt and then to Felix. "Bergdorf." I say and laugh. He smirks and I get in.

.

.

.

My father sends a few fact texts my way while I am shopping for a new shirt. I decide to grab a couple and just store them in my office. Clearly, I am a klutz.

"Hello Edward it is good to see you again." I turn and find Sebastian looking at me with shining eyes and an outstretched hand.

I tentatively reach out and shake it all the while looking around for his mother.

"It's rude not to look at someone in the eyes when they are talking to you." He sighs. "Do you have trouble with that to?" He asks shyly. I immediately look into his innocent eyes.

"I'm sorry Sebastian you are right it is rude. I was just looking for your mother."

He shrugs, "I wandered again, but I'll find her don't worry. She worries."

I stare at this familiar boy, a sense of home hugs my heart when I talk to him.

"OK Sebastian we are going to find your mother and you can tell me about yourself while we look sound good?" He thinks for a minute than nods in agreement.

I search the Men's area as thoroughly as possible while holding Sebastian's hand. His grip is strong, unwavering.

"My name is Sebastian Charles Swan, I am six years old but I will be seven on October 31st. I was born on Halloween. Did you know that Halloween is also known as All Hallows Eve?"

I actually did know that from my father. "Yes I did."

He smiles at me impressed. "You must be very smart Edward. Do you ever wander?"

I shrug, "No not usually but my father is notorious for drifting."

He nods, "It stinks, and I wish I could just stop it. My mom never gets too mad at me. I think she just is scared I'm going to get snatched because I'm special."

I chuckle, "You are special, and do you have super powers?" I ask hoping to lighten the mood. He seems so upset all of a sudden for getting lost.

"That's absurd Edward; super powers are for comic books. This is real life." He stops walking but gestures for me to bend to his level. I do and he whispers, "But my mom tells me my mind is like a puzzle and only the most amazing people can understand it. She also says my heart needs to be guarded from the mean people. That's why I get to go to a school where I am understood." He winks at me like he just told me the greatest secret in the world.

Who is this boy? He is amazing! After walking around the store for a half hour I see Bella at the customer service desk. Her head is in her hands and she is crying into her phone.

"Oh Dad I knew it, one of these days someone was gonna take him." She was a mess.

"Go to your mom Sebastian." I say but he won't let go of my hand.

"Come with me Edward?" He pleads and I can't say no.

I tap Bella on the shoulder lightly but she jumps anyway. She looks at me and gasps when she sees Sebastian holding my hand. " I got him dad." She says into the phone and then shoves it into her bag.

"OH GOD, THANK YOU!" She scoops him up and her arms swallow him up. Her sobs quiet after awhile. I see Sebastian sweetly pat her back and try and hush her.

I have been here before. Five years ago my father was at a fair with my mother, sister, and me and he wandered off. We couldn't find him we searched for hours. My mother balled her eyes out and called the police. It wasn't until a fireman escorted us over to the ferris wheel that we found my dad repairing it. He beamed at us impressed that he figured it out. My mom embraced him so fiercely and sobbed into his chest. He hushed her until she stopped.

"Bella?" I interrupted.

She looked up at me and wiped her eyes, "Thank you again Edward. I am sorry if he was an inconvenience to you."

I shake my head. "No he wasn't at all. He reminds me so much of my father. It's kinda nice."

She smiles kindly, "He is my whole world. I couldn't imagine losing him."

I understand what she means. "I get it, I really do."

She narrows her eyes and purses her lips. I can tell she is assessing me. "I think you just might Edward."

I look at Sebastian and then back at Bella. Then I decide to sit beside him. "Did you know that a horse can't vomit?"

His eyes widen and he nods, "I saw that on a documentary the other night. My mom let me watch it!"

I knew this boy was familiar, he was just a shorter version of a man I knew my whole life.

"It was on last night at four fifteen wasn't it?"

His smile was radiant. "YES YOU SAW IT TOO?" He shouted happily.

I shake my head, "No, my father did. He called me last night to talk about it."

"I want to meet your father; he seems smart just like you Edward."

Bella chuckles, "OK Sebastian, it's almost twelve and we need to go eat right?"

He looks at his watch and I see the panic. "Mom we have ten minutes we won't get a taxi and get somewhere to eat in time."

I see Bella take a shaky breath. The schedule couldn't deviate it would lead to a meltdown.

"It's a good thing I have a private car and a driver who can get us somewhere in time then isn't it." I say and am rewarded with two relieved smiles.

"Oh Edward are you sure?" Bella asks.

"Yes but we better hurry." I look to Sebastian. "Want a piggy back ride?"

He nods and I scoop him up and turn to Bella, "Come on mom we have a schedule to keep." I say jokingly.

She keeps up with us easily and when we get to the car I tell Felix to floor it to the nearest respectable restaurant.

We make it with two minutes to spare.

.

.

.

...

A/N I am a mother of an Autistic son. I deal with Autistic families and I see the struggles they face. This story is about two people who live their lives with an Autistic person. One is a son and one is a mother. They cross paths and together they learn how with love you can find peace amongst the chaos.

I hope you enjoy this story.. It updates once a week since I am currently updating Bare All three times a week.

Follow me on Twitter Cutestkidsmom

Find me on my facebook Group Cutestkidsmom's Fanfiction.

Remember Embrace the amazing!


	2. Chapter 2

~ Disclaimer ~ I own nothing Twilight related.

Because of a Boy

Chapter 2 ~ Breathe

My alarm wakes me at six thirty exactly. I rub my tired eyes. It was a long night, Sebastian had a restless night. I stumble out of bed and walk to the bathroom. I do my routine before I get my boy up. Go to the bathroom, wash my hands and face, brush my teeth and hair, throw on jeans and a t-shirt.

I stroll into his room and see him sleeping peacefully tucked tightly in his space sheets. I smile regretfully; I wish I didn't have to wake him.

I kneel beside his bed and gently run my fingers through his hair. "Rise and shine my valentine." I whisper close to his ear.

His lids flutter, he grumbles, but he doesn't move. I glance at the clock, six fifty five. "Five minutes until seven Sebastian." I whisper again.

His eyes open lazily and he gives me a lopsided grin, "Morning mommy."

"Good morning angel." I kiss his perfectly puffy cheeks. "Your clothes are laid out; I will make your breakfast, see you downstairs in fifteen minutes."

He nods, "Two eggs over easy mom, two bacon slices, one piece of toast and leave and inch of space in the glass when you fill it with orange juice please?"

I have been making him this particular breakfast for three months, yet every morning he MUST remind me. So I smile, "You got it sweetie, go get ready see you at the table."

He shuffles into the bathroom, flicks the light twitch twice, hums while he gets ready; today the tune is the Star Trek theme. I giggle as I rush to the kitchen to prepare his breakfast.

Fifteen minutes to the second he enters the kitchen. He sits in his chair and I place his breakfast in front of him and sit beside him with my coffee and muffin.

"I like Edward mom." He says as he organizes his food so that the eggs are in front of him, bacon to the left and toast is to the right.

"Yeah me to Sebastian." I sip my coffee and think about lunch the day before.

Edward knew to ask for a booth in the back away from people. He asked them not to have us sitting directly under the radio speaker. He asked Sebastian if he wanted the inside or the outside of the booth and if he preferred facing the door or not.

When I asked him how he was so good at this he just shrugged and said he has dealt with it his whole life. I thought that meant he too was autistic. But he clarified that his father was diagnosed with Autism when he was in his early twenties. It wasn't until he was even older that they told him his form of Autism was known as Asperger's.

I was shocked that a man of that age got diagnosed so late in life but he explained to me about the way of the world. He told me his grandfather said his father was a savant with serious laziness issues.

It broke my heart to think of a man growing up in a terrifying world, all alone with no one understanding him.

We talked a bit more about Sebastian and the "special school" he went to. Then Sebastian went into an assault of "Edward, did you know that..."

It was shocking how much Edward did in fact know, but I imagine his father informed him regularly just like Seb did for me.

"OK mom I'm done, I need to just brush my teeth again, get my shoes, and jacket. It's getting cold mom you need to remember your coat to, I don't want you getting sick." He clears his plate. Wipes the dish twice. Rinses it until its sparkling, and then places it into the dishwasher.

"I promise baby, I will wear my coat today." He nods happily and runs off to finish getting ready.

Five minutes later we are on the front steps waiting for his bus.

I see Sebastian crunching up the fallen leaves under his shoe. "Having fun?" I ask.

"I like the sound it makes." He answers simply.

"I do love autumn, it's my favorite season but it's so sad to." I say.

"Why does it make you sad mommy?" He looks at me with concerned eyes.

"Well Seb I guess it's because even though it's so beautiful the leaves fall from the trees leaving it so barren. Then the beautiful colored leaves turn brown and die." I smile weakly.

"Maybe if you understood it better it wouldn't make you so sad." He gives me that all knowing look.

"Ok Seb, enlighten me." I turn toward him eagerly waiting for his story.

"There is no reason to be sad about the fallen leaves and empty trees and I am going to tell you why." He lifts the leaf and places it into my hand.

"Trees that lose their leaves in the winter are called deciduous trees. They lose their leaves to conserve moisture and reduce the amount of energy; they must consume in order to stay alive." I look at the orange leaf in my hand as he continues.

"The leaves of some deciduous trees turn bright colors before they drop to the ground, while others simply fade or turn brown. So you see mom they aren't dying at all, they are living." He smiles triumphantly.

I kiss his cheek and slip the leaf into my pocket, "Thank you Seb, you're right it's not sad, it's wonderful."

His brilliance always amazes me and yet the pains I get in my heart every time he speaks is almost debilitating. There are so many people in this world who don't understand my little boy. I think of the future when I am not here, will he be OK when I'm not here?

I shake my head to get the morbid thoughts out of my head. He is going to be OK; my mind knows this my heart just needs to catch up. He is where he needs to be. Maybe if he didn't experience the darkness the world of ignorance has thrown at him I would be more optimistic. "Breathe Bella." I say and repeat until I'm calm.

After his bus picks him up I run upstairs and ready myself for work.

.

.

.

"Nice to see you today Bella, who are we shopping for today?" Rose who is one of the managers at Bergdorf's asks.

"Morning Rose, I am picking up a few suits that were fitted for Eleazar Cruz? Are they ready do you know?"

"I am sure they are Bella, I tell ya you get the greatest clients." She chirps at me as we walk toward the counter.

I love being a personal shopper. It gives me the flexible hours I need and most of my clients are understanding about Sebastian and the needs he presents. MOST of them are anyway.

"There are a few I could do without Rose, but the pay is good so I just shut them out." I shrug and take the garment bags.

"That's what you got to do. So tell me, how is Sebastian?" She folds her arms and smiles. I often bring him to work with me when I have to work odd hours. Bergdorf's is a preferred place because the staff is always so kind to him.

"Wonderful, smart, he's perfect." I say smiling.

"And he knows it to." We both start laughing.

"Oh Bella, that reminds me, do you know if Edward Cullen has a personal shopper or anything?"

My eyebrows shoot up in question, "No why?"

"Well yesterday he left these shirts here when he ran out with you and your son. I have no number on file for a shopper so I was wondering if you knew." She places three dress shirts in front of me.

"Oh I feel awful, he left and forgot these." I feel the silky material, he has great taste. I look up at Rose. "I can take them to him, it's my fault he forgot them anyway."

She smiles and nods, "mmhmmm ok yeah you do that."

"What?" I can feel my cheeks heat at her insinuating tone.

"Nothing, you go girl you bring your man his armor." She chuckles.

"Oh please Rose, grow up. It's a kindness that's all." I shake my head grab the shirts along with the garment bags and head out.

.

.

.

The Cullen-Denali Agency is located in the heart of the city. They occupy two floors in the Chrysler building which shocked me. I knew Edward had money, there was no denying that but this was the Chrysler building for god sake!

"May I help you maam?" A short balding man behind the information desk asks.

"Oh I certainly hope so." I hold up three Bergdorf bags. "These are Mr. Cullen's and I need to give them to him."

He looks down at his clip board. "Your name is?"

"I am Isabella Swan or Bella whichever is fine, what's your name?" I ask strangely.

He laughs, "My name is Norman, look you seem like a lovely woman but you aren't on the no appointment list that Mr. Cullen and Miss. Denali have. You will have to call and make one." He gives me a regretful smile.

"I understand completely. I will just call up there and see if he would like me to leave these with you then." I smile and pull out my phone. Then I realize I have no idea what the number is. Norman watches me carefully as I Google on my phone until I locate the number and I call.

"Thank you for calling The Cullen-Denali Agency, how may I direct your call?" A woman's pleasant voice asks.

"Yes, hi I am trying to reach Edward Cullen?"

"May I ask your name please?"

"Bella Swan." I fidget with the shirt bags. Norman is starting to make me nervous, just staring at me.

"Hold on please." I hear a click and some music plays. I pace for a bit until finally I hear his voice.

"Bella?" Edward says with worry.

"Hi Edward, I am so sorry to be bothering you but I have your shirts."

He chuckles, "My shirts?"

I roll my eyes, "Sorry, I meant from Bergdorf's. I was there today and the manager had them I was just stopping by to drop them off but they won't let me up. Would you like me to leave them with Norman?"

"You're in the lobby? And who is Norman?"

Now I giggle, "He works the desk down here. He has been very nice but I am not allowed up."

He huffs and it makes me wonder what kind of face he makes when he is frustrated.

"I'm sorry Bella, I will be right down."

"Oh Ok, see you in a minute then I guess."

"Yes I am on my down." He hangs up.

I look at Norman and shrug, "He's coming down."

His eyes widen and he scurries away. It's strange but I don't question it.

A minute later Edward comes striding through the lobby. I watch mesmerized as his confidence pours off of him. He smiles and says hello to a few people as he passes them. He is dressed to impress and yet he doesn't try.

When his eyes lock with mine I can't help the smile that spreads across my face.

"Bella, how wonderful to see you." He says when he gets closer.

"You too Edward." It feels like my throat is closing up so instead of embarrassing myself further with broken words I shove the bags at him.

He takes it with a surprisingly amused expression, "Thank you for bringing these, you didn't have to."

I wave him off, "Yes I did. It's because of me and Sebastian that you forgot them in the first place."

He is about to talk when his phone vibrates. He holds up a finger and reads a text. A small smile plays on his face and he responds quickly and shoves the phone back into his pocket. "Sorry, so anyway it was no bother Bella, really. I like Sebastian, and you."

I can feel the blush on my face. His phone vibrates again and he reads it, again smiles, responds and puts it back.

"I can see you are very busy, so I will let you get back to work." I go to leave but he tenderly grips my elbow.

"I'm fine Bella, it's my dad, he texts me a lot." He says with such kindness and admiration.

"Oh? That is so nice."

"Yeah, it's hard sometimes especially when I can't get to the phone and then he worries."

I nod in understanding, "Seb gets that way when I am in the basement and he calls for me from the top floor. If I can't hear him or I don't answer quick enough he gets very worried."

He nods and we are silent for a minute just staring at each other. His phone goes off again. He reads it and my curiosity is peeked. "So what does he have to say? Anything Sebastian might not know."

He looks up from his phone and assesses me for a moment. I know he likely is very protective of his father. A lot of people don't get it, but I do. After a second he shows me the screen. I read it out loud.

"Most of the laugh tracks you hear on television shows were recorded back in the 1950's, which means a lot of the people you hear laughing are dead." ~ Dad.

I chuckle for a moment then look up at Edward. His gaze takes my breath away. He isn't certain what I think of this. Of his father.

"That is an interesting fact, I have one for him. Sebastian told me last night. Want to text it to him?" I ask.

He smiles finally and nods, "OK then tell him, your left lung is smaller than your right lung to make room for your heart."

He types quickly; hits send and puts his phone away. "Thank you Bella."

I nod, "No problem. It's nice to actually have use for all the knowledge I hear from Seb."

He grabs his phone again when it goes off and starts laughing. He turns the screen toward me and I read it, "You are either in front of a computer screen or talking to a very smart person right now Edward. ~ Dad."

I chuckle, "You can't get much passed him can you?"

"I can't get anything passed him." He types back and takes a deep breath. "Would you like to have dinner with me Bella?"

I am taken back by his sudden question, "Uhm, what?"

"You know dinner? It's the last meal of the day. People do it at night?" He is sarcastic.

"I know what dinner is; I'm just surprised is all."

"Look, I like talking to you and I seem to forget the shit of the day when I'm with you so how about it? Tonight, tomorrow you name the time."

I shift my purse and look down, "Sorry Edward I don't have anyone to watch Sebastian. His father is away in Japan on business. I normally ask Emmett, that's Seb's teacher when I'm in a crunch but I don't like to abuse it. But thank you so much I appreciate it." I smile and finally look up. He is smiling brightly.

"Your son told me it is rude not to look people in the eyes when you talk to them." He says cockily.

"He's right." I lift my chin and make a point of widening my eyes comically at him. "There is that better?"

His laughter echoes loudly in the lobby. "Funny. OK, OK. So three then tomorrow night. What time does Sebastian like to eat?"

I am taken back yet again. "Seriously?"

"Super serious." He says with a funny face.

"Oh I uhm, Yeah Sebastian needs to be eating dinner by five thirty. I imagine that is a problem for you right?"

He shrugs, "I'll get out of work early, and I can pick the two of you up. I just need your address."

I stare at him for a good minute, stunned and speechless.

"Address Bella? Numbers and a street name? Nearest gas station, anything?" He obnoxiously waves his hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry, I blanked out. Here I'll write it down." I pull out an old receipt and write on the back of it.

He takes it, reads it and puts it in his pocket. "See you tomorrow night Bella." He goes to leave but turns suddenly. "Just curious, do you work at Bergdorf's?"

I shake my head, "No I'm a personal shopper, and Bergdorf's is just a favorite store of mine."

"Huh, interesting. OK thanks again Bella, see you tomorrow." He waves, smiles and heads back to the elevator.

How is that interesting? Strange man. I chuckle as I get into the cab and head to Eleazar's apartment to drop off his suits.

.

.

.

Sebastian's bus is late. I rake my fingers through my hair and call the school. Naturally they tell me his bus left on time. So, I call the bus company and they tell me there was an accident and the bus had to be detoured.

I look at my watch; he is already twenty minutes late. His whole schedule is ruined. I call and order pizza, Seb's favorite. Then I walk along the side walk and pick up random rocks and weeds and shove them into my pockets.

His bus rounds the corner; I take a deep breath and prepare myself. Sure enough Annie who is Sebastian's personal paraprofessional has him in her arms. He is wrapped in a ball on her lap. I step onto the bus and bend down in front of him.

I reach into my pocket and pull out the weeds and rocks, "Sebby, I found these on the ground can you tell me what they are?" I wipe his sweaty hair out of his face revealing terrified eyes.

They shift all over, finally settling on the items I have collected. His brow crinkles in confusion as he looks from them to me.

"Mommy?" His voice is hoarse from screaming.

"Hey baby." I smile and hold out my arms.

He slowly disentangles himself from a tear soaked Annie and slips into my arms. I lay his head onto my shoulder. Annie gives me a small pat on the back. She knows what lies ahead for me.

I silently walk off the bus, into the house and onto the couch in our living room. Sebastian whimpers for a bit until I finally feel his delicate fingers poking at the weeds and rocks I have in my hand.

"Dolostone." His quiet voice says as he picks one up. "Quartzite." And he picks up another. He continues until he has them all gripped tightly in his hand.

"I ordered your favorite pizza Seb." I whisper into his ear. He nods lazily.

"Tell me about the weeds?" I ask.

"These are bindweed flowers, a very beautiful weed." He softly tickles the creamy white petals. "This here is crabgrass mommy, I don't like it." He scowls slightly and I chuckle.

"OK no crabgrass." I place it on the table.

The door bell rings and I scoop Seb in my arms and walk to the door.

"Evening Miss. Swan." Frankie says.

"Hey Frankie, can you put it on the counter my hands are a bit full." He smiles and puts it in the kitchen.

"I put a tip on the card for you, thank you."

He waves thanks me and leaves.

.

.

.

After we eat I give Sebastian a bath. Lavender and Vanilla is his favorite. I put on some light music and he hums along with it as he strums his fingers along the side of the tub. He doesn't speak anymore tonight.

When I lay him into bed I read him the story he points to. Tonight it is Russell's World, A story about Autism by Charles. A. Amenta III.

I read he listens, he says nothing. When I am finished I kneel by his bed. "I saw Edward today."

His eyes shift to mine, but he doesn't say anything.

"He was wondering if he could take us to dinner tomorrow night." I say and I see a small gone too soon smile on his lips.

"Would you like that Seb?"

He just nods then closes his eyes. I kiss his forehead, turn on his night light and head to my room.

I shut my bedroom door, fall onto my bed and as silently as possible I cry myself to sleep.

.

.

.

...

A/N: I was blown away by the reviews and the private messages. So many personal stories of struggle and triumph. It warms my heart so much thank you all for sharing with me. To thank you all I am posting this earlier than I intended. Thank you all so much!

Thank you to the Pregnant Bella and Dadward community for recommending this fic!

~ Russell's World, A story about Autism by Charles. A. Amenta III. Is a wonderful book!

I changed the rating from M to T. There is minor swearing and adult situations but that is not what this story is based on.

Follow me on twitter Cutestkidsmom

Find me on FB under my group Cutestkidsmom's Fanfiction.


	3. Chapter 3

~Disclaimer I don't own anything Twilight.

Chapter 3 ~ Dine and Defuse

Seven o'clock A.M. My phone rings, "Good morning dad."

"Good Morning Edward, did you sleep well?"

"I did actually; I went to bed early and everything." I smile when I hear him chuckle.

"That's my boy." He says proudly.

"So what are you up to today?" I slip out of bed and grab one of my new shirts and a suit for the day while I talk.

"I have a therapist appointment this morning. It's someone new. I don't like it." His voice is low and despondent. My mother told me yesterday that his original doctor had a family emergency that required him to leave the practice suddenly and that dad would be given a new doctor.

"What do you know about this new doctor dad?" I brush my teeth while he talks. Clearly it's not going to be a quick morning call.

"Her name is Doctor Emily Young. She is twenty seven and she graduated from Harvard. She did her internship at Johns Hopkins and she has impeccable references. But I don't know if I like that she is a woman." He says matter of fact.

I chuckle, "dad come on, so what that she is a woman. You know what else she is?"

"A doctor?" He answers.

"You know what else?"

He is silent for a moment; I can tell he is desperately trying to anticipate my answer. "What else is she Edward?"

"Someone who doesn't know ALL the interesting things you know." I put the phone on speaker while I dress.

"Hmmm." He is silent for a minute. "I suppose there is that." I can tell by his tone that he is coming around.

"So go teach her a few things." I finish dressing, slip the phone back to my ear and head to the kitchen for my coffee fix.

"Yes, that is a good idea Edward. You present a good argument. I have taught you well." I laugh at his serious honesty.

"That you have." I look at the clock. "OK dad I got to get to work and YOU have to get your run in."

He gasps, "Oh dear, thank you Edward. Yes I must go. Have a good day I will call you tonight at six."

"Call my cell phone dad; I have a dinner date tonight." I smile at the thought of seeing Bella and Sebastian.

"Very well I will. Have a good day then."

And he hangs up.

.

.

.

I was sitting at my desk at twelve thirty eating lunch and going over the upcoming meetings for next week with Tanya when Lauren my secretary buzzes me.

"Yes Lauren what is it?"

"There is a Bella Swan on the phone for you sir."

I can't help the smile that forces its way upon my face. Just her name makes me happy. "Thank you Lauren put her through."

Tanya quirks her brow upward. I point at her. "Keep quiet or get out." She mimes zipping her lips and throwing away the key.

My phone rings a second later and I pick it up. "Good afternoon Bella, is everything alright?"

"Hi Edward, yeah it's fine. I just realized that I never gave you my phone number yesterday and if something came up and you had to cancel our dinner tonight there would be no way of you getting a hold of me." Her voice was rushed, and she sounded tired.

"I would love your number but don't worry I won't be cancelling. I wouldn't do that to Sebastian." I pull a piece of paper and a pen out of my desk drawer. "OK what's your digits little lady?"

She chuckles and it's a relief to hear it. " 555-2589, that's my cell. I always have it on me. ALWAYS!"

"I understand."

"I know you do."

Then there is a silence, I can hear her breathing and suddenly I wish it was dinner and I was eating with her instead of lunch with Tanya.

"I will pick you up at five Bella. Does Sebastian like Italian?"

"It's his favorite!" She squeaks.

"Great! See you later gator. "That earns me another beautiful giggle.

"Later potater." She quips.

After I end the call I see Tanya just staring at me. "What!" I snap.

She shakes her head, "Nothing." She shrugs. "Hot date huh?"

I roll my eyes, "None of your business." I point to my calendar. "This is what we are talking about, not my personal life."

She huffs, "I am being a friend Edward, you do know what it's like to have those don't you?"

I lean forward and narrow my eyes, "You are NOT my friend. You are my business partner that's all. Don't fool yourself into believing for one minute that you can hide your horns underneath that poof you call a hairstyle."

She slams her papers on my desk and glares, "When did you become so mean Edward Cullen?"

I tent my fingers in front of me on top of my desk. "I'm not mean Tanya, I'm tired."

"Well you need to wake up! You can't treat people the way you treat me."

At that comment I stand up and fold my arms. "Hypocrisy is an ugly color on you."

"WHAT!" She snaps. "How am I a hypocrite?"

"You judge EVERYONE! Not less than a day ago you were spewing on and on about my father! You are uneducated Tanya. Your ignorance makes you ugly; your hypocrisy makes you unlikable." I shove her papers back to her.

She places her hands on her hips. "I was voicing my concern for your well being Edward, that's all."

"Well don't!"

She shakes her head and gathers up her papers. Without another word she storms out of my office. I wait until my door is shut and I sink into my chair and try to calm myself.

.

.

.

I get out of work at four fifteen. I hand Felix the address and text with my father for a bit until I reach Bella's place.

Suddenly I feel a little nervous. I look at my watch, I am a little early but I knock anyway.

The door opens and Bella is standing before me, finally. She is in a purple silk blouse, black skinny jeans and black flats. Her hair is up in a soft up do and her makeup is just enough to give her a delightful glow. She smiles at me and my heart flutters.

"Hey Edward, you're early." She steps aside to let me in.

"I know I wasn't sure what traffic was going to be like." I enter and my eyes sweep over her place quickly. The walls are adorned with photos of her and Sebastian, or just Sebastian, and a few people I don't recognize. The furniture is simple. Warm welcoming colors, sounds, and smells embrace me as I walk in further.

"Well Seb is still getting ready; do you want a drink or something?" She begins walking down the hallway and I follow her into the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine." She turns and looks at my suit and then at herself.

"Am I underdressed?" She rubs her arms and delicately touches her hair.

"You look perfect Bella, it's a casual place. I just got off work that's the only reason I am in my suit. Would it make you feel better if I take off the jacket and lose the tie?" I smirk.

"Actually it would smart ass." She shoots me a playful glare.

I shrug myself out of my jacket. Remove my tie and unfasten the top two buttons of my shirt and roll up my sleeves. I see Bella's eyes glide over my chest and when she makes eye contact with me again her cheeks turn a beautiful pink.

"There, is that better?" I ask turning around in a circle for her.

She giggles, "Yes, much. That shirt is really nice. I noticed it yesterday. Your taste is impeccable."

"I have been dressing myself for YEARS!" I exaggerate my words.

She laughs a bit and suddenly I hear the pitter patter of small feet. I turn and see Sebastian round the corner into the kitchen.

"Hello Edward!" He says very much out of breath.

"Hi Sebastian."

"I can't wait to go out to dinner." His smile is huge.

"Me either, it's all I have been thinking about all day." I say truthfully.

He takes Bella's hand and my hand and starts pulling us toward the door. "Well, let's go then. It makes no sense standing here talking about something we could actually be doing."

He is completely right. Bella grabs her bag and we all pile into my car.

.

.

.

We pull up in front of Carmine's at exactly five twenty five. Bella told me as long as there was a breadstick in his mouth by five thirty that we would be just fine.

I went up to the hostess, gave her my name and she escorted us to a table as far away from the loudness as possible. I had to admit it was a rowdy crowd tonight and I was a little nervous for Sebastian.

I looked down and saw a scowl on his face. Bella whispered something in his ear, he nodded and when we got to the table he covered his hands over his ears.

"If it's too loud here Bella there are other places we can go." I tell her but she just waves me off.

"It will be fine Edward." She reaches into her large bag and pulls out a set of head phones.

"Music?" I say a little confused.

"No, they are sound cancellation head phones. It will mute the room so that Seb can focus and relax." She slips them on his ears and his face transforms from stressed to relaxed in seconds.

"Wow Bella that is remarkable!" I watch as Sebastian takes out some crayons and colors on some paper that Bella supplies. All traces of anxiety are washed away.

"They are a godsend. Before I had them we couldn't go anywhere really."

"My father can't go out many places, the crowds and loud noises drive him into madness." I shrug and Bella gives me an understanding smile.

"They are great, I am sure your dad could benefit from them."

I watch in awe as she skims the food on the menu. She isn't a single mom but from what I can gather Sebastian's dad isn't around a lot. She does this alone. I wonder how she has overcome it all.

The bread sticks arrive and Bella puts two on Sebastian's plate and he starts picking at them with a pleased smile.

"Would you like some wine Bella?"

She shakes her head, "Sorry I am exhausted enough as it is; if I had even one sip I would pass out on you."

I chuckle, "So do you want coffee, tea, soda?"

"Pepsi if they have it otherwise Coke is fine."

The waiter takes our orders and then turns to Sebastian.

"And what would the young man like this evening?"

Bella taps him on the shoulder and he takes off the head phones. "I would like some spaghetti with only three table spoons of tomato sauce please; can you bring the cheese over so I can put it on myself? Oh, and none of that green leafy decoration stuff, yuck it's gross and it gets stuck on my teeth." He shudders.

The waiter laughs ands jots down the order word for word. "Very good sir, I will be back shortly."

When our drinks arrive I notice Sebastian push his glass away from himself. Bella picks it up and takes out three ice cubes and pours a little of his sprite into one of the empty goblets on the table. When she hands it back to Seb he thanks her and starts drinking.

"He is very particular." She says almost apologetically.

"I understand." I smile and she returns it.

My phone vibrates and I know immediately that it's my father. "That's my dad."

Sebastian looks up, "Where?" He looks around the restaurant.

"On my phone." I show him as I answer it. "Hey dad."

I smile as Sebastian watches me in wonder.

"Hi son, how is your dinner date going?"

"Very good actually. We are sitting in Carmine's waiting for our meals."

"That is a nice place. I love it when your mother picks up dinner from there."

"Yes just as long as they put the cheese on the side right?" I say as I look at Sebastian and he smiles.

"Correct son. It's interesting really you would think with as much cheese as the Italians use that Italy would be the country that would consume it the most."

"And it's not?" I ask, knowing full well I am about to get schooled.

"Oh heavens no Edward, Greece has the highest cheese consumption in the world per capita, averaging 27.3 kilograms per person."

I chuckle a bit and notice how Bella has her hand on her cheek and is engrossed in my conversation with my father.

"That's an interesting fact dad."

"What's an interesting fact?" Sebastian asks a glimmer of wonder twinkles in his eyes. I place my hand over the phone and repeat to him what my father told him.

"Who is that Edward?" Carlisle asks.

"That is Sebastian; he is someone I am eating with this evening. He and his mother Bella have agreed to keep me company tonight." I wink at her and she looks down and blushes.

"Oh my, oh my Edward, you are in a serious relationship? How did I not know this?" He sounds almost offended.

"It's new dad."

"Open the doors for her son, and hold out her chair for her too. Remember you are a gentleman. I know this because I raised you as such." His instructions are sincere. They are the same ones he has been giving me my whole life.

"Of course dad, I will I promise."

"Very good. Alright I have to go my show is on. Have a good night."

"You too, I love you."

"I love you to son." And he hangs up.

When I look up I see Sebastian and Bella looking at me, "What?" I wipe my face thinking there is something on there.

"You love your daddy." Seb says but it's not a question he is stating a fact.

"Yes, very much. Don't you love yours?" I see his face fall and I immediately regret my inquiry.

"I think I do." He whispers it so low I can hardly hear it. Bella gently rubs his shoulder and looks up at me.

"We can talk about this another time OK?" She's asking Sebastian but she is telling me.

I nod in unison with Sebastian.

Our food arrives a short time later and I observe the ritual of Sebastian preparing himself to eat. Silverware to his left, glass on the top right of his plate, he sprinkles a tiny bit of parmesan cheese on top of his pasta. He doesn't cut his spaghetti he twirls it around his fork and hums Yankee Doodle Dandy. I can't help but chuckle.

He looks up at me with questioning eyes. "I don't like to cut my pasta either." I say.

He smiles, "Did you know that October 25th is World pasta day?" After he asks he shoves an ungodly amount of spaghetti into his mouth.

"Sebby honey, small bites." Bella says as she hands him an extra napkin.

I can't help but laugh. I am so overwhelmed with the similarities of him and my father.

"I'm sorry; he usually has better table manners." Bella apologizes and now it's my turn to wave her off.

"Stop, I'm laughing because this is what it's like eating with my dad."

She gives me a small smirk, "Your father sounds wonderful, maybe someday I can meet him."

It's not a question, it's a lingering hope, and I wonder if she actually will meet him someday.

"ME TO!" Sebastian shouts loudly.

"Sweetie lower your voice, inside voices remember." He nods at his mother's words and goes back to eating.

The noise in the restaurants begins to subside by the time our dessert comes and Sebastian has relaxed a great deal.

He orders vanilla ice cream with whip cream and sprinkles, no cherry. But the waiter must not have heard him and it did indeed have a cherry on top.

It was like someone flipped a switch. His face turned bright red. He tried to calm himself by breathing. But he was losing his battle.

"Baby, don't worry we will ask the waiter to get you another one." Bella was kneeling in front of Sebastian, talking in hushed tones while she gripped him in a secure hug.

He began digging his fingers in his head and fisting his hair. I got worried when he started to try and pull it out. I stood up and grabbed the nearest waiter. "I need a vanilla ice cream JUST whip cream and sprinkles NO cherry." The waiter looked at Sebastian with wide eyes, he nodded and scurried away.

"Sebastian its coming buddy, hang in there." I kept my distance. I didn't want to crowd him, and Bella had a good hold of him.

I could see the tears stream down his cheeks and the low grumble that he was trying desperately to rein in was getting louder. At this rate I wasn't sure the correct ice cream order would defuse the inevitable.

Bella looked at me with scared eyes. I knew that look, she wasn't afraid of being embarrassed or for herself it was always about Sebastian. If he knew he lost it and made a scene here it would destroy him.

"The ice cream in this place stinks." I say as I slam my hands on the table making Bella and Sebastian jump a bit.

"Seriously what ever happened to ice cream on a stick sold from a vendor?" I stood abruptly making all the diners turn in my direction. "Vendors need love to!" I shout.

Bella looks at me like I have lost my mind. Sebastian is peeking under her arm. I will be the one to make the scene!

"Come fair maiden." I hold out my hand to Bella." And you tiny knight." I look at Sebastian. "Let us search the New York hills for Sir Vendor-a-lot and purchase our stick ice cream."

Bella turns to Sebastian who is staring at me like I have three heads. The ice cream debacle is forgotten.

When the waiter appears with the correct order I had to think fast to distract Seb from remembering. It was a rash decision.

I slammed it to the ground, "Do not feed me your pretend ice cream, we three cannot be fooled by your witch craft, Tell the Villain Carmine he can no longer trick us." I hold my hand to my heart and breathed a sigh of relief when Sebastian and Bella stand and walk to me.

I look down at Sebastian and give him a smile, and then I wipe his tears and kneel down to him, "Would the tiny knight like a piggy back ride on the royal swine?"

He giggles and my heart feels like it is soaring.

"Yes please Edward." I scoop him up and secure him to my back. As we gallop out of there I slip the waiter that I spilled ice cream all over a hundred dollar bill to apologize.

"You are a strange one Edward." Sebastian whispers in my ear when we make it outside. "But I like you."

"I like you to buddy."

Bella starts laughing and pretty soon I join in. It doesn't take long to find a vendor selling ice cream on the streets of New York. I was grateful this happened in October and not deep into winter when the ice cream is replaced with chestnuts and Carmel corn.

But the chances of this happening again were high, and next time there might not be a way to defuse it.

.

.

.

A/N: Defusing an episode that an Autistic person gets so quickly is rare and hard to do. BUT it's not impossible. There are good days and bad days, you got to roll with the punches and you can't be afraid of the hits.

Thank you all for the reviews I am stunned by the heartfelt stories I have received.

I try to respond to ALL reviews but I am sure some get away from me. I DO read them all though and I love each one.

Thank you to A Different for the recommendation.

Also I want to thank The Ficwhisperer on FB for all her pimping!

Follow me on Twitter Cutestkidsmom

And find me on FB in my group Cutestkidsmom's Fanfiction


	4. Chapter 4

~Disclaimer~ I don't own anything Twilight related.

I want to take this time to seriously thank my newly obtained BETA Twilightmomoftwo. She has helped me so much and made this story more shiny. Thank you.

Also thank you Eternally Edward's Girl for being an awesome pre-reader

Chapter 4

After we finish up our ice cream, Sebastian yawns and rubs his eyes. Edward offers him another piggy back ride to the car, and he gladly accepts. I hold back my steps and just relish in the beauty that is my son and this stranger who because of a wandering child turned my life inside out.

Edward isn't like anyone I have ever met. He isn't afraid of what raising an autistic child entails. He jumped at the chance to spare Sebastian's embarrassment by sacrificing his own character. And now as I watch them gallop carefree through the park toward the car, I am almost breathless at the joy that is pouring from my special boy's mouth.

When they are both inside the car, I duck in. Seb is sitting next to Edward, and they are talking about Neptune's moon. They are oblivious to my presence, and I am okay with that.

Edward is filling a void that Sebastian's father has left wide open and that thought makes tears prick my eyes. How could a man who has only known this amazing boy for three days devote so much time to him, when his own father can't? I let out a frustrated sigh, and Edward turns toward me and smiles.

There is no room for sadness here, and I won't let it have me, so I smile back.

"Do you have a license, Edward?" Seb asks as we are driven down the busy New York streets.

"Yes, I do, actually."

"Then why do you have someone drive you around?" Sebastian mindlessly starts twirling Edwards watch around his wrist. Edward doesn't pull away, or flinch. He leaves him be.

"I am not a fan of the traffic, and I get frustrated easily." He gives Seb a sheepish smile.

Seb puts his hand on Edward's shoulder. "I get upset sometimes too. It's okay, you know. You're only human. That's what Mr. Emmett tells me whenever I get mad."

Edwards nods and takes Sebastian's hand. "I was able to find a way to avoid getting mad, though. What kinds of things do you do to control yourself, Seb?"

Sebastian thinks for a minute, then his eyes widen in discovery. He delves into his pocket and pulls out a tiny straw, the kind that you use for juice boxes. He holds it up to Edward's face. "When I get all jumbled or angry, I take it out and twirl it. I used to have it on me always, but now I only use it sometimes."

"May I see it?" he asks, and Seb hesitantly places it in Edward's hand.

I watch with amusement as Edward twirls is around a bit; he winks at me and then turns his attention back to my son. "I could see how this would relax you."

"You do? You don't think it's weird?" he asks nervously.

"Nope, look at this." Edward reaches in his jacket pocket and pulls out silver dollar.

"Oh wow, that is so cool!" Seb shouts as he rubs his finger over the smooth metal.

"Whenever I stress out over work or whatever, I roll it through my fingers like this." He demonstrates rolling the coin over his fingers, and Sebastian squeals in excitement.

"That's amazing; can you teach me how to do that?"

"Sure thing. My dad taught me how to do it." He slides it into Seb's small hand. "You start with a quarter first and work your way up."

Seb smiles widely. "So we have something in common then?"

Edward nods. "I bet we have more in common than you think."

He pats Seb's head, and we both watch him play with Edward's coin until we arrive home.

Edward asks if he can come in and use the bathroom. While he is finishing up, I begin Sebastian's night time ritual. We choose his clothes for the morning; he puts on his pajamas, brushes his teeth and hair, uses the toilet, and washes his hands. Then he comes back into his room and chooses his story for the night, and I tuck him tightly into bed. I slink in beside him and read _Where the Wild Things Are_.

When I finish, I kiss his rosy cheeks and whisper I love you, turn on his night light and leave his room.

When I go downstairs, I see Edward is waiting by the door.

"I didn't want to just walk out without saying I had a wonderful night tonight, Bella." He takes a deep breath. "Sebastian is so lucky to have a strong and wonderful mother."

I walk over to him and gently place his hand in mine. "Thank you, Edward, it's always nice to hear that, but it's unnecessary. He is my son and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for him."

He gives me a tender smile. "I know."

We just stand there in a comfortable silence until the clock in the living room chimes eight o'clock.

"Would you like a drink?" I ask, hoping he will say yes. "I would love to tell you about Sebastian's father."

His brows tent over his eyes, and he clenches his jaw. I can tell that Edward is angry with Sebastian's father . I need to explain our situation with Edward, and why Sebastianis so undure of the love he feels for his dad.

He nods, and we walk to the sofa. I pour us each a glass of wine and settle in.

"His name is Demetri, and he isn't a horrible man, he just can't deal with the way Sebastian's life has to be. He works a lot and his job requires him to travel. When I found out I was pregnant, Demi was so excited. But even then, he wasn't around much." I can see Edward's grip on the stem of the wine glass tighten.

"He was in England when Sebastian came into this world. He was devastated that he missed the birth. He came home a few days later, and for the first few months of Seb's life, they were inseparable. I really felt like Demetri was settling down and going to be there for our son."

"Did you marry?" Edward's voice is a whisper.

"No, I thought we might at some point but as Sebastian got older we began to notice little things about him that were different. Demi just didn't have the patience with him like I did. He loves Seb so much but he isn't built for this."

Edward puts the glass down a little too forcefully, "Built for this, Bella? What a crock of shit."

I flinch at his words; I'm surprised at the passion in this man before me. Sebastian is just a boy to him, yet he acts like he is something greater.

"I didn't say I agree with it." I place my own glass down.

"You enable his behavior by telling him it's acceptable to be this way." He leans forward and puts his elbows on his knees.

"When did you hear me say that I accepted it?"

"You say he isn't a bad man, that he is just built this way. That's a cop out, a poor excuse; you and I both know that."

I stand abruptly. "Why do you even care? He's just a boy to you."

Edward's face contorts from shock, to anger, then finally to hurt. "Just a boy? He is so much more than that." He stands and is distractingly close.

"To me, he is more than that." I step back but he moves forward.

"Because of that boy upstairs sleeping, I get to see a life I wish my father had sooner. Because of Sebastian, I have been able to meet you and been swept away into a magical world that only exists in his mind, and God, Bella." He rakes his hands through his hair. "I am honored he lets me see it!"

I am rendered speechless by Edward's confession. I stare with unbelieving eyes. His green eyes only harbor sincerity and truth. "Edward, I..."

"It's fine. I'm sorry I got upset. Demetri is missing out on something great, and I wish I could say I'm sorry but I'm not. I doubt I would be here otherwise." His eyes shift from mine to my lips, and I know I'm blushing.

"I had an amazing time, Bella; I hope we can do it again. That is if I haven't scared you off with my erratic behavior."

I chuckle. "I am sure Sebastian would love that."

His face turns serious, and he inches a little closer. "And how about his mother?"

"Oh, I am positive she would like that too." I smile when his face lights up.

His phone chimes, breaking us from our blissful fog. He doesn't move his eyes from mine as he answers it.

"Hey, Dad."

I smile, and the spell is broken; he shifts to the left, and I feel cold when he isn't near me anymore.

"That's great, I told you to give her a chance, and you would like her. Did you give her a bunch of information she never knew before?"

I don't know what he is saying but it makes me laugh nonetheless.

"Great! Okay... yeah, sounds perfect. Yes, tell Mom I will be there Saturday." He laughs boisterously at something his father says. "I could never miss the traditional end of the year Cullen Barbeque; Mom would put a hurt on me."

His head turns toward me, and he looks like he is concentrating on something. "I might just bring some friends this year," he says and I suddenly realize he is talking about me.

"Okay, great, Dad, talk to you in the morning. Love you."

He puts his phone away and walks back to me. I brace myself for the question.

"So, Bella, tell me something?"

"Anything?" I tap my chin and he smiles playfully. "Okay, how about this, did you know that there are nineteen different kinds of smiles?"

He shakes his head. "I didn't know that, Bella."

I nod." Well, now you do."

He chuckles, "What are you up to this Saturday?"

I walk to the calendar on my wall and see that there is nothing going on this Saturday for me. I turn abruptly to return to Edward but I slam right into him.

"I was coming right back." I giggle, he just shrugs.

"So, are you free?"

"It looks that way, why?"

"Every year my mother has an end of the year barbeque." He rolls his eyes. "Anyway, I have to go or she will kill me. Would you and Seb like to join me?"

"Is your mom mentally stable?" I ask jokingly, and he bursts out laughing.

"I'm not sure," he says, still chuckling.

"It sounds lovely, we would love to."

He gives me a huge bright smile. "Great! I will call you tomorrow with all the details."

"You can tell me now while I can jot it down." He is making no sense.

"Yeah, but now I have an excuse to call you tomorrow." He turns and opens the door to exit. Before he goes, I grab his arm and push up.

I place a small quick kiss on his cheek."You don't need an excuse, Edward."

.

.

.

After I get Sebastian onto the bus the next morning, I open up my lap top. I have a few messages from my clients telling me about galas and such that they need attire for.

I make sure to put the information into my phone and get right on that today. Then I see an email from my boss. The subject reads "New Client."

I clicked it open and read it:

_Good morning, Bella,_

_I know you told me you are no longer accepting new clients due to your already heavy workload, and you need the extra time for Sebastian, but this client specifically asked for you. We have been hopeful to land him for sometime, seeing that the social circles he mingles with are quite high profile, which leads to wonderful social networking for us._

_His name is Edward Cullen, and he works for The Cullen-Denali Agency. It is an advertising agency, and the hottest one right now. Please, Bella, if you do this I will start looking for a new shopper to take over for any other client of yours, just name them._

_Thank you and call me later with your answer._

I read the email about ten times. That sneaky, sneaky man! I want to be upset but I just can't manage it. He went out of his way and likely out of his comfort zone of hiring someone to dress him.

I reach for my cell phone and dial his number.

"Cullen-Denali Agency, can I help you?"

"Yes, can I please speak with Edward Cullen?"

"May I ask who is calling?"

"This is Bella Swan."

"Hold on, he has been expecting your call." I listen to the music as I hold.

"Good morning, Bella!" He sounds almost obnoxiously happy.

"Something tells me that you know exactly why I am calling you." I can't help the smile that pulls on my lips.

"I may, but before you answer that, hear me out." He clears his throat and I wait. "Okay, I am not stalking you; I did realize how that looked after I did it."

"I wasn't going to say that Edward, but now that you mention it." I chuckle.

"Okay, so you see I really do _love _dressing myself. I am very particular but my time is so minimal, and I really could use the help. My sister Alice has helped me in the past, but she usually turns it into a nauseating ordeal, and I just can _not_ deal with that!"

"You're rambling, Edward."

"Sorry."

"Why is your sister dressing you occasionally?"

"Because she is my personal assistant, and I trust her."

I let out a breath; I let him stew a minute. I know I will say yes.

"Bella? Are you upset with me?" His voice is almost childlike, I know I could probably drag this out a bit and make him think I'm upset but I'm not vindictive.

"I'll do it, Edward, but we need to meet to discuss a few things regarding your style."

"YES!" he shoutst, and I start laughing at his theatrics.

"I can stop by tomorrow anytime. I will be in your area, actually, dropping off some dresses for another client. Will that work?"

"Hang on." I hear him rustling through some papers. "Perfect! I will be in the office until two."

"Alright, I will have Norman buzz me up then. Oh, can you talk to him so I don't have an issue this time?"

"Of course! See you then, Bella."

"Bye, Edward."

.

.

.

My morning and afternoon is hectic. I rush all over town, stopping off at clients' houses and places of work. There is some huge benefit next month, and I guess to get the perfect dress or suit, you need to order it four weeks in advance.

This one client of mine, Victoria, is quite possibly the most awful human being on the planet. You can't please her, and I think she goes out of her way to torture me.

"I don't want pink, Bella! It looks horrible with my red hair." Her voice is between a whine and a squeal.

"I know, Vicki; I have been shopping for you for a year." I roll my eyes when she isn't looking.

"I want to be noticed, but not obnoxious about it." She starts tossing me pictures of dresses she cut out of magazines.

"You couldn't possibly be obnoxious." I try so hard to hold in my sarcasm.

"Yeah, I know. So no, pink, yellow, black, beige, or brown. Oh! How about white or green?" I am about to answer when she starts yammering on again. "Yes, perfect, I am so glad I thought of it. Go with either white or green. Take pictures with your phone and send them to me, and when we decide on a dress, I will come down and get fitted."

"Whatever you want, Victoria." I say it with very little exuberance, and it doesn't go unnoticed.

"You know, a smile wouldn't kill you, Bella; maybe you would get a date once in a while if you actually pretended to be happy." She huffs and storms into her living room.

I just roll my eyes. I would rather be unhappy and ugly than be even a foot of what she is.

After I go to about eleven stores and click picture after picture, she is finally happy, and I am able to finish up in time to meet Sebastian's bus.

.

.

.

"Hey, buddy ,how was your day?" I ask as he steps off of the bus and into my arms.

"Super!" he shouts.

"Awesome, this calls for cookies and hot chocolate, wouldn't you say?"

He nods dramatically, and we get inside. He hops on the kitchen stool and talks while I prepare our snack.

"I learned about Kangaroos today." I look over at him as he flips through a book he obviously got from his teacher.

"Oh yeah, buddy, tell me what you know." I grab the hot cocoa mix and pour it into our matching mugs.

"Grown up girl Kangaroos are called doe, flyer, or jills." He starts kicking the stool with his foot. His excitement is almost too much for him.

"Wow! That is super cool."

"I know, and baby kangaroos are called joeys." I put four chocolate chip cookies and his hot chocolate in front of him. I make sure there is an even number of marshmallows. He counts them anyway.

"I actually knew that about baby kangas." I nod, almost impressed with myself.

He giggles. "It's because you're smart, Mommy."

I sit beside him, and we nibble and drink in silence. Sebastian looks through his book, and I flip through my People magazine.

After snack time, Seb and I go through his homework; he needs very little help from me, and I almost cry from happiness.

Just two years ago he could barely understand anything, but he was in a mainstream classroom in Kindergarten. I shake my head desperate to forget those horrible years. He is where he needs to be now.

"So Seb, I talked to Edward today, well, last night actually, and then again today." I am rambling, and I know Seb will correct me any minute.

"You're rambling, Mommy." I chuckle.

"Sorry, anyway, do you want to go to a barbeque on Saturday and meet some of Edward's family?" I tap my fingers nervously on the table.

He stops working on his homework and looks at me. "Will there be a lot of people there?"

Damn! I didn't think about that. "Actually, Seb, I don't know who all will be there. I know Edward will be there, and his mom and dad."

His eyes shift around; he is thinking, deciding. "Seb, baby, be honest with me. Don't do it for me; do it for you."

He nods. "Edward's daddy is the smart one, right?"

I can't help but laugh. "Yes, very smart, like you."

He nods again, still thinking. "Okay Mommy, we can give it a try. But can we leave if it's too hard?"

"Of course, Seb, you are what matters most to me."

He smiles and continues drawing. Subject dropped.

.

.

.

A/N

Thank you A Different Forest for your continued support over this fic.

Thank you NicFicWhisperer for spreading the word all the time over this story.

And A HUGE thank you to all of you that read and review this story. You bring me to tears with your support. Bless you!

Follow me on Twitter Cutestkidsmom

or my Facebook Groups page Cutestkidsmom's Fanfiction


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything Twilight.**

**I want to give a huge thank you to my BETA Twilightmomoftwo with out her this chapter wouldn't look as sparkly :) Her patients is endless!**

**Also hugs to my pre-reader Eternally Edward's Girl for being my ear and encouraging me to write from my heart.**

...

Chapter 5 ~Gazebos and Gumdrops

This morning, when my father calls me, he sounds very flustered, and I can't help but worry. Through the years, he has mastered his emotions, and it is only in extreme circumstances that he can't control them.

"What's going on Dad?"

"I saw Doctor Young the other day, do you remember?"

I do remember, and now I feel awful for not asking him yesterday how it went. Is this the reason he is upset?

"How did it go?" I slip my shoes on and sit on my couch. I don't care if I am late for work; my Dad needs me, and so I'm going to be here.

"She asked me if I wanted to participate in a study. I don't really want to, but she says it can help other adults who suffer from Asperger's." He sighs, and I can tell his thoughts are a raging battle inside his brilliant mind.

"What did Mom say?" I am actually shocked she hasn't mentioned this to me in either an email or a text message.

"She did what she always does. She told me to do what feels comfortable for me. She understands the importance of a study, but you know how she can be."

"Let me guess. Did she say that throughout your entire life you were living a life that others wanted you to live, and now it was time for you to live for yourself?"

He chuckles a bit at my poor imitation of my mother. "Pretty much word for word, Edward."

"I have an idea."

"You do?" His voice perks up a bit, and I hope my idea will reverse the sadness he is feeling.

"I think you, Mom, and I need to sit down with Doctor Young and get more information. I want to know what the study entails. Let's see how long it lasts, and what kind of tests are performed." I run my fingers through my hair nervously. Sometimes my ideas help him and other times, they make it worse.

"I can ask your mother to make an appointment if you think this will help, Edward." He still has a defeatist attitude but I hope after we get more information that he will feel better about whatever decision he makes.

"Great, you do that and just tell me the where and when, and I will be there."

"Should I ask Alice to come?" My sister loves my father but she doesn't understand him. Every time she came to any meeting for him, it got heated. When my father had a stomach ache last year that lasted a week, he went to get an ultrasound. Alice didn't like the way the technician spoke to my Dad, and she put him in a head lock.

There was security involved and later a restraining order.

"No, I think its best she sits this out. I can talk to her about it later."

"Okay, son, that sounds like a good idea. Let's go with that." He sounds better but not perfect. I need to hear happiness from him.

"Tell me something, Dad."

"Hmm, let me think." He hums softly while he thinks. I don't recognize the song so it must be one he made up.

"I got it," he shouts excitedly. "I watched a show the other day on PBS, and I found out that cotton was originally not only grown in white, but assorted other colors including brown, rust and light purple."

"Oh wow, that is pretty cool, Dad."

"It really is. But after mechanical processing was introduced, it was easier to maintain color consistency by using only white-fibered plants." I can tell that the longer he speaks, the happier he gets, and that makes me feel relieved.

"Thank you, Dad, for telling me that, seriously, I would have never known otherwise."

"You're welcome. Okay, I need to go, Edward. You have a good day at work. I will talk to you later, and then I get to see you tomorrow. It's Saturday, remember?"

"Yes, Dad, I know, the barbeque. I didn't forget, and remember, I am bringing Bella and Sebastian. You will just adore them." I really hope I am right.

"We will see, Edward. I am not good with new people."

"Bella is amazing and really patient. Her son is Sebastian, and he is so bright. He is also autistic, Dad." I say it slowly and somewhat quietly. I want him to know about Seb, but I don't want him to feel awkward about it.

"I should have known Sebastian was a child. I mean, think about it, if you were on a date with a woman, why would you have brought another man with you?" He sighs. "How old is he?"

"Six, but honestly, he acts like he is much older. He loves facts, and he loves educating anyone who will listen."

"He is little. Is he a messy child?" His voice has no emotion. He is retaining the info as if he is reading a book. He needs the facts before deciding how this would work for him.

"No, actually, he is insanely clean. He wears little suits. If he isn't wearing those, he is wearing something crisp. His hair is neat, and from what his mother tells me, he likes baths every other night and washes his hands about fifty times a day." It almost feels like I am trying to sell him on Sebastian. And in a way I am.

"Well, that's good, at least. I hate messy kids. You and Alice were never messy."

"I remember, and it's a good thing you raised us that way." I take a deep breath, trying desperately to wash away my nervousness. It matters to me that my parents like Sebastian and Bella. But I know that if Saturday doesn't go well, it will put a massive strain on any relationship I hope to have with Bella.

"Dad, please just give him a chance."

"Of course I will, Edward. He is just a boy. If I don't like him, I will tell you." He doesn't mean to be insulting; his filter doesn't work like other people's and fortunately, I know this.

"Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, well, I will talk to you later, have a good day."

"You too, I love you."

"I love you too." And he hangs up.

.

.

.

I am sitting at my desk, elbow deep in paper work when Lauren buzzes me.

"Yeah." I pretty much grunted it.

"There is a Bella Swan in the lobby; she says she has an appointment with you, but I don't see one on the calendar."

Damn, I got so wrapped up in my work I didn't notice the time. "Yeah, send her up, Lauren."

"Will do, sir."

I quickly try and organize my desk, but clearly I am slow because what feels like only seconds later Lauren is walking in with Bella.

"Good afternoon, Edward." Bella is wearing a simple pants suit but she looks radiant all the same.

"Hello, Bella, how are you? Please, sit down." Lauren leaves us and Bella takes a seat on the couch by the window.

"I'm great, thank you. Now come and sit; we need to go over your profile." She pats the seat next to her, and in perfect obedience I rush over and sit.

"So, usually I give my clients this questionnaire." She hands me a packet. I thumb through it and see that there are over a hundred questions.

"This will take me forever; I don't have the time for this." She simply smiles and takes the packet back.

"I figured, so just tell me what you like, and what you hate. I also need to know if you have any allergies to fabrics, or cleaners." She opens a steno pad and looks up at me. She is waiting.

"Would you like some coffee?"

She just shakes her head. "Normally, I would just take the coffee and chat it up with you, but I have to be across town in an hour and a half. So, chop chop, Mr. Cullen, I'm a busy lady." She smirks and playfully taps her pen on the pad.

"Alright." I hold my hands up in surrender. "I am not allergic to anything, the end."

She chuckles. "Well, that was easy. Do you have a favorite designer, or at least one you hate?"

"I love Armani, but what self-respecting man doesn't? I'm flexible, though. I am sure just by observing me, you can tell that I like my pants at my hips, not my knees. If you can manage that, then we're good." I give her a huge smile as she stares at me in bewilderment.

"Why did you hire me? No offense, Edward, but what you require is simple." She puts her pad away and sits back with her arms folded in front of her.

"Time; I have none of it." I inch my body a little closer to her.

"But look at this." She waves her hands around. "We are taking up precious time right now." She chuckles again.

"True, but I like making time for you." My finger grazes the top of her hand and she flinches slightly. "I really like you, Bella. You have great taste and an eye for detail. You're perfect for the job."

She looks down at my hand as it rests on top of hers, then her eyes are back on mine. "I like you too, Edward, and I'm grateful for the job. For no other reason than I was able to off load an unbearable client so I could take you on. But I just want to make sure you are really hiring me for my talent and not for other reasons."

"I will admit that it isn't just your keen fashion sense that drew me to you for the job." She sits up straighter as I continue. "My time is limited and therefore extremely precious to me. If I am going to have to get fitted for a suit, or hop in the car to meet you somewhere to pick up a shirt or whatever then it's going to be worth it. You make spare moments into wonderful experiences, and I enjoy your company."

Her eyes are wide and her mouth is agape. I am so happy that I can stun her into silence but I am also eager to hear her thoughts.

"I... Uhh...Thank you, Edward." It is simple and extremely vague. But, I will take what I can get.

"You're welcome."

I finish answering Bella's questions and an hour later she is on her way. I tell her I will pick her and Sebastian up at ten tomorrow morning. She smiles and replies that she will be ready.

.

.

.

I didn't sleep very well. I tossed and turned all night thinking about Bella. Did I frighten her by admitting that I am basically pulling her into every free minute I have? I can only hope she isn't feeling forced into anything or made to feel scared in anyway.

I decide by five o'clock that I will just get up and start getting ready. I take a long, hot exhilarating shower, then dress in a white polo shirt with Khaki's and the only pair of sneakers I own.

At nine, Felix picks me up, and we drive over to Bella's. I am pleasantly surprised to see her and Sebastian on her front lawn. After Felix pulls into the driveway, I hop out of the car and wave.

"Hey, you two, are you ready for some awesome food and a lot of fun?" I start walking over and see Sebastian's face light up.

"Edward." He shouts then, runs toward me. I dip low and scoop him up as he crashes into me.

"Hey, buddy. So, I hope you are in the mood to have a blast."

He nods excitedly. I turn toward Bella and am relieved to see a huge grin planted on her face.

"Good morning, Bella, are you ready to have fun?"

"Absolutely, and I made something." She opens a cooler and lifts up a gigantic cake.

"Oh my God, Bella, that is enormous." I chuckle at the sheer size of this thing.

"I know, it wasn't meant to be this big. I added too much water at first, so I needed more cake mix. Then it was too dry, so I added more water. This cycle went on for awhile and the outcome was this four layer strawberry shortcake." She shrugs, and I just can't hold back my laughter any longer.

She puts the cake back in the cooler, playfully swatting my arm, and strides to the car.

With Sebastian wrapped tightly around my neck, we get into the car after her and drive to my parents house.

.

.

.

Since my father despises noise, and large groups of people, my parents purchased some land right outside of the city and built a house there. It is fairly large and two acres from the road in a quiet neighborhood.

I always love coming home. The only changes that are ever made are new flowers, a fresh coat of paint on the house and recently a new gazebo that my father designed.

It is remarkable; it has a way to close off so you can sit in there at night and not get attacked by bugs. Naturally, the lighting inside runs on solar power. It is the most extravagant gazebo I have ever seen.

Sebastian only comes out of the car after Bella and I exit. He clings to his mother as a lifeline, and I immediately become worried that this was a bad idea.

The front door opens, and my mother steps onto the front steps with a huge smile and a bounce in her step.

"Hi, Mom," I say as I embrace her. She kisses my cheek but is noticeably distracted. She is looking at Sebastian who is half way behind Bella.

"Hello, sweetheart." She takes a step toward them and gets on her knees. "My name is Esme, but you can call me whatever makes you feel comfortable." She looks up at Bella and they exchange warm smiles.

"My son Edward tells me your name is Sebastian. Did you know that your name means heroic?" That sort of grabs his attention, and he peers out from behind Bella's back.

My mother smiles again and holds out her hand. "Would you like to shake my hand?"

Seb looks from her hand to her face and then up at Bella.

"Go ahead, Seb." Bella tries encouraging him.

He slowly steps out and at a snail's pace walks to my mother. She holds out her hand the whole time.

Finally after what felt like forever, he slips his tiny hand into hers.

"Hello," he whispers.

"There, now we are acquainted, and you know what that means?" my mother asks in a jovial tone.

He just shakes his head.

"It means that you are free to come and go as you please. My home is open to you, Sebastian. So, have fun and make yourself at home."

Sebastian gives my mother a happy smile and proceeds to pull Bella toward the house.

"Thanks, Mom," I whisper in her ear and kiss her cheek.

As we step inside, I look around for my father. "Where's Dad?"

My mom points outside. "Gazebo."

I should have known he would hide from new company. I nod and walk outside.

He is hunched over a bushel of mums. "Hey, Dad."

He turns, his face morphing from concentration to terror. "Don't worry, Bella and Sebastian are inside. What are you doing?"

"Hi, Edward, I am planting these mums for your mom." He chuckles at the humor in the statement. "Alice will be here soon, and I wanted her to see the garden completed." He brings his attention back to the task at hand.

I walk over and sit down beside him. "You know, Mom would be fine if you waited until tomorrow."

He shrugs. "Maybe."

"This is avoidance, plain and simple." I softly place my hand on his shoulder and he turns toward me.

"I'm not good with people, Edward. They don't like me, and then I just feel stupid and get a stomach ache. It's better for everyone if I just do my own thing." His voice cracks, and the pain in his eyes is evident.

"Sebastian is afraid to meet you too. Mom had to pull out all the stops to pry him from Bella. And Bella? She is amazing; you have to try and trust me here." I squeeze his shoulder.

His eyes linger on the fragrant flowers. He shifts them around a bit longer and eventually puts them on the ground. "Very well, Edward, I just hope I don't embarrass you."

I stop him as he starts toward the house."You never embarrass me, Dad, and Bella and Seb won't see you the way other people do. Do you really think I would bring anyone here that would make you feel stupid?"

He shakes his head.

"Good, because you are the most amazing man I have ever known. You're brilliant and the best father any child could ask for."

He hangs his head and takes a deep breath before engulfing me in a huge hug. It nearly takes my breath away. When he pulls away, he smiles and continues toward the house.

My father and I linger in the doorway of the kitchen, watching Bella and Sebastian help my mother prepare for the remaining guests.

Bella is chopping up carrots and placing them in the salad. Sebastian is icing a cake my mother baked with uncanny skill and precision, and my mother is gingerly applying garnish to her famous macaroni salad. I glance at my father and notice how intently he is observing the setting before him.

Bella and Seb are new, and he isn't sure how he feels about it. "You want to go say hi?" I whisper to him.

He nods and carefully walks inside. Esme peeks over first and gives my father an encouraging look. Then Bella turns and sees him, but pays him little attention. She is so good at understanding how he is feeling. To fuss over him would make this whole transition worse. She eyes me, and I wink at her. She giggles lightly and blushes.

Sebastian is oblivious to his surroundings. He is too busy placing gum drops on the cake with perfection. Carlisle practically tiptoes over to him. He is half behind him and half next to him. Sebastian turns slightly and notices my father.

He smiles quickly but turns back to his decorating. My Dad watches a little longer. A minute later, he slips into the chair beside Sebastian and just watches in silence.

Both of them are focused on the cake and not each other.

"Gum drops are my favorite," my father says mostly to himself.

"The red ones are the best," Sebastian responds but neither is looking at each other.

"I favor purple." My Dad grabs a gumdrop off the cake and pops it in his mouth. My eyes widen, thinking Sebastian is going to lose it, but he just replaces the candy as if nothing has happened.

"At least I know you won't eat the red, then." Sebastian pops a red one in his mouth, and Carlisle chuckles.

"I didn't say I didn't like the red ones, just that I favor the purple ones." He pops another in his mouth.

Sebastian shrugs. "Yes, that is true, you did say that."

At this point my mother, Bella and I are all engrossed in the sight before us. No one speaks except for Sebastian and Carlisle.

"It's a lemon cake, you know." Sebastian starts cleaning the edges of the plate with a paper towel.

"I know, Esme always makes it for me; it's my favorite." My Dad scoops up a lone drop of lemon off the side of the plate and hums as he eats it.

Sebastian giggles. "You do really like it, huh? Well, I decorated it; do you like it?" He pushes it closer to my Dad.

Carlisle looks at it closely; Sebastian is staring at him, waiting.

"It is quite perfectly put together."

"Yes. Each gum drop is an inch apart; that way when you cut it, everyone gets the same amount of candy, and no one will fight over it." Sebastian smiles, and my Dad returns it.

"Very clever, you must be a great student in school." He pushes the cake away from himself and continues to talk to Seb.

"Oh, I am, I am the smartest." Seb puts his hands in front of himself and gives my father his full attention.

"Really? You know, when I was in school, I was the smartest too."

"Wow, that was a really long time ago. Did you get A's and 100's and stuff?" Seb begins shaking his foot on the chair.

"Yes, and I loved doing the extra credit because it usually was on anything I wanted it to be about."

"That is neat; I don't get extra credit yet, but maybe someday when I'm not in a special school anymore."

"A special school?" my Dad asks, appearing immensely interested in this amazing boy that sits before him.

"Yes, it is a place where there are kids like me."

"Kids like you how?"

"Mom says I'm special cause I have Asperger's; it means I am beyond amazing. Do you know what Asperger's is?"

My Dad nods. "I do, actually, because I have Asperger's too."

Sebastian eyes widen and his mouth falls open. "Oh wow, you are amazing just like me?"

My Dad laughs and shrugs. "I guess, do you think I am?"

Sebastian nods. "Yes, because you like gum drops and lemon. They are the best. I bet only people like us like that sort of thing."

Bella puts her hand over her mouth to silence a whimper, but the lone tear that slides down her cheek doesn't go unnoticed. I move closer to her and wrap my arm around her. She dips her head and rests it on my chest.

I have feeling today is going to be a good day.

**A/N:**

**Just a little note to those who are curious. No two autistic people are completely alike. Sebastian is six years old. He will be seven next week on Halloween. He is smart, artistic, and academically advanced. Socially however he lacks a great deal.**

**I just want to say it again that Seb is modeled after my own son. Writing him is a joy because I get to bring my son to all of you.**

**BIG NEWS BOAB IS NOMINATED FOR FIC OF THE WEEK OVER AT THE LEMONADE STAND PLEASE GO VOTE! THANK YOU ALL XOXOXO**

**Thank you to:**

**TheOnlyKyla who pushes me to write and pimps this fic on her own story Uncertain.**

**Eternally Edward's Girl for EVERYTHING! This story wouldn't even be on chapter 5 with out her.**

**Ruby Dee who advocates for this story and warms my heart with her words :)**

**ADF for their constant pimpage and of course to the wonderful NicFicWhisperer for getting the word out on this story that truly is a labor of love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Disclaimer~ I own nothing Twilight!**

**A huge beyond large thank you to my amazing BETA Twilightmomoftwo. With out her this wouldn't sparkle like it does!**

Chapter 6 ~Breathing and First Kisses

I watch as Carlisle lifts the cake and places it on the counter, and Sebastian follows him with wide eyes and an excited grin.

"You have done a beautiful job, Sebastian," Esme says with great joy and I breathe a sigh of relief when Seb's laughter fills the room.

"Edward's daddy kept eating the purple gumdrops, but its okay." Carlisle smiles tenderly at my son and then turns toward me.

"Hello, you must be Bella." He looks at Edward and then back to me.

"Yes, I'm Bella, Sebastian's mom, and you are Carlisle." I give him the biggest smile I can. It isn't forced because I am actually very excited to have this opportunity to meet the man who raised such a wonderful son.

"I see my son has mentioned me." His sheepish grin warms me as his eyes sweep quickly over my face and settle on my hands.

"All of the time, actually. He is immensely proud of you." I keep my hands folded perfectly in front of me. I will wait for Carlisle to offer me his.

"My son is very bright; it is I who is proud of him." He looks at Edward again. This time Edward lets me go and wraps an arm around his father.

"Let's just say we are both lucky, alright?" We all chuckle as Edward relieves some tension in the room.

"Mommy?" Sebastian pulls on my arm, and I turn and kneel in front of him.

"Yes, baby, what is it, are you okay?" I look at his eyes for signs of distress, but happily all I see is joy.

"Can I play with Edward's daddy?" he whispers.

I look over to Edward who has a look of confusion on his face. I give him a reassuring smile and look back to my beautiful boy.

"Want to ask him together?" He nods enthusiastically.

I grip Seb's hand, stand and look confidently at Carlisle.

"Mr. Cullen, my son was wondering if he could ask you something?"

Carlisle's eyes widen and a small smile appears on his lips. "Yes, I do like questions after all." He looks down at Seb.

"Uhh... well... I was just wondering, can or will you play with me?" Sebastian's eyes turn down to his hands as he begins wringing them together nervously.

Carlisle looks at me. "First of all, Bella, please call me Carlisle." He extends his hand, finally and I take it softly in mine and smile.

"And secondly, Sebastian, what did you have in mind?" He releases my hand and kneels in front of my son.

Seb tentatively looks up at Carlisle. "I don't know, what do you do for fun?"

"What I consider fun others may not." He shrugs.

"What do you like to do for fun?" Seb asks as he shoves his hands into his pocket and starts rocking back and forth.

"I enjoy things that keep my mind busy." I notice Carlisle is tapping his knee in rhythm with Seb's rocking.

"Me too," Sebastian whispers, and there is a silence for a moment before Carlisle speaks.

"Before you came here I was planting some mums." He clears his voice. "Do you... I mean, would that interest you?"

Sebastian's head shoots up, and he beams at Carlisle. "Oh boy, would I ever." He practically explodes out of his skin with excitement.

We all chuckle at his happiness, and Carlisle stands. "Alright then, let's head toward my gazebo and get the bushels, and you can help me before my daughter gets here."

Carlisle looks to Edward who nods at him. Then he and Sebastian walk outside, and I follow behind slowly, keeping a fair distance from them.

"So you have a daughter and a son?" Seb asks.

"Yes, her name is Alice. She has a daughter too, and a husband."

"Wow, you are a granddaddy too?" Sebastian is jumping as he walks, and I can't help the laugh that escapes me.

"That I am, but my grand-daughter doesn't like to plant the flowers; she just likes to pick them." He chuckles, and Sebastian laughs with him.

"Why are we planting mums now though?" Seb asks, and Carlisle halts his steps and turns to him.

"Why do you ask that, Sebastian?" His brow furrows and his expression is perplexed.

"My mommy plants them too, but she told me that you have to plant them in spring time."

"Oh, I see." He continues walking. "I like to plant them when they are in bloom. It looks pretty and my daughter loves it. So I buy them in the pots when they are flourishing. Then I plant them in the garden because to me they look perfect in autumn." He is matter of fact with his answer.

Sebastian studies his face for a moment. He is deep in thought but finally he nods. "Okay, if you think it's best then I will plant them for your daughter."

I hear Edward's laughter behind me and turn to him.

"Are you spying?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "No more than you are."

We walk to the bench that is beside the gazebo and giggle as we listen to Carlisle and Sebastian preparing for their activity.

"Your Dad is wonderful, Edward." I look at him and see a huge smile on his face. It's contagious and I mirror his joy.

"He was so nervous to meet Seb." He absentmindedly starts twirling a piece of hair that rests on my shoulder. I don't push him away. I enjoy the tender contact.

"That's understandable; Seb was scared to come here today too." I shrug. "But we all worried for nothing."

"Sometimes I feel like I am always worrying."

I frown when I see Edward's happiness turn into slight sadness. "You worry about your Dad a lot, don't you?"

"All the time." His eyes are trained on his finger as he continues to swirl it.

"It's different for you than it is for me. Sebastian is young, and he is getting the help he needs. But your father, he was lost for so long." I turn slightly and take his hand in mine.

"Edward, your father was a forgotten angel, but a lucky one. He met an amazing woman and raised outstanding children. He defies the odds and he is able to because he has tremendous love in his life."

Edward looks into my eyes, and I hope he can see the sincerity and truth there.

"Where did you come from?" he whispers and pulls me a little closer to him.

"I come from a place that understands. It's not complicated, Edward." I giggle and am relieved when he smiles at me.

"I don't know if we would have ever crossed paths if it wasn't for your wandering son. I think I will buy him a car when he is sixteen to thank him."

I burst out laughing, "Great, that's one less thing I will have to get him."

We stare at each other for what feels like forever. His eyes shift from my own to my lips, and he begins to inch closer to me. My heart races but where there would normally be fear there is contentment. I _want_ to kiss this man.

Right before his lips brush my own, we hear a happy squeal that makes us both jump and look toward the commotion.

A tiny girl with bouncing red curls it sprinting our way shouting. "Uncle Eddie, I missed you."

Edward stands quickly and opens his arms. She jumps into them with so much force that Edward stumbles back a bit.

"Whoa there, princess, you got to take it down a notch." Together they become a symphony of giggles.

"Sorry, Uncle Eddie, I just missed you so much." She kisses his cheek and he squeezes her tight.

"I missed you too, squirt; now where is the semi larger squirt and her male companion?" He puts her down, and she laughs louder.

"You are funny, Uncle Eddie, Mommy and Daddy are inside with Nana." She turns and finally sees me. Her eyes widen, and she smiles at Edward.

"Is this your girlfriend, Uncle Eddie?"

Edward's face is almost comical. I am not sure if it is terror, humiliation, or dread. I know he needs rescuing.

"My name is Bella, and I am a very good friend of your Uncle's." I hold my hand out to her.

She giggles again and shakes it. "My name is Katie, but when I am in trouble its Katherine Marie Whitlock."

"Well, I am sure you don't get into a lot of trouble," I say, and Edward starts laughing.

"Oh yes, she does. She is a huge troublemaker, this one." He pokes Katie, and she laughs.

After a few minutes of Edward and Katie poking and chasing after each other, Carlisle steps out of the gazebo. He is wiping his hands with a towel and has a jovial smile on his face. He watches his son and granddaughter with amazing pride.

"Papa," Katie shouts and runs toward him. But right before they collide, she stops and holds out her arms. He bends down and scoops her up.

"Hello, my Katie bug." He hugs her tightly and then places her down and straightens his clothes.

Sebastian slips out behind Carlisle and runs to me. "Who is that?" he whispers.

"That is Edward's niece, Katie." He stares at her, and I notice Katie smile at Seb and give a little wave.

"Go say hi, buddy." He shakes his head. "Would you like me to come with you?" He nods.

We walk over to her and I introduce Sebastian to Katie.

"Hello Sebastian." Her voice is so kind but Sebastian seems very uncomfortable and he takes a step back.

"Honey, are you okay?" He shakes his head and runs back into the gazebo. I turn to Katie.

"It's not you, sweetie, my son is just shy." I smile, and she shrugs and happily skips away toward the house.

"Is he alright?" Edward asks as he places his hand on the small of my back and walks with me into the gazebo.

"He will be." I walk around the flower filled structure. "Seb, sweetheart?"

Edward stays by the entrance, and I start looking under the table and the chairs. I finally spot my little boy behind one of the bushels.

He is sitting on the ground with his knees to his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around them and his head on his knees.

"Oh, angel," I whisper and immediately sit down beside him lifting him onto my lap.

"It's alright Seb; you don't have to talk to Katie again." He doesn't say anything

"Baby, can you look at me?" I slip my finger under his chin and try and lift his head but it won't budge.

I take a deep breath, close my eyes and just rock him.

"Can I do anything, Bella?" I look up to find a very worried Edward hovering over us.

"No, but thank you, we just need a few minutes." I muster a smile, but in truth I have no idea if a few minutes will be enough.

"Sure, I will just go tell my father to give you some privacy." He looks at Seb, and I can see the way he desperately wants to fix everything.

After he leaves and it's just Seb and me, I decide to sing to him the song I made up when he was a little baby and he couldn't sleep or he was fussy. It is to the tune of _You are my Sunshine_ but I wanted to make it special so I switched it up a bit.

_"I love you, Sebastian, oh yes I do_

_When you're not near me, I'm blue._

_"I love you, Sebby, I do, _

_Oh Sebastian, I love you."_

I sit there and I rock him, then repeating song over and over until I feel his rigid form begin to soften.

I kiss his head and tell him all the reasons he is special to me, until he finally releases his arms from his legs and wraps them around my neck.

"There's my sweet boy," I whisper in his ear and continue rocking him.

"I'm sorry, Mommy." he says and his soft sobs fill the space around us.

"Don't be sorry, Seb, you did nothing wrong. This is a hard day for you." I rub circles on his back.

"She scared me." His voice hiccups.

"Scared you how, baby?"

He shrugs and his sobs stop. He looks at me with blood shot eyes and an exhausted face. "I don't know."

I nod."Okay." I kiss his forehead.

"Do you want to go home?"

His eyes shift in a manner that I know means he is thinking.

"Do you think they all hate me now?" he asks as his eyes focus on mine.

"Absolutely not, they all understand, trust me."

"Okay, Mommy, I will try again." He slips off of my lap and holds out his hand to help me up. I giggle at his exemplary manners.

I pretend to use his strength to get up. "Thank you, Seb."

He doesn't let go of my hand as we walk out toward the large deck where everyone has convened.

As we reach the top of the steps, I notice everyone is going about their business. Carlisle is grilling on the barbeque; Esme is sitting on her porch swing with Katie, deep in conversation. The two people who I don't recognize but assume are Edward's sister and brother- in- law are standing next to Carlisle talking.

Edward pushes open the screen door and gives me a huge smile, and then looks at Seb.

"So, buddy, do you like hot dogs, hamburgers, or chicken?" He acts like nothing happened; they all are.

"I'd like a hot dog, please." Sebastian's voice is low and he is currently taking residence behind my back.

"Alright then, and you, Bella?"

"Chicken, please." I smile and mouth "thank you."

He nods and walks to his father, telling him there is a hot dog and a chicken added to the list of things that need grilling.

I walk to the table, and Sebastian sits next to me. We play thumb war, and he is so engrossed in the game he doesn't even notice when everyone sits.

He is taken out of his thumb war winning streak when a hot dog is placed in front of him.

"Mommy, I need to wash my hands."

Esme overhears Sebastian and offers to take him. At first, he shies away from her outstretched hand. But Esme is persistent in a way that is simply welcoming. Eventually he takes it.

After he is inside, I relax my body against the seat.

"Here." Edward hands me a glass of wine. "You look like you could use this."

"Thank you." I sip the delicious wine and concentrate on my breathing. I am exhausted; every time I feel more tired.

"While Sebastian is inside, I want to introduce you to my sister Alice and her husband Jasper. I didn't think Sebastian would be in the mood to make any more introductions." He shrugs, and I am just enamored with his thoughtfulness yet again.

We make quick introductions before Sebastian returns, and they both seem wonderful.

Dinner is fairly quiet with the exception of Katie talking about school and her dance classes, and how she wants to do pee wee cheerleading or whatever it's called.

Sebastian watches her like a hawk. I can see him drinking in every single word she says. He even smiles at times, when she tells a funny story about something that happened to her at school.

"It sounds like you love school very much, Katie," I say after she finally takes a breath.

"Oh, I really do. I have so many friends and I am always busy, and my Mom is room mother this year so she gets to go on all of the school trips and..."

She is cut off by Carlisle."Please Katie bug, slow down, talk softer." His face is strained; he is clearly reaching his own limit with her hyper-active nature.

"Sorry, Papa." She giggles and digs into her untouched dinner.

The rest of supper is quiet, and soon enough Alice and Esme begin clearing the table.

"Please let me help?" I beg but Esme won't have it.

"No can do, Bella, I have a strict rule around here. You don't get to partake in cleaning duties on your first visit." She smiles and pushes my hand away from the empty bowl I was hoping to bring inside.

"So what you're saying is I can clean up next time?" I ask, and she turns and winks at me.

"Looks like you are going to have to return and find out." She slips inside, and I suddenly feel Edward's gaze on me.

"What are you looking at, green eyes?" I ask, and he chuckles.

"You, why, was I not making it obvious enough?" He widens his eyes comically and makes a funny face. Sebastian and I burst out laughing.

"Maybe you drank too much," I say as our laughs begin to die down.

"One beer and a glass of wine in three hours are hardly too much."

Carlisle takes a seat beside Edward and whispers something in Sebastian's ear.

"Really?" Seb says excitedly.

"Oh yes, a nest." Carlisle says equally as excited.

"What's going on over here?" I ask; my curiosity is peeked.

"Edward's daddy says that he has a barn owl that lives in his gazebo, and that it had babies."

I look at Carlisle, and his smile is so bright.

"That is amazing."

"He wants to show me, can I go look, Mommy, can I, please say yes?" Sebastian is out of his chair, jumping up and down.

"Calm down, baby." I put my hands on his arms. "Breathe, relax. If you are going to go look at baby birds, you need to be quiet."

"Owlets." Carlisle says.

"I'm sorry?"

"Baby barn owls are actually called little owlets, not baby birds." He shrugs and I smile.

"Thank you Carlisle, I actually did not know that. Sebastian here loves learning new things, and he is often informing me of new stuff."

"Really? Well, Sebastian, if you would like I can tell you all about barn owls as we walk there." He looks up at me. "I mean, if that is okay with your mom, of course."

Looking between Carlisle and Sebastian, I can't tell which one is more excited.

"Go on, boys," I say through a chuckle.

They literally leap out of their chairs and start walking toward the gazebo.

"I haven't seen my father this happy to talk to a stranger in forever." Edward is watching my son and his dad with pure joy.

"Sebastian has always done better with adults than with kids his own age."

"Aside from me and my mom, there aren't many people who have the patience to listen to my father's facts."

I turn and meet Edward's emerald gaze. "I guess it's good that they found each other then."

He smirks. "They are one and the same, really."

He slips his hand in mine and lifts it to his lips. "Bella?"

"Uh huh," I say breathlessly as his silky lips send delightful shivers through my entire body.

"I know it's difficult with Sebastian, but I really would like to take you on a date." He doesn't let go of my hand; he just lightly rubs it across his lips, and I find my eyes locked on the motion.

"Bella?" My eyes jump back up to his.

"Oh, sorry, what did you say?"

He chuckles."I said although it will be difficult, I would like to take you out on a date."

"Oh, yeah. I mean, really?" Why am I so confused about this? Why do I find it hard to believe?

"Yes, really."

"Okay, well, Sebastian's father comes back next week. And Emmett said he could always help me out; all I have to do is ask." I shrug.

"Well, I want you to feel comfortable with it." His eyes are truthful and my heart blooms with the emotion that pools in his green gaze.

"Yes, Edward, I would love to go on a date with you." I smile, and he leans in closer to me.

He pauses with his lips an inch from mine.

"May I kiss you, Bella?"

I decide to answer him by pressing my lips to his.

Everything is silent; all I can do is feel the serenity that his kiss brings to me, and the fire that he ignites deep inside my heart.

I was born to kiss this man, and I have no plans to hide from this or be afraid of what a new relationship could bring to mine and Sebastian's life.

In this perfect moment everything feels right.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

**Not all meltdowns that autistic children have are loud. Sometimes they are quiet to us. But inside their minds it is like chaos has unleashed. They don't always understand why they break or how to control it. Hence why Seb didn't know why he felt scared.**

**Thank You's to...**

**TheOnlyKyla and Eternally Edward's Girl for your pimping and love**

**to Jackie Cruz and Jude O. for always making me laugh**

**to Ruby dee, Sylvia, Sunflower Fanfiction and all the ladies on my facebook group for loving my story and my son.**

**And also a BIG thank you to NicFicWhisperer for getting this story noticed!**

**I don't know the results of the TLS vote yet but if there is still time please head on over and vote for this fic.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything Twilight!**

**A big thank you to my BETA Twilightmomoftwo for her sweet skills making this shiny!**

**It's posting early since Hurricane Sandy is threatening to knock out my power and I don't know if it will be on tomorrow when I wake.**

Chapter 7: Cranky Kids and Slaps in the Face

The second my lips connect with Bella's, I know it is my new favorite thing to do. I would have kissed her until the sun set and the fireflies came out, but a throat clearing separates us.

I turn to find a smirking Alice with her hands on her hips.

"As much as it pains me to break up this little moment you're having, there are children nearby and I want cake so enough making out brother." She tousles my hair and winks at Bella.

"Fine." I give Bella one more peck and sip on the last of my wine as my mother and Alice bring out desert.

Bella's four layer strawberry shortcake is highly entertaining. Jasper refers to it as "the leaning tower of something that should have never been." She laughs right along with us.

The cake is actually amazing, even if it is almost impossible to eat while staying clean at the same time.

My father and Sebastian have their cake in the gazebo, closed off in their own world of owlets, and facts. Bella and I walk over after we are done, and they are leaning over the table reading something.

"Hey Dad, what are you both looking at?"

"Sebastian is interested in learning about the building you work in, and I have an old blue print here and I have jotted down some interesting facts." He shrugs. "At least I find it interesting."

I fold my arms and smile. "Why don't you and Sebastian tell Bella and me about the building."

Carlisle and Seb smile in unison. "Okay, Sebastian tell your Mother what you learned?" my father says.

Sebastian stands up straight with his hands on his sides. His eyes dart all around as he recites what he has learned almost robotically.

"The Chrysler Building was built from 1929 until 1930. It is 1046 feet high; it was considered the tallest building in the world and stayed the tallest for a whole year until the Empire State building was built a year later." He takes a breath before he continues.

"It's called art deco and it has seventy-seven floors." He quickly relaxes when he is finished and looks at Carlisle.

"That is amazing, Seb." Bella says as she reaches out for a hug. He doesn't hesitate to give it to her.

"Thanks, Mommy, Edward's Daddy taught it to me. Did I get it right?" Seb asks my dad.

"Perfect, Sebastian, well done." He nods and leans back over to the blue print and Seb follows suit.

Bella and I exchange a look of pure delight.

"So baby, we have to get going." Bella strokes Sebastian's hair but he doesn't move.

"Come on, sweetie, can you thank Mr. Cullen for all the awesome things you learned today?" She places her hands on his shoulders to gain his attention, but he is enthralled with what Carlisle is doing.

"Hey, Dad?" I say and he lifts his head.

"Yes, Edward, what is it?"

I gesture with my head toward Bella and Sebastian, hoping he will realize she is having difficulty separating Seb from what they are doing. He tilts his head and confusion washes over his face.

"Sebastian has to go, Dad." After a minute he figures it out.

"Oh, okay." He folds up the blue print. "We can look at this next time then."

"I don't want to go home, I like it here, can I stay Mommy?"

Bella puts on her brave mommy face and breaks the news. "We have a home, and we have to go, but we will come back, I promise."

Sebastian scowls and folds his arms. "No." he snaps.

"Sebastian." Bella says firmly. "We are going home now, say thank you and good bye to Mr. Cullen and Edward."

He shakes his head and looks down. She takes a deep breath. "Sebastian Charles Swan, I don't want to get upset but I will if you don't say your thanks and farewells and get a move on." She stands now and her posture indicates she is clearly pissed off.

He folds his arms and defiantly turns his back on her.

"Fine, if that is how you want to play it, mister, I have no other choice than to take T.V time after school away from you on Monday." Her posture slumps slightly but her face is full of conviction. She is playing multiple roles here; mother, father, and juror.

"Fine," Sebastian mumbles and shoves past her, walking out without the goodbyes he was asked to give.

Bella sighs. "Thank you, Carlisle, for your hospitality and for giving my son a wonderful day."

He smiles and dips his head down slightly. "It was truly my pleasure, Bella; you have a good kid there. Uhm... go easy on him?"

She chuckles. "Don't worry Carlisle, everything will be right as rain by tomorrow."

Carlisle's brow raises, "Are you a Max Beerbohm fan, or do you just quote common phrases?" he asks, and Bella has the same confused look on her face that I am sure I am sporting as well.

"Sorry? Who is that?" She innocently asks.

My father fiddles with the edge of the blue print and his eyes are watching his own movements. "Max Beerbohm wrote a book called _Yet Again _in 1909, and in the book he wrote the phrase, right as rain." He shrugs. "It's the first documentation of its origin."

I look at Bella, and she is beaming at Carlisle, mesmerized by his words.

"That is so fascinating, Carlisle, you know I could get use to hanging out with you. I learn something brilliant every hour with you around." He returns her smile.

"Thank you, Bella." He practically whispers it. He then sheepishly ducks out of the gazebo and heads for the house.

I walk Bella to her car, and Sebastian isn't as indignant as he was a few moments ago. I lean down and give him a smile. "Thanks for coming, buddy, I'll see you soon?"

He nods and smirks. "Yes Edward, and thank you for today."

I wink and close his door, and then I turn to Bella. "Drive safely, and I will call you tomorrow. Let me know when a good evening for our date would be, and I will work it out with my schedule."

She stands on her toes and brushes her lips to mine. She parts quicker than I would like but her twinkling eyes tell me she would have loved to kiss me longer.

"I will, and thank you, Edward, for today, I mean."

I watch as Felix drives her and Sebastian away. I wish I could take the drive with her, but I have been meaning to talk to Alice about dad and his upcoming appointment.

I walk into the house and find my mom and Alice having coffee at the breakfast bar. "Hey ladies." I look around for Jasper, Katie, and Carlisle but I don't see them. Knowing my father, he is likely entertaining them with one of his many stories.

They turn to me and give me identical smiles. "What?" I ask.

"She is wonderful, Edward, and that little boy, he is a delight." My mom is gushing.

I roll my eyes even though it's exactly what I want to hear.

"She does seem sweet, big brother, she's lucky to have found you."

"Actually, Sebastian found me, and I would say that I am the lucky one. They are just amazing." I sigh with contentment and sit between them.

"Where's the father?" My mom asks as she pours me a cup of coffee.

"Last Bella mentioned he was in Japan, but tonight she told me he was returning next week." I look at both of them for a reaction but they just nod. "What are you thinking?"

Alice shrugs. "Does he know about you?"

"Actually, I have no idea."

She takes my hand and gives me a warm smile. "Just tread lightly, it might be hard for Sebastian's dad and Sebastian, for that matter, to get used to the idea of Bella dating someone."

"Am I dating her? I mean. I want to, and she did agree to a date." I run my fingers through my hair nervously. "I'm going to screw up. aren't I?"

My mom starts laughing. "Oh relax, Edward. Do you have any idea how many times I thought I blew it with your Father when we were dating?"

I shake my head. "No, you never really talk about when you and Dad dated."

She takes a deep breath. "I had no idea that your Dad had Asperger's when we first met. I knew he was different but he was also a nightmare at times. One time, when we were walking through a park, I got so scared because it was dark. There were noises and I jumped when a squirrel scurried passed me, and I gripped your father's arm." She giggles slightly at the memory.

"Anyway," she continues. "He shoved me off and called me a mad woman. I was mortified. I thought he was repulsed by me, and I ran away and got into the first cab I could find."

"What happened?" Alice asks as she grips her cup and stares at my mom with wide eyes.

"He didn't chase after me, and I didn't hear from him for a week." She shrugs.

"What happened after he called, come on, Mom, we need more." Even I was eager to know.

"When he picked me up for another date, he told me that he was a strange person and not easy to love. He told me that his whole life people told him he was an embarrassment, and that he understood if I never wanted to see him again." I saw the tears begin to pool in my mother's eyes.

I wrap my arm around her and she lays her head into me. "I think I fell in love with him that night," she whispers.

"You saved him, Mom, I really believe that. I loved Grandpa and all, but he was a narrow minded idiot," I say and her and Alice laugh.

"That he was." She lifts her head and looks at me. "Just take it a day at a time with them, Edward, and everything will work itself out."

I nod, give her a quick kiss on her cheek and look at Alice, "I have to talk to you."

I can see a hint of fear cross her face. "You aren't in trouble." I chuckle, and we walk into the living room together.

After we sit I begin. "Dad's doctor asked him to participate in a study for adults with Asperger's, but he is extremely apprehensive."

"Naturally, why does that loon of a doctor want to poke him?" she snaps.

""Al, listen please?"

"Fine." She slaps her hands onto her lap and pouts like a chastised child.

"He is making an appointment for me, Mom and him to meet with Doctor Young and discuss what the study entails." I watch her reaction, and when her eyes snap to mine I know she gets why I am talking to her about it.

"You don't want me to come, do you?" She narrows her eyes and stands up hovering over me defensively.

"Al, the last time you went with us it was a nightmare." I stand and place my hands on her shoulders. "I love you but you get too angry too fast."

"I do not," she shouts.

I cock my eyebrow and give her a knowing look. "That technician got a restraining order against you, and not five seconds ago you called Doctor Young a loon without even hearing me out."

She huffs and her posture slumps. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"I get it, Al, you are the pit bull, and you don't want to let anyone hurt or upset Dad. But I will be there." I smile playfully. "After all I am the smarter, calmer, better looking child."

She lightly slaps the side of my head. "And you're arrogant, and comically challenged."

We chuckle together. "I will call you after, I promise," I tell her and she agrees.

I get home close to eleven after calling a cab and giving Felix the rest of the night off . Amazingly for first time in a long time I fall asleep quickly.

.

.

.

"Good Morning, Edward." Lauren greets me with a Dunkin Donut's coffee and a muffin when I enter work Monday morning.

"Morning, what's this for?" I ask gesturing to the refreshments.

She shrugs. "I just thought you might need it today."

"Why do I need it today and not any other day, Lauren?" I take her kind offerings with hesitation.

"Tanya is, well, not in the best of moods today and she kind of went on the war path about a half hour ago and the coffee pot was her latest victim." She gives me an apologetic smile.

I hastily walk to my office, drop off my belongings and head down the hallway to her office. Without knocking, I enter. "Are you completely insane?" I snap at her.

She glares at me and softly growls. "Don't just barge in here. This is my office."

I stomp toward her and pound my fists on her desk. "When _my_ employees feel the need to go and buy me coffee and a muffin because _my_ lunatic partner has damaged property and scared the living shit out of them, knocking isn't high on my list of things I give two shits about."

My entire body is shaking with anger as I glare menecingly at her. I have just about had enough of this woman.

"They are just as much my employees as they are yours." She stands, narrows her eyes and leans toward me. "Maybe if you treated me with more respect, then they would too."

I let out disbelieving chuckle. "Respect? Oh, that's rich, Tanya. Tell me something, why exactly did you break the coffee pot?" I cross my arms and take a step back.

"I was upset. I paid for the damn thing anyway, why does it matter?" She sits back down and nonchalantly crosses her legs.

"I can't do this, Tanya; I literally despise working with you. Let me buy you out." I rake my fingers through my hair angrily. "I built this company anyway."

"No way." She shoots me a lopsided grin.

"You don't even like working here. We hate each other." I try and reason with her but her stubbornness is unyielding.

"I actually don't hate you, Edward." She slowly rises from her chair and slinks toward me. "We were good together once upon a time, don't you remember?" She glides her finger down my arm, and I involuntarily shudder in disgust.

"I remember fighting, and being stuck in a loveless relationship with a woman who didn't know what the word selfless meant." I shake her hand from my arm.

"You remember all of the bad, baby." She coos close to my ear.

"Don't call me baby, and don't touch me."

She whips around and I see a fire in her eyes. "It's that woman, with the kid, right?" She shakes her head. "You need a woman who puts you first; she has a child who will always be her priority."

I roll my eyes. "That's what mothers do, Tanya. Even though you were hatched from Satan, you had to have some motherly love in your life, right?"

That does it; she slaps me across the face so hard I literally see stars.

I reflectively bring my hand to my burning cheek and chuckle." I knew you didn't lack feeling." I rub tenderly and look at her pointedly. "Either let me buy you out, or I swear I will come after you with everything I have, and you will walk out of here with just a cardboard box."

"Bring it, Edward; I'm not afraid of you." She glares at me for a minute before I turn and return to my office.

Lauren rushes in after I enter. "Are you alright?" She grimaces when she sees my face. "Let me get you ice." She rushes back out.

When she comes back in, she has an ice pack and two Tylenol. "Thanks, Lauren, you're the best."

"Hello?" I peer around Lauren and see Bella in my doorway, carrying a garment bag.

"Bella?" I rise and immediately walk to her without thinking. Her eyes widen and her mouth is agape.

"Oh my God, Edward, your face," she gasps.

"What? Oh, no, it's nothing. What are you doing here?"

She hands me the bag. "It's your suit. I'm on the list to come up without an appointment. I asked Norman to buzz up here anyway, but no one answered."

Lauren slips out as we talk.

"Sorry, Lauren was assisting me."

Bella points to my face. "Did she do that?"

I shake my head, "No, this is from my partner, Tanya."

She nods slowly, and her face morphs into anger. "She sounds like an awful person."

I shrug. "I'm trying to buy her out, but it's a little difficult. We can't seem to agree on anything."

"I can see that."

"While you're here, have you decided on the date for our date?" I say hopeful.

Her face softens. "Actually, yes. Emmett has agreed to watch Sebastian on the twenty fifth. It's National pasta day or something, and he is going to make three kinds of macaroni at my place with him. So how does that day sound?"

"Perfect." I brush a piece of hair from her eyes and tenderly link it behind her ear. I linger a little longer than normal and slide my fingers down her cheek. Her eyes close, and I hear her breath hitch.

"Well, I have to go. Sebastian father comes back tomorrow, and I need to get things in order."

I had some questions I really want to ask. "Does he live with you and Sebastian?" I blurt out.

She scratches her head, and I can see the discomfort my inquiry brings to her.

"Sometimes he sleeps in the guest bedroom, but mostly he stays at his apartment. Demetri and I haven't been together in over two years, Edward." She takes my hand and gently rubs my fingers.

"I don't want to complicate yours or Sebastian's life." I watch as she entwines her fingers with mine and lightly tugs me closer to her.

"_You _don't complicate anything for me or Seb. Honestly, since you came around, I can't remember when I last felt so relaxed." A warm smile appears on her lips, and I lean in and kiss her gently.

Her hands slip up my arms, and she cradles my face as she kisses me with so much passion, my heart feels like it's going to explode.

When my lungs burn, I tenderly pull away and look into her honest, loving eyes.

"I think we are breaking a million rules right now," I say as I press my forehead to hers. "Maybe I should fire you."

She chuckles. "If you think you can, go right ahead."

I push away and start laughing as she pushes her bottom lip out into a pout and bats her eyes innocently.

"Oh, to hell with it, I'll break the rules with you any day, Ms Swan." I pull her close and give her one last kiss before she shuffles out of my office.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

**Autistic or not kids are kids and sometimes you just got to ne a mom and lay down the law!**

**Special thanks to the following people for loving this fic and spreading the word:**

**Eternally Edwards Girl**

**TheOnlyKyla**

**Pricana**

**Sylvia, RubyDee, all the ladies over at my FB group**

**NicFicWhisperer**

**and ADF!**

**Thank you!**

**Fic Rec Harkam's Case by Scarlettplay, If you are enjoying this fic you will love this one!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related.**

**HUGE thank you to my AWESOME BETA Twilightmomoftwo for helping me make this story better. SHe has the patience of a Saint!**

Chapter 8: Unwanted touching and Early Arrivals

As I sit on my front steps waiting for Seb's bus, I replay the kiss that Edward gave me earlier in the day. The breeze blows softly, and I close my eyes, remembering the delicate touch of his finger tips and velvet brush of his lips.

I am so lost in my thoughts that I don't hear Sebastian's bus pull up. The driver taps on the horn which makes me jump. I wave and rush over.

"How are you doing today, Bella?" the driver asks.

"Okay, just tired, I guess."

She smiles, and our conversation is cut off when Seb hops off the bus.

"Hi, Mom, I had a good day today. No complaints, well, except for Jane."

I take his hand and wave to his Paraprofessional, Annie. When we are inside, he hangs up his coat and puts his bag by the door.

"So, what did Jane do today?" I ask as I put the kettle up for hot chocolate.

"She likes to touch me. I don't like it." He scowls a bit as he jumps up onto the stool.

"She touches you? Where?" I ask, a bit concerned.

"My arms, hair, and sometimes she steps on my feet." He shrugs."Mr. Emmett moved her away from me, but she waits until he isn't around and does it again."

I hand him four cookies, and he puts them aside until I can get him his hot chocolate.

"Where was your Para, Seb?"

He looks away. "She was at lunch," he whispers.

"At lunch? She is supposed to be with you at all times." My voice rises a bit, and Seb winces.

"I'm not mad at you, honey." I give him a tender hug and a kiss on his forehead. "You know I get angry when people upset my best boy ever."

He giggles. "I'm your only boy, Mommy."

"True." I grab our mugs and we indulge in delicious cocoa and chocolate chip cookies.

After we are done, Sebastian heads up to his room to watch his show, and I call Emmett.

"Hello?" he answers happily.

"Hey Em, it's Bella, so listen, do you know why I'm calling you?" I'm upset and my voice doesn't hide that fact.

"Is it about Jane?" He sighs.

"Among other things."

"Look, I moved her and I have a meeting set up with her parents. We are going to talk about it and see what we can do. I can't discuss that any further with you." I can hear the worry in his voice. Emmett is a good man and a great teacher. He would never want harm to come to Seb or the other kids.

"I know and I won't push you to. However..."

"Oh, I hate your howevers," he whines.

"Where in the hell was his Para? He tells me she was at lunch?" I ask incredulously.

"They took one of my Para's out of my room and put her in another room. So one of the kids lost theirs. When lunch came around, there wasn't enough coverage so when Annie went to lunch, I had no replacement." He lets out a frustrated breath.

"Unacceptable, Emmett." I snap. "Annie is supposed to take lunch when Sebastian eats. All year she has eaten in the cafeteria with the kids." I slam my hand on the counter angrily. The damn schools are always changing things.

"I know, and I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, but this is a violation of his IEP. You are his case worker and therefore are responsible. But they aren't listening to you, I see, so I want you to schedule a PPT." I pull out my calendar.

"Bella, he isn't scheduled for a PPT until the end of next month. You'll have to wait at least two weeks until the paper work goes through. Do you just want a team meeting?"

"I want the team meeting immediately, but because this is a violation of his IEP, I want that addressed and fixed, so schedule a PPT also. I will call my lawyer, Emmett, I've done it before." I know Emmett isn't trying to brush this under the rug, it's not his style. But I won't have this school, or any school, try to pull a fast one on me ever again.

"I know, and nobody wants that. Do you want Sebastian's father on the paperwork also?" he asks.

"Put him on, but I don't know what his schedule is like."

"Alright, I can do the team meeting on Friday; does that work for you?"

I look over my calendar and see it is the day before my date with Edward. I reflectively smile. "Yeah, that's good. What time?"

"Let's say nine?"

"Fine, that sounds good. And you are still up for watching Seb on Saturday?" I ask, hoping that nothing has changed.

"Absolutely, I can't wait." He chuckles and just like that, we are good again.

"Great, so call me when you have a date for the PPT."

"Will do, talk to you later, Bella."

"Bye, Em."

After I hang up, I begin dinner, and Sebastian comes in and slaps his folder down on the counter. "I don't understand why I have to do this stupid work," he grumbles.

I peek over and see that it's some sort of geography homework. "Well, Seb, it's important to know where everything is in the world."

"I already know where everything is." He pulls out the work sheet and writes his name on the top.

"Oh yeah, well, can I see what you need to know?" I hold my hand out and he gives me the paper.

I look at it for a moment, the paper reads "_Understanding where you live_."

"So they want you to know about New York, I think that's a good idea." I hand it back.

"Well, I already know where all the cool places are." He lazily speckles dots on the tip of the paper.

I giggle. "And where are these cool places you speak of?" I put the chicken pot pie I made into the oven and sit down beside him.

"Well, Edward works at the Chrysler Building, and I know where that is, and I know where the Statue of Liberty is and the Empire State Building..."

He goes on and on naming all the attractions and famous buildings all over the city.

"That's all well and good, Seb, but do you know where they are on a map if they weren't labeled?" I ask and push the blank map in front of him.

His face scrunches up, and he glares at the offending project I have set before him.

"Darn," he mutters.

"Look at the map Mr. Emmett gave you and compare them. You can do it, Seb." I give him a kiss and start cutting up the carrots for the salad.

Not long afterward, Seb is humming as he merrily makes a map of the city. He gets so into it that he asks for crayons, and glitter and whatever other crafts I can give him to make his masterpiece complete.

By the time dinner is done, he is holding it up for my inspection. I look at it carefully and am blown away by the detail he has added. Glitter and rhinestones make up the lights of the city and cut out shapes make buildings. He used tin foil and colored it blue for anything that required water.

"Oh wow, Seb, this is wonderful."

He smiles brightly. "So it's good?"

"It's better than good, I'm so proud of you, baby. I knew you could do it." He hugs me and then runs back upstairs to put his homework away.

As I begin to set the table, I hear the front door open. I turn around and see Demetri there with his luggage and a smile.

"Hey, Bella." He drops his stuff and gives me a warm embrace.

I hesitantly hug him back. "Uhm, hi, what are you doing back so early?"

He pushes off and gives my cheek a quick peck. "I missed you guys." He shrugs like just walking in here is no big deal.

"Dem, you can't just come over. Sebastian isn't expecting you. You should have called so I could have prepared him."

He steps back further and his brow creases slightly, and he gives me an angry look. "I'm his father, since when do I have to schedule to see my son?"

"Since always, Dem." I toss the napkins down onto the table and walk into the kitchen.

"Don't you start with that shit, Bella," he snaps and follows after me.

"Lower your voice," I whisper loudly.

"You know, I worked my ass off to get here early so I could surprise Seb. You're ruining this moment." He opens the fridge but closes it quickly. "No beer?"

"Dem, it's not that Seb won't be happy but when you do this, just show up, it over stimulates him. Preparedness is key, I have told you this forever. And no, I don't have beer." I grab the salad and head back out to the dining room.

"So, this is about his autism?" He says it almost sarcastically, and I slam the salad on the table and whip around at him.

"His autism?" I narrow my eyes at him, livid at his nonchalant and somewhat insulting tone.

"Every time something doesn't go your way, or I do something spontaneous you tell me it's because of his illness. I can surprise my son if I damn well want to." His voice begins to rise, and I know it's only a matter of time until Seb races down the stairs.

"It's not an illness, he isn't sick, Dem. I know you can't accept this for what it is, but labeling him like a terminal patient isn't going to make this make sense for you." I step closer to him. "And no, you can't do something spontaneous for Sebastian, he doesn't like it. And when he melts down and is nothing but a silent tiny mass of a boy, I am the one who stays, not you." I jab my finger at his chest and glare at him.

"I work so you can live in a nice place, and he can have all the things he does. I hate leaving you and him; I do it because I have to..."

I cut him off. "No, you do it because you want to."

We stand silently and angrily stare at each other. The only sound that can be heard is the clock ticking and our breathing.

"I want to see my son." He slips past me and heads toward the stairs.

"Dem, no."

He turns around abruptly. "You can't tell me not to see him."

"It's my house." I counter and grab his arm stopping him from running up the stairs.

"Which I pay for." His smugness irritates me beyond words.

"Screw you, Demetri, I pay my way. I work and I take care of our son. You wander in here when it's convenient. You are a tornado that crashes in and makes chaos and disaster, and then leaves me to pick up the pieces."

He takes a few steps down and his face is almost pained. "Do you think I feel like Sebastian is a burden?"

I slip my hand from his arm and slump my shoulders. "I don't think you mean to. But Dem, you don't see what I see, and you don't care to try."

He slowly sits on the stairs and puts his head in his hands. "You think I'm a horrible father, don't you?"

I sit beside him and put my arm around him. "I don't think you're terrible. I think you are uneducated when it comes to who Sebastian is and what he needs."

He turns and looks at me. His piercing blue eyes, that are a perfect replication of Sebastian's, glimmer with unshed tears. "I'm sorry," he whispers.

"Look, there is a team meeting for Sebastian at school on Friday, and a PPT coming up. How about you come to it this time? Learn a little bit." I offer him a smile, and he returns it.

"That sounds like a good idea. And if it helps, I will stay tonight so Seb doesn't freak out."

I am not a fan of Dem staying over but he is right. If he stays for an hour and then leaves, the fallout will be exhausting.

"Sounds good. How about you go sit down inside, and I'll let Seb know you're here. That way it won't shock him too much."

He nods and walks toward the dining room.

After a minute I walk up the stairs and knock softly on Sebastian's door.

"Come in," his tiny voice beckons. I open the door and see him setting up his clothes for tomorrow.

"Hey buddy, are you deviating from our routine?" I ask, almost amused and definitely pleased that he is showing independence.

"I am. Edward's Daddy told me that every day, he tries to do something out of order to feel more normal."

I tilt my head and crinkle my brow in confusion. "Well, that's good, I guess, but normal is so overrated. I try to be as weird as possible as often as possible."

He laughs. "You're funny, Mom."

After he sets his socks down, I walk over to his bed and open my arms to him. He reaches out and gives me a squeeze.

"Seb, I kind of have a surprise for you, but I don't know how you are going to take it."

He lifts up and looks at me with his innocent and somewhat worried eyes. "What's wrong, Mommy?"

I shake my head, "Nothing is wrong, baby. I'm nervous that what I will tell you will confuse you and then..."

He smiles brightly at me and it pauses my words.

"Why are you smiling at me, baby?" I smile back because his happiness is so contagious.

"You worry too much, Mommy. I can take it; lay it on me." His face takes on a serious impression, and I see he is preparing himself.

"You know how Daddy is supposed to come home soon?"

He nods. "Yes, soon, I know."

"Well, he came home early actually." I stare at him and gauge his reaction. When I see none, I continue.

"He is actually downstairs, now." That gets me a reaction.

His eyes widen and his mouth opens. I see a hint of a smile form, and I feel like this will be okay.

"He is?" he half-whispers and half-squeaks.

"Would you like to ask him if he wants to eat over tonight?" I figure if I let it be his choice, it will keep the calm setting we are having.

"Yes." He looks at the door and back at me.

"Go ahead, buddy; he's waiting for you in the dining room." He kisses my cheek and races out the door.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy." I hear all the way down the stairs. I giggle and follow after him.

When I enter the dining room, I see Demetri and Sebastian hugging and spinning around.

"Hey, Seb, I missed you so much." He kisses his head, and Seb returns the gesture.

"Did you miss me all the way up to the moon?" he asks with wonder in his eyes.

"More than that." Demetri smiles with amusement, and I can see the love he has for his son in his eyes.

"How much more?"

Dem chuckles. "All the way to the moon, and back down again."

"Oh. My. Gosh. That is a really really lot." All three of us burst out laughing.

"Okay, boys, have a seat and let's eat, I'm starving."

We all get settled in, and Sebastian spends the majority of dinner time telling his dad all about the cool things at school that has been going on. Dem eats up every word and watches his son with so much adoration and pride.

"So are you going to be around for my birthday?" Seb asks, and I look to Dem in hopes to find a smile.

"I don't have to travel for awhile, buddy, so, yes, I'll be around. What's the plan this year?" he asks as he finishes off his dinner.

"I want a bowling birthday, so Mommy planned the whole thing." Seb smiles at me, and I nod in confirmation.

"Great, I love bowling. I took your Mom bowling once." He winks at me, and I shake my head.

"If I remember correctly, Dem, it was our third date, and I overheard you asking the man at the counter if the beer was free because you wanted to get a certain lady friend all shlockered up." I give him a pointed look, and he starts laughing.

"Yeah, okay. But, you heard and you ended up leaving me there."

"I did."

Sebastian is watching us go back and forth and then blurts out a sentence that echoes through my ears for minutes afterwards.

"Is Edward taking you bowling, Mommy ,when Mr. Emmett watches me?" He eats like what he just said wasn't going to turn into dinner drama.

I look at Demetri whose face is a smattering of confused, angry, amused, and maybe jealous.

"No baby, we aren't going bowling." I sip my water, suddenly feeling very parched.

"Who is Edward?" Dem asks.

"Mommy's boyfriend," Seb says with a huge grin.

"A boyfriend?" Dem pushes his plate back and folds his arms. "I didn't know you were seeing anyone, and I certainly didn't know you were going to be introducing him to our son without me meeting him."

"Dem, we can talk about this later when Seb is asleep."

He purses his lips and narrows his gaze, and I know this isn't over.

"So, Seb, tell me about Edward?" He doesn't take his eyes off of me.

"He is really smart, and Mommy thinks he is handsome. He has a nice mom and dad, and his niece Katie is scary, but it's okay to think that because Mommy said so. I don't know a lot but he works at the Chrysler Building and it's my most favorite place now because he is there. I like him, maybe love him but I don't really know yet, I haven't decided." He doesn't even come up for air and the more he talks the deeper my hole gets and the angrier Demetri becomes.

"So you met his entire family already?" He smiles at Sebastian but his tone is menacing and totally directed at me.

"Yes, they had a barbeque, we went. I planted mums with Edward's daddy, he is a really smart man too. Smarter than you, Daddy," he says matter of factly and it's not meant to be an insult, but Dem never sees it that way.

"Smarter than me, huh?" He begins to get agitated.

"He is like me, Daddy, he has Asperger's, and I want to be like him when I get older because he is so cool." Sebastian finishes up his food and looks up to smile at his dad.

Demetri quickly hides his anger with a jovial smile.

"Seb, I need to talk to Mommy for a little bit. Do you think you can run upstairs and find a book and a movie for you and me to watch while I do that?"

Sebastian smiles and without a second glance he darts up the stairs.

The silence between Demetri and me is almost unnerving. He glares at me with a look I haven't seen directed at me in all the years I've known him.

"Don't you start, Dem. You are never here, I am allowed to date." I start gathering the dishes.

"I don't care if you want to date an entire football team, Bella, you don't have a right to introduce them to our son unless I am okay with it. You talk to me on the phone; you couldn't mention it to me?" He watches me as I take his dish and place it on the pile.

"He met Edward by accident, twice. I can't help that." I grab the dishes and head into the kitchen, and Demetri follows.

"Accidents are one thing, but meeting his entire family? Come on, Bella, you would lose your mind if I ever did that." I fill the sink with soapy water and start submerging the dishes.

"First of all, you aren't around enough for that to happen, and second, you aren't around enough." I spin around and glare at him. "I am doing this alone ninety percent of the time. Do you really think I am going to call you for everything?"

"Everything?" he snaps. "How about anything. When we talk it's always that you have nothing to report. Did you ever think that the reason I'm not involved is because you do everything in your power to push me away?"

"That's just rich." I head back into the dining room and gather up the food; all the while Demetri is following closely.

"Seriously, Bella, you know I'm right. You shouldn't have done that without talking to me." I slam the bowl down on the counter and turn to him.

"I forget about you," I yell.

His eyes widen. "Forget about me?"

I nod. "You are so rarely here that I forget about you. I consider myself to be a single parent, and most of the time when I make a decision, I don't think about your opinion because I just don't think about you." It sounds so terrible but it's true.

"Ouch, Bells, that is harsh." His eyes are pained and he takes a step back.

"I'm sorry Dem; I didn't do it on purpose. But look at it from my perspective."

"Look at it from mine," he counters.

"Go spend time with your son." I turn and continue washing. Suddenly I feel a feather light hand on my shoulder and his lips at my ear.

"I never forget you, Bella." With that said he walks away, and I don't take a breath until I hear him walking up the stairs.

.

.

.

**A/N: IEP stands for Individual Education Plan, some people are aware of this and some aren't. Retaining and IEP isn't the easiest thing in the world but it is also not the hardest. If you feel your child could benefit from one contact your State child advocacy agency (which can be found simply by googling) and ask them for information for your child.**

**You are your child's greatest advocate :)**

**Thank you to all who help this story grow:**

**Eternally Edwards Girl. TheOnlyKyla, ADF, My BETA Twilightmomoftwo, NicFicWhisperer, All my FB ladies.**

**Follow me on Twiter Cutestkidsmom and I have a group on FB Cutestkidsmom's Fanfiction.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer~ I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**Big thank you to my amazing BETA Twilightmomoftwo. Without her there would be no commas in this story :) She is my grammar goddess**

Chapter 9~ Statistics and Hidden Cameras

As I am sitting in an early morning meeting on Thursday with Johnson and Johnson, my cell phone begins buzzing. I glance down and see it is my father's number.

"If you will excuse me for a moment, I have to take this." I hold up my phone so they can see what I am referring to, and the two representatives nod and begin talking to each other. I step out of the conference room to answer it.

"Hey, Dad, what's up?"

"Hello, Edward, I spoke with Dr. Young this morning, and she wanted to know if you could come to her office Monday afternoon to discuss the study." He speaks quickly, and I can tell how badly he just wants this whole ordeal over with.

"Okay, what time Monday?"

"Would one o'clock be a feasible option for you, son?"

"I am sure I can work it in. Just email me all of her information, address and such, and I will be there." I peek into the conference room, and I can see Tanya is charming the male representative while the female looks like she is going to tear her eyes out. Part of me wants to stay out in the hall in hopes it will happen. The other part realizes I need to get back in there.

"Sure, son."

"Alright, I have to run, Dad, I have a meeting. Love you."

"I love you too." He hangs up, and I slip back inside.

"All I am saying is if you add a little sex appeal to the advertisement, it might sell more. You know what they say, sex sells." Tanya is laying it on pretty thick, and I can't help but wonder when she lost her touch.

"That is all well and good, Ms. Denali, but we are trying to sell a product that removes blackheads. How is that at all sexy?" the female rep says, irritated.

"Picture a copper toned bathing beauty working hard to cover her nose because it is riddled with black heads. She rushes to her hotel room and applies your product. Then, in a matter of minutes, she is back to being utter perfection." Tanya beams smugly.

The female is shaking her head while the male looks down at his papers, trying desperately to hide his scarlet face.

"Tanya, I'm not so sure that is the direction they want to take." I smile kindly at the reps and then shoot Tanya a look of disgust.

"Fine, then enlighten us, _Mr. Cullen_, what is your idea?" Tanya snaps.

"I think the focus needs to be on college students, first of all, and not beach bathing super models. If you look at the stats and the demographic for women and men who suffer from acne and blackheads, you will see that it is most prominent during the ages of sixteen to twenty five, with a large spike at eighteen to twenty one. That is smack in the middle of their college years." I hand each of them the papers.

The female rep smiles brightly. "Yes, Edward, this is perfect, now we are getting somewhere." The male nods in agreement, and Tanya just crosses her arm and sits back.

"I can work on an outline for you and have it ready by tomorrow morning." I type the project into my schedule.

"Wonderful, and I am assuming it is you who will be running this project?" The female ask as she shoots a disappointed look toward Tanya.

"Yes, I will see to it personally." That eases her mind, and soon enough they head out.

After the elevator closes, Tanya is in my face. "You made me look like an idiot."

I chuckle. "No, you made yourself look like an idiot. What were you thinking with that proposal, Tanya?" I shake my head and walk toward my office.

"It's a great idea. Everyone wants to look like a model." She starts following me.

I turn quickly, making her stop so abruptly she has to hold onto the wall so she doesn't fall.

" You can't tell an eighteen year old girl who is five foot three, and doesn't have perfect eyesight, and likes to bite her nails that if she smears some of that product on her face that she is going to look like Heidi Klum." I turn back and head into my office.

She follows me. "Are you saying that the majority of women are five foot three with bad eyes and gross habits?" Her hands are on her hips, and she is tapping her foot.

"Do you read the demographic reports, or the stats when they come in?" I sit at my desk and quickly pull up the reports.

"I do, Edward, I know how to do my job."

I raise a brow at her in question. "Really, then you know that the majority of women aren't six foot two and weigh a hundred pounds?"

She rolls her eyes. "That's ridiculous, a hundred pounds?"

"The point is, if we tried to sell the product to the women and men that you want to sell it to, then it would be a bust, and we will have failed our client." I forward the reports to Tanya's email and begin answering my own emails.

"I have emailed you the reports, again; I suggest you do your homework."

She huffs and storms out of my office.

.

.

.

As Felix drives down Broadway toward a dinner meeting, I take the time to call Bella. I haven't had time to talk to her since the other day. I want to see if she is okay.

"Hello?" A male voice answers the phone, and I look at the number I dialed thinking I called the wrong number. When I see it's the right one I begin talking.

"Hello, I am looking for Bella?" There is a long silence before the man on the other end answers.

"She is cooking dinner, may I take a message?" I'm curious who the man is and even more curious as to why he isn't at least asking her if she wants to talk to me.

"That's fine. I will just call her cell phone and leave a message."

"You do that," the man snaps and then hangs up.

I quickly skim through my contacts and call Bella's cell number.

_"Hi you have reached Bella Swan, thanks for calling but I guess I'm busy if you are talking to my ,voice mail. Please leave me your name, number, and time that you are calling and a brief message and as soon as I can I will get back to you. Thanks and have a great day."_

I know I can't investigate this further at this time so I just leave her a quick message to call me when she has a moment.

Felix pulls up to a little Italian Bistro I have actually never been to. I get out and walk in toward the hostess station. She smiles sweetly and asks for my name.

"I'm Edward Cullen, here to meet Mr. Jenks."

She nods and gestures for me to follow her. She takes me to a back booth under some dim lighting. I can see by looking around that this is a private area, and if someone came in through the front door, they wouldn't immediately spot me or Mr. Jenks.

"Ah, Mr. C, how the hell are ya?" Jay Jenks is a crude, balding, odd man, but amazing at what he does, and I have known him for well over a decade. We practically grew up together, and he has never done wrong by me.

"Hiya, Jay, how's the wife, and that new baby girl of yours?" I sit down and open the menu.

"Oh, Cecilia is well and our princess Daria is growing fast. She'll be one next month." He chugs down a glass of wine and wipes some perspiration from his brow.

"Wow, time does fly, doesn't it?" I place down the menu, and we wait until after we order to get down to business.

"So, what's going on, Ed?" Jay leans a little closer as we begin to talk.

"I want Tanya out. I have offered to buy her out, but she repeatedly turns it down."

He rolls his eyes. "She's a fine piece of woman, Ed, you sure about this?"

"She is not a woman. I have seen women; she is more animal than anything else."

He chuckles and his cheeks blush immediately. If he had a white beard and white hair, I would swear I was looking at Santa Claus.

"Okay, so do you have anything that may work in your favor?" He takes out a pad and pen.

I smile mischievously, and he shakes his head. "That is a dangerous look, Ed, you and I know what it means when you look this pleased with yourself."

"About a month ago, I had security cameras placed in the halls and offices in Cullen-Denali." I sip my wine as he writes.

"I filled out the proper paper work and submitted it to Tanya since I am legally obligated to inform all employees of such a matter."

He looks up. "I'm gathering she signed it?"

I nod. "Indeed, she did. But Tanya is notorious for not paying attention to things. So when she touched me, when I asked her not to, and slapped me after I told her she was being rude, I knew then and there she was not aware of the cameras."

Jay starts laughing at this point but gestures for me to continue. "I figure it would be best if we try and sue her for harassment. I will ask for her half of the company as compensation."

He nods. "Tell me, aside from the cameras, do you have any witnesses?"

I shake my head. "Lauren saw me afterward and brought me some ice and..."

I stop myself because I don't want to drag Bella into this.

"And what, Ed?" He stops writing and looks up.

"Nothing, there was another employee but it's best to keep her out of it."

He places his elbows on the table and looks at me seriously. "I do this all the way, I won't get her involved if I can help it, but I need to know it all."

I sigh and rake my fingers through my hair angrily. "Fine, but I really don't want her involved."

He agrees. "Her name is Bella Swan, she is my personal shopper and girlfriend, sort of. She was dropping off my suit and saw the mark on my face. That's all, she didn't witness the attack."

He writes quickly and then puts the notepad away. "I can see this working in your favor, Ed, but Tanya isn't someone who walks away with their tail between their legs. She bites. So just be ready."

I nod and soon enough our meals are here. We eat and talk about nothing important. He asks me about Bella, and I tell him happily about her and her amazing son.

As I eat, I start thinking about that man's voice who answered her phone, and I can't help the slight panic that takes over. Is she seeing someone else?

My thoughts are broken by my vibrating phone. I hope it's Bella, but I see it is my father. "One second, Jay." He nods but doesn't stop eating.

"Hey, Dad."

"Good evening, Edward, how was your day?"

"Pretty good, I got that Johnson and Johnson account," I say happily.

"Did you use the statistics and the demographic reports I gave you?"

"I did, and they were brilliant. It's what sealed the deal."

He chuckles. "I am sure you will take that product on wonderful faces all over the world."

I laugh at his slight humor. "It's a perk having a Theoretical Physicist for a Father."

"I also have a doctorate in Chemistry and Statistics, Edward, that helped a great deal as well," he adds.

"Of course, thank you very much for the help."

"Anytime, Edward, I mean it, I enjoy what I do."

"I know. Alright, I have to go; I am having dinner with Jenks."

He chuckles. "Better hurry then or he'll eat your food."

"Probably true, I love you, Dad."

"Love you too, and tell Jay I said hello."

"I will, bye."

"Bye." And he hangs up.

I look up and see Jay finishing up his chicken parm. "My Dad says hi."

He laughs. "Is he still the smartest man alive?"

"That he is." I finish my lasagna and order some coffee.

"So what's our next move, Jay?"

"I will head down to the court tomorrow and start the process. You are sure about this?" he asks one more time.

"She has left me with no other choice. She is not just a liability to my employees, but also to clients. She is losing her touch, and she makes some of them uncomfortable. I built this company, I won't have her killing it. All she ever did was throw in some money, but she doesn't understand how it runs." My voice rises toward the end, and Jenks hold up his hands in defense.

"Good enough for me, Ed. Give me a little time and we will get this moving."

I calm down and drink my coffee. Afterward, I say goodbye to Jenks and get back in the car.

"Are we headed home, Sir?" Felix asks, and I find myself struggling with the choice of going home or stopping by Bella's.

I stare at my phone and see nothing. No voicemails or missed calls from her, and it's so unusual.

"One moment, Felix." I scroll down and dial her cell phone again.

It rings a couple times, and finally I hear her voice.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Oh, thank God, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Edward, why wouldn't I be?"

"I called your house, a man answered and then I left a message on your cell, you didn't answer or call back. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright."

She lets out a breath, "I'm fine, Edward. It's just that..."

Her voice is cut off by a mans hollering in the background. "Bella, where are Seb's slippers?"

"Look in his closet," she yells back.

"I did, they aren't there."

She grunts. "Did you try asking him?"

"Of course I did, he said to ask you."

I can hear her moan lightly. "I'll be right there," she snaps.

"Edward, I have to go, we are still on for Saturday, right?" she asks, and I feel relief that she still wants to go out, but sadness because she seems so unbelievably stressed.

"Of course, Bella, are you sure you are okay?"

"Bella." I hear the man scream.

"Who the hell is that, Bella? He shouldn't be yelling at you like that."

"I'll be there in a minute, I'm on the phone." She goes right back at him.

"Sebastian's father came back early."

Demetri, the man who gave her Sebastian. A man I have never met and who for some reason makes my blood boil.

"I see, and he is staying with you at your house?" I ask softly so I don't sound defensive.

"He will go back to his apartment tonight."

So he did stay with her.

"How long has he been back?" I ask.

"Since last night, look, I have to go, Edward, can I call you tomorrow?"

"Okay, Bella, tomorrow then. Have a good night."

"You too, Edward." She hangs up and I look up at Felix in the rear view mirror.

"Home, Felix."

He nods and drives away from the Bistro, toward home.

.

.

.

**A/N: I didn't note it last chapter so I want to here PPT stands for Planning and Placement Team~ sorry.**

**Huge thank you to all that review I get them all but I can't respond to all of you. I try to answer questions that come my way and embrace those who share their personal stories. I am honored to hear them :)**

**Thank you to my Facebook peeps for being my ears when I have self doubt.**

**Thank you also to these people:**

**Eternally Edwards Girl (Judy)**

**TheOnlyKyla**

**Jackie, Sylvia, Anette, Jude, Emily, Ruby dee, Sunflower fanfiction, ADF, NicFicWhisperer, Alec Frazier, Tracey M, Sparrownotes24, and I'm sorry I can't list everyone but I love you all!**

**Join my Facebook group Cutestkidsmom's Fanfiction and lets chat :)**

**Fic Rec: Harkams case by Scarlettplay. Its a facinating story if you like BOAB you will love this!**

**for indulging purposes read Mud, Sweat and Beers by Sparrownotes24, nothing like some smugward to get you by :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer~ I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**BIG thank you to my BETA or as I refer to her as my comma queen Twilightmomoftwo, she makes my stories shiny :)**

Chapter 10: Bad Starts and Good Endings

I wake early Friday morning to the sound of thunder. I pull the covers back and stroll into the bathroom to begin my usual routine. As I begin brushing my teeth, I catch my reflection in the mirror and what I see depresses me.

Where is the happy woman from the other day? How have a simple twenty four hours gone by and turned me into a shell of a person?

Demetri's return makes me happy for Sebastian because he loves his father so much. But I know the end game here. He will leave, and I will be the one to console my little boy. It's the same thing every time.

I sigh and place my toothbrush back into the holder. I step into the shower and dip my head back into the spray, hoping the water washes away all these ugly emotions.

I start focusing on the team meeting I have this morning at Seb's school, and the next thing I know, I am organizing my planned speech in my head.

After my shower I dry myself and head to the closet. I choose my dark grey pencil skirt and my black short sleeve silk shirt. I pull the matching jacket out and grab my heels also. I have to head to work afterward anyway and today is a power suit kind of day.

By the time I am all ready, I hear Seb in the bathroom humming away as he brushes his teeth. When Demetri left last night, I was so grateful that Sebastian understood.

I head down the stairs and make coffee and breakfast.

"Good morning, Mommy." Seb says as he hops up on the stool.

"Hey, baby, did you sleep well?"

He rubs his sleepy eyes. "Yep."

"You woke up all by yourself this morning, I'm proud of you." I hand him his orange juice, and he lazily smiles at me.

"Thanks," he whispers and starts to gulp the juice.

"Are we still on a cereal and toast for breakfast kick?" I ask as I pull out two slices of bread.

He nods so I pop them in the toaster and hand him his cereal. I pour the milk and he digs in.

.

.

.

After Sebastian's bus drives off, I look at the time and realize it's already eight thirty. Where is Demetri?

I pull out my phone and call him.

"Hello?" His voice is raspy, and I realize he must have been still asleep.

"Where the hell are you, Dem?"

"Home? Is this a trick question?" He chuckles.

"We have Seb's team meeting in a half an hour." I snap. I am beyond frustrated; at this point I could punch a hole in a tree.

"Damn, I forgot. Okay, I will meet you at the school." I can hear rustling and hope it's him rushing around to get ready.

"Fine." I end the call before he can continue. I get my things together and get in my car.

As I am driving, my phone starts to ring. I hit speaker. "Bella Swan," I say since I can't look to see who is on the caller I.D.

"Bella, its Edward."

I take a breath. "Good morning, Edward."

"Hmm, you still sound stressed. I was afraid of that." His voice is so calm. It's like he doesn't have a care in the world.

"Were you now?" My voice strains and I try to rein in my temper. It isn't his fault, I tell myself.

"What's wrong?" He sounds painfully concerned.

"I can't do this now, maybe later or tomorrow. I am headed to a meeting at Sebastian's school."

There is silence a moment. "Are you having second thoughts about our date tomorrow, Bella? You can tell me. I won't get upset."

Oh god, that isn't what I wanted him to think. "No, not at all, Edward, I swear. I promise we will talk later."

"Okay, please, if you need anything, call me?" His kindness almost brings me to tears, and I have to end the call before I start sobbing.

"Yes, I promise."

"Good, have a good day, Bella, bye."

When he hangs up, I find that my vision gets cloudy, and soon the tears I tried so hard to hold in start to fall.

Today is going to be a hard day.

.

.

.

I am sitting in the office of the school waiting for Demetri. I look at my watch and see he only has five minutes to get here. My heart sinks, knowing that he likely won't make it.

"Bella." I turn my head to the sound of my name being called and find Emmett standing by the door.

"Hey, Emmett." I stand and walk toward him. I want to hug him, just because I am in desperate need of some sort of connection, but I hold my hand out instead and we shake.

"Let's go into the conference room, shall we?" He smiles and I follow behind him.

When I walk into the room, I see Principal Carmen Sanchez at the head of the table. Beside her sits Ms. Maggie, the behaviorist. Across the way is the school psychologist.

"Good morning, Ms. Swan," Principal Sanchez greets me and I return the greeting.

After we are all seated, Emmett begins.

"So, while the attendance sheet is going around, I just want to summarize why we are all here today." We all collectively nod.

"Ms. Swan has concerns regarding Sebastian's well being, and she also feels his IEP has been violated." He looks at me. "Is that right?"

"Yes, in a very small nutshell," I say.

"Miss. Swan, I have spoken to Emmett and Maggie regarding Sebastian's progress. And I must say I am very pleased with it. If you take a look at the progression graph here..." Principal Sanchez pushes the paper in front of me and before she can continue, I interrupt.

"I don't want to see a graph about my son's progression. I am well aware of his academic standing. That is not why we are here today."

I look around the room at the faces before me. Emmett's is full of worry and understanding, Maggie and the psychologist smile sympathetically at me, and Principal Sanchez looks scared. Good.

"My son's IEP has been violated. It states in black ink that a Para is to be with him at all times. All times!" I snap. "Then I find out he is being picked on by another student, and there is no Para around to prevent the situation from escalating." I narrow my eyes and try my hardest not to let my anger push out of me and make me look like a mad woman.

"I understand your worry, Ms. Swan; I know you don't want a replay of Sebastian's last school." Again, I interrupt Principal Sanchez.

"No. You don't know. Please don't insult me by pretending you understand what it feels like to watch your child get bullied at school because the board of education refuses to accept that my son is autistic." I feel my face heat, and I find myself unable to stop.

"Don't sit there and tell me you understand what it is like to walk into your child's room and find him covered in black and blue marks from his chest down to his knees because no one was watching him when two boys kicked and punched him to the ground in the cafeteria." The angry tears rush from my eyes, but I make no attempt to brush them aside or slow down.

"Do you really know the feeling of watching your child cry in your arms and tell you how ashamed he feels, because he is the way he is? Do you know how I feel that my son felt that he had to hide bruises from me so he wouldn't see me upset?"

No one speaks; their faces are twisted in anguish.

"Where were all the 'I understands' when I was filing reports against children that were three years older than my son for beating the crap out of him? Where were all the 'I'm sorry's' when nothing got done about it?" I slam my hand on the table in anger.

"Tell me, please, how it is that you understand what it is like to get a call from school telling me that your child needs to be admitted into the hospital because no one knows how to deal with him?"

At this point Emmett has my hand in his and with his other hand, he gives me a tissue.

"You're right, I don't know what you have been through, and I can only sympathize," Principal Sanchez whispers and I can see her own eyes fill with tears.

"I came here for Sebastian; my hope is to help him understand he isn't alone. You all promised me, and him, that you were going to make this right." I wipe my face and look into their eyes. Each and every one of them.

"Don't fail my son." My voice cracks and I realize I'm begging.

There is silence and Principal Sanchez nods at me. Her mouth opens and she starts to say something, but we are interrupted when the door swings open and Demetri steps in.

"I'm sorry, sir; this is a private meeting; you'll have to leave," the principal says.

"No, it's okay, this is Sebastian's father Demetri Markos," I say.

"Oh." She gasps. "It's very nice to finally meet you." She holds her hand out and they shake.

Everyone takes a minute to make introductions again, and then Demetri comes and sits beside me. He looks at me and his face has a puzzled look. "Were you crying?" he whispers to me.

"These meetings are always emotional for me, Dem."

"So, Mr. Markos, we were just hearing Ms. Swan's concerns regarding certain situations. Do you have anything you would like to add before we try and figure out the next course of action?" Principal Sanchez says as she writes down something on her pad.

"I'm unfortunately not around very often, but I trust Bella implicitly when it comes to our son. There is no way I would even begin to say what is the right thing for my son. I am here to understand it all better and support her choices in the matter," he states very precisely.

My eyes are wide and I can feel my mouth run dry from holding it open in shock.

"How very nice of you, Mr. Markos," Maggie says as a faint blush creeps across her cheeks.

"Let's just figure out the best course of action here, please." I shoot a look at Maggie that shows my disgust at her not so subtle flirting.

"I think it might not be a bad idea if we give Sebastian some inclusion classes in the areas where he is striving. It will help him become more socially aware and also help him fall into a refreshing and not terrifying routine," Emmett says with great confidence.

"That would keep him away from Jane more and perhaps help remedy their problematic situation." Maggie agrees with Emmett's decision.

"That sounds like an interesting idea. Now what about the Para issue?" I clasp my hands in front of me on the table and keep an unyielding expression on my face.

"We are trying to work it out, Ms. Swan; it is difficult with our current budget. We have to accommodate all students in need of a paraprofessional." Principal Sanchez starts in on her speech about how it just isn't possible. I have heard it all before.

"So, what you are saying is that you are knowingly violating Sebastian's IEP and you have no intention of stopping?" I snap.

"That can't be right." Demetri sits up and his defensive posture makes Principal Sanchez cower slightly.

"We lost a Para; please understand I am doing everything in my power to replace her." Her eyes are pleading and the good person in me wants to give her a chance. But the mom in me knows that if I give an inch, they will take a mile.

"Perhaps if I get my lawyer involved, it would light a fire under the appropriate people." My tone is threatening.

"I'll call him right now." Demetri takes out his phone.

"No, look, let's not do anything hasty." Principal Sanchez jumps eagerly to squash the tension.

"So, he won't be without his Para again? Ever?" Demetri's menacing glare makes even me get a chill. He is staring Principal Sanchez down, and by the look on her face she knows that her answer is the difference between legal agony, and a happy ending.

"Annie can stay with Sebastian, we will figure something else out until we get better funding, Mr. Markos." Her voice is shaking, and at that moment I want to hug Dem for doing what he does best. Being a cold son of a bitch.

"Good." He peps up and taps the table playfully. "So, do we sign something to ensure you don't pretend this never took place?"

Maggie slips him a paper of the notes once they print out. We both sign them, and after everyone has signed them, we take our copy.

"So, we just need to set up the PPT to place it in his IEP and we will be all set," I say.

"Well, actually, we are agreeing to stick with the original IEP, Ms. Swan. So, if you rather just wait it out until the end of November and we can touch base then, that is probably best." Principal Sanchez says quickly. I can't say I blame her for wanting us out of there.

"I think that will be fine." I turn to Demetri. "How does that sound to you?" I ask him and his face lights up with the most radiant grin. I haven't seen him smile like that in a long time.

"Sounds good, thank you, Bella, for asking me."

I nod. "Of course, you're his father, Dem."

Emmett walks us out and we thank him. I tell him I will see him tomorrow, and Dem looks at me quizzically.

"He is watching Seb tomorrow night. They are making pasta for National pasta day." I shrug it off but Dem looks positively livid. "What?"

"I could watch _my_ son instead, you know." He storms past me toward his car.

"Dem, wait." I rush to him and grab his arm. He turns swiftly and is in my face.

"Do I even exist to you anymore, Bella?" His eyes are filled with a raging fire and it forces me to step back.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "I made these plans before I knew you were coming back so soon."

He shakes his head. "Whatever, Bella. So, where are you going that you need Mr. 'I don't look like a teacher I look like a body builder'?"

"Don't be a child, Dem; I'm going on a date, if you must know." I stride past him and turn in the direction of my own car.

"With that Edward guy?" he shouts and I look around to see if he has brought any attention to us.

"Yes, stop yelling."

He takes three large steps and is in front of me again. "Is that who called last night, looking for you?"

"When? On my cell phone? How would..." I stop mid-sentence and suddenly realize what he is saying. And then I remember Edward saying he called.

"Did he call my house and you never told me?" I narrow my eyes and I know my anger is evident by the reaction Demetri gives.

"You were busy, and I forgot but yes, he called." His smugness makes me even madder.

"Listen up, Dem, what you did in there." I point to the school. "Was wonderful and exactly what Sebastian needs from you. But this." I gesture between him and me. "This is not happening, stay out of my personal life, got it?"

He rolls his eyes. "Don't be dramatic; tell him I forgot, no big deal." He turns on his heels and heads back to his car.

I grunt frustrated at him and get into my own car.

.

.

.

I arrive at Bergdorf's at a little before noon and am greeted nicely by everyone I see.

"There you are I thought maybe you ran away." Rose's voice halts my steps and I turn to smile at her.

"Hey Rose, I'm sorry I haven't been by in a bit, how are you?"

"Great, I heard from a bird that Edward Cullen has made you his personal shopper." She smirks playfully.

"Yes, the rumors are true and now you can go and state it as fact." I walk toward the dresses.

"Who are you shopping for today?"

"Myself actually. I have a date tomorrow night." I smile happily and it is a wonderful feeling.

"A date? Well, hallelujah!" she shouts jubilantly and I can't help but chuckle at her.

"Thanks, I think." I giggle as I run my fingers through the soft fabrics on the racks.

"So who is the lucky guy?" She begins pulling dresses down and handing them to me.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to squeal or jump up and down?"

She nods slowly but I know she is hesitant to promise.

"Edward Cullen." I concentrate on the Vera Wang ensemble in my hand. But when I hear nothing from Rose, I glance up at her.

She is turning almost purple like she is holding her breath trying not to explode.

"Oh, fine, go ahead, Rose, make it quick though."

"Oh my God, Edward Cullen, you lucky little minx. I knew he liked you, I knew it. How exciting." She jumps, and she squeals.

Our fangirling is cut short when my phone rings. "Hold that thought, Rose."

She nods but continues to giggle when she moves to the shoe section, starting to stack about five pairs onto a cart.

I look at the caller ID and see it is Edward. I smile and answer. "Hello."

"Did you know that fireflies emit light mostly to attract mates?" Edward says and I chuckle.

"Is that right?"

"Yes, and in some firefly species, only one sex lights up. In most, however, both sexes glow; often the male will fly, while females will wait in trees, shrubs and grasses to spot an attractive male. If she finds one, she'll signal it with a flash of her own."

I can feel my cheeks heat up. "Have you been talking to your father?"

"Nope, that's all me, baby," he says playfully. "Would you light up your butt for me, Bella?"

I burst out laughing, and Rose turns and raises an eyebrow at me. I wave her off.

"That sound is the best sound in the world." His voice is low now and suddenly my entire body feels hot. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes."

"I was worried about you and was trying to tell myself not to fly around your shrubs and trees harassing you in hopes that you would light up your butt for me."

That starts another round of laughter and at this point Rose just rolls her eyes and shuffles away.

"I'm sorry I made you worry," I say after my giggle fit is over.

"Will you tell me what has you all bothered?" His sincerity makes a lump form in my throat and I find it hard to speak.

"Tomorrow night, we will talk, I promise."

"Fair enough." I hear him take a breath and I close my eyes and concentrate on the sound of his breathing. Oddly, it calms me and I can feel the day wash away. Just two minutes on the phone with him and the ugly emotions I tried desperately to scrub away this morning are gone.

"See you tomorrow night, Edward."

"I'll pick you up at five; there is something I want to show you. Will that be alright?"

I smile and I feel the excitement bubble up inside me.

"Sounds perfect."

"Good, have a good day. Until tomorrow, my sweet firefly."

I chuckle once more. "Until then."

.

.

.

**A/N: This was a very hard chapter to write. My beautiful son has had a rough time with school. As a mom I never stop fighting for him. God bless every parent an advocate out there for being the voice for the speechless.**

**Thank you : ALL my FB people for holding me up when I felt like falling this week.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer~ I don't own anything Twilight related :)**

**Mucho thanks to my magnificent BETA Twilightmomoftwo. She makes this story sparkly and clean :)**

**BD2 Premiere's this week so I know schedules will be insane. Next chapter will post this weekend instead of Friday seeing as I will be out late into the morning Friday:)**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BEAUTIFUL FRIEND JACKY!  
**

**Without further ado I present the date!**

Chapter 11 ~ It's Serendipity

I have a bit of pep in my step this morning because it is Saturday and I get Bella all to myself.

When my phone ring, I practically skip to answer it. "Hello?" I say happily.

"Well, good morning, Edward, you sound well rested." My father's voice seems surprised.

"I am, today is a big day."

"Of course, it is your big date with Bella, right?"

"Yes, and I am very excited." I grab a mug from the cabinet and start fixing my coffee.

"Are you nervous? I would be." His voice is a whisper.

"Bella doesn't make me nervous, Dad, she relaxes me. You know?"

"Your mother terrified me when I went on my first date with her."

I chuckle. "Was that the night she grabbed you and you called her a maniac?"

"No, I... that was another time." He sounds flustered but there is a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Where did you take mom on your first date?" I ask curiously and I sit down on my couch with my coffee and I hope he will tell me.

"A baseball game."

"Really?" I'm shocked. "It's such a public place, not to mention loud."

"I know." I hear him let out a breath. "My father told me to take her there because she was a huge Yankee fan, and it was what normal people did."

I shake my head. My grandfather was the most close-minded man I ever knew. I understood that in his day different was considered unacceptable. He refused to believe that Carlisle was anything other than a genius, with an oddity to him and laziness.

"How did that go?" I ask.

"Horribly." He chuckles. "Every time the crow jumped up, I spilled something. Finally I told her I was going to the bathroom, and I just stayed in the stall until the end of the game."

"Did she even come looking for you?" This entire situation sounds exactly like something my father would do.

"I'm sure she tried, but I was in the men's bathroom, Edward. How was she going to come and get me?"

He has a point. "Anyway, what happened next?"

"Well, after the game ended, I slipped out and returned to her." He didn't elaborate so I pushed further.

"And?"

"And what? We left and I took her home."

"She never asked you where you were?" I chuckle.

"Sure she did, I told her it was too loud for me. She was very understanding, but then again, your mother has always been patient with me." The endearment in my father's voice when he speaks about my mother is palpable.

"True, so you were nervous more about the actual place of the meeting, not Mom?"

"Your mother scared me because she was the prettiest woman I had ever seen. When I got to know her better, it made me even more afraid because I thought if she knew I was different, she wouldn't want any more to do with me." He spoke in hushed tones. I am sure remembering is painful for him.

"Because Grandpa made you think that way?"

"Yes, he always told me to act normal and not strange. He told me to make someone love me I had to be more like him." He clears his throat. "I've told you this, and you know what type of man he was, Edward. I hardly see why rehashing this is important." He becomes angry, and I immediately change the subject.

"I talked to Clancy about the fireflies." Hopefully this will calm him down.

"Oh? Wonderful, I am sure Bella will love it, Edward. It is a very romantic and well thought out idea." His tone is more relaxed now.

"I hope so." I walk to the sink and wash out my mug.

"Don't fret, son. I won't call you this evening, you have a great time."

My eyes widen in surprise, I know how hard it is for him to deviate from a self-based routine. "Dad, are you sure?"

"Yes, don't worry about me. I realized when you told me about the date, I would be doing this."

I chuckle. "Of course you did. I love you, Dad, I'll talk to you tomorrow morning."

"Very good, son, until then. Have a good day, I love you." And he hangs up.

.

.

.

By four o'clock I am dressed and ready to go. I am wearing simple black jeans and a white button down shirt. No tie or jacket. I want Bella to relax, and I know if she sees me dressed casual she will feel better.

Felix arrives on time and we head over to meet my friend Clancy to get the fireflies.

"Hey there, Edward." Clancy walks toward me with an average size box.

"Hi, Clancy, so are those them?"

"You betcha, they are."

Felix opens the trunk and gently places the box inside.

"Thanks again." I shake Clancy's hand and get back into the car.

"So Felix, is my car at the park?"

He smiles. "Yes, Mr. Cullen. I must say, it will be strange to know you are driving around the city."

I chuckle. "Strange or terrifying?"

"Both." We both laugh.

.

.

.

At four fifty-five Felix pulls up to the curb in front of Bella's house. I take a deep breath, step out of the car with the sunflowers I purchased for her and walk to her door. I rap on the door and wait.

A minute later it opens, and the rush of Bella's intoxicating essence floods my nose. I smile instinctively and am greeted with a glowing and radiant one in return.

"Edward, hi," she says breathlessly.

I hand her the flowers, and her beaming smile widens infinitely. "Oh, they are beautiful." She brings them to her nose and inhales.

"You are beautiful, those are mediocre in comparison." I smirk.

"Sweet, cheesy, but sweet."

I shrug and step inside when she offers.

"Emmett will be here in a minute, I'm sure, and then we can go," she says as she fills a vase with water.

"Edward, you're here." Sebastian comes running into the kitchen with an 'I love noodles' shirt.

"Hey, buddy, great shirt."

He looks down and smiles. "Mommy bought it for me since its national pasta day. Mr. Emmett and me are making three kinds of pasta tonight." He is bouncing with energy.

"That is so cool." He stares at me for a moment, and I notice he stops bouncing. His eyes focus on his feet.

"Uhm, Edward?" he asks quietly.

"Yeah, Seb, what's up?"

He looks at Bella and then back to me.

"I... well... would it be okay if I hug you?" He can't look at me and I find it strange since he hasn't had trouble charging into me before.

"Of course, Seb, but you don't have to ask me." I kneel down to be the same height as him and open my arms.

He rushes at me and wraps his arms around my neck. "Thank you, Edward."

His grip is tight so I hug him and push him closer to me, giving him the closeness he clearly is craving. "Anytime, buddy."

He turns his head slightly and whispers into my ear five words I would have never expected to hear. "I think I love you."

I softly gasp and push him slightly away to look into his eyes. "You do?"

He nods. "I think so."

I look up to Bella who is blushing fiercely as she watches us.

"Well, I know I love you, Sebastian." I say and am rewarded with the brightest smile from him.

"How do you know?"

I think for a moment, wondering how I can explain to him how easy it is to love him and how it feels.

"Well, I love spending time with you, and I miss you when you're gone. I realize there isn't much I wouldn't do for you, and you make it so incredibly easy to love you, Sebastian. I envy the purity and honesty of your heart." I hear a sniffle and look up to see Bella wiping her cheek. She waves it off like it's nothing.

"Wow, Edward," Sebastian says with a shocked face.

I laugh and tousle his hair. The doorbell rings and Bella walks to answer it. Sebastian hops on the stool and looks up at me with thoughtful eyes.

"I decided," he says.

"What about?" I ask curious.

"I do love you." He nods at his own answer, and I chuckle.

"Then I am a lucky guy." He smiles at my response, and then it widens as he looks next to me.

I turn and see a large man in the doorway. I am sure he could tear me to shreds with his pinky. As my eyes land on his face, I am immediately relaxed to find a dimpled face grin and warm eyes.

"Hey there, Seb, are you ready to get cooking?" he says as he walks toward us.

"Yes, I have been waiting for you." Sebastian looks so happy.

The large man looks at me, and Bella takes that moment to introduce us. "Edward, this is Emmett, Seb's teacher and friend. Emmett, this is Edward, my..." She stops and I notice a confused look on her face.

"Friend, boss, date?" she asks.

"All of the above, but I'm not really your boss, I just wear what you tell me to," I say and her face relaxes.

"Great to meet you, man. Seb and Bella have told me a lot about you." Emmett says as he holds out his hand. We shake and I glance at the clock.

"Bella, we have to go. For what I have planned, timing is everything."

"Intriguing," she says and grabs her jacket, kisses Seb on the forehead and we hurry out the door.

We arrive at Central Park exactly at the intended time. She looks at me confused.

"Come on, we are going to be late, Bella."

"Late?" she laughs. "It's the park; there is no set time here."

I roll my eyes. "Don't be a ruiner; I have a time table, come on."

She chuckles and steps out of the car.

I walk to the trunk where Felix is holding the box.

"What's that?" Bella has an amused smile.

"Patience." I take the box and gesture for her to follow me. I place it down on a picnic table.

I wait until Felix drives away.

"Where is he going?" she asks.

"I have my car here, we no longer need him." I turn toward her and hold my hands up like claws, snarling playfully.

"It's just you and me, little girl." I roar and she laughs.

"Oh no, whatever will I do?" she says in mock fear.

When I am directly in front of her, I smile at her and hold out my hand. "Come on, there is something I want to show you."

We walk hand in hand back to the table and I open the box. I see her trying to peer in but I hold her back enough so she can't see.

"How's your butt, Bella?"

She gasps but then she starts to giggle. "Fine?"

"Not lighting up for me yet, huh?" I shoot her a questioning look.

She purses her lips. "Not yet."

I nod and take a large covered jar out of the box. The sun is still streaming through the trees so I know I still have a few minutes.

"Let's go over to that tree." I point and pull out a smaller jar from the box and follow her over.

"What's going on, Edward? What's in those jars?"

I shake my head. "Just you wait."

She crosses her arms over her chest and huffs. I laugh at her impatience.

"Let me ask you a few questions first."

"Fine." She rolls her eyes, and I laugh again.

"Do you know what female fireflies are called?"

She shakes her head.

"Glow worms." I lift the black fabric from the small jar, exposing a bunch of tiny glow worms.

Her eyes widen. "Oh wow, Edward."

I open the jar and place them in the tree.

"Females don't fly; they chill out in the tree and light up their butts."

She laughs at me. "For their mates, right?" she asks.

I smile. "Good, you were paying attention." I lift the second black fabric from the large jar, and she gasps when she sees well over twenty fireflies fluttering inside the container.

"What are you up to, Edward?"

I see the sun finally dip behind the skyscrapers and I open the lid.

"Sometimes love is easier to see than to speak. Fireflies use their bodies to show off to glow worms. If she likes the guy, she will answer with a light pattern." The fireflies stream out to the trees and Bella and I watch the magnificent show that nature is providing.

"They are kind of like people," she says.

"How so?"

"Well, they are putting themselves out there, hoping to be accepted. Sometimes they get turned down and other times they get accepted." I can see the lights from the fireflies reflect off her intoxicating eyes.

"That is very insightful, Bella."

She shrugs. "This is so beautiful Edward." Her eyes shift and when she looks at me, I feel the air leave my lungs. Her beauty leaves me breathless.

"You deserve to see the pretty things in this world, Bella." She lifts her hand and places it on my cheek. I lean into her touch and relish in the feel of her soft skin on mine.

"Thank you." She lifts up slightly on her toes and brushes her lips against mine. I take her head in my hands and deepen the kiss.

Getting lost in Bella is the greatest feeling in the world.

I feel the darkness shroud around us, and the fireflies take refuge into the trees and shrubs around us.

We part and her eyes flutter open. The most delicious blush paints her cheeks and her smile shines in the twilight.

"Hungry?" I whisper.

"Yes." I kiss her quickly one more time and take her hand to walk toward the car.

"A Mercedes, huh?" she says as I help her in.

"It's safe, and practical." I shut the door and walk around to the driver's side.

I start the car and drive east.

"So where are we eating?"

I slide my hand toward her and she takes it immediately.

"Serendipity," I say as I lightly kiss the tips of her fingers.

"Great ice cream." She chuckles.

"It makes sense to take you there, seeing as it was serendipitous how we met."

Her eyes widen. "You really thought this night out well."

I nod. "Absolutely."

.

.

.

We are seated at a small table by the window. Bella has a contagious smile on her face and her eyes are darting all over the place.

"I thought you said you have been here before?"

She shakes her head. "No, too crowded for Seb, my father always picks me up ice cream from here when he is in town."

I nod and sip my water. The waitress comes by and takes our order. Bella orders the a sautéed chicken breast covered with chilled cucumbers, tomatoes, basil and black olives that had the fancy name of A La garden of Allah, and I ask for a simple seafood fettuccine.

"So, Bella, what has you so stressed out lately?"

She takes a deep breath. Her fingers play with her fork, flipping it over repetitively.

"Sebastian's father, a school meeting I had yesterday and keeping up with everything." She shrugs. "I'm overwhelmed."

"Is Seb's dad giving you a hard time?" I don't want to ask the questions I fear. I just hope he isn't trying to get back together with her.

"He is a convenient father for Seb. When he is here, he is really here. Seb adores him, and he loves his son." She nervously twirls a piece of her hair.

"That's good, isn't it?"

"It is... it's just." She lets out a frustrated sigh. "He will leave again, and I know what the fallout will be. Seb cries, he rebels and then he turns listless. It breaks me a little bit more every time."

I hate to see her so upset. I wish I could wash it all away. "Bella, you are an amazing woman and your son loves you. I think it's great that Sebastian and his father have a wonderful relationship. With that said, if there is any way I can soften the blow for Seb when the time comes, please let me?"

Our food arrives before Bella has a chance to answer me. We don't speak again right away; we just eat and glance at each other throughout our meal.

Only when we are half way through does she finally speak again. "Can I trust you, Edward?"

I look up at her and I can see the fear that pools in her eyes.

"Always."

She nods and takes another bite. "I'm not worried about my heart, it's used to a beating, but I can't bring that pain to Seb."

The cavalier attitude she has in regards to her own well being astounds me. "Bella, your heart is just as important to me as Sebastian's, and whether you realize it or not, they are linked. If I hurt you, I hurt him and vice versa. That's something I can't do."

A faint blush washes over her face and a small smile appears. "You really are a great guy, Edward."

"And you, Bella, are an amazing woman." I can't look away from her. I need to see her face, I need to see her understand how I see her, in hopes she can see her worth.

"Thank you," she whispers and her eyes fall to her meal.

After we eat, we both order a frozen hot chocolate and keep the rest of our conversation light.

As we exit the restaurant, Bella stops and tugs me back.

"Are you alright?" I ask, looking at her with concern.

"I trust you, Edward, I trust you with our hearts."

I stare at her as her words penetrate my entire being and without thinking, I scoop her up into a full bodied embrace.

"Thank you," I say into her hair.

We both are laughing so hard by the time we separate.

"At the risk of sounding cheesy, will you be my girlfriend, Bella?" Her smile fades, and she bites her bottom lip.

"I would love that," she says finally and I am once again overcome with emotion. I pull her to me again and kiss her right there on the sidewalk in front of all of New York.

**A/N:**

**I want to thank so many people all the time! My J.U.F girls you are my rock!**

**Everyone who reviews I see you I try and respond to all of you if I can. Guest reviewer's FFN doesn't let us respond to you but I love you just the same.**

**I want to thank my mom for supporting me throughout this story and listening to me ramble about each chapter with out complaint. She reads along with all of you and she is a constant in my life!**

**HAPPY BREAKING DAWN OPENING WEEK!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer~ I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**Thank you to me amazing BETA Twilightmomoftwo for making my story shine! As always I would be lost with out her.**

Chapter 12 ~Live, Breathe, Punch

I have been on many dates before, with Demetri and other guys, throughout my life, but none of them even come close to Edward's. It had to be the most thoughtful and tender evening I have ever had.

He walked me to my door, gave me a sweet yet chaste kiss and even waited until I was safely inside before he drove off.

"Hey there, did you have fun?" Emmett asks as he leans against the wall with his arms across his chest and a beaming smile.

"I did, it was..." I sigh. "Perfect." I can't help the giggle as it rushes out of my mouth.

"Good, you deserve it."

I smile and for the first time in a long time I agree with that statement. I do deserve it.

"So, did Seb give you a hard time getting to sleep?" I walk into the kitchen and grin when I see three covered plates on the counter.

"He didn't actually. I followed the routine you laid out, and it was a piece of cake." He points to the plates. "He wanted to leave these for you."

I nod and lift the covers. There is Penne, farfalle and plain old spaghetti. "These look wonderful Em, did you have fun?"

"Of course."

"Thank you so much for watching him for me, I really appreciate it." I start rummaging through my purse to hand him some money but he stops me.

"Do not even think about insulting me by handing me money. I had a lot of fun, Bella." I smile and place my purse on the kitchen chair.

"Thanks."

"Can I ask you a question?" Emmett asks as he sits on the kitchen stool.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Sebastian's father, he's in town, right?"

I nod, wondering where he is going with this.

"Why didn't he watch Seb? Not that I mind, I'm just curious."

I take a breath and steady myself as I answer. "When Edward asked me out, I didn't think Dem would be home. Hell, I never know what his day to day is with his work schedule. So I didn't even enter him into the equation, to be honest."

"I see." He furrows his brow. "How does Demetri's disappearing act go over with Seb?"

"Not so good." I sit down beside Emmett. "Every time is different, though. Last time, Seb destroyed his entire room. The time before that, he refused to eat for two days." I shrug. "It's the only time that Seb is unpredictable."

He nods. "When you know when Demetri is leaving again, give me a heads up. Maybe we can work it out together and prepare him." He gives me a warm smile. "Seb hates surprises but he has come a long way in accepting things he can't control. Perhaps we can approach it differently."

I can't help myself I reach over and hug him. "Thank you so much, Emmett, I would love the help."

He gives me a huge bear hug.

"Okay, Bella, I have to get going."

I walk him to the door and after he drives off I head upstairs. When I open Seb's door, I see him wrapped tightly in his blankets with a peaceful smile on his lips, and contentment fills my heart.

.

.

.

I wake up Sunday morning to the sound of my phone ringing. "Who in the hell is calling me at..." I drowsily look at the clock. "Six o'clock? Really?"

I grab the phone without looking who it is. "Hello?" I snap.

"Bella, good, I'm glad you're up, I wanted to take you and Seb out for breakfast." Demetri's bubbly voice makes me almost cringe. I am not a fan of morning people.

"Dem, it's six in the morning. On a Sunday."

"Yeah, well you know what they say; the early bird catches the worm."

I moan in frustration. "The birds can have the damn worms, Dem. Sebastian is still sleeping anyway."

He lets out a loud sigh. "Fine, lunch then?"

"Fine, be here at eleven thirty, he has to have lunch by twelve."

"Great, so where do you want to go? I was thinking maybe the park since it's so nice out today."

A small smile plays on my lips as I remember the fireflies last night with Edward. "Yeah, alright, I will make a picnic lunch."

"Nice. I was hoping you would say that. I love your tuna salad."

I chuckle. "I will make some extra, and you can take it to your place for later."

"Oh boy, you are going to spoil me, Bella," he says with amusement.

"Doubtful," I mutter too low for him to here. "See you later, Dem."

I hang up and plop my head against my pillow. I try to get back to sleep for about a half an hour until I give up. I pull back the sheets and get ready for the day.

.

.

.

At eleven fifteen, the doorbell chimes, and I rush to get it. Dem smiles brightly when I open the door.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hi, Dem, come on in. And thank you for not just barging in like last time."

He chuckles. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy." Seb runs into Demetri's open arms, and I am once again warmed to the core with the affection they have for each other.

"You ready for a picnic in the park, buddy?" Dem asks an excited Seb.

"Yes, yes, so much yes."

I chuckle and grab the picnic basket.

"Here, let me take that." Demetri holds out his hand and I give him the basket.

We all pile into his BMW X3 and I laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asks as he starts the car.

"Nothing, just men and their cars."

"I will have you know this _car,_ as you put it, is a top of the line SUV and prides itself on safety."

"Mercedes are good cars, too," I counter.

"Pfft, please, they are flashy."

I giggle. "They are practical, wouldn't you say?"

He shrugs. "Maybe, but BMW's are better cars."

We drive in silence to the park, and I can feel Sebastian vibrate with excitement when Dem parks.

We walk to the picnic tables, ironically next to the tree in which Edward and I put the fireflies.

I set up lunch while Dem and Seb kick a soccer ball around.

"Okay, boys, lunchtime," I shout and Dem lifts Seb in the air and over his shoulder. They rush to the table in a fit of laughter.

"I found this little boy, Ma'am, is he yours?" Dem asks.

I look at a laughing upside down Sebastian and start chuckling. "I don't know, my son was right side up the last time I saw him."

"Hmm, this presents a problem. Perhaps I will just toss this one in the trash." He starts walking toward the garbage pail. Sebastian is laughing loudly.

"Oh, I might as well feed the boy," I say. Dem shrugs and places him on the bench.

After the laughter dies down, we all dig in. Demetri ooh's and ahh's over the food, making Sebastian giggle even more.

"Good, huh?" I ask and he just nods. His cheeks are stuffed like a chipmunk.

"You look like a squirrel, Daddy," Seb says.

He swallows and smiles at Seb. "It's so good. Your mom can cook."

Seb nods enthusiastically. "She is the best," he says and I give him a wink.

"So, Dem," I say as I start to clean up. "Seb's birthday party is the day before Halloween, and you said you wanted to come, right?"

He nods. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, I invited Edward and his family to come by the house after bowling." I look at him with dread in my heart. How will he react?

"I see." He purses his lips and starts to look very interested in the newly fallen leaf on the table.

"They accepted, and I just wanted you to be aware."

He nods again. "Why aren't they going to the bowling alley?"

"Well, Edward's dad doesn't do well with crowds. So I just thought it would be easier this way."

"Seb doesn't do well with crowds either, Bella; do you think maybe bowling is just a bad idea all around?"

I shake my head. "This is what Seb wants. I told the place about him and about the kids attending; they are well prepared."

"Fine, so what you are saying is what exactly? After bowling you want me to go home?" His posture becomes defensive and his tone rough.

"No, not at all, I just wanted you to know." I walk around the table and stand in front of Dem. "You're his father; I will never force you away from his life."

His lips curl up in a small smile. He looks over at Seb who is playing with a pile of pine cones.

"Alright, Bells, thanks for the heads up."

I nod and give him a smile in return. "Of course."

The three of us spend the rest of the day kicking the soccer ball around, collecting leaves and getting many little facts about nature from our brilliant son.

As the sun begins to set we head back to the house.

"Seb, I'm going to make dinner. Can you make sure your school bag is all ready for tomorrow?" I say as I head into the kitchen with Demetri in tow.

"Yes, Mommy." He flies up the stairs, and I pull out the thawed steaks from the refrigerator.

"I suppose I should get going then," Dem says and I look over at him. Sadness adorns his features. I let out a sigh.

"You can stay for dinner, if you like."

His head shoots up and happiness replaces his bleak demeanor. "I would love to."

He heads into the living room as I get busy with dinner. My phone vibrates in my back pocket and I quickly answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bella." Edward's silky voice on the other end makes my pulse quicken.

"Well, hello there." I say and take a deep breath.

"How was your day?" he asks and my nerves sky rocket. What do I tell him? The truth? I can't help but feel guilty for hanging out with Dem.

"Good, how about yours?"

"It was boring, I had to go over a bunch of stuff for a meeting in the morning. So, what did you do today?"

Damn. I really didn't want him to ask me that. "I went to the park, actually." Yeah, that is good. I didn't lie.

"Our park?" he teases.

"As a matter of fact, yes." I stir the rice and start setting up for dinner as we talk.

"I had a wonderful time with you, Bella; I can't wait to do it again."

"Edward, last night was one of the best nights of my life. I really want you to know how much it meant to me that you put so much thought into our date." I mean it, he literally blew me away.

"You deserve happiness, I am glad I could give it to you."

Our conversation is interrupted when Demetri and Sebastian come rushing into the kitchen loudly.

"Take it out of the kitchen, guys." I snap. Sebastian looks up at me with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby, Mommy isn't mad, I swear, I just can't hear." I point to the phone. His face immediately relaxes.

"Okay, buddy let's take this wrestle fest up to your room," Dem says and the second his voice booms, I hear Edward inhale.

The silence on the other end makes me shudder. I wait until Dem and Seb are out of earshot. "Edward?"

"Mmm, yeah, Bella, I'm here. I didn't realize you had company. I will let you get back to them." His words are clipped and tears start to prick my eyes.

"Edward, please don't go. I'm cooking and it's so great to hear your voice. It calms me." Even I can hear the pleas in my voice.

"Bella." His voice is a whisper.

"He's Seb's dad, Edward." A lone tear falls from my eye. "This is how things are with me, I'm sorry. I understand if this isn't something you can deal with or..." He interrupts me.

"I am fine with it, you're right. He is important to Seb and I can deal with that believe me. But Bella, just be honest with me, okay?" His voice is calm and relaxed.

"Yes." It's all I can say. The lump in my throat feels like it will strangle me.

"Good, now, go make dinner and we will talk tomorrow, sound good?"

"Okay, yes, tomorrow."

After I hang up with Edward I finish making dinner almost robotically. Dem and Seb talk in an animated way to each other while we eat. I know Dem can tell there is something off with me, but he never says anything.

After he puts Seb to bed, he doesn't stay and I am glad I'm not going to have to push for him to leave.

.

.

.

The next morning, I get up before my alarm clock and take the extra time to write a quick email out to Edward. It is too early to call, and to be honest, I am feeling a little confused. Everything is so new with Edward, perhaps an email will make all my chaotic thoughts organized and ease both of our minds.

_Dear Edward,_

_I know you told me last night that you understood about Demetri and I am so grateful for that, but I still feel like I owe you more of an explanation. I agreed to enter a relationship with you, and honesty is the best and only way to ensure it lasts as long as I hope it will. Demetri and I are not together, nor are we ever going to be together again. That part of our relationship ended years ago, just like I told you before. Dem has a tendency to push for more, but he is usually understanding of my feelings. I will be in your office this afternoon to drop of that tuxedo you ordered for the charity ball next week. Perhaps we can talk more then, or at least have lunch. I will see you later._

_Yours,_

_Bella_

I hit send and quickly get dressed and ready for the day before Sebastian wakes.

"Good morning, sleepy head," I say to Seb as I put his cereal in front of him.

"Hi, Mommy." He looks a little sleepy and yawns between spoonfuls.

My house phone rings. "Hello."

"Hi, Bella, its Emmett."

"Oh, hey, how are you?"

"Meh, look, there is no school today. The automatic recording will call your cell phone in a bit but I wanted to give you and all my kids' parents an extra fifteen minutes so you could prepare Seb."

"No school? Why?"

"The pipes in the boy's room burst and flooded the floor, so they have to close for the day," he says and I huff.

"Great, okay, thanks, Em, talk to you later."

I hang up and turn to Seb. "Hey, buddy, listen, that was Mr. Emmett."

His head snaps up. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, there is no school today because of some pipe issues." He gives me a disappointed look.

"I'm sorry, buddy, but would you like to come to work with me today?" I smile brightly in hopes to excite him.

He shrugs. "I guess," he mumbles.

I sigh and pull out my phone. I text Dem, asking if there is any way that he can watch Seb today. He responds within five minutes, saying he is in meetings until two but after that he will gladly do it.

"Okay, Seb, you just got to stick with me until two, and then Daddy will hang with you, sound good?"

That gets me a smile.

.

.

.

I parallel park in front of Bergdorf's and Seb and I get out.

"Now, Seb, no wandering please? I just have to pick something up and then we are on our way alright?"

He nods and grips my hand tightly. I glance at my phone and skim through my emails to see if Edward has responded. I feel a pang of disappointment when there is nothing from him.

After I grab his suit, we drive to his work and Seb starts jumping with excitement.

"The Chrysler Building, Mommy," he shouts.

"I know, baby, but we have to be quiet in here, there are people working, okay?"

He is still beaming as he nods.

With suit in one hand and Seb in the other, we take the elevator up to Edward's floor. When the doors open, I walk to the reception desk.

"Oh, good morning, Ms. Swan," Lauren says and she smiles at Seb. "And hello to you, little man."

He blushes slightly and slips behind me.

"Good morning, Lauren, is Edward in? I have his tux and just wanted to make sure it fit, and he was all set with it."

She frowns slightly. "Oh no, he was in until about two hours ago. He had a meeting across town with his dad."

I was hoping that if Edward and I were able to see each other and talk a bit, we can clear the air. I shrug. "Alright, can I just put this in his office and leave a note?"

"Of course," she says happily and walks me to his office and unlocks the door.

Seb skips inside and goes directly to the massive floor to ceiling windows. "Wow, Mom, everyone looks like ants from up here."

I giggle."I know, baby, funny, huh?"

"Yeah."

I grab a piece of paper and a pen and write a quick note for Edward. I pin it to the suit bag and place it on his couch.

"Okay, Seb, ready to go?"

He nods. When I open Edward's door to leave, I slam into another person and stumble backwards a bit.

"You okay, Mommy?" Seb asks. I nod and look up and I see the blonde bombshell that causes Edward all his grief.

"Excuse you," she snaps. Her eyes shift from me to Seb and then to Edward's office. "You aren't allowed in his office when he isn't here."

"Oh, well, Lauren let me in, and I am sure he won't mind." I brush my hands over my skirt to straighten it.

"Yes, well, I own just as much of this company as Edward does, so I think I can dictate whatever rules I deem fit." She narrows her eyes, and suddenly I feel Seb start to shake beside me.

"Look, I'm very sorry, we will just be going now." I gently take Seb's hand and we start to walk away when she darts in front of us.

"How do I know you didn't steal something from in there?" Her brow quirks and she purses her lips.

"I didn't," I say forcefully. Her eyes shift down to Seb.

"What about him, kids are notorious for having sticky fingers." She kneels down. "Isn't that right, boy?"

I push Seb behind me. "Do not address my son," I snap.

She chuckles maniacally. "Lauren, call security please. Tell them I want them searched before they leave as well."

"No!" I yell.

"Ms. Denali, Edward has said it is fine that Ms. Swan visits when she wants. She is on the no appointment needed sheet." Lauren's voice sounds shaky.

"I don't care; Edward is not here, therefore I am the boss. Now do it."

Seb's shaking increases, and I kneel beside him. "We are leaving now, baby, okay?"

He nods and I push past Tanya toward the elevator. She grabs my arm and I swiftly push her off. "Do not touch me!" I bark.

"You aren't free to go," she yells back louder.

"The Chrysler Building has been declared a National Historic Landmark since 1976," Seb suddenly yells out of nowhere, and I turn to see tears pouring from his face. Dammit.

"What?" Tanya chuckles.

"Construction began on September 19, 1928 and was completed by May 28, 1930," he shouts again. I grab him and pull him into my arms, scooping him up and making a beeline for the elevator.

"What is his deal, is he retarded or something?" Tanya yells through her laugh.

That does it. I put Seb down, walk over to her and punch her square in the jaw, making her fly back and land on the wooden coffee table that is directly behind her.

"Don't you ever speak to my son again, or I will have you arrested for harassment of a minor, you sick bitch." I then turn on my heels and take Seb, rushing out of the building.

.

.

.

By the time I get home, Sebastian has fallen asleep in the back seat after screaming himself into exhaustion. I start to carry him inside at the same time Demetri pulls into my driveway.

He rushes over to me. "What's wrong with him?"

He looks at Seb with fury and worry.

"We had an issue at one of my client's place of work. He will be okay." My voice cracks and Dem looks up to me.

"Are you alright, Bella?"

I shake my head and he takes Seb right before my own sobs rake through my body.

I sit on my front step crying while Dem takes Seb upstairs. After about five minutes, he comes back down and wraps his arms around me.

"Shh, its okay Bella, please calm down."

"I... I punched her, sh... She called him ree...retarded." I am a blubbering mess, and Dem sits with me and rocks me and calms me down.

When my tears dry, I push off of Dem and I look into his eyes. His scared and very angry eyes.

"This is not okay, Bella. I want to know where you were."

The sound of screeching tires draws our attention. We turn and see a furious Edward storming up my front lawn.

Oh God, this is going to be bad.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

**A reviewer came up with a suggestion to do an out take of Pasta night with Emmett and Sebastian... Seeing as this is a little cliffy I will post the out take as chapter 14 :)**

**A guest reviewer asked to see more in Carlisle's life and I promise you that you will, and yes, Carlisle is Edward's father.**

**HUGE shout out to Missus T who writes Accidentally In Love, she fic rec'd my story and brought a ton of people over so I want to do the same in return GO READ IT! Seriously, it's amazing!**

**I try to reply to everyone but the outpouring of love is overwhelming! DON'T STOP! You encourage me to write more! ILY!**

**ARE YOU ALL LOVING BD2? DID YOU ALL SEE IT? I thought it was spectacular!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything Twilight related**

**HUGE thank you to my fantabulous BETA Twilightmomoftwo. She shines my story with her mad skills!**

**Seeing that Thanksgiving is upon us on Thursday and so many people will be away for the holidays I won't be posting on Friday. Sorry, it just gets crazy this time of year :) But at least you will go into the holiday with out a cliffy.**

Chapter 13: Crossing Lines

An early morning meeting has me up at six A.M. I dress and eat, all in under an hour, and am at the office by eight.

It's empty and quiet, just how I like it. I frantically work to get the presentation ready. By nine, Lauren enters my office.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen, would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, thank you, Lauren."

She brings me my coffee and sits across from me. "Do you want to go over the week's meeting and events?" she asks.

"Sounds good." I look at my watch. "The Nestle representatives will be here in a half an hour so we have time."

She opens her laptop and we quickly go over everything.

"Oh and, Lauren, I have to leave early. I have a meeting down town with my father."

She smiles. "Sounds fine, sir."

Half way through the meeting with Nestle, Tanya waltzes in, smiling and going on about traffic.

"Its fine, Tanya, we are just about done here," I say, earning me a glare.

"Oh, okay, well, then I will just catch up with you regarding the project over lunch?" she asks.

"No can do, I have to be at a lunch meeting with my father."

She huffs but I ignore her and finish the meeting before heading back to my office.

I finally get a moment to check my email and smile when I see a message from Bella. I know how confused and mixed up everything must be for her, and I want nothing more than to ease her mind. I hit reply and start to type when my cell phone vibrates.

I look and see it's my father.

"Hello."

"Hi, Edward."

"You alright?" I ask.

"I won't lie, I am a bit nervous."

"How about I come a little early, and we can get a coffee before the study and relax?"

He lets out a breath. "Yes, please, Edward, that would be wonderful."

I shut down my computer without replying to Bella. I figure I can call her later and explain why I couldn't do lunch. My father is close to a meltdown and needs me.

"See you in a little bit, I'm leaving now."

"Thank you, Edward, see you in a little while."

He hangs up. I grab my keys and walk to Lauren's desk.

"I have to go, Lauren, any messages of importance, please text to me immediately. I will call after my lunch meeting."

She nods. "Okay, sir, have a nice time."

I chuckle at her optimism and take the elevator down.

.

.

.

Twenty minutes later, Felix and I pull into my father's driveway. My mom greets me with an apprehensive smile.

"Hey, Mom." I kiss her cheek.

"Thank goodness you're here. He has literally been pacing since he got off the phone with you."

I rake my fingers through my hair and climb the steps to his study where I am sure he is.

I knock once and the door is thrust open. My father's eyes are wide and filled with fear, but he relaxes when he sees me.

"Oh, Edward, good, you're here." He grabs my arm and pulls me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey, Dad, calm down. It's going to be fine. We are only going to talk to today, I promise." I can feel his trembling body start to calm.

"I know, I will be okay."

"Yes, you will."

After a few minutes we walk down stairs where Esme is holding Carlisle's jacket.

"How about we go get a bite to eat, have some coffee and take it one step at a time, sweetheart?" my mom says as she slips his coat on.

"Yes, of course, dear. Forgive me for being so ridiculous."

She turns him around slowly so he is facing her. "Now you listen here, Carlisle, you are not ridiculous, or stupid, or anything resembling that. You are everything I dreamed for as a little girl and so much more. I wouldn't marry a ridiculous person." She leans in and places a sweet kiss on his lips.

He chuckles and kisses her back. "Yes, dear." He looks at me and rolls his eyes, and I can't help the laughs that escape.

"Okay, jokers, lets go," she says as she tenderly grabs my father's hand, and we pile into my car.

.

.

.

Doctor Young's office is something out of a Martha Stewart magazine. Warm and pristine colors, with soft lighting, and a relaxing aroma.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen," the doctor says as she only shakes hands with Esme. Clearly, she can sense my father's apprehension.

She turns to me. "And hello to the other Mr. Cullen." She has a welcoming smile.

"Hello, Dr. Young."

She gestures for us to sit, so we do, my mother and I on either side of my father. And it doesn't go unnoticed.

"You and your mother are very protective of your father, aren't you?"

"Of course," I say and she nods.

"I would like to record this discussion if that is alright?" She holds up a recorder.

I look at my father who just shrugs. "Fine with us," my mother answers.

"So, we are here to discuss the study," Dr. Young begins.

"My father is not a fan of the idea. What can you tell us about the process?"

I can feel my father tense up after my question. Clearly, he is anticipating the worst.

"Well, I want to first explain why I even approached your father as a viable candidate for the study."

I nod and she continues. "I read his case file when it was given to me by his previous therapist, and I must say, it is remarkable. Mr. Cullen has overcome so much and defied the odds. Anytime an obstacle was thrown into his path, he maneuvered around it. That is massively intriguing."

My father isn't looking at Dr. Young; he is staring at his fingers that sit on his lap.

"I am glad my father is intriguing to you, but he isn't a guinea pig, Dr. Young."

She shakes her head. "I know, I really do, and I am all about helping Mr. Cullen. But if you knew how many adults with a diagnosis of Asperger's were out there, and didn't have the life that your Father does, it would shock you."

"No, it wouldn't, Dr. Young." I have done my research on the matter. She is right; it is shocking but not to me.

"Fair enough, but Mr. Cullen is a key to understanding so much."

I nod. "Which brings me back to the question, what is the process?" I ask.

"There are five doctors that run the study. A behaviorist, psychiatrist, speech pathologist, an occupational therapist and myself."

I glance at my father, and he is still concentrating on his fingers. I know he is absorbing all of this so I'm not worried.

"Go on," I say.

"There will be a series of test and questions. It is a study of the mind of an adult within the spectrum. Speech patterns, behavior, emotions."

"He had all of this done years ago." I am exasperated with repetitive therapy.

"Yes, but he was looking for a diagnosis then."

"Where do you fall into this grand study?" I ask, completely unconvinced that this idea is good at all.

"My job is to understand Mr. Cullen's mind set during his childhood and find out how he coped without shutting down completely."

This does shock me. Delving into my father's childhood would not end well.

"That is a dangerous thing to do, Dr. Young."

She frowns. "I'm aware, and that will be the hardest part of the study."

"Can my son come?" My father asks, his eyes still on his fingers and a solemn expression on his face.

"To the study?" she asks.

"Yes, I would feel better if he was able to be in the room with me."

She looks at me, I shrug. "I know what my father's upbringing was like, Dr. Young. I am not sure how this will help you, but if he wants me there and it's alright, I will do it."

My phone vibrates in my pocket but I ignore it and focus on Dr. Young's response.

"I suppose we can accommodate. I have to check with the other doctors, though."

"So, just so I understand, you are testing him on the things you already know, and then you are going to make him dig deep into his nightmares to find out what scares him most in the world. Then, after all of that, you will send him on his merry little way?" My mother's tone is slightly threatening.

Dr. Young's eyes widen. "Mrs. Cullen, I would never do that to your husband. It's just that he can help so many people."

"Fine, I'll do it, but I get to say when it's over." My father finally lifts his head. I can see the redness in his eyes, and I know that he has been thinking about all the things he avoids remembering.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen."

He huffs. "I am a doctor, Doctor," he snaps.

She smiles. "Indeed you are, my apologies, Dr. Cullen."

He nods and goes back to his finger staring. My phone vibrates for the fifth time. Again, I ignore it.

"When does the study begin? I need to work it out with my schedule."

"I can email you the dates, and we can work it out that way."

I write down my email address and hand it to her.

After a little more discussion, we head out.

Felix pulls out of the building toward my parent's house.

"I am not happy that I will have to speak about my father," Carlisle says as he glares out the window.

"He can't hurt you anymore, dear." My mom gently rubs his back.

"I know, and I want to help other people." He blinks and looks at her. "I guess I can hurt one more time."

My mom sniffs, and he wipes her tear away with his thumb. "Please don't cry for me, my love." He kisses her cheek. I look away and give them the moment.

My phone vibrating again reminds me of all the interruptions during the meeting.

I pull it out and see ten missed text messages. I roll my eyes.

"Lauren clearly doesn't understand what 'text me important messages only' means." I say to myself and open up my messages.

_` Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan came by the office. You need to get back to the office. ~ Lauren._

She came by? Next message.

_~Mr. Cullen, Ms. Denali made a horrific scene, security is here, please call. ~Lauren_

For the love of God.

I skim through the rest a lot of _OMG_ and _what do I do's_.

The last one is what got my blood boiling.

_~Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan punched Tanya, and now Tanya has called the police to press charges. Might I suggest going to Ms. Swan about this before returning to the office? ~Lauren_

"Damn!" I shout, making my parents look at me in shock.

"Sorry, I can't stay after I get you home."

"Is everything alright, dear?" My mom reaches her hand to me.

I grip my hair angrily and grunt in frustration. "It's Tanya, she did something and Bella punched her. I need to get to Bella and make sure she is alright."

My father suddenly burst into laughter. Now it was my turn to look at him in shock. "Dad, it's not funny."

He waves me away, still laughing.

"Carlisle, come on now, can't you see that Edward is worried?" my mom says with a hint of a smile.

"It's not funny," I say, and my mom starts laughing too.

"Great, thanks for the support, guys." I sit back and wait until they stop their insane laughter.

Finally, my dad speaks. "It's about time someone punched that witch in the face," he says and starts laughing again.

His carefree and jovial smile makes me smile in return.

.

.

.

After I drop my parents off, I try repeatedly to call Bella while Felix drives to her house.

"Uhg... I can't get her to answer," I shout as I slap the seat.

"Sir, we will be there in five minutes. I am driving as fast as I can," Felix says, and I look out the window and curse when he plows through a red light.

"Please don't kill us, Felix."

"I won't, sir, I promise."

Felix stops abruptly in front of Bella's house. I see her slumped over on her front steps next to another man I have never seen before, but he has his arm draped around her shoulders.

Both of their heads snap up in my direction. I step out of the car and walk to Bella as quickly as I can, kneeling down in front of her when I reach her.

"Are you alright?" I take her hands in mine and kiss them. "Does it hurt?" I see the pinkish bruises on her knuckles.

She shakes her head. "My hand is fine, my heart, my baby." She starts sobbing again.

My eyes look over to the strange man who won't remove his arm from Bella's shoulder.

"I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend. And you are?" I glare but offer him my hand anyway.

"Demetri Markos, the father of Bella's son Sebastian," he says equally hostile. He takes my hand and we both shake with great force.

So this is the convenient father that Bella has told me about. I try to ignore him by sitting on the other side of her and caress her hands in mine.

"How is Seb?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "He wasn't good, he screamed the entire way home until about two blocks from the house. Then he stopped and literally passed out."

"I am so sorry,Bella."

"Why are you sorry?" Demetri looks at me and then to Bella.

"It's not your fault, Edward; there is no way you could have known," Bella says, completely ignoring Demetri.

"Look, since Sebastian is _my_ son, I have a right to know what happened." He finally takes his arm off Bella.

"Let's go inside and have some coffee. I want to be there when Seb wakes up, anyway." She stands up and walks inside.

Demetri and I stand there in some sort of standoff. There are things I want to say, and by the look on his face he has a few words for me as well. From his lack of knowledge, I know he has no idea what transpired at my office today, so I suspect it will get ugly, fast.

Demetri walks in and I follow in slowly. Bella is fixing coffee when we enter.

"We are going to sit down like the adults we are and talk about it." She whips around and points at Demetri. "You will not shout, or place blame, understand?"

Demetri nods. "Why are you saying that to just me?"

I shake my head and sit down. Bella gives each of us a mug and joins us.

There are a few moments of silence before Bella begins to talk and recounts exactly what happened. When she mentions my work, Demetri's head snaps in my direction. Normally I would do the ridiculous alpha male thing and meet his gaze, but I am equally as disgusted with what happened.

"Lauren told me that Tanya called the police and is pressing charges, Bella. I am going to talk to her, get her to drop them." I reach over and take her hand in mine. She smiles.

"Thank you, but if she wants to press charges, let her. I'm not afraid of her."

"Look, I get what happened and why you punched that horrible woman, but I don't understand why Seb freaked out like he did," Demetri says.

"That's because you don't know Seb." The irritation in her voice is evident, and Demetri's face falls slightly.

"Then explain it to me."

"He hates confrontation, anger, and loud noises. He literally had all of that thrown at him all at once. And on top of that, he felt threatened and scared for himself and for me." She wipes a frustrated tear from her cheek.

"So, what happens when he wakes up?" he asks, and I don't want to admit it, but I am curious myself.

She lets out an almost ominous laugh. "That is the only spontaneity you will ever get from Seb. When he melts down, you just have to wait and see what comes with it."

"Do you deal with that a lot?" Demetri asks, and I realize he is genuinely curious, but it also angers me how little he knows about his own flesh and blood.

"Well, let's see." She places her mug down a little forcefully. "Whenever you leave, he has an episode. Sometimes it's destruction. Sometimes it's an almost catatonic state for about a forty-eight hour period. Maybe he won't eat, or he will cry and scream. Perhaps it will be physical violence." She shrugs. "Welcome to my nightmare, Demetri." She stands abruptly and storms out of the room.

He sits there, just staring at the empty seat that Bella occupied a few minutes ago. I sip my coffee and breathe and try and calm myself.

Tanya has tried to ruin every part of my life. Her cruelty knows no bounds and it's spilling into Sebastian's innocent life.

I hear creaks on the steps, and Bella rounds the corner a second later.

"Seb is starting to wake up. Dem can you be ready for him when he does? I am going to go start a bath." She looks at me. "You are welcome to stay for dinner, Edward; I just don't know when that will be. This whole day is kaputt; I am just following Seb's lead today.

Demetri gets up quietly without a word and heads upstairs. I stand and walk toward Bella. I cup her head in my hands and look into her wounded eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bella. If you want me here, then I'm here."

She sighs and nods. "Please stay."

I give her a smile and lean in, brushing my lips against hers. She kisses me back tenderly. Her shoulders begin to relax and a happy whimper escapes from her lips when we part.

"What can I do?" I ask.

"Well, maybe order pizza?"

I chuckle. "Okay, that's easy enough. What do you like on your pizza?"

"Seb likes cheese; I'll have whatever, really, surprise me."

I lean in to kiss her once again and separate from her. "Go take care of your boy; I will call for the food, milady."

She giggles and scampers away.

I order the pizza and walk to the living room. I hear some rustling but no screams, so I decide to call Lauren.

"Cullen-Denali Agency, this is Lauren, can I help you?"

"Lauren, its Edward, don't say my name. Is Tanya close by?"

"Hi, no, she is in her office."

"What happened with the police?"

"I'm not sure but from what I can tell, they said they would talk to Ms. Swan and process the paper work."

I pinch the bridge of my nose, trying to alleviate the massive pressure. "Alright, I won't be back in the office today, I am staying at Bella's. Keep me posted, will ya?"

"Of course, how is her little boy? I was so worried about him." Lauren has a good heart, and I hate the thought of her there alone with Tanya, but I can't be there and here.

"He is having a rough time with it."

"Well, I hope he is alright."

"Thanks, Lauren."

.

.

.

When the pizza arrives, I carry it into the kitchen and hear foot steps behind me. I see Demetri walk in, soaking wet.

"Do you need a towel?" I ask.

He just shakes his head, takes a dish towel anyway and walks back out again.

"Edward, is that you?" I hear the raspy voice of Sebastian before I see him.

I turn and see Bella walk in with a snug Seb in her arms.

"Hey, buddy." I smile and he gives me a small one back.

"I didn't know you were coming," he says.

"I bought pizza, and I said to myself, I wonder if Seb likes pizza too. So there I was, ordering too much pizza, and I just knew I had to give it a try and see if you wanted some." He giggles slightly.

"You are so silly, Edward. But I love you so thank you for the pizza." Those three words melt my heart. I reach out and cup his cheek.

He lifts his head and holds out his arms to me. I look at Bella who nods, so I take him into a fierce embrace. I grab a box on our way into the living room and plop us on the couch.

"Seb, did you know that the first pizzeria in North America was opened in 1905 by Gennaro Lombardi?" I ask as he stuffs a slice into his mouth.

He shakes his head.

"And, it was the Greeks and Egyptians, that actually invented it, not the Italians." He looks up at me with wide eyes.

"Really?"

I nod. "Really."

"That is so cool. Thanks, Edward."

He rests his head back on my chest and continues to eat his pizza. Crumbs and sauce are falling all over my shirt and suit. But I don't really care because Seb is happy.

"Look, Bella I have to run home and get some dry clothes. Seb soaked me." I turn and see Dem is soaked, and Bella is suppressing a laugh.

"Alright, Dem," she says.

He walks over and gives Seb a kiss. He doesn't really acknowledge his father, and Dem seems alright with it.

After he leaves, Bella sits next to me.

"How are my favorite guys?" she asks.

"Good," Seb and I say in unison.

She smiles and leans her head on my shoulder. We eat pizza and watch Toy Story until the sun dips behind the trees and Sebastian's quiet snores fill the room.

**A/N: I received a review under guest that I did not approve due to the fact it was rude and disrespectful. Chapters 1-3 did not have a BETA but my BETA is working on them. When they are shiny I will re post. That said if the reviewer who wrote the rude review naming herself "Frustrated Reader" tries to review again and say disrespectful things regarding my son again I will be forced to report you... THERE IS ALWAYS A WAY!**

**Thank you to all you beautiful people who review and read this story I love you and my son loves your reviews so thank you. I try to respond the best I can but sometimes I just can't get to everyone.**

**Fic Rec: it is a rated M fic but it is just awesome it is called Mud, Sweat, and Beers by Sparrownotes24 Check it out its fun, hilarious, and very sexy :)**

**Follow me on Twitter Cutestkidsmom**

**Join my FB group : Cutestkidsmom's Fanfictions**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer~ I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**HUGE thank you to my BETA Twilightmomoftwo. Without her I couldn't make this fic shine like it does.**

**The request for this chapter came from Onelove13. I loved the idea so here it is the Pasta night out take! Enjoy!**

Chapter 14 ~Pasta Night ~ Emmett's POV

Bella isn't even to her car before Seb hops on the stool and starts opening up the pasta boxes.

"Hey, bud, chill, we are totally going to get to the cooking. First, we need to wash our hands."

Sebastian pouts but slides off the stool, and we walk to the bathroom. He washes his hands thoroughly and I do the same.

Again, he hops on the stool and starts ripping open the boxes.

"Hey, Seb, we have to follow the rules. First rule was washing our hands." We hold up our hands and nod. "Check."

"What's next, Mr. Emmett?"

"Next, we need three pots filled with water." Seb points to the cabinet next to the stove. "Mommy is always clanking around in there. Then she says bad words and the big pots fall out. So I think what we need is in there."

I chuckle and open the cabinet. Sure enough, there are ten or so pots, in all different sizes.

"Good work, Seb." He smiles.

"Now, let's fill these up."

Seb grabs a step stool and carries it to the sink. He stands on it and turns on the water. "First pot, please, Mr. Emmett."

I hand it to him and he fills it up. It's too heavy so I carry it to the stove. I put them on the three burners and turn around and see Seb holding a large apron.

"What?" I ask curious.

"You need to wear it. My mommy always wears this. It keeps her clothes pretty."

I take the apron and slip it on. I playfully bat my eyes and rest my hands on my cheek. In a soprano tone, I mimic Bella. "Do I look so, so pretty, Sebastian?"

He laughs loudly. "You are funny, Mr. Emmett."

I shrug and open the refrigerator. Inside, there is a large metal bowl with aluminum foil on it.

"So Seb, I am really bad at making pasta sauce, so I asked your mom to do it."I pull out the bowl.

"We need to put it into yet another pot and heat it up."

He nods and goes into the cabinet. He takes out a medium size sauce pan."Is this okay?"

"Perfect, great job, buddy." I pour the sauce in the pot and place it on the stove.

"Now what?" Seb asks.

"Well, we need to wait for the sauce to bubble and the other pots to boil."

"Then what?"

"We put the pasta in the hot water and stir it occasionally."

"And then what?" He is staring at me with genuine curiosity.

"Then when it's perfect, we pour out the water."

"And then what?"

"We put them in a large bowl; mix in the sauce and cheese and then, bon appétit."

Seb giggles. "What's that mean?"

"Bon appétit?"

He nods. "It means, enjoy your meal, in French."

Seb's face scrunches up. "But we are eating Italian."

I laugh. "True."

"So how would you say it in Italian?"

"It's similar, buon appetito."

He smiles and nods. "Okay."

When the water boils, I lift Seb up and, very slowly, he starts pouring in the Penne, then the farfalle , and then we break the spaghetti in half and put that in the last pot.

We stir together, and wait.

"So Seb, you like Edward?" I ask, not to be nosy with Bella's personal life, but to see what Seb really thinks about all of this.

"Oh wow, yes, he is the coolest. I love him, you know." His eyes are on the pot as he stirs.

"Really? Love?"

"Yes, Edward told me what love is. And I feel that."

I smile. "That is so awesome."

When the pasta is done, we strain it and begin prepairing all the bowls. "Alright, you want a scoop of each?"

"Yes, please."

I pull out two plates, fix our dishes, pour our water, and we sit at the breakfast bar.

"Can we put out three dishes for mommy, so she can taste them?" he asks as he shovels pasta into his mouth.

"Sure, bud." I hand him a napkin. "Slow down, no one is going to steal it from you."

He giggles and continues to eat.

"So , are you having fun with your dad?" I twirl the spaghetti around my fork and eat. The sauce is amazing, Bella officially rocks.

"Yep."

"Just, yep? What sorts of things have you been doing?"

He looks at me with a deep look of concentration, and shrugs. "Do you have a girlfriend, Mr. Emmett?" Okay, we are changing the subject.

"No, bud, I do not."

"Why?"

I shrug. "Don't know, really."

He leans in and sniffs me. "You smell good. You aren't stinky."

"Thank you." I chuckle.

"Do you say bad words, or smoke cigarettes?" He finishes the penne and rotates the dish so that the farfalle is next.

"No way, I never smoke. And I have said bad words before but I try not to."

"Good, cigarettes are gross and they smell. If you smoked them, then you would also be stinky."

I take a sip of my water.

"Mommy's friend is so pretty, I bet she would be your girlfriend."

I choke a bit on my water but recover quickly. "Are you trying to set me up?"

He shakes his head. "Set you up? Like for a crime?"

"No, I mean, hook me up?"

He chuckles. "Why would I hang you on a hook?"

"Nevermind, tell me about your mom's friend." Such a literal kid, and bright.

"Her name is Rose, and she is very pretty. She smells nice too."

"I like her name, I like pretty people, and the fact that she smells nice is always a plus. So, does she come over a lot?" I finish off my pasta and Seb is twirling his plate around now to eat the last pasta.

"She doesn't come here, she works at a store where my mom goes to dress other people." He shrugs.

"Does this store have a name?" I swallow the last of my water.

"Of course, silly, all stores have names."

I chuckle. "True. Do you know the name of the store that Rose works at?"

He taps his fork against his plate, and his face scrunches again. He is thinking. Suddenly his eyes widen. "Burgerdorks!" he shouts

"Burgerdorks?" I have never heard of that place.

"Yes, it has really nice clothes and a lot of shiny things too. My mommy loves the jewelry."

I try to think of all the places in the city.

"Seb, you are sure the place is called Burgerdorks?" He nods.

Then it hits me. "Do you mean Bergdorf's?"

He smiles. "Yes, that's it."

I laugh hysterically. "You crack me up, kid."

He just shrugs and finishes his pasta.

Afterward, Seb helps me clear the counter and we make the three dishes for his mom. Then we wash up the dishes and make sure the kitchen is spotless.

"Alright Seb, according to your mom's list here, you are allowed to watch television, read a book or do a craft for a half an hour. What's it going to be?"

He looks at the T.V. "We can watch a movie."

"We only have a half an hour, bud. Then you have to get ready for bed."

He scratches his head. "Will you draw with me?"

"Absolutly, I am the best drawer ever." I pull out some paper and crayons for the bin labeled "Seb's Art Stuff."

"Mommy says I'm the best." He laughs.

"Can we share being the best?"

He nods."Okay, Mr. Emmett."

I choose to draw a dragon because I think dragons are the shit. I look over to Seb's picture and he has drawn the entire New York City skyline. I can make out all of the buildings and the bridge. It's a work of art.

"Oh wow, Seb, that is amazing."

He smiles. "Thank you." He looks at my picture and suddenly, I feel embarrased with my pathedic looking dragon.

"I like your dinosaur, "he says.

"Thanks," I mutter. I push the picture off to the side and concentrate on what Seb is doing.

He has his tongue poking out the side of his mouth and his lips are pursed. His brow is furrowed and his eyes are focused.

"There, all done," he says and his masterpiece is complete and perfect.

"Wow. I really love this, Seb."

"Then you can have it, Mr. Emmett."

I smile. "Thanks, bud."

He reaches for me but stops."Can I have a hug?"

"Yes, Seb, you can, and I am really glad you are asking me."

He nods and hugs me.

"I know, not everyone likes hugs. I need to ask."

I pat his back. "That's right, you got it."

We pull apart. "Okay, next on the list." I pull out the piece of paper in my back pocket and read it. "Bed time routine, bud, you know it?"

"Yep." He hops down and I follow him up the stairs.

We walk to the bathroom, and he turns to me. "I can do this part alone, Mr. Emmett."

I hold up my hands in surrender. "You got it, bud, I'll just wait for you in your room."

"Okay, but can you not sit on my bed?"

I nod. "Sure thing."

He goes about his business, and I enter his room. It's exactly how I pictured it. Simple.

I walk over to the book shelf and skim the titles. There are all different kinds.

"Did you want to pick my bed time story, Mr. Emmett?" I jump a bit, having not heard him enter.

"Does your mommy normally do that?" I ask as he walks to his dresser and pulls out a pair of pajamas.

"Nope, I always pick."

"Then why would you ask me, Seb?"

He shrugs. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to. I want to read the Giving Tree tonight."

I chuckle. "You got it."

"Uhm.. Mr. Emmett?"

"Yeah, bud." I say as I look along the spines of the books for The Giving Tree.

"Can I get changed?"

I turn and see him holding up his pajammas.

"Of course, bud." I smile and slip out.

A minute later, he opens the door. "You all ready?"

He nods and hands me the book.

"Mommy has the books put in there by author," he says as he slips into bed.

I sit on the chair next to his bed and open the book. Seb stares at me with wonder as I read. Each page shows a different emotion. When it's done, I close the book and smile at him.

"I don't know if I like that story," he says.

"Oh? Why?"

"The boy killed the tree."

"Is that how you see it, Seb?"

He nods. "And he stopped playing with the tree."

"But she loved him so much, she was willing to give him everything she had. And she would wait forever for him. His happiness was all she ever wanted in return. Just like your mom would do for you."

He shakes his head. "I would never kill my mommy."

"I know you wouldn't, but this is a story about love. In the end, they have each other."

He shrugs. "I guess, but I don't like the boy. He isn't very nice. I wouldn't be his friend."

"Why?"

"Because if I was his friend, he would end up sitting on me when I had nothing left to give him."

I chuckle. He is one of the smartest children I have ever met. "Do you see him as a bully, Seb?"

He nods.

"I see." I get up and put the book back in the empty spot. "I won't let anyone sit on you, Seb, I promise."

He smiles. "I still don't like the boy," he says and I chuckle.

"Okay."

I tuck him in tightly, turn on his night light and shut the door.

I head down stairs sit on the couch and see how my teams did today.

When I hear the jingle of keys I head down the corridor and lean against the wall. When Bella walks in, the first thing I notice is her beaming smile. The second thing is her stunning glow.

Whoever Edward is, he makes her happy. Finally.

**A/N:**

**This was such a fun chapter to write and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**A thank you to all my girls at JUF for your support and all those at my FB group Cutestkidsmom's Fanfiction! I love you all**

**Thank you to Ruby Dee for her talented countdown to my up coming fic Salacious that will begin posting on November 28th!**

**Fic Rec:**

**Changing My Course by Twilover76. I am a big fan of this author so when she decided to write a new fic I was ready to read and so far I am loving it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything Twilight related.**

**HUGE thank you to my beautiful BETA Twilightmomoftwo! She is a Goddess!**

Chapter 15~ Ghosts, Cops, and Lawyers... Oh My!

The next few days were filled with decorating for Halloween, getting things ready for Seb's birthday and, not so surprisingly, a visit from the police.

I am outside, spreading fake cobwebs on the bushes, when the cruiser pulls into my driveway.

Two officers approach me and flash their badges. "Good afternoon, we are looking for a Ms. Isabella Swan?"

I place the decoration down and turn toward them. "I am she."

"Ms. Swan, I am officer Uley, this is my partner, officer Call. We have a few questions for you regarding an altercation with Ms. Tanya Denali."

I nod. "I am aware of what this is about; would you like to come inside? I need a break anyway."

They agree and we step inside. I make coffee and sit down on a stool while it finishes.

"Please sit." I gesture to the other stools.

"Thank you, Ms. Swan." Officer Call thumbs through his pad. "Can you tell us about the last time you spoke with Ms. Denali?"

I can't help the sarcastic laugh that slips from my lips. "I have never talked to that woman. I'm not even sure she knows how to simply talk."

The officer's eye each other and jot something down. "Look, I'm not denying I hit her, but there was a good reason behind it."

Officer Uley finally sits down and prepares to write. "Enlighten us, Ms. Swan."

I get up and get three mugs, and while I pour the coffee, I give them a detailed account of the day at Edward's office.

"Wait, so she grabbed you first?" Officer Call asks.

"Yes." I stir my coffee and take a small sip.

"Is that when you hit her?" Officer Uley asks.

"No, I told her to remove her hand. She did."

Again, they start scribbling in their pads. "Why exactly did you hit her?"

"My son Sebastian is autistic. He became very frightened when Ms. Denali approached him. Even more so when she started yelling, and stopping us from leaving." I feel the tears prick my eyes so I take a moment to calm myself.

"He recites facts to calm himself sometimes. When he did this, she called him, retarded. So, I hit her."

They finish writing and then shut their pads. "Ms. Swan, as you know, Ms. Denali is pressing assault charges against you. We have to report our findings."

I nod in understanding. "Okay."

"Seeing as you aren't denying that you hit her, you might want to get a lawyer." They each offer me a warm smile. They are doing their jobs, it's not personal.

"Thank you, officers, I will." They don't finish their coffee, and after they drive off, I call Edward.

"Hello, beautiful," he says when I call.

"Hey, handsome."

"And to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"Well, the police came by today." I let that sink in a minute.

"I see, and what happened?"

"It doesn't look good, they said, so I have to get a lawyer." This is going to cost me a fortune.

"Look, Bella, I spoke to my lawyer this morning. I think he can help here."

I pull out a calculator from the top drawer in my kitchen. "Okay, what does he charge an hour?"

He chuckles. "Please don't worry about that, it won't cost you anything to talk to him."

"Alright, can I have his number?" I put the calculator back and exchange it with a pen and paper.

"Are you free tonight? I was planning on meeting him for dinner. We can come over after Seb goes to sleep?"

I smile at this news. I miss Edward, and I love the fact that he wants to help. "Sure, I made a pie anyway."

He chuckles. "I hope it's a big pie, Jay likes to eat."

That makes me giggle. "I will make cookies, too."

"Thata girl."

.

.

.

I feel better after I talk to Edward, and I'm not afraid of the outcome with Tanya. Whatever happens, I know I have a great support team.

Seb bounces happily off the bus and into my waiting arms when he gets home.

"Hey, sweetie, how was your day?"

"Great! Oh wow, Mom, you started decorating?" He runs over to the tree where I have about thirty little ghosts hanging from it.

"Yes, I wanted to surprise you."

He smiles brightly. "Can I help you finish?"

I nod and pull a huge box out from behind a bush. "I was hoping you would say that."

He runs to the box and pulls out all the things we use to make our scary skeleton.

"Here." I hand him a bag of apples. "You eat your snack, and I will untangle his legs."

Sebastian watches me like a hawk as I lay the skeleton out on the lawn. "Hey, Mom?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Did you know there are more than twenty bones in each foot?"

I smile. "I did know that, Seb."

He frowns for a moment, and his face twists in concentration. "Well, did you know that feet bones grow faster than any other bones in the body?"

I shake my head. "I did not know that."

He gives me a pleased smile.

After his apples, we get to work, and before we know it, we have a spooky front lawn.

.

.

.

It's a quiet night, just Seb and me together for dinner. I make baked macaroni and cheese, and Texas toast. It is by far one of his favorite meals.

"Mr. Emmett doesn't have a girlfriend so I told him about your friend Rose. They both smell good; they should get married." He blurts it all out while my mouth is full of milk, and it takes everything for me not to spit it all out.

"Do you think your friend will marry him and have babies?"

I swallow as best I can. "Uhm... well, Seb, I don't know."

"You should ask her, he is a lot of fun. I bet they will have fun together." He dangles his feet and finishes off his meal.

"Sure, baby, I will mention it to her." I giggle when Seb gives me a thumb up.

After Sebastian is asleep, I head into the kitchen and place the pie in the oven to warm. Then I text Edward.

~_Seb is asleep; I'm ready when you are ~ B_

A minute later I get a response.

~_On our way, be there in a few ~EC_

I spend the extra time to freshen up, and put on some coffee.

When the door bell rings, I feel those familiar butterflies in my stomach that I get whenever Edward is close by.

I open the door with a smile, and Edward doesn't hesitate to scoop me up into a hug. "Hey, Bella, you look beautiful."

"Oh, thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." He is wearing a black suit with a light gray shirt. His tie is long gone, and the first two buttons of his shirt are undone.

"Thank you." He steps in and turns toward the other gentleman. "This is my friend, and lawyer, Jason Jenks."

Mr. Jenk's extends his hand and we shake. "Hello, Ms. Swan."

"Nice to meet you. Please come in; I made coffee, pie and cookies." I smile and chuckle when Mr. Jenk's eyes widen, and he rubs his hands together.

To say that Jason Jenks could eat would be an understatement. He is on his third slice of pie and fourth cookie before we even start to get down to business.

"Mr. Jenks, as pleased as I am that you love my pie, can you explain to me how it is that you can help me?" I ask as sweetly as I can, but at this rate, we will be here until midnight.

He wipes his mouth and nods. "Of course, . Edward here," he gestures to him. "Explained your situation to me."

I look over, and Edward smiles at me and reaches for my hand. I place mine in his and the second we connect, my body relaxes

"After Ed and I talked, we came up with an incredible idea to make all of this go away for you."

"Really?"

"Bella, I have been trying to buy Tanya out of the company for a long time now." Edward starts to talk, and Mr. Jenks and I listen.

"Awhile back, I installed cameras in the halls and offices." Suddenly I feel goosebumps form on my arm.

"So you saw?" My voice is a whisper.

"I did, and Bella, I am so sorry I wasn't there." He pulls my hand to his lips and tenderly kisses my knuckles.

"Edward, it's not your fault; please don't feel bad." With my other hand I cup his cheek; my heart warms when he closes his eyes and leans into my touch.

Mr. Jenks clears his throat and I blush in embarrassment. "Sorry." I chuckle nervously.

"Hey, I think it's adorable, but there is a point to be made here," he says and gestures to Edward to continue.

"Right, so I have caught her harassing, and even assaulting others on the cameras, and with your incident, I think I can convince her to drop the charges." His mouth is in a hard line and his brow knits together.

"What aren't you telling me?" I ask.

"Eddie here has had his own run in's with the Queen of mean." Mr. Jenks chuckles.

"I am aware of the day she hit you, has she done other things?"

Edward shrugs. "Unwanted advances, but all of it is on camera. Tomorrow she is being served, and part of the plea deal will be for her to drop the charges against you."

My eyes widen in surprise. "Edward, don't you think bringing me into this will only hurt your chances of gaining control of your company?"

He shakes his head. "I am hoping that we won't even step foot into a court room. But, that said, you were sort of involved anyway."

"How?"

"The day you came by the office, you know when she hit me. Jenks had to put your name down. Not as a witness, just as someone who was there." He gives me an apologetic look.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Jenks promised you wouldn't be involved, I know how much you have on your plate, Bella, I just didn't..."

I place a finger over his lips. "Alright, don't worry about it, its okay." I try and give him a reassuring smile, but he still looks quite upset.

"So, Ms. Swan, what do you think?" Mr. Jenks asks as he shoves another cookie in his mouth.

I shrug and look at Edward, "Is this a good thing to do? I don't even know; I trust you, Edward, tell me what to do here."

He lets out a breath. "I think it's the right thing to do, this whole thing helps both of us, and Sebastian will have no involvement."

I nod. My biggest concern is Seb; I don't want any of this touching him. He has had enough. "Okay, what do I have to do?"

"Well, Tanya will be served tomorrow; hang tight and I will call you when I know more," Mr. Jenks says.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Jenks. Uhm... what is your fee?" I ask timidly and he starts laughing.

"No fee, this is a joint case now, and Ed already has me on retainer." He looks over at Edward and winks. "Looks like you two will have to work out that arrangement."

Edward rolls his eyes. "Go home to your wife, perv," he says, and Jenks bursts out laughing again.

"Yeah, yeah, alright. It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss. Swan." He offers me his hand. I take it.

"Please, call me Bella."

He nods. "Then you can call me Jay." He smiles and two dimples form on his cheeks.

After he leaves, Edward and I finish our pie and talk about the days to come. At around ten he says he has to get going, and I walk him out.

"Edward, I wanted to thank you for what you did for Sebastian the other night. I know it wasn't easy to be in the same place with Demetri and..."

He silences me with a kiss, and I happily accept. When he pulls away, his eyes are dancing with delight.

"I accept your life, Bella, I love your son, and if it means I have to encounter your ex, then," he shrugs. "So be it."

I smile and bring my hand around to the back of his neck. "You are my knight in shining armor." He laughs and I lightly kiss his perfect lips.

.

.

.

The next morning I drive Seb into school. Seeing that his birthday falls on a Saturday, we are bringing in goodie bags to his class and celebrating his birthday.

We get to his classroom and Seb runs in. I linger at the door and watch all the morning activity.

Emmett sees me and gestures for me to come in. I place the box with the birthday goodies down on a desk and walk over.

"Hey, Bella," he says with a smile.

"Hi, Emmett. I just wanted to drop off some goodie bags for Seb's birthday."

He eyes the box and nods. "If you want, we just have morning routine and then they split off into their individual placements. Do you want to hand them out with Seb before they go off?"

"Oh, sure, that sounds great."

I go over to the front corner of the room and watch as Emmett leads the kids in the pledge of allegiance, followed by their good morning song. Each child has their own paraprofessional in this class, and I am happy to see that Principal Sanchez has kept her word.

The Para's do a little silent time with their assigned student and after they are calm and as focused as they can be, Emmett calls me over.

"So kids, Sebastian's mom has come to pay us a visit." The kids clap their hands and shout hellos to me.

"Okay, calm down everyone." He rings a little bell and the kids respond well to it. "That's it. One, two, three, eyes on me."

The children all quiet down.

"Alright, so I know you are all going to Seb's birthday party tomorrow, but Ms. Swan and Sebastian wanted to have a little classroom party with us today. How does that sound?" he asks, and the kids cheer again.

I take out the six goodie bags and hand them to Seb and I watch as he gives one to each of the kids. Every desk he passes, they wish him a happy birthday and he smiles a little wider.

As the kids are going through their bags, I wander around the classroom. I see Jake, who is Seb's best friend, playing with the small pinwheel that was in his bag.

"Hi, Jake." I sit down next to him. He turns to me, and although his head is facing me, his eyes are focused on the ceiling.

"Hel... hello, Miss... ess Swan." He smiles.

"You like the pinwheel?"

He pushes it with his fingers and chuckles. "Yes."

"Are you excited about tomorrow?"

He nods and tries to speak but he just can't grasp it. His face begins to get red with frustration. "It's okay, Jake, here." I hand him his white board. "Write it down, buddy."

He takes a deep breath and relaxes immediately. He writes fast and easily and then turns the board toward me.

I read it out loud. "I am very excited about tomorrow, I am an awesome bowler, and I will whoop your butt." I burst out laughing and Jake does too.

"I'm going to hold you to that tomorrow."

He nods and goes back to his goodie bag. Jake is brilliant like Sebastian. They can spend hours swapping facts and little tid bits of information. Jake has a speech impediment which frustrates him a great deal. Emmett explained to me that when Jake got there, he was so angry at everything and everyone around him, because he couldn't communicate.

It wasn't until his speech therapist found out that Jake loved to write, that he was introduced to the white board. He prefers trying to speak but when it's just too much, he has that crutch.

Seb is unbelievably patient, and in fact they learn from each other. Seb has gotten so much better with his handwriting and reading, and Jake's speech has improved immensely, and his eye contact is getting better as well. It's a wonderful sight to see.

I talk to some of the other kids, at least to those that decide I'm cool enough to talk to today. After about an hour I say my goodbyes and head out.

I have to pick up the cake and get some last minute refreshments for tomorrow, so I pull up to Whole Foods. I'm deep in concentration about whether I want Crispix or Cracklin Oat Bran when I hear the pleasant voice of Edward's mom.

"Mrs. Cullen, what a surprise." I smile.

"A pleasant one." She adds with a melodic laugh.

"I had to get a few things for tomorrow, how are you?"

She smiles. "Good, we are looking forward to seeing Sebastian for his birthday. Do you need me to bring anything?"

I shake my head." No, I think I'm good, but if you want to bring something, please, by all means, bake away."

"Good, because I have been dying to bake sweet potato pie, and Carlisle despises potatoes." She suddenly frowns. "Does Sebastian like potatoes?"

"Yes, actually he loves them. He isn't a big fan of cauliflower though." We both giggle.

"So tell me, Bella, how are you doing? I heard about what happened with that horrid Tanya woman. I hope you and Sebastian are alright."

I shrug, "I think it's safe to say that Seb isn't in any rush to go back to the Chrysler Building, but he is okay."

"And you?"

I take a deep breath. "I get by, your son helps."

She smiles proudly. "He is an amazing man; I am so glad you two found each other." She puts a reassuring hand on my arm.

"I know how taxing your life can be, Bella. I also know finding time for you is almost impossible." She reaches in her bag and pulls out a tiny pink card. "I run a little flower shop, my work number, and cell number is on there."

I look down at the card and chuckle. "Mum's the word."

She nods. "Yes, I know it's not very original but I favor it. Anyway, maybe next week sometime we can have lunch. Talk, vent, whatever. What do you say?"

"Thank you, Esme, I would love that."

She smiles, and I finish my shopping and am home thirty minutes before Seb's bus comes. I stick Esme's card onto the fridge and can't help the smile that pulls on my lips.

My heart feels full; where I once felt alone, I feel embraced. Where I once questioned my strength, I feel stronger than ever. So many amazing people have come into our life lately, and it's all because of my wonderful little boy.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

**My new fic Salacious starts posting tomorrow on my birthday... Check it out it is rated M!**

**Fic Rec: A Whisper of Chaos by TheOnlyKyla... it is an angsty story about two trouble teens stuck in a world that doesn't see them. Its a beautiful story so far!**


	16. Chapter 16

**~Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight!**

**HUGE thank you to my amazing BETA Twilightmomoftwo. With out her skills, this wouldn't be as dazzling!**

**Thank you all for your birthday wishes they meant a lot to me you are all amazing!**

Chapter 16 ~You've Just Been Served, Now Lets Party

Jenks told me to arrive at the office a little earlier and that he would meet me there. I informed Lauren that I would like her to come in a little early as well. My plan is to have her in my office going over reports when Tanya is served.

The last thing I need is for Lauren to get stuck in the crossfire of a Tanya tirade.

So, as promised I am at work and in my office with Lauren at eight thirty.

"Mr. Cullen, is there a particular reason I am here early? I looked at the calendar and there are no morning meetings scheduled today." She looks at me with slight concern.

"Tanya is going to be on a war path this morning, and I wanted to speak with you before all hell breakes loose." I try to comfort her with a warm smile but it's a no go in that department.

"Warn me about what?"

"Tanya is getting served with papers this morning, and I am quite sure she will not be thrilled with them."

She nods. "What will these _papers_ say?"

I let out a loud sigh. "I have been trying to buy her out of the company for years to no avail. As you know, I installed cameras here a few months back."

She nods, and of course Lauren isn't an idiot; she actually reads things before she signs them.

"Well, Tanya has made unwanted sexual advances toward me, and according to the footage, she has done this with a few other male employees."

Lauren gasps. "Really?"

"Yes, and you are already aware of the physical assaults."

She nods and covers her mouth.

"Are you alright, Lauren?"

"Mr. Cullen, how is any of this going to help this company? Assault charges, sexual harassment? It can make clients cut all ties with you."

I shake my head. "I deal with the majority of the clients here, and if they break their contracts with this agency because I am suing my partner for assault, then they would be violating their own contracts."

As Lauren processes all of the information I have thrown at her, Jenks trots into my office five minutes before nine with coffee in hand.

"Morning, Eddie." He hands me a coffee. "Howdy there, Lauren." She gives him a small smile but it gets bigger when he hands her a coffee as well.

"Hi, Jay, Lauren here was just getting caught up to speed on the day."

Jenks nods and sits beside her. "Any questions?"

She shakes her head and shrugs all at the same time. "Will this work?"

Jenks smiles brightly. "I have never lost; I don't plan on starting with the likes of that woman."

Lauren visibly relaxes, and we settle in and wait.

At nine thirty, late as usual, Tanya saunters in. She waves as she passes my office and a minute later, we hear the slam of her own door.

"So, what time will she be served?" Lauren whispers.

"You don't have to whisper, Lauren, she can't hear you. I believe ten."

She nods again. "And will she be leaving after that?"

Jenks clears his throat. "That is why I am here, I will convince her that unless she wants a restraining order against her, it would be in her best interest to leave and retain a lawyer."

And so we wait once more. My body is shaking from all the caffeine I have taken in. And right on time at ten o'clock, Tanya Denali is served.

As predicted she throws a temper tantrum that would rival a four year old who was told no to a toy in the middle of FAO Schwartz.

She does in fact leave the building screaming, "I'll be back." I can't help but laugh, which Jenks slaps me for.

The rest of my day is wonderful. Quiet, drama free and Tanya free. It is amazing to see how at ease the entire office is with her absence. Before lunch I go into the kitchen to wash out my mug and hear the staff laughing. At that moment, I realize how dark Tanya has made this office.

.

.

.

I call Bella before I head to bed that night. I tell her about the day, and she tells me that Jenks called her earlier with an update.

"So, I will see you tomorrow right?" she asks.

"Of course, I hope Seb likes my gift."

She giggles. "Edward, the fact that you are there will mean more to him than anything you buy him."

"Okay, I'll trust you on this, but I'm nervous."

"Don't be, now go to sleep, mister," she playfully says.

I slip into bed after we say our goodnights, and when I click off the light, my phone starts ringing.

I grumble and answer it. "Hello?"

"Edward?" Carlisle's voice is filled with fear.

"Dad? What's wrong?" I sit up and turn the light back on.

"I have a serious problem." I am reaching for my pants and shoes as he speaks.

"What is it? I can be there in fifteen minutes if I leave now."

"No... Wait... be where?" he asks.

I stop dressing. "At the house."

"Oh, no, don't do that."

I plop on the bed; my heart is beating against my ribs. "You scared me, Dad; I thought something was seriously wrong."

"There is something seriously wrong."

I take a deep breath. "What is it?"

"As you know, I am giving Sebastian a golden barrel cactus for his birthday."

"Yes." He has been telling me this for a week.

"The idiot gardener used the vinegar spray on it instead of water," he says.

"That's bad, right?" I can feel the exhaustion weighing down on me. I just want my dad to get on with this so I can go to bed.

"Edward, don't be stupid, you know that cacti drink water and nothing else. It's elementary."

I chuckle. "Fine, so what, the cactus is dead?"

"Dead?" he snaps. "Its mush."

"Dad, calm down. We can stop at Mom's shop in the morning and grab another one. Seb won't know the difference." I undress myself...again, and get back into bed.

"I suppose... it's just...I."

"What, Dad, what is it?" I just want to go to sleep.

"Forget it," he mumbles.

"You called me, now tell me."

"It's special, Edward." His voice is a whisper.

"I'm sure you spent a lot of time picking the best cactus for Seb, but, Dad, he won't care. He just wants you there." Bella's words come back to me.

"This is ... I grew this, Edward, it was my cactus from when I was a boy." I gasp at his words. I remember the stories he told me when I was growing up.

When he was a little boy he had no friends, no one to talk to, and he was often sent to his room for doing something inappropriate. He would take Carrington, his cactus, into his closet and talk to him for hours. He was going to let Carrington go and give him to Sebastian.

Tears prick my eyes. I can hear a sniffle on the other end, and I know my father is truly mourning this loss.

"Oh Dad, I am so sorry... I am an ass, what can I do?"

"Nothing, it's... what do I do?" His voice cracks.

I rack my brain for anything, for any idea. What _can_ he do?

"I know, I got it." I sit up and laugh boisterously. "Best idea ever coming your way, Dad, you ready for it?"

I hear him blow his nose. "Sure."

"Tomorrow morning, we go down to the shop, and we buy two."

"Two cacti? Why, I only need one."

I hope my idea will make this nightmare go away for my dad. "The gift was never the cactus, Dad, it was the sentiment. You were going to give Sebastian the only reliable friend you had growing up."

"What is your point, Edward?"

"The sentiment is still there. Grow them together. Share it with him, from the beginning ,Dad."

The silence on the other end makes me nervous. Will he reject the idea? Will he hang up?

"Like a project?" he asks wearily.

"Just the two of you."

More silence.

"Thank you, Edward," he says finally.

"You're welcome, and Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"You do realize how huge it is that you were going to give Carrington away, don't you?"

"Yes, it just felt right."

I smile. "I'm so proud of you."

"I'm always proud of you, Edward, I love you, son. Goodnight."

And he hangs up.

.

.

.

Saturday morning, my father and I go to the shop to buy two cacti. After he inspect them all, he takes the two he says are perfect.

I drop him back off at the house and tell him I will see him at Bella's later, then I drive to the bowling alley.

When I pull in, I take a minute to calm myself. I know Demetri will be there. I know there will be tantrums, and sugar and everything else that will make me want to pull my hair out. I can do this, I can.

I grab my gift for Seb and enter the war zone. The man at the counter shows me the way to the private room they use for birthdays.

I can hear laughter and screams the closer I get. I enter the room and smile when I see Sebastian doing some sort of wiggle dance with Bella.

"Edward." He screams when he turns around and sees me.

"Hey, buddy." I put down the gift and crouch down, bracing myself as he crashes into me.

"It's my birthday, I'm seven now." His smile is bigger than I have ever seen it.

"Wow, that is old."

He giggles and hops out of my arms.

He pulls me further into the room. I see Bella and she waves; I wave back. I want to hug her and kiss her, but Seb is stuck to me like glue.

"These are my friends." He points to all of the kids who are shoving pizza into their mouths. "Friends, this is Edward, my Mommy's boyfriend."

"Did you kiss , Edward?" one kid asks me.

"Did I... huh?"

"Are you getting married?" another yells.

"Married?" I look at Bella who is laughing.

"Is Sebastian going to be a big brother?" The screams and questions keep coming. Bella is doubled over in some hard core laughing fit.

"I ... well; I like Bella, maybe someday... I, uhm." I am rambling.

"Kids, leave Edward be, eat your pizza so we can bowl." Bella finally rescues me.

That gets them to shut up and eat. I go to her and kiss her tenderly. "Now, _you_ are my knight in shining armor," I say.

She giggles. "You showed fear, Edward, never do that."

Demetri comes in holding a bunch of shoes, and his eyes widen when he sees me next to Bella, with my arm securely wrapped around her waist.

I wave politely. "Hi, Demetri."

"Hi." He puts the shoes on the spare table and sits next to Seb.

While the kids are all putting on their bowling shoes, a tall, blonde and very beautiful woman enters the room. Seb hugs her quickly and runs back to his friends.

"Edward, you know Rosalie from Bergdorf's, right?" Bella asks.

"You do look familiar; it's very nice to meet you." I extend my hand. She beams and takes it.

"Mr. Cullen, the pleasure is all mine." She chuckles.

"Call me Edward."

"Children." A huge booming voice rings out. I see the huge man from the other day. Emmett, I think, his name is.

"Mr. Emmett!" the kids shout. Yep, Emmett.

"How are my minions?" he asks and the children laugh.

"Oh my God, Bella, that's the guy who came into my store the other day, looking for me," Rosalie says.

"Yeah, that's Seb's fault. He told Emmett about you," Bella says.

"Emmett as in Sebastian's teacher?" Rosalie's eyes widen and a lustful smile plays on her lips.

"The very same," Bella says and we both chuckle.

"He is single?"

"Yes."

Emmett looks over in our direction and winks at Rosalie.

"So you two met then?" I ask.

"He came in with a chocolate rabbit. He said women like chocolate and fluffy things." I laugh loudly at Rosalie's story.

"No way?" Bella shouts.

"Yes, I asked him if the hospital was aware of his disappearance."

I couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard. "Oh ... God... then what?"

"He said nothing was wrong with him, he wanted to share some bunny with me." Even Rosalie is snickering at this point. "I told him eating chocolate was one thing, eating a rabbit is another, and to mix the two was weird."

"He smells nice," Bella says once her laughter dies down.

"Yeah, he said that to me too, he said, apparently that's all that matters these days."

And with that round number three of laughter begins.

.

.

.

Demetri avoids me like the plague, which is fine with me. He is hands on with Seb, and that is exactly how it should be. He glances over now and then, and I smile. His face shows indifference, but I know I bother him.

Emmett and Rosalie talk quite a bit and even laugh here and there. Sebastian is quite the little matchmaker.

The bowling alley has a great handle of the situation, and they really closed off a lot of the area for Seb and his friends.

After two games, Seb opens his gifts. He gets puzzles, Legos, a few board games, and a space erector set. It is pretty awesome.

I walk over to Seb after he opens everyone's gifts. I hand him a large envelope.

"Happy birthday, Seb." He smiles and rips it open. He stares at it for a few minutes.

"I don't get it; it's a picture of a star." His face scrunches up.

"It's a picture of _your_ star, its name is Sebastian Charles Swan, and it is all yours," I say.

His confusion morphs into happiness. "A star? All mine?"

I nod. "And my friend has a huge telescope, I will take you there so you can see it."

"Wow," he whispers. "This is the bestest gift ever." He opens his arms. "Can I please hug you?"

"You better," I say. He wraps his tiny arms around my neck and squeezes harder than he ever has. I feel his breath near my ear.

"I love you so much, Edward," he says and my whole body feels like I just ran a marathon. I feel exhausted and rewarded.

"I love you so much more, Sebastian."

He kisses my cheek and and runs off to show everyone his very own star.

.

.

.

Back at Bella's house, Sebastian and Demetri start setting up the erector set, and I help Bella with cake and coffee.

"I told you he would love your gift," she says as she places candles on the cake.

"Yeah, yeah, smarty pants." I nudge her arm.

"It is a really thoughtful gift." She smiles and turns to me. "You are so good to him."

"Bella." I cup her head in my hands. "You have a son that is a breath of fresh air in a dank and dismal world. Because of him I met you, because of him, Emmett met Rosalie, and because of that boy, my father is seeing the world differently. Your son, he is good to everyone he meets. I am honored I get to just be in the same room with him."

A tear slips down her cheek; I wipe it with the pad of my thumb. "Don't cry," I whisper.

She gives me a smile and more tears rush down her face. I go to wipe them, but she lifts herself up on her tip toes and kisses me. I slide my hands down her arms and wrap them around her. I kiss her to show her I'm not going anywhere. I kiss her so she will feel the truth in my words. I kiss her because even though it's too soon, I know I love this incredible woman.

A throat clearing makes Bella and me push apart quickly. I turn and see an older man with dark brown hair, smiling eyes and a bushy brown mustache. He looks so familiar. I have seen him in pictures with Sebastian around the house.

"Dad," Bella gasps.

Dad? I look back to him, and he is staring me down like a bull ready to attack. I try to offer him my hand but he glares at it.

"Dad... this is Edward." Her voice is tiny.

"Hmm," he grumbles and his eyes look me up and down. His scowl is very prominent.

"Nice to meet you, sir." I continue to hold my hand out.

Again he stares at it, then he shifts his eyes to Bella and he smiles warmly. "_The_ Edward?" he asks.

Bella nods. He returns his gaze to me and takes my hand. I'm about to shake it, but he pulls me to him and engulfs me in a rough and manly hug.

"Great to finally meet you, son," he says happily. "Sebastian won't shut up about you." We pull apart and his once angry glare is replaced with compassion.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, way to go, kid. Keep doing what you do and keep my family happy, and I won't have to break you." He slaps my back and heads back out toward the party.

I look at Bella, and she is giggling.

"That was funny to you?" I ask.

She nods. "You were so scared."

"He is terrifying."

She takes my hand and kisses my palm. "I'll protect you from the middle-aged mean man."

'Ha ha ha... funny." I pinch her side and she laughs.

"Come on, your folks will be here soon, and I want cake." She carries it out to the dining room, and we wait for everyone else to get here.

**A/N: Many places, ie, bowling alleys, duck pin places, and the zoo will cater to a special needs person's birthday or other occasion. I understand how hard it can be to arrange a party for a group of aspies. Always ask, they might surprise you :)**

**Fic rec:**

**Adagio~ by Sparrownotes24. It is a wonderful drabble that I find myself getting more and more immersed in.**

**Love Through Another's Eyes ~ Eternally Edward's Girl, this is a story I have been reading for awhile. It is also based on real life events for this writer and its heart warming and aggravating all in one.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything Twilight related**

**HUGE thank you to my amazing BETA Twilightmomoftwo. She goes above and beyond. She teaches me as she goes and I am forever grateful to have her on board for this story.**

*****Tissue Warning for this chapter*****

**Last time people were not prepared and I hope this helps.**

Chapter 17 ~ Treats and Milestones

I place the double fudge brownie cake on the table and smile when I see Rose and Emmett sitting next to each other laughing.

"My parents just pulled up with Alice, Jasper and Katie," Edward says as he heads toward the front door.

"Alright, I will go tell Sebastian."

He smiles and walks out to greet his parents.

Sebastian is up in his room with Demetri, putting on his Halloween costume.

"Hey, guys, company is here. Jake's mom is going to come by in a little while and you, Katie and Jake can all trick or treat together. Sound good?"

Seb smiles. "I wish Jake didn't leave at all, but I'm glad he is coming out later."

Demetri ties the belt on Sebastian's ninja costume. "So, you want me to stay back and give out the candy for the kids?" he asks.

"No, I want you to come, because my dad is going to hang back for us."

He gives me a little smile. "So all of us are going?"

I nod. "Yes, and it is going to be great, right?" I shoot him a warning glare.

"I won't start anything, Bella." He rolls his eyes.

When we get downstairs, I can hear the muffled laughter of Alice and Esme in the kitchen. I pop my head in and see Esme placing some cookies on to a platter.

"Hello, ladies," I say with a warm smile.

"Oh, Bella, Happy Halloween," Alice and Esme say in unison.

"Thank you both, but first we celebrate Seb's Birthday, then, after he blows out the candles, Halloween can truly begin."

"Fair enough." Alice giggles.

Katie is dressed up as ballerina and spinning circles all around the table. Sebastian is sitting in front of his cake, just mesmerized with her movements. A small smile plays on his lips.

"Hey, birthday boy, are you ready for some cake?" I ask and he smiles and nods.

Carlisle is half in the dining room and half in the kitchen, clearly avoiding the crowd of people. He is holding a large paper bag.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen, how are you?" I ask as I approach him.

"Very well, thank you for asking. How are you, Ms. Swan, or is it Bella, which would you prefer? I can never tell when it is appropriate to call someone by their first name, and when it is proper to give them a formal greeting." He is speaking so fast, and I know the signs of a person who is starting to panic.

"Bella, always Bella." He looks up at me and smiles.

"Then you can always call me Carlisle. Unless you marry my son, then you can call me Dad." His eyes widen. "Oh no, don't do that, it would offend your father."

I chuckle softly." Carlisle, will you help me in the kitchen for a moment?"

He nods and quickly retreats into the kitchen with me. I shut the door and stand by it to block anyone from entering.

"I think you need a minute, Carlisle. Just breathe, relax, and go to your happy place."

He turns to me with smiling eyes. "You are very good, Bella."

I tilt my head to the side. "Good?"

"It was very hard for me out there." He points in the direction of the living room.

"I know."

"That is why you are good. Mostly, I have to force myself to get through it." He lets out a nervous laugh.

"Never here, Carlisle. This is a peaceful place, formalities have no place here." I eye the bag he is holding with an iron clad grip.

"This is for Sebastian," he says, clearly noticing me looking at it.

"Wonderful, I bet he will love it."

He shrugs. "Perhaps." He places the bag on the counter.

"If you feel overwhelmed or freaked out, Carlisle, feel free to come in here or upstairs, second door on the right."

"What's up there?" he asks, confused.

"My bedroom, you can go up there and take your time."

"You would let me, a stranger, into your room?"

"You aren't a stranger, you are the father of the man I ..." I stop talking when I realize I was about to say love. Carlisle clearly doesn't miss the slip.

"The man you what?"

I take a breath trying to buy myself time to come up with something. "I really like Edward, and you. My home is your home." There, that should do it.

"Do you love my son?" he asks as he smiles happily.

"I... Uhm..." I look toward the door now, hoping someone will barge in. "Well..."

He starts chuckling."Now who is the one freaking out?"

I shake my head."Very funny."

He shrugs, and then takes a deep breath. "Alright, I'm ready to go back out there."

He walks toward me but stops right before he opens the door.

"Bella?"

"Yeah."

"It's okay to love my son; it's an easy thing to do. I fell in love with him the second I knew Esme was pregnant with him." He swallows hard, and I can tell that he is trying to explain what he is trying to say without confusing me. "It's not too soon, is what I mean."

I want to hug him, I'm almost desperate to do it, but I don't think he is a man that is comfortable with being touched. I opt for a smile. "Thank you, Carlisle."

.

.

.

We all sing happy birthday, and Seb blows out his candles. I notice Katie helping Sebastian pluck the candles out of the cake, and he is laughing at something she is telling him.

"I'm glad he isn't afraid of her anymore," Alice says as she hands me some paper plates for cake.

"Thank goodness," I say as I start slicing cake. She helps by handing it out to each person.

After cake, Carlisle taps me on the shoulder. "Bella?"

"Yes," I say.

"Can I give Sebastian his gift now?"

"Of course," I say

He practically runs into the kitchen. I look over and see Edward making his way toward me.

"Is my dad getting Seb's gift?"

"Yes, and he is quite excited about it."

Who? Dad or Seb?" He chuckles.

"Both."

Carlisle comes out of the kitchen, holding the huge paper bag, and walks to Sebastian.

Sebastian looks at the bag and back over to Carlisle with his "what the heck is that" face.

"Happy birthday, Sebastian," he whispers.

Sebastian smiles and practically tears the bag wide open.

"Careful, Sebastian," Carlisle says.

Carlisle helps Seb lift out two cacti. Both of their faces light up like Christmas.

"Wow, I never had a cactus before," Seb says.

"Well, this one is yours." He points to the one closest to Seb. "And this one is mine." He cups the small potted cactus in front of him.

"They are the same," Seb whispers.

"We can grow them together. Would you like that?" Carlisle asks nervously.

"Together?" Seb is staring at his cactus in wonder.

"If you would like, it can be a project, something we can do together, maybe?" He is so terrified that Seb will reject him. I see the fear in Edward's eyes too, but I know my son; he will love the idea.

"Yes," he whispers. "I would really, really love that."

He then reaches out and hugs Carlisle. He has a shocked and somewhat painful look on his face when Seb embraces him, but he quickly acclimates to the physical act and even wraps his arms around my son.

Edward relaxes and wraps his arm around me. "I was a little worried," he says.

"I wasn't," I say with confidence.

He chuckles. "Of course you weren't."

The doorbell ringing pulls me from my warm Edward embrace. When I answer it, I see Jake and his mom standing there with a smile.

"Hello again, Jake." I look at his mother. "Hi Sue, it's great to see you, come on in, guys." I hold the door open and they walk in.

"Than... Thank you Mi... Misses Swan," Jake says.

"My pleasure, now if you hurry, you can have some cake before we go trick or treating." He smiles and runs into the dining room.

"Jake!" I can hear Sebastian's excitement.

When I walk in, Sebastian is showing Jake his cactus, and Carlisle is laughing as Jake tells him about a fearful fern he had once. It is amazing how patient Carlisle is with Jake and his stuttering.

"My mo...Mom says that the fff...fern got scared annnnnd ran away, bububu...but I know she forgot to wa... water it." Jake laughs, and Carlisle and Sebastian join him.

"I want to go trick or treating." Katie is getting a little impatient and is whining to Alice.

"Okay, sweetheart, let's see if Seb is ready."

Katie nods and twirls to Seb. "Can we go trick or treating now, Sebastian?"

Jake and Seb abruptly stop and stare wide-eyed at Katie who is smiling brightly at the two enamored boys. Edward's laughing breaks the puppy love daydream, and Sebastian nods to her.

My dad grabs the bucket of candy, carrying it into the living room and sitting down in the recliner. "You folks have fun, I will hold down the fort here."

"Thanks, Dad," I say and head out with the mob of people.

Edward holds my hand as we go house to house. Demetri volunteers to climb all the steps and go to the doors with Sebastian, and I gladly accept his offer.

"This is the first year I have not had to go door to door," I say.

"Really?" Edward is surprised.

"Demetri isn't usually around for Halloween." I shrug.

"That means he isn't around for Seb's birthday." Edward isn't asking; he is stating a fact.

"Nope, but we celebrate it when he is home." I squeeze his hand to reassure him that it isn't that big of a deal, but Edward is clearly upset.

"It's okay, Edward," I say.

"It's not, Bella, and it shocks me that you think it is." He looks at me and the anger in his eyes is evident.

"I spent way too many days, nights and months being angry with him, but he is Seb's father and..."

Edward interrupts me. "And what? Because he is his dad, it is acceptable for him to treat him like crap?"

I pull Edward back and signal to Demetri, Alice and the rest of them to continue on.

"Edward, what is this hostility really about?"

He huffs. "I'm just a son who watched my grandfather think the same way Demetri does. Do you wonder why it is that Sebastian rarely wants anything to do with his father?"

"Demetri isn't your grandfather." I pull Edward closer to me, hoping the contact will relax him.

"Seven years, Bella, he is seven years old, and this is the first time he is going trick or treating with him?"

"It's bad, I know, but he is here now and he is trying. I owe him the chance."

Edward laughs in disbelief. "You don't really believe he deserves that much, do you?"

"I'm not going to tell Demetri he can't see his son. I won't push him out of Seb's life unless Seb asks me to." I pull away, feeling slightly angry that Edward would question my judgment.

"And then what? Seb breaks down?" I get the anger that Edward is feeling. I have felt it for so long, but I don't understand why it's directed at me.

"Why are you upset with me?" My voice cracks.

"Oh, Bella." His face softens slightly in reaction to my sadness. "I'm not mad at you; I'm worried for you and Seb. I don't want to see him shatter."

"And you think I do," I snap.

He shakes his head. "No."

"Then trust me, live it day by day, one obstacle at a time, or else you will go crazy."

His shoulders slump slightly. "You're right, I'm sorry, it's just I don't want to see Seb have the pain my father does."

I cup his cheek and lean into him. "You can't protect everyone from all the bad things in the world, Edward."

Our foreheads touch. "I can damn well try." His voice sounds weak but determined.

I chuckle. "Looks like I will have to keep a close eye on you then." He looks at me confused. "So I can watch out for you when you go crazy."

He rolls his eyes. "This is who I am, Bella, I will always protect the ones I ..." This time it is Edward's turn to halt his words.

I knew he wants to say love, I can feel it. He looks at me like a deer caught in the headlights. He is unsure, but it isn't a look of a personal fear. He is worried about my reaction, just as I had been worried about Carlisle's.

"Do you trust me, Edward?"

He nods.

"Then finish that sentence, "I say with a smile.

He lets out a shaky breath. "I will always protect the ones I... I love."

He screws his eyes shut after he says it, and I take this moment to lift myself up so that I can kiss his beautiful lips.

He jumps slightly, having not seen it coming, but he loosens his rigid stance and melts into me.

When we separate, I look into his emerald eyes and whisper only for him to hear.

"I love you too."

He gasps in surprise and his smile gets wider by the second. "You love me?"

I nod and beam right back at him. "Yes."

He wraps his arms around my waist and spins me in circles. I laugh when I hear the chuckles of children that pass us by.

"You love me." He shouts it loudly, and now the parents are all laughing.

"Yes, I love you, now put me down before I throw up."

He abruptly stops and doesn't even give me a second to collect myself when his lips are on mine again.

A throat clearing pulls us apart, and I can't help but laugh at how often Edward and I are caught making out by our fathers. Carlisle is standing there with his arms folded but a glorious smile.

"Kids, I was asked to come and make sure that the boogie man didn't kidnap you," he says.

"She loves me, Dad," Edward says with exuberance.

Carlisle chuckles. "I heard, actually, we all did."

Edward just shrugs and squeezes me.

"Did you tell her you love her back?" Carlisle's words suddenly make Edward frown.

"Oh my God, no, I just said I protect people I love." He then turns to me and cups my face in his warm and loving hands.

"Bella, please know that I love you. Please understand that I would do anything for you and Sebastian. My sun rises and sets with you." He slides his hand down until it is directly over my heart. "I will protect this for as long as you will let me."

A tear slips down my cheek, and he quickly kisses it away. "Don't cry."

"I'm happy, Edward, I am so happy." I leap into his arms and welcome his dizzying spins. Carlisle's laughter makes it even more precious, and I suddenly want to shout too.

"Edward loves me." I scream it as loud as I can.

By the time we get back to the house, half of the bucket of candy is done and Charlie is passed out on the recliner.

"Papa, papa," Seb shouts, making him jump.

"Hey, Sebastian." He rubs his eyes.

"I got so much candy, so, so, so much, you want to see it all?" He doesn't wait for an answer; he just dumps the entire bag onto the floor.

"Wow, that is a lot of sugar." My dad laughs and starts inspecting it all.

"You can have one piece, Seb, one." I hold up my pointer finger to emphasize the fact.

"Yes, Mommy."

In the kitchen, Esme, Alice, Jasper and Demetri are all laughing at Rose and Emmett as they give them a play by play of their first meeting. I slip back out unnoticed and go looking for Carlisle.

I pass Katie and Jake who are with Sue, doing their own candy inspection. Carlisle is nowhere to be found, and then I realize he must be in my room since the kitchen is occupied.

When I open my door, I see him sitting in the chair at my desk, looking at a photo.

"You alright, Carlisle?"

He jumps when he hears my voice. "Oh, Bella, sorry, I just..."

"No need, I'm glad you decided to come up here and get away."

He smiles and I walk over to him. He is holding a photo of my mother that was taken a few years ago when we went to Cape Cod.

"You don't look anything like this woman, but she is your mother, isn't she?" he asks.

"Yes, that's Renee, my mom." I sit on the edge of my bed.

"Why isn't she here?"

"It's a long story," I say.

"Aren't they always?" He looks up with sympathetic eyes.

"True."

"My father died," he blurts out like it's nothing at all.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not," he says.

Oh my, this is a development. I know from Edward that Carlisle's father wasn't a very good man. But I have never heard Carlisle say one word regarding his father in any manner other than casual.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I roll my eyes when I realize I sound like a shrink.

He shrugs. "He was a bad father, I know that now." His voice is so low; if it wasn't quiet up here, I wouldn't have heard him.

"It's hard to think that someone who is supposed to love you unconditionally could be so cruel."

He nods. "You understand that?" he asks.

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Can you tell me something that hurt you, Bella?"

I really don't want to. I would rather shave my legs with glass, but he is reaching out. I have to try.

"The loneliness hurt me. Before Sebastian went to this new school, I didn't have anyone other than my father, and my mother." I try to swallow down the hurt as I continue.

"Demetri wasn't really around a lot, so I relied on my parents for everything. Seb was in a school that wouldn't comply with his needs, and I was alone most of the time."

Carlisle is watching me as I speak, very intently.

"Seb had attacks, screaming fits, all of it. When we would walk to school, he would lie down on the sidewalk and refuse to get up. He was insistent that they were trying to kill him in there." I wipe a stray tear that has fallen.

"Every day, I had to force him to go to a school he thought was like Hell itself."

Carlisle nods, and I imagine he would understand what that feels like.

"Still, I was so alone. I would go home and cry. I couldn't go anywhere that was further then five miles, in case the school called. And they did, at least three times a day, and they would tell me I had to get him because they couldn't figure out what to do with him."

"I would beg Demetri to come home and help me." When my tears start to flow harder, Carlisle reaches his hand out to me, in a gesture that is so out of the ordinary. I grab it, and he gently pulls me into a hug.

"Shhh, its okay Bella. I don't want you to hurt." His embrace is fatherly, it's comforting, and my tears subside quickly.

"You don't have to tell me anymore," he says.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, Bella."

I pull away from him to look at him. "I'm not lonely anymore."

He gives me a tender smile. "Neither am I."

**A/N:**

**Just a personal note. Charlie is a key figure in Bella and Sebastian's life not Renee. But, in my life my mom is a key point in mine SHE IS my Charlie. :)**

**Fic Recs:**

**Life by Choice~ by Alice Vampire: it is an interactive fic that gets the readers involved It is TONS of fun!**

**The Other Side of the Fence~ by Edward's Eternal :There is humor and mystery for these neighbors who speak to each other through a fence. He is a man's man and she? Well, we aren't sure yet.. LOVE IT!**

**Follow me on Twitter : Cutestkidsmom**

**My FB Group is Cutestkidsmom's Fanfiction.. stop by :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer~ I don't own anything Twilight!**

**HUGE thank you to my beautiful and magical BETA Twilightmomoftwo. She Rocks!**

**By popular demand I bring you Rosalie and Emmett's meeting :) Little shorter than other chapters so I'm sorry about that**

Chapter 18: Bergdorf Out take~ Rose meets Emmett

Rosalie POV:

"Excuse me, Rose?" I look up and see Jeanette standing there with a sneaky smile.

"Yes, Jean, what's up?"

"Well, there is a man at the front of the store asking for Rosalie." She giggles.

I peek over her shoulder and see a muscular, good-looking man; he has a huge smile, piercing blue eyes and curly blonde hair.

"Is that him?" I ask Jean.

She turns around, chuckling again, and nods. "Yep."

Just then his eyes meet mine and his smile fades. Great, he sees me and frowns.

He stomps toward me and Jean immediately jumps out of the way.

"Are you Rosalie Hale?" he asks.

"Uhm... yes?" My voice becomes squeaky for some reason when I answer.

"Great." He holds out his hand. "My name is Emmett McCarty."

I warily take his hand in mine, and he grips it and brings it to his nose. I gasp when he inhales my scent.

"I guess Seb was right," he mutters softly.

My eyes widen. "Sebastian?" I ask.

"Yes, he is one of my students." He then thrusts a box at me.

I take it and look down to see a chocolate bunny. "What the..." I look back up at him and he is beaming. "It's not Easter," I say.

He rolls his eyes. "Yes, I am aware of that, but, it's chocolate. And, women love chocolate."

I can't argue with that fact, but it doesn't explain the bunny part. "Fair enough, Emmett, but why the bunny?"

He chuckles. "Women also like fluffy things."

I'm speechless, all I can do is stare at this man child who truly believes he came up with the greatest idea ever.

"I like chocolate, and I like fluffy things but..." I look at the chocolate bunny disbelievingly. "But, I don't like to eat bunnies."

His face falls once again. "Oh." He furrows his brow. "I suppose that is a good point."

Suddenly, his demeanor changes back to cheery, and he shrugs. "Well, what's done is done, and you know what I always tell my kids?"

I shake my head; God only knows what this man tells little children.

"I tell them that you get what you get and you don't get upset." He puts his hands on his hips and rocks back and forth on the heels of his feet.

I place the chocolate bunny on the counter and fold my arms over my chest. "So, you're Seb's teacher?" He nods.

"You explained the gift." I point to the bunny. "Now, can you tell me why you sniffed me?"

He chuckles. "Seb said you smelled good."

That makes me giggle; that is totally something Seb would say.

"And?" I give him a sweet smile. I see his eyes drift to my lips.

"You smell amazing," he says.

I tap the counter lightly, trying to fill the awkward silence. He notices and steps a little closer to me.

"So, Seb says we should go out." He shrugs innocently.

"Oh, does he now?" I purse my lips, desperately trying to fight a laugh that is trying to escape. This man is freaking adorable.

"Yep, and I would hate to disappoint him." He inches even closer until his waist hits the counter. He is only about a foot away from me.

I look at my watch and see that it is almost lunch time. "Would you like to buy me lunch?"

"A day date?" His face morphs into an incredulous expression.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" I ask.

"Well, can I take you out to dinner too?" He is trying to negotiate.

I can't hold back my smile any longer. "What if you hate me by the time lunch is over?"

He shrugs. "Then I will stand you up for our dinner date."

I give him a look of mock horror. "You would never," I gasp.

He laughs and it echoes loudly through the department. I can feel the vibrations rush through me.

"I can safely tell you right now I will not stand you up."

I nod. "Alright, big guy, take me to lunch then." I scoop up my purse and my chocolate bunny and step out from behind the counter.

"Dear lord above," he mutters.

I look around, wondering what shocks him. When I meet his face I see his gaze is skimming over my body.

"What's wrong?" I look down, wondering if I spilled something on my dress.

"Your body," he whispers and there is awe in his voice.

"What about it, Emmett?" I place my hands on my hips in defensive manner.

"It's rockin; remind me to give Seb an A for the rest of the year." He is still staring at my body, taking a little longer around the breast region.

"Eyes up here, you big lug." I point to my face.

His eyes snap up to meet mine and a devilish smile appears on his heavenly face.

I shake my head and start walking toward the exit. I can feel his gaze on me, and I am quite certain it isn't my shoulders he is looking at.

"So where are we eating?" I whip around and he slams into me.

"Oh God, Rose, I am so sorry." He grips my shoulders when he sees me stumble slightly.

His face is full of worry and I can't contain myself. I burst out laughing.

His eyes widen. "Are you laughing at me?"

I nod but I'm laughing so hard that I can't speak.

"That's not very nice." He looks me up and down. "Are you okay?"

Again, I simply nod.

He lets go of my arms and stands there, waiting patiently for my fit of laughter to subside. The longer he just stands there the more I laugh.

"Oh hell!" He walks around me. "We are going to waste your whole lunch hour standing here, come on."

I try to walk but I can't see because the tears are fogging my vision.

"Woman!" he shouts.

I hiccup a few times. Did he just call me woman?

"Forget it." He rushes at me and lifts me up.

"Put me down." Suddenly I'm not laughing anymore. He doesn't stop; he just keeps on walking.

"I'm serious, McCarty, I work here." I slap his back hard but he doesn't even budge.

Only after we are on the side walk does he place me down.

"Don't man handle me," I snap.

"Don't laugh at me," he retorts.

We both narrow our eyes at each other in challenge. I don't know how long we stand there but Emmett finally surrenders.

"Look, I like you, you smell great and I'm hungry. Can we eat?"

I roll my eyes." Fine."

We walk a block and head into a deli. It has a few booths and it's friendly. I order a veggie sub and Emmett orders a meat lovers, clog your arteries sub. I grab water; he grabs an extra large cherry coke. I opt for a pasta salad as a side; he gets bacon cheese potato salad.

"You're going to die before our dinner date if you put that into your body, "I point out.

He shrugs. "Look at this bod, babe, tell me, is it suffering at all?"

I chuckle. "Alright, fine, it's your body."

We sit by a window and I watch the pedestrians as they gallivant around town. Emmett is devouring his heart attack special.

"What would you have done if I said no to a date?" I ask as I politely eat my sandwich.

"I would have come back every day until you said yes," he says nonchalantly.

I choke on my food, but recover quickly. "Why?"

"Because the second I saw you I knew it was a done deal." He shoves an ungodly amount of potato salad into his mouth.

"Done deal?"

He nods. "You are far more beautiful than Seb described you to be."

I drop my sub, this man doesn't know me yet, he compliments me like its news I should already know.

He looks at my fallen food with confusion. "You aren't hungry?"

"Oh... I ... you," I mumble and he smirks at me.

"You alright there?" he asks.

"You." I point at him.

"What about me?" he chuckles.

"You said I was beautiful," I whisper.

"No, I said you were far more beautiful than Seb described you. You really are stunning; how is it that you are single?" He takes a huge bite of his sub.

"You... who are you?"

He wipes his mouth. "Emmett McCarty; didn't we already do this part? It is going to take forever to progress in this relationship if we keep having to go back to the beginning, Rose."

He is a smart ass. A sexy, delightful, hilarious and beautiful smart ass.

"Thank you, Emmett; you aren't too bad looking yourself." I start eating again but I can feel his eyes on me.

"So, dinner, where do you want to go?"

I shrug. "Surprise me."

He shakes his head. "No way, that is a recipe for disaster. If I get it wrong, you will never go out with me again."

I giggle. "I doubt that, this is by far the best lunch date I have ever had. It would at least take you three screw ups before I would ditch you."

"Good," he says as he gives me a warm smile. I can see why Seb would like him. He is funny, caring and calming.

"So tell me, why did you decide to get into special education, specifically autism?"

He puts his sandwich down and his whole face lights up. "I did it because of my brother, actually."

That surprises me. "Is your brother autistic?"

He nods. "He was diagnosed a little later in life. Since autism was fairly new in the eyes of science, he was dubbed with having speech problems, reading comprehension struggles and hyper active tendencies."

"I see, and he is the reason why you do what you do?"

"Yep," he says. "When he got into high school his counselor was actually the one who suggested he get tested for a disorder known as autism."

"A disorder? I don't see it that way," I say.

"I don't either, and many people don't anymore, but ten years ago it was considered a disorder." He sips his drink before he continues.

"So, anyway, I started researching it just out of curiosity, and I immediately became fascinated with it. There are so many facets to the spectrum." His entire demeanor radiates joy and passion as he talks about his brother and his job.

"I saw how little there was out there for my brother and others on the spectrum." He shrugs. "I wanted to be a part of fixing that."

At that moment, I knew that Sebastian Swan was an angel for bringing this man into my life. There aren't men like him in this world, and if there are, they don't reside in New York City.

"Wow, you are amazing, Emmett, you should be proud of yourself," I say with a smile.

"I am, but it's the moment when one of my kids hits a milestone or overcomes an obstacle that I feel it the most." His cheeks blush, and I can tell he is actually a bit smitten.

"What does your brother do now?"

"He is a gym teacher in Jersey, actually." You can see the pride he has for his brother.

"That's great."

"It really is, he married a wonderful woman he met at college and has two little girls."

"He went to college? Wow!" I'm shocked, and I realize how little I know about autism, Seb, and anything that Bella has to go through.

"He is a brilliant person, just misjudged," he says without malice. He gives me a look that tells me that it is totally normal for me to think that.

"And you fight for those who can't," I say.

He nods and keeps my gaze.

"You, Emmett McCarty, will leave one hell of a mark on this world."

"And you, Rosalie Hale, will hopefully spend many lunches with me and mark up this crazy world," he chuckles.

"I would love that." I giggle at him when he fist pumps.

After lunch, he walks me back to the store and we exchange numbers.

"So, Rose, will you go out to dinner with me," he asks.

"I would love to."

He smiles. "Well, I can't this weekend because I have Sebastian's birthday party, and I have to tutor another student on Sunday. Maybe during the week?"

I giggle. "Let's talk about it on Saturday at Seb's party."

His eyes widen. "Oh, are you going?"

I nod."I sure am. And I should warn you, I am going to check you out."

He smirks."Oh yeah, how?"

"I will be asking Bella about you, you know, make sure you are really Seb's teacher and not some serial killer. Oh, and make sure you really are single."

He huffs. "Well, I never."

"See you later, you big lug."

I leave him on the side walk with a huge smile and a wave. I sure hope he isn't messing with me and he is who he says he is. I guess I will see for myself on Saturday.

**A/N:**

**BIG News! The character of Sebastian is up for Best original character for The Fandom Choice Awards... Please head on over to vote!**

**www . thefandomchoiceawards . blogspot p / nominees . html ( remove all spaces) Thank you!**

**Fic Recs:**

**Missing in Action by xxxKittyMasenxxx~ CEOWard they only know each other through email.. ooo ahhh! GO READ!**

**A Sort of Fairy Tale by staceleo ~ it's new it started today, summary reads: A pampered prince in need of redemption. A bitter maiden in search of long lost passion. Can forgiveness and love lead to happily ever after? A modern day fairy tale... AWESOME!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything Twilight related.**

**Gigantic thank you to my BETA Twilightmomoftwo. I know she is so busy with her real life but she managed to work her butt off to get this to me, so, thank you.**

**Also thank you to Eternally Edward's Girl for pre reading this chapter for me**

Chapter 19 ~ In Like a Lion, out Like A Lamb

That night, after I return home from Sebastian's birthday party, I can't sleep. Bella told me that she loves me. I have been so afraid she wasn't feeling the same way. To be honest, I haven't been sure if Demetri was trying to win her back whenever I wasn't around.

I pour myself some whiskey, hoping that it will make me drowsy enough to get some rest.

While I sit on the couch, drinking and catching up on the day's news, my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ed, its Jay."

I glance at the clock; it reads ten thirty. I'm a little concerned about the lateness of the call. "Hey, Jay, is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah. I am calling because I was just on the phone with Tanya's lawyer."

I grumble and rub my hand across my face. This is not how I want to end a perfect day. "What is she up to now?"

"Tanya and her attorney want to meet in his office on Monday morning at nine," he says.

"Wonderful," I say sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, that leaves you and me one day to decide what we are going to do."

I slam the rest of the whiskey back and welcome the burn. "Meet me tomorrow for lunch, Jay, and remember, I'm not settling."

He sighs. "I know, Ed, I know."

I am even more riled up after I get off the phone, so I opt for a shower. The warmth of the water helps loosen my muscles and the steam helps clear my mind.

After my shower, I try and read for a bit and finally, at close to one in the morning, I start to feel exhausted. I slip into bed and let sleep claim me.

.

.

.

I wake to the shrilling of my phone. I blindly grab it. "Hello," I grumble.

"Edward?"

"Oh, hey, Dad, what's up?" I lift myself up and wipe the sleep from my eyes.

"I had a wonderful time yesterday, Bella is amazing," he gushes.

I chuckle. "I happen to agree with you on that."

"So, what are you doing today?" he asks.

"I have to have lunch with Jenks later. We are meeting with Tanya and her lawyer Monday morning so we want to be ready."

"Hmm... Good luck, son, but I doubt you need it. I think Tanya will agree to whatever terms you set in place," he says with amazing confidence.

"Why do you think that?" I chuckle as his optimism.

"It would be professional suicide to attack your moral character, not to mention any verbal assaults she aims toward the company will only bite her in the rump later," he says.

"Okay, first of all don't say rump, it is so unbelievably hilarious. Second, how do you see that no matter what Tanya does, she is going to hurt her own image?" I slip out of bed and head to the kitchen for some much needed coffee.

"Why would she tear apart the very company she helped build? And don't even get me started about if she wants to keep working there," he says.

"Fair enough, but I think her biggest argument will be some sort of personal vendetta against me." After setting up the coffee maker, I stand there staring at it, willing it to drip faster.

"I think you're right, however, if she knows about the videos, she will just be happy to get out of there with her rancid attitude intact."

I chuckle. "I hope you're right."

"I am, Edward, have a little faith."

My caffeine happiness finishes, and I eagerly pour myself a cup.

"Did Sebastian like the star you gave him, Edward?" Carlisle asks.

"Oh yeah, a lot actually."

"Did you know you can't see millions of stars on a dark night? Despite what you may hear in TV commercials, poems and songs, you cannot see a million stars … anywhere," he says.

"Really? I mean, there are so many up there?" I ask as I sit at my kitchen table and drink my delicious coffee.

"Oh, I'm sure, Edward, There simply are not enough close enough and bright enough. On a really exceptional night, with no moon and far from any source of light, a person with very good eyesight may be able to see 2000 to 2500 stars at any one time," he adamantly defends his argument.

"Okay, but people say it all the time." I chuckle when I hear him huff.

"Well, do me a favor, Edward, the next time you hear someone claim to have seen a million stars in the sky, just appreciate it as artistic license or exuberant exaggeration, because it isn't true!" He is a bit worked up at this point so I decide to change the subject.

"Alright, will do. So, Seb loves the cactus." Hopefully that will calm him down.

"Yes, I am going there every weekend to measure its growth and to teach Sebastian how to properly care for it. He is very excited, as am I." I hear the delight in his voice and I smile.

"Fantastic, Dad, seriously, I knew it was an awesome idea. It looks like you need to have a little more faith," I quip.

"True, I should." He chuckles. "So, Edward ,Wednesday is the first day of the study. Your mother is meeting Bella for lunch that day, so could you pick me up and we can go together?"

"I had no idea about Mom and Bella." I can't help but beam at the thought of my mother and Bella bonding.

"Yeah, well, you know women and their gossip. They have to get together at least once a week or their heads explode," he says with a dead pan tone, and I burst out laughing. I know he doesn't mean it offensively, and perhaps that is why it's funny.

"Laugh all you want, Edward, but it's true."

I can't stop laughing at his dry humor. "Is that a scientific fact?"

"Yes, well, no, but it should be," he says and I can hear a trace of humor in his voice.

A few minutes later, I get off the phone with my father and begin to get ready for the day.

.

.

.

Jenks and I agree to meet at Butter Restaurant. I haven't been here in a while but it has the best seared striped bass in the city.

Jay is waiting outside. He looks relaxed which calms my nerves a bit.

"Hi, Jay," I say as I walk to meet him with an outstretched hand. He shakes it, and we head inside.

After we sit and order our drinks and meal, Jay gets all of the papers out and begins.

"So, I spoke with Tanya's attorney, as you know, and Tanya doesn't want to give up her half of the company."

I scoff, "Of course she doesn't want to."

"I explained we had terms, but that her extraction was priority and non-negotiable." He shrugs, then pulls out another piece of paper and slips it toward me.

As I read it, my eyes widen, and I can feel my blood boil. "She is claiming I stalked her after hours?" I snap.

"Calm down, Edward, it's all a tactic to get a reaction out of you," he says with a whisper.

I look around the restaurant to see if I have brought any attention to us. When I see no one paying us any mind, I continue. "Oh, I'll give her a reaction alright."

He chuckles. "I'm sure you will, so now I ask you, what do you want to do now?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose in the hopes that it will alleviate some on the stress.

"Get the tapes; we can threaten her with them. She only has her word, I have proof!" I slam the paper on the table, making the glasses clink.

"So, you want to keep the demands as they are?" he asks.

"Hell yes," I snap.

He nods and starts writing down a few things. I pretty much chug the rest of my drink and try to calm myself.

We go over everything that will transpire tomorrow morning. We eat, and we iron out every detail. By the time I leave Jay, I am feeling confident but still angry.

When I get home, I plop myself on the couch and do the only thing I can think of to simmer down; I call Bella.

It rings twice before I hear her angelic voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella, what are you up to?"

I can almost feel her smile as she speaks. "Well, Seb and I spent the day grocery shopping, then he had a haircut, and now we are eating ice cream. What are _you_ up to today?"

"Nothing as cool as that, but I met with Jenks to go over some things for a meeting Monday with Tanya and her lawyer." When I don't hear anything, I press for her to talk. "Bella?"

"Oh... yeah, I'm here, do you need me for anything?" Her voice sounds shaky, and I know she is worried that this will all come back to bite her.

"No, not yet, probably not ever. I promised you I would do everything I could to keep all of this as far away from you as possible," I say.

"I know... I just," she huffs. "Edward, I'm worried about you, I love you." Her words slam through my chest and it feels like she is breathing life into a dying organ, because I swear my heart just came alive.

"Oh, Bella, I love you too, don't worry about me, please. I have an amazing lawyer, and proof."

She chuckles. "You sound optimistic."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't, but my father talked some sense into me," I say.

"He is a wise man."

"Bella, I wanted to thank you for what you did for him yesterday. My mother told me." I don't want her to feel uncomfortable but she did something that nobody outside of our immediate family has ever done; she accepted him, she made him feel like everyone else.

"You don't need to thank me for being a human being."

"Ever since you and Sebastian have come into our lives, everything seems easier, happier and more alive. I can thank you every day for the rest of your life and I wouldn't even come close to showing you the gratitude I have for your existence," I say.

I can hear her sniff. "Edward, I... ,"she sniffs again, "I feel the same way about you."

"How about I come over for dinner tomorrow night? It can be just you, me and Seb," I ask.

"Well, my Dad is still here, he will be for a few days. He lives two hours from here and Sebastian has begged him to stay and..."

I interrupt her, "and how can anyone say no to him?"

She chuckles. "Exactly."

"So, it will be you, me, Sebastian and your Dad then."

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"It will be great, I will be there at four-thirty, and I'll bring dessert."

"Perfect."

.

.

.

I wake Monday to the sound of hard rain banging against my bedroom window. I get dressed and head to the car. Felix drives me to Jenks' office where he gets in and we go to Tanya's lawyers' firm.

We chose not to meet at the office since Tanya has an uncanny ability to intimidate the staff.

We walk through the revolving doors of the lavish building and I laugh.

"What's so funny, Ed?" Jay asks.

"She will sue for attorney fees, I mean, look at this place." I wave my hand around.

Jenks nods. "I'm sure she will try."

We take the elevator up to the twentieth floor, and are greeted by a bubbly, curly-haired redhead.

"Good morning, can I help you," she asks in a cheery manner.

"We have a nine o'clock appointment with Aro Volturi. I'm Jason Jenks and this is my client, Edward Cullen." He is in full business mode and it is a sight to behold. He is nothing like the jolly, cherry-cheeked man you would go out and have drinks with. When Jenks is being a lawyer, he is fierce.

"Oh alright, have a seat and I will let him know you are here." She gestures to the waiting area, and Jenks and I sit and wait.

At five after nine, we are called into a conference room. There is a large oval table in the center of the room where Tanya and Aro are currently sitting.

"Good morning," Aro says happily as he stands and walks toward us. He shakes Jay's hand and then mine. "Please come and sit, Gianna will bring us some coffee or tea if you'd rather, and bagels."

I simply nod. "Coffee is fine." I venture a glimpse at Tanya, and her glare could cut ice.

"Now, Mr. Jenks and I spoke Saturday about this whole situation," Aro begins.

"Correct, and before we go any further, Mr. Cullen has written up his demands," Jenks calmly retorts.

"Demands?" Tanya asks with an edge to her tone.

Aro gently taps her hand and takes the paper. He hums as he reads it, and I can't help feeling the weird vibe circulate throughout the room.

Tanya reads her own paper and scowls the entire time.

"Mr. Cullen, these demands are rather severe," Aro says.

"Severe but necessary," I reply.

He nods. "It says here that Tanya physically and sexually assaulted Edward, and harassed his staff, including his shopper and her son?"

"Yes," I say.

"The terms read that Tanya Denali is to hand over her shares in the company and drop the charges against a Ms. Isabella Swan?" Aro asks.

"Yes, it's simple, if she does that, I won't bring her up on the other charges that will without a doubt destroy her credibility and any chances of gaining clientele of her own in the future," I speak in a serene manner.

"This is ridiculous. I put a lot of money into this company, and you are going to sit here and threaten to force me to walk away with nothing, while you and your tart of a girlfriend and her weird son get to reap the benefits of my hard work?" She maniacally chuckles. "And scot-free, no less?" She shakes her head. "Over my dead body," she snaps.

Aro quickly pulls her arm, forcing her to lean in closer. He whispers something in her ear, and by her angering expression I'm guessing she doesn't like it.

I look at Jenks who has a cocky smile plastered across his face. He gives me a quick thumbs up while Aro and Tanya are distracted.

"Mr. Cullen, my client will agree to drop the charges against Ms. Swan, but as far as her leaving Cullen-Denali with not even two pennies to rub together, that seems to be a bit extreme," Aro says rather conserved.

Jenks leans forward, and I sit back. This is the reason I have him on retainer.

"She will drop the charges and hand over her shares to my client, or we will do everything in our power not just to force her out, but to ruin her reputation from here all the way to the Golden Gate Bridge." Attorney Jason Jenks doesn't know how to fail.

Aro chuckles. "No judge in their right mind would grant these absurd terms." He slaps the papers with his hand.

"Does your client deny any unwanted sexual advances toward my client?" Jenks asks.

"Of course I do, that is insane," Tanya snaps, and Aro huffs and rolls his eyes.

"Please, Ms. Denali, relax," Aro whispers.

"And does your client also deny any physical abuse and verbal abuse toward my client and five other staff members at Cullen-Denali?" Jenks asks.

Aro looks over at Tanya; a completely unconvinced expression adorns his face. "My client says Mr. Cullen has stalked her on off hours. I feel that the charges should be toward him, not her."

Jenks nods and hands Aro a disc. "Do me a favor, Mr. Volturi; watch this with your client." Then he hands him six papers. "Then read the five complaints against Ms. Denali from other staff at Cullen-Denali, and when you are through there, ask your client why it is she signed an agreement saying she allowed cameras to be placed throughout the office, catching her in the act."

And just like that Jenks leaves them speechless and with ghostly faces. That is how good he is.

"We will give you until tomorrow at nine A.M. to respond to our terms after you have looked over this evidence," Jenks says as he rises. I follow suit.

Aro rises and shakes our hands agreeing to the deadline. I can't help but notice the look he gives Tanya as we exit the office.

Jenks and I wait until we are in my car to burst out laughing.

"Oh my God, Jenks, that was epic," I say between laughs.

"Did you see her face?" he asks.

I nod and we laugh all the way back to Jenks' office.

We drop him off and I head to my own office to finish up some work and a few meetings.

By three-thirty, I am headed to the bakery to get some chocolate chip cannolis. Bella said they are her father's favorite. I love to get extra points where I can.

I love Bella and Sebastian, and I know the hurt she has endured by Demetri and, I suspect, her mother. From what Carlisle told me, she was very hush hush about her relationship with her, and he suspected she was hiding some serious pain there.

.

.

.

At exactly four-fifteen, I am ringing Bella's doorbell.

I am greeted by Charlie and a giggling Sebastian.

"Edward, you're here, thank goodness, I need your help," he says half-serious.

I smile and Charlie shakes my hand. "You better go with him, he has been going on and on about how only _you_ could help him."

I happily follow Sebastian through the kitchen where I only can get a quick wave to Bella. She giggles and waves back.

"Where are we going, Seb?" I ask.

"Come on, Edward." He drags me all the way up to his room, and we stop in front of his laptop.

"Where is it?" he asks.

"Where is what?" I look around the room but stop when I see what is lit up on the screen.

"Are you searching for your star?" I ask with a smile.

"Yes, I can't find it out my window, so my mommy said to look it up, but I can't find it, and you said it was there. You wouldn't lie to me, Edward, would you?" His eyes are wide.

I shake my head. "Never." I bend down and look at the screen. I match up the coordinates from the paper to the information on the screen.

"There." I point to the little twinkling star on the screen. Seb leans in.

"That's me?" he asks.

"Well, it's your star," I say.

"I like it." He gives me a huge smile.

"I agree, it's by far the best star in the entire sky."

"Thank you, Edward," he says as he holds his arms open for a hug.

I don't hesitate I scoop him up and embrace him.

.

.

.

**Thank you all for voting for Sebastian for Best Original Character. I am not sure if the site is still accepting votes but head on over if it still is...**

**thefandomchoiceawards. blogspot p/ nominees. html ?zx=516a019bdce89cb7 (remove spaces)**

**Here is a Fic Rec:**

**The Gentlemen -Book 1 by MasterAskim~ He is a man and it is a twific, and more awesome he is my husband. The story is wonderful, here is the summary :**

**Bella Dwyer was an average girl until tragedy strikes and her life is turned upside-down by the mysterious organization known only as "The Gentlemen". Bella must learn to navigate the web of intrigue these power-brokers weave around her and decide once and for all who she can trust before time runs out for her and her new allies**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer~ I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**Thank you to my amazing BETA Twilightmomoftwo. She takes time out of her busy life to make this story shine, I am so lucky to have her.**

Chapter 20~ Push and Pull

I can't help the giggles that escape my mouth when I hear Edward and Sebastian's enthusiasm over what I am dubbing "the birthday star."

All day long, all I heard from Seb was that Edward needed to show him where in the sky it was. So, when Edward called and asked if he could come over for dinner, I knew it was going to make Seb's entire day.

"Hey, Bells, do you need any help?" My father always offers to help with dinner because he is that wonderful, but I know all he means is, "what can I do that is easy."

"Thanks, Dad, but I got this, you can set the table though," I say with a smile.

"Great." He grabs the dishes and busies himself. Every few minutes he pops in, gets something else and heads back into the dining room.

I decided to make pot roast tonight since it's my father's favorite, and I was delighted when Edward told me he would pick up cannolis when I told him Charlie loved them.

"Is Edward still upstairs with Seb?" Charlie asks as he leans on the counter and watches me chop some carrots.

"That he is, they are like two peas in a pod."

"He seems like a really great guy, Bells." He gently rubs my shoulder and I look up to greet his warm fatherly eyes.

"You deserve to be happy, Bella. Demetri isn't a bad man but he didn't treat you right, and he sure as hell doesn't do right by my grandson." He sighs when I drop my eyes toward the floor.

"You always try and find the good in everyone, Bells, but sometimes you need to let the ones that hurt you know, that they can't come and go whenever they please and wreck havoc in your life." He kisses my temple, squeezes my shoulder and heads out of the kitchen toward the living room.

He doesn't need me to respond; he knows I hear him, and he knows I know he is right.

Just as the pot roast is coming out of the oven, Edward and Sebastian come walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, guys," I say happily when they give me beaming smiles.

"Hi, Bella," Edward whispers by my ear as he kisses me just below the lobe.

"Hey, Mommy, it smells scrumdidleumptuous in here," Seb says with a giggle-snort.

"That is a very long and made up word, baby."

He nods. "I heard it at school; Mr. Emmett says it all the time."

That makes perfect sense; that man comes up with the most ridiculous words.

"It really does smell amazing, Bella, can I help?" Edward smiles as he sniffs the steam that is lifting from the pot roast.

"I just need your help eating this," I say.

"Now that I can do," he enthusiastically answers.

Ten minutes later, all four of us are sitting around the dining room table in a comfortable silence, eating.

When my father finishes off his first helping, he decides to engage in some conversation. "So tell me, Edward, what exactly do you do for a living?"

Edward shrugs. "It's kind of boring to most people, but in short, I'm in advertising."

"How is that boring?" my dad asks.

"I just mean, no one really cares about the process of a commercial or an ad, they only really care if it entertains them," Edward answers and takes a sip of his water.

"I love being entertained, but I will be honest with you, Edward, I always wonder how they come up with some ideas." My father's answer makes Edward chuckle, and for the next thirty minutes they go on and on about the process of making a product sell.

Sebastian actually shows great interest in the conversation and even asks a few questions. Edward answers each one, and never fails to make Sebastian feel like he is important and included in the grown up conversation. I truly do love this man.

My dad and Edward continue their discussion as they clear the table, and I put coffee up and grab the cannolis out of the fridge.

"Oh my heavens, Edward, did you bring these?" my dad asks with a glint in his eye.

We all chuckle. "Yes, I did."

Charlie pats Edward on the back and says, "You are a good man," to which we all burst out laughing.

After coffee and dessert, Charlie offers to put Seb to bed so that Edward and I can have some time alone. I am so grateful because I have missed him.

We step outside onto the back porch, glasses of wine in hand. I pull on a fleece, and Edward grabs his sport coat.

"It's not too cold out tonight," Edward says as he drapes an arm over my shoulder and pulls me closer.

"No, it's perfect." I smile up at him, and he mirrors my happiness.

He sips his wine, and then clears his throat. "So, I met with Tanya and her lawyer today."

I nod. "I figured you would bring it up when you were ready to talk about it."

"There is nothing to really talk about." He shrugs. "They have until nine tomorrow morning to comply, or else we take her to court."

We sit on the porch swing and sway front and back for a few beats.

"What do you think she will do?" I ask slightly nervous.

"I think if her lawyer is any good, he will tell her to take the deal, but Tanya is a bit stubborn." He raises his brow and smirks at me.

"Sure, stubborn, that's the word I would use to describe her," I say with a chuckle and an eye roll.

In the silence, I concentrate on Edward's breathing and his relaxing scent. Everything about him makes me feel better.

He pulls me closer and I feel his soft lips brush my temple. "Is it weird that I miss you pretty much all the time?" he asks.

I curl my body into him and rest my head on his chest as he cocoons me to him.

"No, it's not weird. I was thinking the same thing."

He chuckles."So, the reason it's not weird is because you think it too?" he jokes.

"Yep," I say and hear the deep vibrations of the silent laughter in his chest.

"Bella?" he whispers softly.

"Mmhmm." I close my eyes and wrap myself around his beautiful voice.

"I... uhm..." he clears his throat a few times before he continues."I want to ask you something."

"Okay." I lift my head and I look into his eyes; they are apprehensive.

"If you feel like I am being too forward or pushy or..." I cut him off with a gentle kiss.

I softly glide my fingers down his cheek. He responds with the same tenderness.

With my other hand on his chest, I can feel the tremble of a moan. When he pulls away, I see everything he is feeling in his eyes.

"I want to be with you, Bella." His whisper is lustful

"You are with me."

He lets out a breath. "I want to be with you in every way." His gaze is intense and a welcoming shiver dances through my body.

"Oh...uhm...now?" I ask breathless.

He smiles. "Yes, now, tomorrow, the day after..." We both start chuckling.

"As much as I want you right now, Bella, we can't." He gestures toward the house where we can see my father puttering around in the kitchen.

I nod. "So we need a getaway." I purse my lips. "I don't know how or if I can get time away."

"We can work it out; I just wanted to talk to you about it. I needed to know if it was something that you were at least thinking about," he nervously says.

"Edward, I think about it... a lot." I bite my lip and blush, feeling just as insecure as he must be feeling.

"Good." His body instantly relaxes, and he kisses me once more before we get up and head back inside.

.

.

.

Tuesday is a lot like the ordinary. I get Sebastian off to school and run around town like a madwoman getting the last of the dresses and suits to my clients for a huge gala next weekend.

That night, Demetri comes by to help Sebastian with his homework and just spend time with him. I am able to get some laundry done and odds and ends I would normally have to find extra time for.

I am elbows deep in soapy water when Dem walks into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" He chuckles.

"I am washing some crystal, you know, candle holders, a few vases." I shrug and continue scrubbing.

"Oh, so anyway, I wanted to talk to you about the other night," he says.

"The other night?" I look at him, confused.

"Seriously?" he scoffs. "You and Edward profess your love in the middle of the street where you live, and you don't think we should talk about it?" He folds his arms over his chest.

"No, I don't, it isn't any of your business, Dem." I shake off the suds and grab a towel.

"It was embarrassing; did you think about how it affected me, or Sebastian?" His brow is furrowed, and he is clenching his jaw.

"I am always thinking of Seb, always. How dare you." I step closer to him and point in his face. "And why would I worry about how my loving someone would affect you? When was the last time you worried about how anything you did affected me or Seb?"

His eyes widen in surprise. "That's harsh, Bella, you know I am always thinking of the two of you. Every trip I take, all the weeks I am away, I do it for you and Seb."

I let out a lone chuckle. "Don't stand there and try to convince me that your trip to Australia last Thanksgiving was strenuous and tiring and that you did it for us."

"I did," he snaps.

I shake my head. "Take all this energy that you have to fight with me and use it to make things right with your son." I toss the towel down on the counter.

"When you can master being a father, then you can try and tell me how to be a mother." I storm out of the kitchen and head to Sebastian's room.

We read Hop on Pop because he says it makes him giggle. I am beyond impressed when he sounds out all of the made up words.

After a kiss goodnight and making him snug as a bug, I turn on his night light and head back down stairs.

Dem is standing by the door with his coat in hand.

"Bella, look..." he starts but I hold up a hand to stop him.

"Dem, I don't want to fight with you, I just want you to be a father to Sebastian." I sigh. "But, if you were hoping that something was ever going to happen between you and me, then you need to forget about it."

He nods. "I get it, I do." He shrugs. "I guess I just hoped, but I know I didn't do right by you." He puts on his jacket and walks toward me.

"I'm here for you if you need me, Bella."

"Be here for Seb, don't worry about me." I lean in and give him a hug. "Once upon a time you were a guy that was easy to love. I think you should introduce that guy to Seb." I push off of him. "He would adore that guy."

He nods and without another word he leaves.

As I am getting ready for bed, my phone goes off.

I look and see its Edward. "Hello."

"Hi Bella, baby, whatcha doin?" His speech is all slurred and I can hear loud music in the background.

"Are you drunk?" I ask with amusement.

"Nah, just a little tiply, I mean tipsy."

"Are you celebrating something?"

"Yup, it looks like Tanya will agree to our demands, my sweet, sweet, beautiful, delicious Bella."

I can't help but to laugh at his ridiculousness. "That is great."

"Anyhoo, I am on my way home, and I am fairly certain I will pass out upon enterage of said apartmento." He is hilarious with his made up words and his slurred speech.

"And you just wanted to tell me the news?"

"I did, because I love you, love you, love you, love you, you, you," he says with and sigh and a grumble. The loudness subsides, and I hear a car door shut.

"Is Felix driving you home?"

"Yesh, me and Jenks."

"Good, well, you get a good night's sleep, tomorrow is your dad's first day of the study."

"Right, and you, missy sissy pants, have a lunch date with my mama."

I chuckle. "Yes, I do. We will talk tomorrow night, sound good?"

"Mmmhmm..." And there is silence, followed by snoring.

I laugh and hang up. I am sure Felix will deal with that catastrophe.

.

.

.

Wednesday morning is much of the same. I am sitting on the front steps with Seb, and we are waiting for his bus.

"Hey, Mommy?" Seb tugs on my sleeve.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Is it true that when a person cries and the first drop of tears come from the right eye, it's happiness? But when the first roll is from the left, it's pain?"

I dig deep into my useless facts file in my brain, but I can't find an answer for it."Gee, I don't know, Seb."

He shrugs and starts playing with the strap of his back pack."Hey, bud." I nudge his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

He nods. "I'm okay, I'm just going to miss you today," he says.

I wrap my arm around his shoulder. "How about when you get home,you, me and Papa go to Chili's, before he heads back home?"

He gives me a beaming smile."I can go to Chili's?"

"Yes, we can go before the rush and avoid all the loud, rude people." I chuckle.

"Okay. Thanks, Mommy, I like that idea."

I kiss his cheek and am happy when I see him blowing me kisses from the bus window.

.

.

.

I meet Esme at Cafe Angelique at eleven thirty. She is waiting for me on the bench outside the cafe. When she sees me, she jumps up and immediately embraces me.

"Oh, Bella, it's so great to see you."

"You too, Esme, I am so glad we decided to follow through on this."

We head inside and take a seat by the window. I order a mango salad and Esme chooses the Greek bagel toast.

"So, tell me my dear, how are you doing?" she asks as she sips her tea.

"I am pretty good, actually, how are you?"

She shrugs. "I'm a bit nervous for Carlisle today. He couldn't sleep last night. Every time he tried, he woke up screaming."

"Nightmares," I ask.

She nods. "Yes, you see, Carlisle has to relive so much about his past. And because of the type of man my husband is, he can't just robotically recite the events, he has to go through them again in his mind."

"You don't have to tell me, but how bad is it?" I ask warily.

She takes a deep breath and aimlessly spins the lemon that is floating in her tea."It was awful, bad isn't even close to describing it. How Carlisle managed to become the gentle soul he is today is beyond me." She gives me a small smile."I suppose that's why they really want him for the study."

"Oh, Esme, I'm so sorry." I reach out and rest a reassuring hand over top of hers.

"I don't want to ruin our good day with sad stories." She sighs.

"Isn't the point of this lunch, and any others we have in the future, to let it all out, you know, to vent?" I say.

"You're right." She starts to take a bite of her bagel toast but stops before it reaches her mouth."Sometimes I wish Carlisle's father were still alive so I could kill him, with my bare hands." The anger in Esme's eyes is fierce.

"How did you meet Carlisle?" I try to get her to talk about a happy time with him.

"I was working at Hallmark, actually." She chuckles. "Carlisle came in with his mother; he was looking for a Father's Day gift. I assisted him and wrapped it. When I handed him his receipt, he just blurted out, 'you're pretty, I like your hair, and will you date me.'" She giggles and blushes from the memory.

"That's funny, what did you say?" I ask as I chew on my delicious salad.

"I said yes." Her face falls suddenly. "His mother apologized for him and his candor. But I didn't want to hear any of it. I think at that moment I wanted to take his hand and run away with him." She finally takes a bite of her food.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" I say.

Her face scrunches in confusion.

"That the people in this world that crave love like our guys do are pushed away by those who should love them the most."

She nods. "Oh, Bella, tell me about it. But Sebastian is so lucky to have you for a mother. I wish Carlisle had at least one parent like you growing up."

"He has you; you saved him with all the love he ever wanted as a child. And your kids... They are wonderful, especially that son of yours." I wink.

She laughs. "You are delightful, Bella."

We finish our lunch with no more talks of sadness, or bad parents or what is going on a few blocks away in an office where Edward and Carlisle are talking about the worst of times.

I decide to take this time to distract Esme. After lunch we walk a bit and she tells me more about her past. Where she grew up, where she lived, what college she went to and my favorite part, the day she found out she was having a little a boy.

As Esme and my afternoon ends, I find myself wondering how Carlisle's first day of the study went.

She kisses my cheek as I get into my car. Just as I am about to drive off, my cell phone chimes. I look at it and see a text from Edward.

_I just got back to my parent's house. The study was rough, I'll call you later. Love you- Edward._

I take a look at the clock on the dash board and see it's almost two thirty. I quickly text Edward that I had a wonderful lunch with his mom, and that I look forward to talking to him later. I then drive home and get changed, and wait for Seb's bus.

**A/N:**

**I want my readers to know how cherished you are to me. I live in Connecticut, exactly thirty minutes from Sandy Hook Elementary School. The last few days have been some of the horrible in my life. Friends lost children. Children lost parents.**

**My son has started to ask questions and I won't lie it is a difficult topic for me to discuss with him. How does one explain that kind of evil to a child?**

**Every second is a treasure and all of you are gems. Thank you for being amazing! If I could hug each and every one of you I would. Bless your beautiful hearts.**

**I have one fic Rec because it's Christmas time and we all need some joy. This fic has made me smile these last couple days when it isn't an easy thing to do.**

**Baby it's cold outside~ by Chocaholic123**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer~ I don't own anything Twilight related!**

**Thank you to my amazing BETA Twilightmomoftwo she rocks!**

**Some of the content discussed in this chapter may be difficult to read. So, this is your warning.**

**This will be the last chapter of BOAB for the year... Next chapter will start in the New year :)**

Chapter 21: Confessions and Revelations

I awake to the obnoxious buzzing of my alarm clock. I sit up and curse the awful hangover I have. I can see by the time that I have an hour before my father will call.

I make coffee and hop in the shower while it drips.

After my shower, I am feeling much better, and I head downstairs for some coffee. By my second cup, the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Edward, oh good, you're up, are you ready? Should we go now?" He is talking a mile a minute.

"I will be leaving here in about ten minutes. Felix will drive us." I try and keep my voice calm in hopes it will relax him.

"Oh, okay, yeah, that sounds about right," he says with a shaky voice.

"It's going to be alright, Dad, I promise."

"Sure." He doesn't say anymore. I know it is going to be a really long day.

.

.

.

When we arrive at Dr. Young's office, Carlisle begins pacing. One hand is on his hip and the other keeps alternating from pinching the bridge of his nose, to raking through his hair.

He begins mumbling. I can't make out his words but it is something he has always done to calm himself. Sometimes its equations, other times it is a theory he is working on.

"Dr. Cullen?" He turns abruptly to see Dr. Young standing there with a warm smile.

"Yes?" he asks as he looks at me for what I think is guidance.

I stand and put myself between my father and Dr. Young. "Where are we doing this?" I ask.

"I thought it would be best to do this portion of the study in my office. I know comfort is extremely important, and Dr. Cullen is familiar with that room."

I look at my dad and he nods.

She has the shades drawn and some candles lit. There is dim lighting throughout the room. Carlisle immediately takes the couch nearest to the door. I sit beside him.

"So, Dr. Cullen, I would like to do this in parts. I know there will be very difficult questions asked, so throughout the study, I will be switching from your past to your present. Does this sound like a good plan to you?" she asks with sympathetic eyes and a small smile.

"Yeah, sure," he grumbles.

"Great." She looks at me. "I have some coffee, tea or water over there." She points to a small fridge. A coffee pot and tea kettle are on a double burner beside the refrigerator.

"Thanks. Dad, do you want some?"

He just shakes his head. "I want to get this over with."

"Dr. Cullen, this will go easier if you relax." She places her hands on her lap.

"Relaxing is not going to happen, so if you were hoping for such a thing, just get that out of your head." He doesn't look up as he speaks, but the anger in his tone makes Dr. Young cower in her chair slightly.

"Dad." I place my hand over top of his. He turns and his blue eyes lock with mine, and all I see is fear.

"I'm not going to leave you; I am going to stay right here the whole time. I promise," I say.

A few minutes later, Dr. Young begins.

"Do you have any siblings, Dr. Cullen?"

He shakes his head. "No, I am fairly certain that after me, my father made my mother have a hysterectomy."

"Why do you think that?" she asks as she scribbles on her pad, and adjusts a small camera she has placed behind her.

"I was quite the disappointment, even from birth."

"Is that what you were told?"

He nods. "Often."

"How do you feel about yourself now, Dr. Cullen?"

He shrugs. "I feel lucky, I guess."

"Sure, but do you think that you disappoint your wife, or your children?"

He side- eyes me. "I don't think I do, but, I know I can be embarrassing at times."

Dr. Young looks at me; I shake my head.

"I don't think your son feels that way, and your wife loves you, that much is very obvious to me."

"I know I have succeeded in all of the things my Father told me I would fail in. I am aware of all my triumphs." He takes a breath. "I never really thought I was a failure, he just always told me I was."

"Did your father yell a lot?"

Carlisle lets out a lone chuckle. "Pretty much all of the time."

"How does yelling make you feel?"

"I hate it, it makes my skin vibrate, and my head throb. Nothing feels clear, and I can't think." He picks on the fabric of his pants. "My mind is the only place where being me is okay."

"So, when your father yelled, it made you feel like what? Give me a word."

"Foreign," he says with a whisper.

She nods and writes some more.

"Does your wife ever yell?"

The corners of my father's lips curl up. "No, never. She understands me."

"You told me once that she saved you. What did you mean by that?"

"I knew I loved Esme the second I saw her behind that counter at Hallmark. When I approached her, I was so scared. But she just smiled and glowed, and I loved her in that moment." He looks up at Dr. Young with glistening eyes.

"Esme saw me. She always sees me."

I can feel the lump in my throat. I swallow it down and put on a brave smile.

"So, she accepted everything about you?"

"She knew there was something about me; she forced me to get tested. I told her that it was pointless because my father always told me I was a savant in certain things, and lazy in others."

"But your wife, she didn't see you this way?"

He shakes his head. "No way!"

"You say your father told you that you were lazy, what did he mean? How were you lazy in his eyes?"

He sighs and screws his eyes shut. "I can't remember things. I have a memory problem. If you ask me to do the dishes, take out the garbage and fold the laundry. I will fold the laundry and that's it."

"So you can only remember a task at a time?" Dr. Young asks as she crosses the room and grabs three bottles of water.

"Yes."

"And your father attributed that to laziness?"

"Yes."

She hands us the water, and Carlisle chugs half the bottle in about five seconds.

"Did he ever punish you?" she asks carefully.

He crushes the bottle slightly and abruptly stops drinking.

"Sometimes."

"What were these punishments like?"

He places the bottle on the table.

"I loved my piano, I enjoyed sketching and tending to Carrington, my cactus." He clears his throat. "I didn't have friends, so grounding me from going out was pointless. So, he would take away anything I did love."

"When he took these things away from you, what did you do? What did it do to you?"

"At first I would hide under my bed and cry." He flinches slightly at the memory. "But I was always smarter than my father. I told him Carrington died and I hid it. So anytime he did take anything else away from me, I would go into my closet with Carrington."

"What kinds of things did you talk to Carrington about?"

He shrugs. "Sometimes it would be about a theory I was working on. Other times, it would be about things I wondered about."

"Things that you wondered about?" she asks and takes a sip of her water.

He lets out a breath. "Yes, I didn't understand my body when I was thirteen. I had these weird feelings. I would ask Carrington."

"Oh, and how did you eventually get your answers?"

He looks up at me and then to Dr. Young. "I didn't."

"You figured them out at one point, how?"

"I read books, watched TV shows."

"So no one explained sex to you?"

He shakes his head. "No."

"But you have two children; did Esme guide you through that part of your life?"

Whenever Dr. Young mentions my mother, Carlisle relaxes.

"Yes, she was my first, my forever."

She smiles. "That is beautiful, Dr. Cullen."

He shrugs. "You know, Dr. Young you are doing this study to find out how it is I overcame all of these obstacles. How I defied the odds, right?"

She nods. "Yes."

"I don't need a study to tell me how I did it. I can save you a lot of time and money, you know," he says.

"Oh?" She smiles. "Enlighten me, Dr. Cullen."

"To overcome the impossible, one must first have a dream, and then one must believe in that dream so much that when it presents itself to them, they grab onto it and let it lead them to the life they are meant to live."

I look at him with such pride in that moment. He might not have known this before he walked into the room, but he knows the answer now.

"And you found your dream, Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes."

"What was it?"

"Not what, who...Esme."

She smiles and her eyes widen. "So you are saying dependency on another person is the key to surviving a life like yours?"

"No." He rolls his eyes. "Understanding is."

"Interesting," she mumbles as she writes.

"Esme was the first person who ever stood up to my parents. They hated her." He laughs. "When she came over for dinner once, my father was talking politics. Esme disagreed with his entire argument. He told her that she was a little lady, and that she should keep the thinking to the men." He shakes his head.

"What did your wife do?"

"She stood up and told my father he was a pompous ass, and that if he were half the man I was, then he would see what a stifling house this was to grow up in. She then took my hand and told me to leave with her."

"Did you?" Dr. Young asks as she is sitting at the edge of her chair in anticipation.

"I did, and I never looked back. I have been at Esme's side every day since." He smiles as he talks about my mother.

"Were your parents angry?"

"Oh, yes. My Father took a bat to my piano; he burned all my notebooks and sketches. Fortunately, Carrington was hidden so he didn't find him. I later came back to get him."

"What did your wife do then?"

"She went to an office supply store and bought me sketch pads, note books and new pens. She couldn't afford a piano. I told her it was alright, but she is so stubborn. She never gave up." He chuckles.

"So you got that piano?" she asks.

"Five years later, on my birthday."

I nod. That piano is in their library. My mom always has it tuned every year and polished daily. I never understood it really. It isn't a fancy piano or anything. But, now, after hearing this story, I realize it is more precious than anything in that house.

"Your father and mother are deceased?"

"Yes."

"Who passed away first?" she asks.

"My mother, about twelve years ago. She had cancer."

"Oh, I am very sorry." She stops writing and give my father a comforting smile.

"Yeah, well, she suffered a lot, she is at peace now, I suppose." He shrugs and I don't miss the slight roll of his eyes. I don't think Dr. Young does either.

"Your father passed when?"

"Four years ago." He bites his bottom lip and his eye twitches.

"How do you feel about your father's passing?"

He shrugs. "Honestly?"

She nods. "Of course."

He grabs the bottle off the table again, and twists it making a crinkling noise. It's a good minute before he answers.

It should surprise me when he answers her.

"Relieved."

Dr. Young stops writing and looks up at him. "Relieved?"

"Yes, he was a horrible man. For a while I felt bad for him. I thought he just never felt enough love in his life to understand what it truly meant."

"But you don't feel that way anymore?" she asks and flips the pad over to reveal a fresh sheet.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because if he had just let me love him, if he had just loved me back..." His voice cracks and a slight hiccup escapes his mouth.

I grab his hand and his grip is mighty. He looks at me with wet eyes and a flushed face.

"You just wanted love, Dr. Cullen, isn't that right?" she whispers.

He nods. "I wasn't enough, I didn't fit in. I was the soggy puzzle piece."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know when you sit at the dining room table with milk, cookies and a puzzle?"

She nods.

"Well, you are having this delicious snack and challenging your mind to make this masterpiece with a hundred odd shapes." He unclasps his hand from mine.

"Then you spill milk, and one piece gets wet. You put it off to the side and you let it dry until it's the last piece left to use." His face turns solemn.

"But when you go to use it, it just doesn't fit right. The hope of perfection is shattered by its oddity, this object that wants to fit, that is supposed to be there. It was normal until it was sprinkled with shame. Now it just plops there, posing."

I can tell by the look on Dr. Young's face that she finally is getting a glimpse into the thoughts that occupy my father's mind.

"Do you still feel that way, Dr. Cullen?"

"Not usually. It wasn't until my Father passed away that I felt lighter, more...normal."

We take a five minute break so that Dr. Young can change the tape and give my dad a few minutes to relax.

He rests his head on the back of the couch and breathes. I don't interrupt him, I just watch him, and I can't help but admire the strength of this amazing man. This is the man I hope I grow into. I could only be so lucky.

"So, Dr. Cullen, I want to ask you about your children."

He pops his head up and smiles when he hears about the next topic.

"Edward is the oldest, right?"

"Yes." He looks over at me and pats my leg.

"Tell me about how you felt when your wife told you that she was expecting."

He takes a breath and chuckles. "We had been trying for a while, she was getting discouraged but I just knew."

"So it took a while?"

"Yes, but sure enough, she had gone to lunch with a friend, and when she came home she was pale, and sweaty and quite gross actually. She threw up most of the night and thought it was food poisoning."

He starts rubbing his hands up and down the front of his legs, making a pattern with the motion.

"I got very scared and begged her to go to the hospital." He looks Dr. Young in the eyes. "I hate hospitals but for Esme, I would go. So, I did."

"Was it food poisoning?" she asks.

"No, the doctor came back and told Esme that she was pregnant. So, we were lucky to find out together."

Dr. Young chuckles. "How did you feel?"

"Like I was flying." Pride adorns his face when he speaks.

"Was Esme a good pregnant woman, or a crazy one?" she asks with a humorous tone.

Carlisle's brow furrows and he gives Dr. Young a face that looks like she just asked an obscure question.

"She was wonderful; she is always good, never crazy."

Dr. Young nods. "Does Esme ever get mad?"

"Of course she does, she's human," he says. His face is still twisted in confusion.

"But she never gets angry with you?"

He sighs. "Everyone gets mad, Dr. Young, even Esme, and yes, she gets mad at me sometimes. She is just not a tyrant about it."

"I see, so she is stern yet respectful?"

"Exactly."

"Okay, and the birth of your son, how did you feel when he was born?"

He beams. "It was amazing. He was so beautiful." He looks at me. "He still is the most handsome kid in the world."

I roll my eyes and chuckle.

"Were you nervous to be a father?"

"Sure, but Esme got me through it. I tried to do the best I could. My father told me to be careful, though."

She cocks her head to the side. "Why?"

"He didn't want any of my stupid to rub off on him." He shrugs. "At least, that's what he told me."

Dr. Young doesn't hide her anger when she hears that. Her face turns ten shades of red.

"What a horrible thing to tell a person... What the... who did he..."

She was interrupted by Carlisle's laughter. She looks up and her face turns ashen.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen, I am so sorry. That was beyond inappropriate of me."

He waves her off. "No, it was exactly right. For a little while there I thought you were a robot devoid of feelings."

She chuckles a bit. "Well, I'm not, and you are far from stupid."

"I know," he says.

"Tell me about Alice?"

"She is a firecracker, that one. She pretty much walked out of Esme and ordered the nurses around."

We all get a good laugh at Alice's expense.

"She is very protective of me. I often can't take her places because she snaps whenever someone looks at me funny."

Dr. Young smiles. "Good, it's good to be loved that much."

Carlisle nods. "Yeah, it is."

"Did you ever think any of your children had autism?"

He shakes his head. "No, they never showed any signs. Although, Alice has ADHD, and regardless of what Edward thinks, he fidgets like a fiend."

I scoff. "Do not."

"See," he says to Dr. Young.

"Okay, Dr. Cullen, do me a favor and summarize your life now."

Carlisle thinks for a moment before he answers.

"Mums, gumdrops, hula hoops, hope, desire, joy, fear and love."

"Uhm... that's not what I meant. Can you use sentences?"

He nods. "My life now is about smelling the flowers, eating the gumdrops just because I want to. Hula hooping with my granddaughter until I'm dizzy. Feeling hope, because of a little boy who is just like me. Desiring my wife just as much now, as I did those twenty-five years ago. Joy, in the kindness of a woman who has stolen my son's heart. Accepting the fear that comes with life. And cherishing the love that everyone has to give to me, and always giving it back."

"Dr. Cullen?" she says as she places her notepad down.

"Yes, Dr. Young?"

"I think this is as far as you can take us in this study."

He looks at her like she has grown ten heads. "Why?"

"Everything we have to learn about you, and what turned you into the outstanding man you are today, is in those last words."

"So, we're done?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you, Dr. Cullen, for teaching me."

He nods and gets up extending his hand to her. "Thank you for making me realize how great my life is, Dr. Young."

.

.

.

When we get back to my father's house I go into the kitchen and grab two glasses of milk, and a box of cookies. I walk into the library where he is looking at some large map on the wall.

He turns when he hears me. He eyes the snack. "What's all that?"

I place it down on the table and pull down a box from above his desk. He reads it.

"A puzzle map of the world? You want you do a puzzle, Edward?" he asks.

I hold up my finger. I open the box and take out a piece. He watches be curiously. I take the piece and dunk it in my milk. I then place it off to the side.

"What in earth are you doing?" he asks.

"Now I want to do this puzzle with you."

"But it's ruined now; you soaked the puzzle piece. It will be all weird now."

I shake my head. "That's not how I see it. Now it will be perfectly unique."

He walks over to me and sits beside me. He holds the soggy piece in his hand and stares at it.

"You're right." He smiles. "Let's be different."

We spend the entire afternoon putting the puzzle together, and by the time we get to the last piece, it is still wet. We bang it into place and laugh at how funky it looks. For us though, it's exactly how this life is supposed to be like.

**A/N: I hope you all have an amazing holiday! Thank you all for reading this so far and I will see you in a couple weeks xoxoxoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything Twilight related.**

**BIG thank you to my awesome BETA Twilightmomoftwo for fixing this up for me so it's great!**

**I hope you all had a wonderful New Year!**

Chapter 22 ~ Discoveries

"Are you serious?" I ask a smiling Edward.

"Yes, I have been listening to you talk about how frustrating it is that you have to get all these tuxedos and dresses to clients for the gala. I really think you deserve to go." He smiles and takes my hand in his.

"Bella, come on, you will love it. It's for charity, and you will be going with me." He is practically begging.

"What about Sebastian? My Dad can't come down with only two days notice." I know I am trying to find every excuse there is to not go, even though it sounds beyond glamorous.

"Well, would you consider asking my parents to watch him, or Demetri?" I see the slight cringe when he says Dem's name.

"I should ask Demetri first; it's the right thing to do."

"So, is that a yes? Because if he says no, I am positive my parents will say yes." He is beaming now; his eyes are twinkling with excitement.

"I don't have a dress, Edward, and it's a little late to get one," I whisper and look at my feet. I know I'm over-reacting.

"Hey." He slips his finger under my chin and lifts my head up. "I am sure your friend Rose would love to help you. And if not, then I will."

I let out a giggle. "Do you have a lot of ball gowns in your closet?"

He rolls his eyes. "And what if I did? Is cross dressing a deal breaker?"

I purse my lips and pretend to be considering his question. "Depends, what's your shoe size?"

He lightly pushes my shoulder. "Whatever, forget it, you can't borrow my awesome shoes."

I laugh and kiss his perfect lips. "You are too good to me."

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me even closer to him. "It's because I love you, now, will you go with me?"

How can I say no to those eyes? "Okay, Edward, I love you too, and I would love to come to the gala with you."

"Wonderful!" He kisses me until I'm breathless.

.

.

.

Two minutes after he leaves, I call up Rose and ask if there is any way she can help me. Of course she says yes and tells me she will have a slew of dresses ready for me by morning.

I can feel my nerves in full effect as I call Demetri after. I really think this can be great way for them to spend time together and bond.

He picks up on the fourth ring. "Hello."

"Hey, Dem, how are you?"

"Fine," he says warily.

"Great, wonderful, yeah." I roll my eyes at my own floundering.

"Is everything alright, Bella?"

"Yeah, uhm... I need to ask for a favor." Yeah, a favor, that's good.

"Okay, what's up?"

"So, I have this gala I was invited to... It's for charity, you know?"

"Sure, if you say so. Are you asking me to go with you?"

Oh God, no. Just say it, Bella. "No, I was asked to go by Edward, actually."

"Mmhmm." Great, he sounds annoyed.

"It's Saturday, can you watch Seb?" I let out a breath.

"That's your favor? You are asking me if I will watch our son?" He chuckles.

"Well, yeah."

"It's not a favor to watch my child, Bella, I'm his father," he scoffs.

"I know, I just know that you work odd hours, and its short notice and..."

He cuts me off. "Listen to me, Bella. I get it, I have been a crappy father, but I meant it when I said I am here now. Having a child means a lot of short notice moments. This will be good for me and Seb, and for you. You need to see I'm serious."

I'm speechless.

"Bella?" I hear Demetri on the other end, and all I can do it grunt.

"So, what time do you need me there?" He is still talking. I shake my head to clear it.

"Uhm... Well we have to be there at seven, so maybe like, five-thirty?" I say.

"Okay, so you need me to bring dinner; how about pizza?" He sounds excited.

"Yeah, sure, Seb will love that."

"Great, I'll make sure I'm there before five then, since he likes to eat by then, right?"

Who is this man and what has he done with Demetri? "Yes," I barely whisper.

"Okay, so, is there anything else?" he asks.

"No, thanks, Dem."

"You don't have to thank me, Bella. I'm his Dad. It's about time I start acting like it."

"Wow, Dem, I'm so happy to hear that."

.

.

.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" Sebastian comes running down the stairs the next morning.

"Yeah, baby?" I laugh when I see him. His hair is disheveled and he has a goofy grin on his face.

"Look what I found in the bathroom," he says excitedly.

My eyes immediately widen. These are not words a mom wants to hear.

"The bathroom?" I kind of back away from him as he rushes toward me, his hands cupped in front of him.

"A lizard, Mommy, look." He shoves the slimy four legged creature at me. I scream. I scream like I am on fire.

He closes his hand and holds the lizard close to his chest.

"Mommy, shh! You'll scare him." He steps back. I grab my chest.

"Seb... you," I try and catch my breath. "He?"

He nods. "Yes, I named him Salad."

"What? Salad?"

He rolls his eye. "He is a salamander, see." He opens his hands again and I gasp.

"No, no way, Seb, not happening." I shake my head. "No pets, definitely not ones that can wiggle out of cages and crawl around the house and into my bed and..." I shudder.

"Aww, Mommy, please?" He gives me the protruding lip and the puppy dog eyes.

Say no, Bella, say it. "We don't have a habitat for it." Yes, I am a sucker.

"We can go to the pet store," Sebastian, The All Knowing, says.

I hang my head in defeat. "How about a hamster?" I am practically begging.

"Yuck, too hairy." He peeks into his hand and smiles brightly at the gross amphibian.

"I don't know anything about caring for salamanders, Seb."

"I do," he says. "He is a spotted salamander, but he is tiny still, so he must be a baby. He needs a moist, humid tank." He looks up at me with smiling eyes.

"Really, Seb? A salamander?" I know I am whining a bit, but come on.

"Yes, really, Mom. I found him, its fate."

"Fate?" I laugh. "What do you know about fate?"

He shrugs. "A little bit."

"Tell me about it while we get you ready for school."

I grab a container and pluck holes in it. Seb puts Salad his salamander inside with a little water and we head upstairs to get ready.

.

.

.

After Seb get's on the bus, I drive to Bergdorf's to see this dress collection Rose has for me. Then I have to stop at the pet store... Why me?

"There you are," Rose says happily. "What took you so long?"

"Rose, I'm ten minutes late. Are the dresses going to expire or something?" I shake my head and follow her to the back room.

"You never know, Bella." She opens a large door. "Right through here."

We walk in and the lights turn on. It's pretty much a walk in closet fit for Elizabeth Taylor herself.

"Wow, Rose, this is classy," I say as my eyes drink in all the resplendence of the room. I usually choose the outfits for my clients and bring their choices to them. Each one likes to have their personal tailor work their magic, so, I have never had the honor of actually being back here before.

"Yeah, we keep this available for our most valued customers." She smiles sweetly.

"Awe, Rose, are you saying I'm valued?" I flutter my eyelashes at her.

"Yeah, yeah, don't let it get to your head." She rolls out a bunch of dresses. They are all different designs and colors.

"I don't have time to try all of those on, Rose."

"I know, I was thinking of a color for you last night. And at first I thought red," she says and I gasp.

"Yeah, that's why I changed my mind. You aren't one for flashy. So then I thought blue. Not just any blue." She pulls a dress down and my eyes widen.

She holds out the most beautiful gown I have ever seen. It is an off the shoulder dress that gracefully flares at the bottom. The material is a shiny, dark blue satin, with tiny, lighter colored blue crystals sewn throughout. It is like looking at twilight. It is perfect.

"Please tell me that it's my size, Rose."

She chuckles. "Of course, Bella, they are all your size."

I get up and take the dress from her. "How much?" I ask.

She waves me off. "Nothing, consider it my contribution to charity."

"No!" I shake my head and hand it back. "I can't."

"You can, and you will." She hands it back to me.

"Why? I am sure I can work out a payment plan or..." I look at the tag. "Oh my God, Rose, this dress is over two thousand dollars."

"Try it on." She pushes me behind a curtain.

I don't argue because I really want to put it on.

When I do, I am instantly in love. I twinkle and glow. Even I look graceful in this gown.

I pull back the curtain. Rose smiles and nods. "I knew it would look perfect on you."

"It's too much," I whisper as I glide my hands along the dress.

"Yeah, well, it's yours. I already paid for it." She grins wickedly.

"What!"

"Stop! I did it for you because of all you do for everyone else." She walks over to me and puts her hands on my shoulders.

"Now listen to me, Isabella Swan. You need to stop being so stubborn. You are a great mother, an amazing friend and an awesome person. You do more for others than you do for yourself, and you need to just accept a kindness when it's thrown your way." She raises her brows and looks pointedly at me.

"Fate," I whisper.

She looks at me confused. "Huh?"

"This morning, Seb was telling me what fate means to him." I shrug.

"And?"

"He said fate is what happens when you think you don't deserve it." I smile as I remember what he said.

"That's insightful for a seven year old," she says with a giggle.

"He sees fate as only a good thing, never a bad thing. He believes fate is basically what gets us to where we need to be. When he found a salamander in the sink this morning, he believed it came to us for a reason, and to deny it would be to deny fate." I sit down in my puffy, wonderful dress.

"He said that?"

"Yeah, not in those exact words, but it's what he meant. You, Rose, are part of my fate. So, I will take this dress without fuss. Thank you."

She hugs me and then tells me to hurry up and get out of it so we can find the most perfect shoes ever.

.

.

.

All day Saturday is spend cleaning and trying to keep my mind off of the fact that in mere hours I will be at a The Waldorf- Astoria rubbing shoulders with some very influential people, all in the name of charity. Why did I say I would go?

Oh, right...Edward.

When Demetri arrives at five, with pizza, I head upstairs to shower and get dressed.

I giggle as I spin in my gown. I seriously feel like a princess. I keep my make-up minimal. Light, smoky eyes, a brush of blush and some shimmery lip gloss. I opt for my hair down and in curls. When I am happy with how I look, I walk back down.

"Mommy, you look so beautiful," Sebastian says as he smiles brightly.

I can't help but scoop him up. "Thank you, Seb." I kiss his cheek.

"I don't wanna wrinkle you." He giggles.

"I don't care if you wrinkle me." We spin a bit before I place him down.

I turn and see Dem admiring my ensemble. "Stunning, Bella, you really look stunning."

Thanks, Dem."

The door bell rings and Dem offers to get it. I can feel the butterflies in my stomach going crazy. I close my eyes and try to calm myself.

"Mommy," Seb whispers.

I open my eyes and see my beautiful boy. "Yeah, baby."

"Are you scared?" he asks.

"A little, I don't want to make a fool of myself and embarrass anyone."

He smiles. "You won't embarrass Edward, Mommy."

"How do you know?" I ask curious.

"Because he loves you. And because he loves you, nothing you do will ever make him be ashamed of you." He kisses my cheek.

"Who told you that?" I ask as I stare at my little boy in wonder. He is a grown man trapped in the body of a child. How did he get so wise, so grown up and so mature?

"You, Mommy, you always tell me to be who I am and not to worry about it. You tell me all the time that you can never be ashamed of me because you love me too much."

I can feel the lump in my throat trying to break free into a sob. I swallow it down and just hug Seb. "Thank you, baby," I whisper into his ear.

When we break away, I see Edward there. He looks amazing in his tuxedo. I recognize the Gucci suit because I picked it up the other day and brought it to him.

"Well, it looks like my prince has arrived." I giggle and Sebastian joins in.

"You look beautiful, Bella, truly." He leans in and tenderly kisses my lips.

"Thank you, you look very handsome too."

.

.

.

The Waldorf-Astoria is something out of my dreams. The lobby itself is extraordinary. The crystal and gold chandelier in the center is the size of an SUV. I try to take in all of it, but I am in a heavenly trance.

I let Edward guide me to the room where the event will be taking place. I don't really know what it's called but it's the most out of this world room. There are balconies all around the room for guests. Everything is white silk, red velvet and gold. There is a stage with an orchestra. My nerves go into overdrive.

I feel Edward tuck my arm under his and his lips press against my head.

"You alright?" he asks, and suddenly I feel better.

"Yes, thirsty though."

He smiles and we head to our table. We are sitting with a few familiar faces. One is Laurent Vincenz. He is known for his versatile acting and his kind and generous heart. I remember reading that he donated seven million dollars last year to St. Jude's Children's Hospital.

I am beyond smitten with him. Edward however is in his element. They laugh and joke, and it just seems like there are no labels.

"There are several wines, Bella; would you like a white, red or a blush wine?" Edward asks me quietly.

"Uhm..." I look at the three offered bottles. "I don't know," I whisper.

He smiles. "Would you mind if I choose?"

I shake my head and smile gratefully.

The crowd's voices begin to quiet and the lights dim. A woman in an emerald floor length gown and dark hair steps to center stage. She is joined by three other women dressed in black. The pianist starts to play, sending glorious notes through the ball room, and I am swept away by the amazing sounds of Léo Delibes' _Flower Duet._

When they are done, they are rewarded with a standing ovation.

Edward turns to me and smiles. "Amazing, aren't they?"

I nod. "Very."

"They do this every year. They come to this charity gala and entertain free of charge."

I am rendered speechless by their generosity. "That is so kind of them."

I spend the night mingling and letting Edward introduce me to people I have only seen on TV, the big screen or read about in the paper.

"How is it you know all these people?" I ask him when we are standing at the bar.

"I have been coming to this gala since I was about sixteen. My grandfather, on my mother's side, was one of the co-chairs for the gala. I got to know quite a few people." He hands me a glass of wine.

Our perfect bubble of happiness and contentment suddenly pops when an all too familiar voice interrupts us.

"Well, if it isn't Edward Cullen and his damsel in distress." I turn to see Tanya with a smug expression. She has her arm linked to someone I do not know.

"Why are you here, Tanya?" Edward asks angrily.

"I was invited," she snaps.

"Yes, as a partner in Cullen-Denali; that is no longer the case. It is now Cullen only. Therefore you're uninvited." He narrows his eyes but she just steps closer.

"You don't have the authority to uninvite me."

"So help me God, Tanya, if you..."

She lets out a lone laugh. "If I what? Embarrass you?" She eyes me with disdain. "You don't need my help in that department. When you attach swine to your arm, you shame yourself."

I gasp and step back. I want to punch her again, and I imagine that is what she is going for.

"You never learn, do you?" Edward signals for someone behind Tanya. "You see, Tanya, you never bothered to read anything that crossed your desk."

"What does that have to do with anything, Edward?"

I see a large burly man standing directly behind Tanya.

"About four months ago, I was appointed co-chair to this gala as a courtesy, since my grandfather was so well loved." He smiles wickedly, and her eyes widen in understanding. I wish I had a camera.

"You wouldn't..." She starts to speak but Edward stops her.

"Oh, I would, and I am." He looks up. "Quincy, can you please escort Ms. Denali out of the building. She is not invited and is disturbing my date."

Tanya looks at me with a clenched jaw and a stare that could freeze Death Valley.

"You are more than welcome to stay," Edward says to Tanya's date. "I see you more as a hostage really, so please enjoy yourself."

I cover my mouth with my hand to stifle my laughter when her date shrugs and walks away from her.

"Edward, I will..."

"This way, Ms. Denali," Quincy says as he delicately takes her arm.

"If I see you near me, Bella or anyone I know again, Tanya, you will never work in this town or any town again. You have no idea how far my reach is."

She snaps her mouth shut and leaves without another word.

Edward turns to me and takes my hand. "Are you alright, Bella?" he asks with heavy concern.

"Edward... I ... That." I look at the door in which she left and then back to him.

"What, Bella, you want to leave?"

I smile. "No, Edward, that was so hot."

He chuckles. "You like me angry, huh?" He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to him. He places a light kiss on my forehead, nose and then finally my mouth.

"I won't lie; you are scary, but very, very hot."

He chuckles again. "I will remember that."

He spins me to the dance floor, and I dance the tango with my amazing prince at my side.

The rest of our night is drama free. The gala raises over twenty million dollars which is spread out between five different charities.

When he drops me off at home, he kisses me until I can't even think.

"I love you, Bella," he whispers into my ear before he lightly kisses my neck.

"I love you, Edward, so much."

When I enter the house I can see the flickering light of the TV in the living room. I walk in and see Demetri passed out on the recliner.

I gently pat his shoulder. "Dem?"

He jumps slightly and looks around clearly trying to get his barrings. "Bella?"

I smile. "Hey, you alright?" I can't help but laugh at his disheveled hair and confused expression.

"Yeah, sorry, I must have dozed off." He rubs the sleep out of his eyes. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, how was Seb?"

He beams. "He was amazing, I had a lot of fun with him." He stands up, stretches and grabs his coat from behind the seat.

"Wonderful, I am so glad."

"So, there is a hockey game next Saturday. If he has no other plans, do you think I can take him?" he asks me nervously.

"He has no plans, Dem, and I think he would love it." I smile and for the first time in a long time I start to see the man Demetri used to be coming to the surface.

"Great. Okay, I gotta go. Thanks again, Bella, I had fun tonight." He nods and leaves.

Tonight is such a turning point for so many people. Me, Edward, Seb and Dem. I feel full of contentment.

When I slip into bed, sleep comes very easy to me. I am swept away into breathless dreams and heavenly melodies.

**A/N:**

**Thank you to all of you who spread the word on this story. It's a labor of love and many of you know and it warms my heart to see it so well received!**

**I can not respond to guest reviews but I am reading them. Please I ask if you have something negative to say regarding character (personal) please PM me. Sebastian is based on my son. And although I am not Bella, the parenting is the same. Please keep that in mind when you judge how she deals with her autistic son.**

**I try to respond to you all because I love you and appreciate each of you!**

***Fic Recs:**

**The Twelve Days Of Christmas by Pattyrose**

**Adopted Hearts by J A Mash**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything Twilight related.**

**Thank you to my amazing BETA Twilightmomoftwo for working her butt off to make this amazing.**

*****There is a tissue warning for this chapter*****

Chapter 22~Love Hurts

Three days after the gala, I am sitting at my desk when Lauren comes in with a huge smile on her face.

"Don't we look happy," I say, curious about her good mood.

"You will be happy also, in about," she looks at her watch, "five minutes."

I quickly go over my calendar; not seeing anything scheduled I give her a perplexed look.

Sure to her word, my phone rings a minute later.

"Edward Cullen," I answer.

"Hey, Ed, you free to talk?" Jay asks with a jovial tone.

"Yes."

"Great, I'm in the lobby and I have a wonderful surprise for you, man." He laughs and the line goes dead.

Lauren is silently laughing, and I am suddenly starting to wonder if I should be nervous.

Jenks walks off the elevator and my jaw drops. Not by the sight of him but by the company he has in tow.

Behind him, skipping away, is Sebastian with a cheerful Bella walking happily beside him. He hasn't been able to set foot in this building since the Tanya incident.

I speed walk toward them and get down on one knee when I am a few feet from him. He shakes his hand free from Bella and runs right into my arms.

"Wow, Seb, what an amazing surprise," I say with tears in my eyes. It must be so hard for him to be here.

"Are you really surprised?" I can hear the happiness in his voice.

"You betcha." I chuckle when his laughter fills the place.

When Bella stands beside me, I look up at her. "What brings you by, lovely lady?" I give her my best John Wayne impression and am rewarded by her own melodic laughter.

"Mr. Jenks called me this morning and told me the wonderful news. I was so excited, I kind of did a happy dance around the house." She chuckles. "Seb here asked me what was up, and when I explained everything to him, he said he wished he could see your face when you heard." She shrugs. "It was his idea to come back."

I look back at Seb and smile. "Are you going to tell me the good news?" I ask him and he looks over to Jay.

"Go ahead, buddy," Jenks says with a chuckle.

"This place is all yours now," he says, and I can feel his body vibrating with pure joy. He doesn't need to elaborate any further. I know what he is referring to.

I turn to Jenks. "The paper work came through?"

He nods. "I got it right here." He holds up a file folder. "You just gotta sign them."

When I stand up, Bella immediately wraps her arms around my waist and kisses my cheek. "After those papers are filed, this place is legally The Cullen Agency, no more Tanya," she happily adds.

From my right side, Lauren hands me a pen. "Congratulations, Mr. Cullen." She smiles.

A few minutes later, I hear thunderous applause and I twist around to see the entire staff beaming and clapping.

I feel utter relief wash over me. It's over; I no longer have to deal with Tanya Denali.

Sebastian hugs my leg, partially out of excitement and another part fear. The loudness startles him. I crouch down and scoop him up in my arms. I signal with my other hand for everyone to lower their celebration shouts.

They do, and I can feel Seb's rigid stance start to soften.

"Thank you all for everything you have done for this company. I know it was hard to work with Tanya, and a lot of you sacrificed so much to stay here during her time here. I promise to do the best I can to earn the trust you all deserve in a boss." I look over at Bella, and I can see so much pride in her eyes.

"To properly thank you all, I will close the office down for the day. You all head home or wherever and have a day to yourselves."

After my mini speech, everyone claps again but quickly stops when I gesture with my hand again to do so.

I sign the papers quickly, and Jenks pats my back and congratulates me one more time before he heads out.

I bring Sebastian into my office and shut the door. I walk over to the sofa and sit down with him on my lap.

"You okay, Seb?" I ask as I sit back and he lifts his head to look at me.

"Yeah, it was just loud. I'll be okay, Edward." He smiles and I can see the discomfort leave his face.

"Great. Thank you for coming today to tell me the awesome news."

"Mommy told me that mean lady wouldn't be here anymore so it was safe to come back."

"Yes, Seb, she will never come back here again, I promise." I pull him to me and hug him.

"Congratulations, Edward, this is so wonderful for you," Bella says, as she sits beside me on the couch.

"For us, this is great for us," I correct her.

She leans in and places a tender kiss upon my lips.

"Ewww, yucky," Seb interrupts and Bella and I burst out laughing.

.

.

.

When Saturday morning comes, I have a bit of pep in my step because I am spending the entire day with just Bella.

She told me the morning after the gala that Demetri was taking Seb to a hockey game Saturday afternoon and then, if he is up for it, some dinner.

I jumped at the chance to ask her out for the day. Naturally she answered me with her usually snarkiness. "Of course, silly, I was hoping you would ask."

So, I am getting dressed when my phone vibrates on my dresser. I see it's my dad so I answer it.

"Hey, Dad."

"Edward, how are you son?"

"Great, I am spending the whole day with Bella." I am so overjoyed that I actually giggle like a little girl when I tell him.

He laughs. "That's wonderful."

"What are you and Mom up to today?"

"Actually, I am glad you asked. We are going to look at some properties." His answer halts my movements.

"Properties? Are you moving?" I don't hide the fear in my voice.

He laughs again. "Good heavens, no. I have been wanting to buy space for a certain business venture. Your mother has been telling me to do it, but it wasn't until that study with Dr. Young, that I decided to go for it."

I sit at the edge of my bed. "Can I hear about it?"

"I wanted to actually speak with you and Bella about it. Perhaps the four of you can come to dinner at the house sometime this week?"

"The four of us?"

"Yes, you, Bella, Sebastian and Demetri," he answers.

"Demetri? Why does he need to be there?"

"I want to make a business offer to Sebastian. I think to do it properly, I will need the approval of his parents, don't you?"

"Dad, he's seven, what kind of offer can he possibly accept?" It's almost laughable.

He chuckles. "You are going to have to wait and see, now talk it over with the three of them and get back to me. Can you do that?"

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, okay, I will call you later and let you know."

"Wonderful. So if you are spending the day with Bella, who is watching Sebastian? Demetri?" he asks.

"Yes, he is taking him to a hockey game." I slip on my sneakers and tie them.

"Hockey? Hmm." His comment leaves me curious.

"What's the hmm for, Dad?"

"Hockey games are loud, Edward, does he have ear plugs?" He has a good point.

"I am sure that Bella will go over all of that with Demetri, but if it will make you feel better, I will remind her," I say.

"It would actually, thank you, Edward."

"No problem, okay, I have to go. I will talk to you later alright?"

"Yes, let me know about dinner this week," he says.

"I will, I love you."

"I love you too, son."

And he hangs up.

.

.

.

I decide to drive and give Felix the day off. I pull into Bella's driveway and I see that Demetri is already there. Great, I can ask them both about dinner at my father's.

Demetri answers the door when I knock.

"Hey, Edward, good to see you," he says with a smile and a hand shake. Odd.

"Hi, Demetri, how are you?"

"Fantastic, I can't wait to get to the hockey game. I hope Seb will love it."

I chuckle. "Oh, I think he will. So, look, I wanted to ask you and Bella a question while I got you two here."

He nods and we walk inside and to the kitchen where I see her filling the dishwasher.

"Hi, Edward." she smiles at me, and she is so breathtaking that I almost forget what I am going to say.

"So, what's the question?" Demetri asks, pulling me out of my daydream.

"Oh, right, my parents wanted to know if you all could come to their house for dinner sometime this week to discuss a business proposal for Sebastian."

Bella's eyes widen and Demetri chuckles. "A business proposal for a seven year old?" Demetri starts laughing louder.

"I know, weird. But, my father is serious and clearly, it's got to be amazing," I say and Bella smiles.

"I think we can hear him out, what do you think Dem?"

Dem is wiping away his laughter tears and catching his breath. "Oh what the hell, sure why not. What day and time?"

"Well, my mother is sympathetic to Seb's schedule so it will have to be before five. Is there any way you can get out of work early one day this week?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Wednesday would work best."

I nod. "Okay, great, I'll let them know."

A few minutes later Sebastian runs in, sporting a Rangers jersey and hat.

"You look ready for an awesome time, buddy," I say as he offers me his hand for a high five.

Of course I give him one, and he goes over to his dad and holds his hand.

"Can we go now, Daddy?" he asks as he jumps up and down.

"Yep, let me just grab our coats." He heads to the living room and I turn to Bella.

"What about ear plugs?" I ask.

"Oh, yes, thank you, Edward." She opens a drawer and pulls out a small plastic case.

When Demetri comes back she gives them to him and tells him to make sure he puts them in before he enters the stadium.

He promises, and I give Seb one more high five before he bounces out the door.

As soon as they drive off Bella grabs me and pulls me down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Upstairs," she says with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oh?"

"Look, Edward, the chances of me getting away are slim to none. I say we spend the day eating Chinese take out... in bed." She continues to pull me down the corridor and up the stairs. She only shows a hint of shyness about her, otherwise, she is exuding confidence.

I smile and follow willingly. "Are you sure?"

She chuckles. "I'm positive."

I let Bella take me to her room. With soft touches and slightly shaky hands, we strip each other bare. I am enamored with her beauty as she stands before me. I place gentle kisses along her neck and shoulders while my hands explore her radiance. We spend our entire afternoon entwined in each other, showing one another how much love there is between us. I whisper my adoration in her ears, and she kisses me and reciprocates with the passion she has for me.

Three hours later, we are lying in her bed with twisted sheets draped over our sweaty bodies. Bella has her head on my chest and I have one arm around her shoulders, the other resting happily on her naked leg.

"I truly love you, Bella," I whisper into her hair.

"And I love you, Edward."

"I can't wait to love you forever," I say and she lifts her head up and rests her chin on my chest.

"Forever? You haven't known me long enough to know that you want to be with me that long."

I smirk and take a deep breath before I say, "Yes, I have."

"How do you know?" She has a small smile on her face and curiosity twinkles in her eyes.

"Because of my father."

"Your father?"

I nod. "He told me he fell in love with my mother thirty seconds into talking to her, and knew he wanted to marry her on their first date."

Her eyes widen. "Marry?"

I shift slightly and take her face into the palms of my hands.

"Yes, marry. I, Edward Anthony Cullen want to marry you, Isabella Marie Swan, and spend the rest of our lives showing you how much I love you. I want to wake up to your bed head and morning grumpies until I'm so old I can't see or hear. I want to feel your breath on my neck as I doze off to sleep and touch your soft skin whenever I want."

Tears pool in the beds of her eyes and her smile is brighter then the sun.

"Will you marry me, Bella?"

She doesn't answer me right away; instead she leaps up and tackles my body. She hugs me and kisses every inch of my face.

"Baby?" She covers my mouth with hers. "Bella?" I say, muffled by her lips.

"Yeah," she answers breathlessly.

"Is that a yes?"

She giggles. "Yes, yes, yes and million trillion times yes, you silly, romantic man."

I wrap my arms around her tighter and roll her onto her back and devour every inch of her skin.

She said yes.

.

.

.

We order Chinese and eat it in bed while watching Cheers reruns. I had a plan to ask Bella to marry me today under our tree in the park where we released the fireflies on our first date, I even have the ring in my coat pocket down stairs, but this moment is perfect because it is real... it is us. She never asks about the ring and I know she never will. But I will give it to her. Maybe after we finish dinner, I'll slip downstairs and surprise her with an ice cream sundae and a diamond ring on top.

The ringing of her house phone makes her jump. I look at the clock and it reads six o'clock.

"Hello," she says.

I watch her face as she listens to whoever it is on the line. My curiosity turns into worry when her face goes from delightful pink to vacant grey. I sit up and lean closer to her.

"How, what, where are you, Demetri?" she snaps.

"Bella?" I whisper. She doesn't answer she just drops the phone and begins dressing.

I pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Edward?"

"Yes, Demetri, what's going on?"

"We are New York- Presbyterian Hospital, Seb, he..." His voice cracks.

"He what?" I shout.

"He had an episode, it was bad and I tried to calm him down. I couldn't, I didn't know what to do. He was flailing all over the place and slammed his arm against the chair so hard... I think he broke it." I can hear the pain and anguish in his voice.

"We are on our way," I say and hang up.

Bella is moving about like a robot. She is pulling her hair up in a pony tail. I don't say anything; I dress and wait for her by the door.

She doesn't look at me she races down the stairs and is out the door before I can even get down the stairs myself.

I can see her waiting by my car tapping her fingers impatiently on the hood. I hit the button that unlocks the car and she hops right in.

Silence, absolute silence. Her face is ashen and her eyes are glistening with tears she is refusing to shed. She is in a role I have yet to see. Like a soldier walking into the unknown. I know if I get her to talk she will crack, so I don't.

I pull up to the emergency room valet and hand him my keys. I see Bella start to race through the doors so I quickly grab her hand.

The action jolts her head back and she looks at me with slight rage.

"What the hell, Edward, let me go."

"No, you need to calm down. You can't go in there like this. Seb doesn't need to see how angry you are. He will assume it is directed at him. Please, baby, calm down." I pull her to me and wrap my arms around her.

She sniffles into my chest. "I know, I'm sorry. You're right."

A moment later she looks up at me and nods. "Okay, I'm ready."

I give her a smile and a quick kiss. "Then let's go get your boy."

Hand in hand we walk to the nurses' station.

"My name is Isabella Swan, I am Sebastian's mother. Where is he?"

The nurse holds up a finger. Bella's hand tightens around mine and I fear I might lose circulation.

"My son is autistic, he needs me, tell me where he is, please." Her words have an eerie calm to them.

"Yeah, he is with his father, curtain ten." The nurse points in the direction that Sebastian is at and Bella and I walk fast.

She pulls back the curtain and gasps.

Sebastian is laying on a gurney, one arm in a sling, another in a restraint. I notice both of his legs are also restrained and Demetri is in a chair next to his son, clutching his hand.

Fortunately, Seb is asleep and not bothered by any of it, but Bella is another story.

"I swear to everything holy, if those restraints aren't removed from my son in the next thirty seconds, I will call my lawyer and have every one of your jobs, I swear I will do it," she says to the nurse adjusting Sebastian's IV.

"Are you Sebastian's mother?" The nurse asks.

"Yes."

"I know this is hard to see, but your son came in here very agitated. We attempted to calm him down but he was beyond reasoning with..."

Bella cuts her off. "He is autistic," she yells.

"Yes, Mr. Markos here informed us. We sedated him; the restraints are protocol in case he wakes up upset again and tries to harm himself again or the staff."

"What!" Bella is beyond angry. I place my hand on her shoulder to calm her. "No, Edward, don't. If he wakes up and can't move his arms or legs, it will be worse."

"I tried to tell them that," Demetri says.

"I'm sorry; you will have to talk to the doctor..." Bella doesn't wait for the nurse to finish. She walks over to Seb's bed and begins unbuckling the restraints.

"You can't do that," the nurse says.

"Well, look at me, all capable," Bella says sarcastically. I can't help but chuckle even though it's completely inappropriate.

"I think I should call Jenks," I say.

The nurse looks at me and Demetri. We hold our hands up in defense.

"We are not stopping her, so if you are looking for help, look elsewhere," Demetri says.

The nurse huffs and walks away. Bella successfully removes Sebs arm from the restraint and Demetri and I remove the ones on his legs. She slides onto the small gurney, careful to avoid pulling on the I.V in his arm. She lifts up his sleeping body and cradles him in her arms.

She starts humming to him even though I'm sure he can't hear her. Dem and I stand there and watch the two of them doing what they always do in a crisis. She picks him up when he falls down, just like my mother always does for Carlisle and what my grandmother should have done for him.

I fall even deeper in love with her in this moment.

I hear some angry voices and see a doctor, two nurses and a security guard head our way. I slip out from behind the curtain and secure it.

"Is there a problem?" I ask.

"Who are you?" the doctor asks angrily.

"My name is Edward Cullen; I am Bella Swan's fiancé. Sebastian is her son and has been restrained against both parents' wishes. Now, my lawyer has been called and will be here momentarily. You can turn around and walk away and I can cancel the call; or you can go in there and anger an autistic boy and his mother, warranting a lawsuit. Your choice."

I can see the slight trepidation in the doctor's eyes. He looks over at the nurse and nods.

"Very well, Mr. Cullen, but if there are any problems with that boy, I will have you arrested."

I laugh. "Sounds like a good time, I can't wait." I roll my eyes and go back behind the curtain.

"Everything alright?" Demetri asks.

I nod." Yes, just fine."

"Bella, I am so sorry," he pleads.

"I know, Dem, it's partly my fault. I knew you weren't ready for it, but I wanted it so badly, I took the chance. I shouldn't have done that."

Sebastian starts to stir and Bella looks down at him.

"Hey, buddy," she whispers.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, Seb, I'm here. I love you, baby." She kisses his forehead.

"Did you know water freezes at thirty two degrees Fahrenheit?" he says.

Bella giggles. "No baby, I didn't know that."

I know she did, but the smile on Sebs face tells me why she lied. He loves teaching her things.

A minute later, Seb's eyes fall closed again and the sounds of his light snores block out all the chaos of the busy New York City ER.

He is okay, he is safe.

I pull a chair up next to Seb's bed, and Bella takes my hand and squeezes it.

Demetri grabs Sebs good hand and we just sit there, linked.

.

.

.

A few hours later, Seb is released from the hospital with indeed a broken arm. Bella never lets him out of her grasp and no one dares try to remove him, even while they put it in a cast.

When we get home, she slips right into bed with Seb. I make sure she has everything she needs. She nods, and I shut the light and the door.

When I head downstairs, Dem is sitting on the couch with his hands in his hair. I am about to walk past him but stop when I hear a sniffle.

"Demetri?"

"Yeah," he says without lifting his head.

"We have to fail before we can succeed," I say, and he lifts his head and looks at me.

"What?"

"My mom told me that." I chuckle. "You're a parent, who is trying, you are a father who is consumed with so much guilt that you are letting it suffocate you." I sit across from him in the recliner.

"Seb loves you, not for what you do for him, but for how you make him feel. He will wake up tomorrow, still loving you. Bella understands, you know why?"

He shakes his head.

"Because I am sure she has failed a ton of times before she got it right. And with Seb, there is no right. He is constantly changing."

He lets out a breath. "I really love my son."

"I know."

He looks up and nods.

"Beer?" I ask.

"Yeah."

I grab two beers out of the fridge and hand him one. We sit back and watch TV. He falls asleep on the couch, and I end up passing out in the recliner.

**A/N: I want you all to know how much I love all the reviews and love you give to this fic.**

**Fic Recs:**

**The American President by Rushed**

**In Plain Sight by Dishie**

****I am having a few computer issues. As long as it is fixed promptly I will get another chapter out to you all next week. Thank you :) ****


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything Twilight related.**

**Thank you to my awesome BETA TwilightMomoftwo for making this shine!**

**I am loving all the reviews. As you all know my computer has given me issues so responding to all the reviews has been hard this week. But thank you all!**

Chapter 24~ Did You Know?

Edward has been staying with Seb and me for the last three days. I've told him he could go home, or to work, but he simply insisted on staying and called Felix for a suitcase full of everything he will need.

Demetri pops in every day but at night, he goes back to his place. Seb has been staying home from school. He is in so much pain and the pills make him sleepy. Emmett said he would be stopping by today to check out, as he puts it, " Seb's battle scars."

"Mommy?" I turn and see Seb with droopy eyes and a lazy smile.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong?"

He shrugs. "I'm hungry."

"Okay, well, why don't we go downstairs because I think Edward is making grilled cheese for lunch." He smiles when I tell him.

When we get into the kitchen, Edward is sporting an apron and a serious look of concentration as he flips the grilled cheese.

"Looking good," I say with a giggle.

He turns and gives me a huge grin. "Thank you. How you doing, buddy?" he asks Seb who just shrugs and sits on the stool.

"Hungry?" Edward asks.

Seb just nods and starts picking at his cast.

"Honey, don't do that," I say, and he grunts in frustration.

"I hate this thing." He slaps the cast and winces.

"Baby, come on, let's eat lunch, and then maybe we can all play a board game?" I try to distract him.

"I'm tired of playing games." He kicks the side of the breakfast bar.

"Seb, I know you are frustrated and angry, but you can't break things.

"I didn't break it," he snaps.

I look at Edward who plates the grilled cheese and puts it in front of Seb.

Seb stares down at the plate. His angelic face is set in an angry glare. Without warning, he takes his good arm and wipes the plate off the table. It hits the wall and shatters into pieces.

"Seb," I gasp.

He starts crying and slamming his head against the counter.

"Baby, no." I take his head in my hands to stop him from hurting himself further.

Edward doesn't freak out, he just walks over to where the plate lies and cleans it up.

"Mo...Mommy... I...I'm sorry," Seb mutters through his tears.

"Shh, oh sweetheart. I know. I know you are miserable." I scoop him up and carry him into the living room. I sit on the couch and rock him until his tears subside.

A few minutes later, Edward walks back in with a new plate and a fresh grilled cheese. He sits beside Seb and holds it out to him.

"Sorry, Edward," Seb whispers.

"It's okay, bud." He gently rubs Seb's cheek and wipes away his tears.

He has worked so hard to get his anger and his meltdowns under control this past year. In one fell swoop, it's like all we have worked for has disappeared. He will be so upset with himself that he lost it. I knew that he needed to see that we understood, that we were sympathetic and most of all that we love him and are here for him. Edward gets that.

After he is calm and eats his lunch, I set him up on the couch with a pillow, blanket, a glass of juice and the remote.

Emmett arrives around one. I signal for him to be quiet. He sees Seb sleeping and follows me into the kitchen.

"What happened, Bella?" he asks as I start making coffee.

"He went to a hockey game with his dad. He had the ear plugs and everything. I guess what happened was a kid was running down the bleachers and bumped Seb."

"Oh geez," he says.

"Yeah, well, Seb went ballistic on the kid, and the kid started to cry. The father and Dem started yelling and at some point, Seb's ear plugs fell out. Dem tried to calm him down, but it was pointless."

Edward walks in and shakes Emmett's hand.

"So, he had a meltdown?" Emmett asks.

"Pretty much, and the more Dem tried to calm him down, the angrier he got, until he slammed his arm down on the chair and, crack."

I start fixing the three of us coffee.

"Poor guy, he must be losing his mind right now. His schedule is out of whack, he's in pain." Emmett takes the mug from me and I sit with them.

"Yeah, Bella and I have tried everything to keep his attention away from all the conflicting emotions he's having, but it doesn't always work," Edward says.

"That's why we are glad you're here, and that Edward's folks are coming by for dinner." I smile.

We were supposed to go to Edward's parents to discuss some business venture with them, but after they heard about Seb, they offered to come to us.

"I'll entertain him for a bit, but Bella, you might want to call Dr. Conner," Em says.

Edward looks at me. "Who's Dr. Connor?"

"He is Seb's therapist. Seb had a lot of troubles in his last school; I took him to therapy."

He nods. "Does Seb still go often?"

I shake my head. "He hasn't gone in a few months actually."

Emmett finishes his coffee and hops up. "I'm gonna go inside and see Seb. You two should take a break." He smiles and exits the kitchen.

I look at Edward; he reaches for my hand and I don't hesitate.

"How are you doing?" he asks me as he brings my hand to his lips.

"I'm alright, tired, but alright."

"Can I do anything?" Now his thumb is rubbing sweet circles on my palm.

"Edward, you have done so much already. Why don't you go home and just come back when your parents get here," I plead with him.

"Bella, listen to me because it is seriously the last time I'm going to say it." He smirks and I chuckle.

"I love you, I love Sebastian. I am in no way going anywhere. I asked you to marry me, didn't I?"

I nod.

"Sickness and in health, and those vows stand when it comes to Seb as well."

I let out a breath, lean over the bar and chastely kiss him.

"I would like to do one thing with you though." he whispers.

I laugh. "I don't think that is what Em meant when he said take a break," I joke.

He rolls his eyes. "No, I was going to say take a walk with me."

"A walk? It's a little cold out, no?"

He shrugs. "We will bundle up." He tugs on my hand. "Come on."

"I will ask Em."

I let go of his hand and walk into the living room.

Emmett and Seb are sitting up, and Em is drawing what looks like bacon on Seb's cast.

"Hey, guys," I say.

"Hey, Mommy, look, Mr. Emmett came by and he is drawing me a rainbow on my cast." Seb is beaming, and it's a rainbow, alright. I'm glad I didn't say my observations out loud.

"Yeah, baby, and it's just the prettiest rainbow ever."

Edward walks in and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Why are you drawing bacon on his cast, Emmett?" Edward says and I burst out laughing.

"It's a rainbow, silly," Seb giggles.

Em narrows his eyes at Edward. "Whatever, man."

"Can Edward and I go for a walk, can you keep Seb company?" I ask and Em waves us away.

"See you in a bit, baby." I kiss Seb's forehead.

We get our coats on and head outside.

Hand in hand we walk silently along the sidewalk. I giggle when I think of the last time Edward and I strolled down the same path. It was the night he told me he loved me, on Halloween.

"This is nice," I say.

"Yeah, it is." He squeezes my hand and then stops walking.

I look at him concerned. "Are you okay?"

He nods. "I owe you something." He has a sly smile playing on his lips.

"Oh?"

"Yes, hang on." He lets go of me and reaches into his jacket pocket. Then he pulls out a small black velvet box, and my stomach does a flip flop.

"I had this whole proposal planned out, but when I was with you in your bed with all your natural beauty on display for me, I let my mouth get ahead of my brain."

I smile so wide, my cheeks hurt. He is adorable right now.

"I went to so many jewelers looking for the perfect ring for you." He holds up the box.

"None of them had what I was looking for, so I had one of them make it for me." He looks a bit nervous. Does he think I won't like it?

Slowly, he opens the box and my breath hitches. My hand goes to it but I retreat.

"Everything about knowing you, Bella, is special and unique. You deserved something equally as rare." He then removes the ring and holds it out to me.

I can feel the warmth of my tears flow down my cheeks. My hand shakes as I present it to him.

"Before you put it on, look at it."

I smile softly and take the ring. The diamond is yellow, like a tender glow. The outer part of the band has tiny fireflies etched into it. I gasp.

"Oh, Edward."

"Read what is inside."

When I do, my heart practically explodes_."I love you, my glow worm_," is what is reads.

"Will you light up your butt for me Bella?" I finally look at him and beam.

"Forever, Edward, forever."

He leans in and kisses me deeply. It is full of promises, hopes and infinite love; and when he slips the ring onto my finger I know this is my forever.

.

.

.

Edward and I decide to let Demetri know about the engagement first, followed by Seb. But, right now we are eager to hear what Carlisle wants to tell us. So when we get back to the house, I discreetly place the ring in my jewelry box. We say good bye to Em, and he says he will stop by tomorrow after school is out.

I go into the kitchen to make dinner, choosing lasagna, cheesy bread and a salad. Edward helps and Seb, who is in a much better mood, sits at the breakfast bar and reads to us.

Around four o'clock Esme and Carlisle arrive.

Naturally, Esme and Carlisle immediately agree to draw on Seb's cast. Esme draws a beautiful daisy. Carlisle draws Orion's belt. Of course.

Demetri arrives shortly after and once we are all in attendance, we sit down at the dining room table.

"Dinner will be done in about fifteen minutes," I say.

"Okay, well, that will give me plenty of time to talk to you about what I came here to discuss," Carlisle says. I see he is a little nervous.

"Whatever it is, I am sure it's brilliant." I offer a smile and he returns it.

"Well, Edward knows that Esme and I have purchased some property not far from here."

I look at Edward and he nods in agreement.

"Okay, are you moving?" I ask.

"No, we bought it because we are starting up a business." He pulls out a few files and gives one to me, one to Dem and Seb and finally, one to Edward.

I open it and my eyes widen. "You are opening a restaurant?"

"A Cafe," Carlisle corrects.

"How does this have anything to do with Sebastian?" Dem asks.

"I want him to be my partner."

The silence is deafening. Did I hear him right?

"He's seven," I say.

"I'm aware, but for my idea to be flawless, I need brilliance. I don't know many other people beside myself and Edward, and even you, Bella, that are smart enough to assist me." He looks at Demetri. "No offense, I don't really know you, therefore I have no idea of your intellect."

Dem shrugs. "No problem. But seriously, how do you think Seb can help you?"

"The name of the business will be "Did You Know Cafe". My idea is to have each waiter or waitress be given twenty facts a day. They present them to patrons during their time with us. The menu will read like an encyclopedia. For example..." Carlisle pulls out four laminated menus and passes them out.

I chuckle. "So, in order for me to find out what's in the daily special, I need to answer the question on the menu?"

"Well, you will get the meal regardless, but yes. Either way, you leave there smarter than when you entered." He smiles and Sebastian laughs.

"The walls will be covered with facts about history. The plates will all depict famous paintings, Monet, Picasso and so on," Esme says.

"Yes, and the bathroom doors will have Men and Women written in every language of the world." Carlisle is giddy.

"That is amazing, Dad." Edward puts his hand on his shoulder.

"I know, and your mother will help. She will do the centerpieces. Each table will have a different flower with a tiny card explaining the flower and origin of it."

"Wow," I whisper. "Carlisle, this is impressive, and a genius idea; and what you want is for Seb to help you come up with facts?"

He shrugs. "Partly, I also want his artistic skills for the quiet room."

"Quiet room?" I ask.

"Yes, one reason I am never really able to go out to eat is because it's too loud. A portion of the restaurant will be a quiet area. I want Seb to paint the walls with facts and art. I want his mind to meld with mine, and I want to create the perfect place," he says exuberantly.

I look at Dem and am shocked when I see a huge smile on his face.

"It's fantastic," he says.

I look at Seb. He is nodding frantically.

"Okay, sounds great." I chuckle when Carlisle jumps a little in his seat and high fives Sebastian.

Throughout dinner Carlisle tells us how he came up with the idea. He said he was watching TV one night, and there was some talk show host walking along the streets asking people random questions. He was astounded at how stupid the human race is. He says these people need to be educated in a setting where they would pay attention. Since food and beer tops the list of things humans love, he figures he would lure them in that way.

It really is an amazing idea, and Sebastian hasn't stopped asking Carlisle and Esme questions all through dinner.

.

.

.

Esme helps me clean up after dinner while the guys remain deep in conversation about the Cafe.

"I have never seen Carlisle so excited," Esme says as she fills the dishwasher.

"Never?"

"Nope. When he told me about the idea, the first words out of his mouth were 'I have the greatest idea, and Sebastian is going to love it'."

I chuckle. "Seb loves him."

"You know, Bella, I always tried to give Carlisle everything he always lacked growing up, but the one thing I can never give him is understanding." She shuts the dishwasher and hits the button.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I can never understand the frustration he deals with everyday. I don't really know what it feels like to have your brain clog to the point that you can't form words. I can never know what it's like to be autistic." She looks at me with glistening eyes.

"I know," I whisper.

"Sebastian is the first person Carlisle has ever had that in common with. Seb gets him, and Carlisle gets Seb. Your boy gave him the missing puzzle piece."

I stand there in a comfortable silence with her. All I hear are the light laughs and the muffled words of the guys in the dining room. I hear Esme giggle when we hear Carlisle tell Demetri that he needs a little schooling before he can contribute the facts.

When they leave around six-thirty, they promise to call in a few days after they know when everything will begin. Seb said he will write down all the facts he can think of. Which translates to... My mom will write down what I say.

That night, he goes to sleep with a smile on his face... A smile that I haven't seen in days.

**A/N: Thank you all for voting for Sebastian for Best Original Character at the Fandom Awards! He won Third place! YOU ALL ROCK!**

**Fic Recs: Pound of Flesh by Jaxon22 I'm sure a lot of you heard of this fic or read it already but if you haven't I highly recommend it...It's complete.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything Twilight related.**

**Big thank you to my fantastically awesome BETA Twilightmomoftwo. She is a grammar goddess and I would be lost without her!**

Chapter 25~ Happy Thanksgiving

The next two weeks consist of pure chaos. Between Thanksgiving preparations that Bella and my Mother have been doing, Sebastian is bored out of his mind and having more meltdowns than usual. It's been taxing, to say the least.

Not to mention, I am trying to focus on my business on top of helping Carlisle get his off the ground.

"Mr. Cullen?"

I look up and see Lauren standing in front of my desk, holding a piping hot cup of coffee.

"Please say that's for me?"

She chuckles and places it in front of me.

"You look really stressed," she says with a concerned look.

I shrug. "Tired, and yeah, I guess a little stressed."

I hold the mug up to my nose and inhale the heavenly aroma before I take a small sip.

"Oh, Lauren, you spoil me." I smile. "Did you buy the gourmet beans?"

She nods. "I know they are your favorite."

"Thanks." I close my eyes and let the caffeine and the delicious flavor wash away the tension.

"So, you going to tell me what's going on?" She sits in the chair in front of my desk and crosses her legs, waiting.

"It's life." I raise my brow. "We all have stress, Lauren, I'm not the only person out there with craziness in their life."

She purses her lips and narrows her eyes slightly at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You are a lot of wonderful things, Mr. Cullen. In all my years, I have met very few men who could hold a candle to you."

I feel a huge but coming.

"But..."

There it is.

"You take on too much, you sacrifice everything for everyone." She sits forward. "Sometimes to the point of making yourself ill."

"Oh come on, Lauren, that's ridiculous." I scoff.

"Is it? I remember last year when your mother came down with the flu at the same time as your father." She points at me. "You were running all over the city, to doctors appointments and pharmacies, overworking yourself so hard that you got not only got the flu, you got a severe case of bronchitis."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad..."

She cuts me off. "You were in the hospital for a week, don't tell me it wasn't serious."

"So what do you propose?" I sit back and fold my hands over my lap.

"Tell everyone that you are human and that you can't actually hold the world on your shoulders. You might be partly super human, but Atlas you are not."

I rest my head against the back of my chair. "They need me," I whisper.

"Exactly, Mr. Cullen, they _need_ you. You're no good to them if you end up in the hospital because you wore yourself out."

I look over at her and see the look of concern on her face. Lauren is not just my secretary, she has become one of my closest friend.

"Okay, I will tell them I need a break... But only if you do something for me?"

"Oh?" She arches an eyebrow.

"You really have to start calling me Edward," I say with a smile.

She chuckles. "Fair enough."

.

.

.

That afternoon I text Bella to ask her to join me for lunch so that I can talk to her. Naturally, she assumes something is wrong, and I have to reassure her it's nothing bad.

She chooses Gray's Papaya for lunch, so I meet her there at twelve.

She is sitting atop one of the stools and waves happily at me when I come into view.

Her smile is enchanting, and I get so lost in her mesmerizing eyes that I don't see the old lady with the walker soon enough. She slams into me, smashing an entire box of hotdogs onto my shirt.

"Oh, I am so sorry," she says.

I look down and see mustard and sauerkraut paint my once perfect Armani baby blue shirt.

"No... it's..." I sigh. It's the icing on the cake.

"Edward?" Bella's sweet voice calls to me. I look up and see the worry in her eyes.

"I'm okay," I say as I grab a bunch of napkins and start wiping off the mess.

The old lady offers to pay for my dry cleaning, but naturally I decline.

Bella places her hand on top of mine to stop my frantic scrubbing.

"Baby," she whispers. "Come with me."

I don't say anything. I take her hand and give in. We walk to her car; she pulls out a garment bag and walks us back into Gray's.

"Hey, Barry, can we use the employee bathroom?" she asks, and the big guy behind the grill nods his head.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, his daughter is in Sebastian's class." She smiles and pulls me into the bathroom.

She hangs up the bag and starts unbuttoning my shirt. I just stare at her chocolate eyes and let myself be taken care of.

She chances a few glances at me, and when she can see that I'm focused on her face, she blushes slightly.

"Whatcha lookin at?" she asks jokingly.

"You."

The shirt falls off my shoulders and she looks at me.

"What's going on, babe?" she asks as she tenderly runs her hands up and down my arms, sending thrilling shivers through my body.

"I'm..." I close my eyes and take a breath.

"You're what?"

"I'm so tired." I can hear the weariness in my voice.

"I bet you are," she says as she gently kisses my cheek.

I open my eyes and see her smiling.

"How?"

She shrugs. "I just do. I was wondering when you were going to say when."

She unzips the bag and pulls out a crisp white dress shirt.

"Who was this supposed to be for?" I point to the shirt.

"You actually." I don't believe her, but I shut up and let her fingers coast over my chest as she slips it on and buttons it closed.

"I'm saying when," I whisper.

She looks up at me and nods.

"When indeed," she agrees.

We get the hot dogs to go and sit on a park bench outside. We agree that we are going to sit down after Thanksgiving and come up with some sort of game plan. The relief I feel just after talking to Bella is immeasurable.

.

.

.

Thanksgiving morning, I drive over to my parents house early. Five o'clock in the morning early.

Mom has this thing about fresh turkeys, and the farm a few blocks from my place has pick up on the day of. So, I have been selected to grab the bird and get it over to her house before six.

When I walk in the front door, I hear the clanking of dishes and follow the sounds of frustration.

My mom is on her hands and knees, picking up broken porcelain.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Mom," I say with a smile and a turkey cradled in my arms.

"Oh, Happy Thanksgiving, sweetie." She stands up and holds out her hands for the turkey.

"What did you break?" I point to the mess.

"My turkey platter actually." She looks sad. I know that the porcelain platter was in her family for generations.

"Oh, Mom, I'm so sorry."

She shrugs. "I guess it's time for new traditions, right?"

I nod. "I can call Bella and see if she can bring one over, would that help?"

"That's a great idea."

I leave her to do the turkey thing. Poor turkey.

After giving Bella a quick call, she agrees to bring the platter and says Seb, her and her dad will be over by ten. We invited Demetri, but he said he wouldn't be able to make it until around three, which is perfect since that is when my mom will start placing food down.

Lauren is also attending. Her parents passed away a few years ago, and she has been spending Thanksgiving with us ever since.

With Alice, Jasper and Katie, that makes our number this year a whopping eleven.

My dad will be scarce until dinner, but that is understandable. I won't be surprised if he and Seb make their way to the library to talk about the cafe.

I am anxious to see Charlie again. I called him a few nights ago to tell him I had proposed to Bella and also to apologize for not asking for his permission first. It didn't surprise me when his answer was, "If you have to ask my permission to marry my daughter, then you aren't sure about doing it."

Needless to say, he was on board.

Telling Demetri was a little awkward. He said that he wasn't surprised and that he expected it. But when he said that Seb in no way was taking my name, it turned a little argumentative.

Bella said she would hyphenate her name and that way, Seb and she will still share the Swan name. Demetri said Sebastian should have his last name, because it's the right thing to do, his argument being that he is his father and in his life. I guess it's a respect thing for him. This went on for about a half an hour. Eventually they calmed down. They didn't reach an agreement, and I have a feeling I will be calling Jenks to find out what the law says about all of this. Demetri congratulated us and made a hasty retreat. I haven't seen him since, and Bella said he was sulking.

We still haven't told Sebastian, but I'm not worried about that at all. I know he will love the idea.

Bella thinks it would be wonderful to tell him right before we have dinner and let him tell everyone, making it a way for him to be a part of the big news without having to hold on to the secret for too long.

.

.

.

By noon, the house is bustling with everyone, minus Demetri. Alice, Katie and Bella are making pies. My mom is stuffing mushrooms, and Jasper is in the living room, trying to get a fire started.

As predicted, Sebastian and my Dad are in the library, telling Charlie all about the cafe.

"How are you feeling?" Lauren asks as I hand her a mimosa.

"Better, thanks." I smile, and she nods.

The afternoon is filled with laughter, love and many many stories. Some are rather embarrassing actually.

My wonderful mother decides to tell everyone about my fear of the drain in the tub when I was little. When Bella asked why, my mother tells her I was afraid my wiener would go down with the swirling water.

That had everyone laughing for awhile.

As we all start taking our seats for dinner the doorbell chimes. I answer it and see it's Demetri.

"Glad you were able to make it," I say, and he just shakes my hand and, without a word, enters the house. I guess he is still sulking.

I introduce him to everyone, and they are all hospitable, which seems to soften him a bit.

Lauren moves down a seat and offers Demetri the one next to her. I smirk when she gives me a wink... Interesting.

"Did you know that the pilgrims sailed on a ship called the Mayflower?" Katie asks Seb.

"Oh, yes, I did, Katie, and the first Thanksgiving was celebrated in 1621 in Plymouth, Massachusetts," he says proudly.

Katie's eyes widen. "I didn't know all that," she mumbles.

"It's okay, Katie, because now you do." He smiles at her, and she returns it.

"Very good, both of you," Carlisle says. "I will also tell you that the beverage the Puritans brought over in the Mayflower was beer."

"And the first Thanksgiving celebration lasted three days, right?" Bella asks.

Carlisle smiles. "Excellent." She beams.

"But did you know the state of New York officially made Thanksgiving Day an annual custom in 1817?" Jasper asks, and we all look at Carlisle.

His smile starts out small but turns wide and all knowing soon enough.

Jasper gently slaps the table. "One of these days, Carlisle, I will teach you something."

We laugh boisterously and after we quiet down, we say a prayer.

Bella looks at me, and I nod and lean down next to Sebastian. "Hey, bud, can you come with me for a minute?"

"Okay." He shrugs, and we walk into the kitchen.

Bella joins us and lifts him up, placing him on the counter.

"So, Sebastian, Edward and I want to talk to you about something before we eat."

He stares at her, concentrating so hard on what she is saying.

"Edward and I love each other so much," she starts.

"I know."

I smile. "I love you too, Seb," I say, and he giggles a little.

"I love you too, Edward."

"How would you feel if Edward and I got married?" Bella asks him softly as she tenderly rubs his cheek with her thumb.

"Like, forever together?" Seb asks looking between the two of us.

I nod. "Yes, forever."

"You would live with us?" he asks me.

"Would you like that?"

The silence feels like its lasts forever, but suddenly he starts laughing. I look at Bella with worry but she is giggling right along with him.

"Am I missing something?" I ask.

After the last round of laughter and some snorting, Sebastian looks at me.

"It's just funny," he says.

"How is it funny?" I am curious now.

He shrugs. "Just is."

Bella rolls her eyes. "Are you happy about this, Seb?"

He nods frantically. "It's the best."

Relief washes over me. "Thank God," I whisper.

"How would you like to announce it to everyone?" Bella asks Sebastian, and he grins happily.

"Can I see the ring?" he asks, and Bella takes it out of her pocket and hands it to him.

He holds it in his tiny fingers and surveys it very carefully. I can't help the smile that creeps on my face as I watch him. His lower lip juts out, and he squints his eyes and holds the stone right up to his nose.

"It's very pretty, you did good, Edward," he says.

"Thanks, bud."

I help him off the counter, and right before we are ready to walk into the dining room, he turns to me.

"I love my mommy, a real lot, Edward."

I nod.

"I have to protect her. So don't hurt her, or I will have to hurt you," he says with a seriousness I have never seen from him.

"I promise with all my heart, I will love her forever." He seems happy with this.

"Okay."

I see Bella's shoulders shake with laughter.

"He's kind of scary," I joke as we take our seats.

As we start eating, Esme asks everyone to go around the table and say what they are thankful for.

She starts, "I am thankful for my wonderful husband and my children and grandchildren. Without all of you, my life wouldn't feel as complete."

"I am also thankful for my husband and my beautiful daughter, Katie. They light up my life," Alice says.

Jasper says close to the same thing and kisses Alice on the cheek.

"I'm thankful for my new Hello Kitty back pack that Nina Francis doesn't have," Katie says.

"How about you, Seb, what are you thankful for?" Esme asks.

He looks over at Bella and me. She nods, and he beams.

"I am thankful that Edward wants to marry my mommy and love her forever." He practically shouts it.

"Marry?" Alice chimes in.

Bella holds up her hand, and my mother gasps.

"You proposed?" Esme says.

"And I said yes," Bella answers.

Demetri is smiling politely, but I can see that he is uncomfortable. Apparently so does Lauren, and she leans in to him and whispers something in his ear, and he chuckles.

Everyone comes around the table to hug, kiss and congratulate us.

Carlisle dings on his glass with his fork, and we all hush.

"If I may? I have something I would like to say."

We all sit and give him our undivided attention.

"I would like to of course say congratulations to both of you. Then I would like to thank you for bringing so much love to this already wonderful occasion." He takes a breath.

"My whole life I felt off balance. I married the woman of my dreams and spent the next twenty plus years falling in love with her a little more every day. I was granted the amazing gift of watching my two magnificent children grow into this world with so much pride in my heart."

I can see his eyes glisten as he speaks. "I felt ashamed that I still felt off, because I was so lucky as it was. When Alice married Jasper, I was grateful she met a man who loved with everything he is. Then Katie was born, and things started coming together. She is a ball of energy, hope and love, and I am so blessed." Katie smiles and giggles.

"I walked through my life happy, finally. But one day my son calls me up with news that he has found someone. I asked who she was. He told me, his name is Sebastian and he is the greatest little boy he has ever met." He looks at Seb who is listening intently to my father.

"When I heard about Sebastian, I felt a poke in the back of my heart. I wasn't sure what it was exactly, but I knew the answer would come to me." He walks around the table and stands beside Bella.

"Then there was you." He smiles. "You, my dear, are my hero."

I see a lone tear fall from her beautiful eyes as Carlisle speaks.

"You showed me what I was missing. I saw the love you gave to Sebastian. I witnessed the love you showed to my son, and I felt the love you pushed onto me. I thought I was a bad child, I thought my diagnosis was a curse. Esme loved me in spite of it. My children love me because it's what they know. But you." He places his hand on her shoulder.

"You love because it's who you are. This year, I am thankful for not feeling askew, I am thankful for all the un-frightening new you brought into my life."

Bella rises from her chair and holds her arms out to him. He doesn't even hesitate. He wraps his arms around his future daughter in law and hugs her.

There is hardly a dry eye in the entire house. Charlie is smiling with so much pride and love. Even Demetri is affected by it all. He tips his glass at me, and I tip mine to him.

Even though the thanks never makes it around the table, I know what I am thankful for.

I'm thankful for today, for connecting all the important people in my life. I may be stressed and even become more stressed in this crazy life, but I will never be without love. I have an abundance of it right here around this table.

**A/N:**

**I just want to thank all of you who review. I try desperately to respond to as many of you that I can. I apologize to any of you I don't get to.**

**Also again want to remind everyone that a lot of what you read minus the love triangle is fairly true to real life for me. Experiences and so forth are real. If you have an issue with character (ie how Bella handles a situation regarding her son or the school) Please PM me that you think that she is "Way off base that it is pathetic." I congratulate the Spec Ed teacher who is also a single mom raising her child alone. That is a great feat and I commend you. Please sign in and state your grievances instead of using the guest review mask, about how I raise my child and I will gladly defend my actions to you. I will never tell someone how to raise their child, please I ask for the same kindness.**

**Fic Rec:**

**Not The Marrying Kind By BestScentEver ~ So amazing, fresh and new. Not your usual love story. A lot of push and pull and I won't lie my heart is invested in these two!**

**The Gentlemen Book 1 by MasterAskim... Mystery, sex and intrigue this story has it all and it is a perk that it is written by my husband. It is brilliant!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything Twilight Related.**

**Thank you to my amazing BETA Twilightmomoftwo. I would be lost without her.**

**Hugs to mosolis05 for pre-reading this. She has been a huge support through this journey it is only appropriate to put her into this story.**

**See you at the bottom:)**

Chapter 26~ Moving Right Along

The weeks following Thanksgiving are spent reorganizing our life. Edward is in serious need of a break, and I could use one as well.

Sebastian is so excited to be getting his cast off next week. He raves for an hour about all the things he wants to do. He throws in rock climbing, but even with a perfect arm, I am not okay with that.

We consider taking him to a movie and some miniature golf at the new indoor sports haven that opened up a few blocks from our house.

Today, however, is being spent pulling out all of the Christmas decorations from my attic and start putting them up.

Naturally, Edward asks if he can help but part of the operation 'Give Edward a break plan' is learning to say thanks but no thanks. We hope that after New Years we may be able to get away for a week. Until then, we are sticking to going with the flow without adding more to our plates.

"Why exactly do you have an entire box devoted to pine cones?" my father asks as he places the box next to the couch.

"Well, last year Seb went on this outdoor kick. He wanted the house to look nature inspired with Christmas entwined. So, one night after dinner, he and I went for a nature walk." I point to the box. "That is the result."

"Where do you put them all?" He looks at the pine cones like they are going to jump out at him.

"All over. On the window sills, in the tree, around the wreath. Last year, I dipped a few in a potpourri liquid I made, and placed the pine cones in bowls around the house, mixed in with stray ornaments I found." I shrug. "I'll think of something this year," I say as I start untangling lights.

"You are a real Martha Stewart." He chuckles.

"No, I am most certainly not. Besides, it might all be a moot point. Knowing Seb, he will have another themed Christmas this year."

"I hope it doesn't involve anything that hisses," he jokes.

"After the salamander situation, I will never give into those puppy dog eyes again, when it comes to slimy things." I shudder, thinking about it.

"Where is that thing anyway?" my dad asks as he looks around.

"His room."

He nods. "I see, and is he taking good care of it?"

"Of course." I smile, thinking about how he reads bedtime stories to him.

"Mommy, Mommy, I have an idea." Seb comes running into the living room.

"Oh yeah? Let's hear it." Dropping the tangled lights, I sit on the couch and give Sebastian my full attention.

"Homemade Christmas," he says with a huge grin.

I look at Charlie and raise a knowing brow. He chuckles and shrugs.

"Alright, I'll bite," I say. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well," he starts and plops down next to me. "Instead of buying a tree and wreath and all that stuff, how about we make it all?" He is bouncing with excitement.

"You want a green construction paper tree?" I can't help the disappointment in my voice. Part of Christmas is the whole finding the tree, putting it up and wanting to light it on fire when the garland gets stuck around the base.

"Uhm..." He twists his fingers together. "Maybe we can, comp... compromise?" he stammers a little.

"That's a big word, buddy." I smile.

"I learned it from Mr. Emmett." He starts rubbing his hands along his front pant legs.

"Cool, so, this compromise?" I lean closer and gently brush a piece of hair out of his eyes, making a mental note to make an appointment for him to get a haircut.

"Maybe, we can buy a tree like we always do, and... uhm... maybe we make all the ormnaments," he says with a shaky voice.

"Ornaments, not ormnaments, buddy, and you know what I think?" I look at my dad who is watching the situation play out.

I turn back to Seb, and he shakes his head.

"I think it is an awesome idea," I tell him with a huge smile.

He immediately returns the smile and hugs me. "Thank you, Mommy."

"You're welcome." I kiss his hair and give him a soft squeeze before I release him.

"Well, then." My dad slaps his legs. "I guess we need to go to Staples and buy a lot of construction paper."

"How about you two go, and I will finish with these lights?" I ask.

"Sounds great, how about it, Seb?" Of course, Seb is on board, and within five minutes, they are out the door, and I am on the floor, cursing lights, and garland and tinsel... and loving every minute of it.

.

.

.

"How excited are you, Seb?" Edward asks a giddy Sebastian as we head to the doctor to remove his cast.

"So, superdeedooper excited. Like, a bajillion times more exciteder than when you got me a star for my birthday. And I was a lot excited about that," he rambles on happily.

Edward and I chuckle.

"You will need a brace for awhile, but it will be a piece of cake," I say, and he nods and starts rocking against the seat. He is calming himself, without my help. Pride tugs at my heart. My precious boy.

We pull up to the doctor's office, and Sebastian practically sprints out of the car.

"Hold up," Edward says as he scoops him up in his arms. I smile, watching the two of them together. They mesh perfectly.

I knew Demetri wanted to be here today, but in order to get out of a business trip next week, he had to do a lot of conference calls with consultants via Skype in Japan. The time difference is causing him to miss this, but it is okay. Dem has shown significant growth, and I couldn't be happier for him or Seb.

Dr. Solis' office has colorful walls, calming music and fish tanks along the walls. You are hugged by the serenity. It's not an easy thing to do in a pediatricians office, but she pulls it off perfectly.

"Hey, Sebastian," the nurse says with a wide smile.

"Hey." He shuffles closer to me and hugs the side of my body.

"Are you ready to get that off?" She points to his very artsy cast.

He nods.

"Great, Dr. Solis is waiting for you, come on and say hi." She holds out her hand for him and waits.

Seb looks at her hand and then back at me. I gesture with my head to go.

He takes it, and the four of us walk down the hallway toward the designated room. Each room has a different Sesame Street character painted on its door, and every five minutes, a train chugs along the top of the wall. It is the coolest doctor's office ever.

We get Sebastian situated and answer a few questions the nurse asks.

"Did you ever break a bone?" Seb asks Edward.

"My nose, my leg, these three fingers..." He holds up his pointer, middle finger and ring finger on his right hand.

"Wow," Seb says.

"Yeah, but I am alright now." He smiles.

"Did it hurt to get your cast off?" I can see how nervous Seb is, so I hop up next to him and wrap my arm around him.

"Nope, it tickled, actually. It vibrates, and that makes it tickle. I laughed a lot. My doctor had to stop a few times because I was laughing so hard," Edward says, and Seb relaxes quickly.

"Knock, knock," Dr. Solis says with a bright smile as she enters the room.

"Hey, Doc," I say, and Seb waves.

"Hi, Sebastian, how are you feeling?" She sits on a stool and wheels herself closer to him.

"I'm okay, I just want this off." He holds his arm up.

"I bet, so how about we do just that?" She smiles, and he nods.

"How is the pain?" she asks as she starts feeling his fingers.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," Seb answers.

"Great, really, Seb, that is really fantastic." She high fives him with his good arm.

A few minutes later a nurse rolls in a somewhat small machine. I see Seb eyes widen.

"Is... is that a saw?" Seb says nervously.

"Yes, but don't be scared because its only job is to remove casts. It is so good at its job." She watches Seb's face and I know she can see his apprehension.

"Do you want to hold it?" she asks.

"Can I?"

She nods. "Sure, be careful though, he's my friend."

Seb takes it in his hand. "He's your friend? But he's not real."

She shrugs. "I know, but he never lets me down. I named him."

"You did?" Seb chuckles.

"His name is Eddie."

Seb and I burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Wonderful," Edward says and joins in with his own laughter.

"What's so funny?" Dr. Solis asks with a jovial smile.

"His name is Edward." I point.

Dr. Solis' cheeks turn a slight pink. "Really?"

He nods. "Yep."

"Well, if he shares your name, Edward, he can't be that bad," Seb says as he hands the saw back to the doctor.

I hold Seb's hand while Edward does his best to distract him with clever coin tricks. It doesn't take long, and when Dr. Solis is done, Seb has a pasty arm and a cast for a souvenir. She then puts the arm brace on and fits it perfectly to him.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Dr. Solis asks.

"Nope." Seb examines his arm, fiddling with the Velcro.

"Now, there is after care, but also to be on the safe side, you need to go to physical therapy. You need to put strength back into it. To make sure it's done right, you have to go to the right people," Dr Solis says to us.

He shrugs. "Okay, I guess." I know Seb hears her, but he is too busy poking through the small hole in the brace.

She chuckles. "Alright, how about I give your Mom all the information?"

He nods and hops off the table.

I watch Edward take Seb over to the aquariums while Dr. Solis goes over all of the after care, and we set up appointments with the PT that is in her practice.

She hands Seb a lollipop, which he eagerly takes and pops in his mouth.

"Movie time?" Edward asks, and of course Seb is bouncing all over the place.

.

.

.

The movie theater isn't very crowded. We walk in, and Edward swipes his card at the kiosk and grabs our tickets.

"So, Wreck it Ralph, huh?" I ask.

"It's going to be great, Mom."

"Okay, let's get some popcorn, hot dogs, the whole shebang," Edward says as we get in line.

After we pay a ridiculous price for our goodies, we head into the theater.

Sebastian has this thing about finding the perfect seat. I grab Edward's arm to hold him back. "Wait," I whisper into his ear.

We watch Seb take a few steps up and then turn around. He shakes his head and takes a couple more steps. Again, he shakes his head and proceeds to go up a few more steps. He nods and walks down the row.

"Now?" Edward asks.

"Nope." I chuckle.

Seb goes through about four seats until he is satisfied.

"Okay, now we can go," I say, and we make our way up.

The three of us talk about his salamander and about Seb's cool wreath he made for Christmas. They go on and on about the cafe, of course. I sit back and enjoy my root beer and cheese dog.

"You alright?" Edward whispers into my ear.

"Mmmhmm." I smile when he gently kisses my cheek.

The lights dim slowly, and soon we are in darkness. I keep an eye on Seb, when the screen comes to life and the loudness fills the room.

He is excited, but I can see him wincing at the noise. I lean close to Edward.

"I am going to go on the other side of Seb," I say and he nods.

I quickly switch seats. No sooner does my butt hit the cushion of the seat, Seb grabs my arm and hugs it almost painfully to him.

We spend the entire movie in this position. My other hand alternates between eating my cheese dog and sipping my root beer.

By the time it's over, my arm is achy, but Seb's smile makes it worth it.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" Edward asks Seb.

"I did, it was so awesome, did you like it, Edward?"

"Yes, it was very cool."

We throw away our trash and walk to the car together.

.

.

.

When we arrive at the sports haven, I stiffen when I see how many people are here. It's one thing with the theater, but all of this will overstimulate Sebastian.

"Edward, it's way too crowded," I whisper into his ear.

He smiles brightly at me, and I see the mischievous look in his eye.

"You're up to something," I say, and he just shrugs.

We follow the employee to the rental area, where we get three clubs and three balls. Then she tells us to enjoy and leaves.

When we walk into the mini golf area, it's completely empty.

"Where is everyone?" I ask.

"Well, I figured the crowd would be too much, so I rented out the indoor room." He shrugs. "I told them it was for a birthday."

I know he has to have paid a small fortune for this, but I also know he doesn't see it like that. He wants to make this easy on Seb. His reward? Seb's happiness.

"Edward, you really shouldn't have," I gasp.

"Yeah, well, I hate waiting behind people anyway. They take too long." And just like that the conversation ends, and we head to the first hole.

Sebastian plays like a typical seven year old. He misses every time. He gets side tracked by the obstacles and at one point Edward has to climb up a large bullfrog and rescue Seb.

All in all, it is a wonderful time.

When we are done playing, I laugh when three pizzas and a large birthday cake are delivered to us. Edward shrugs.

"It was part of the package."

After the pizza, Edward actually sticks candles in the cake and lights them.

"You don't have to..." I start to say but he interrupts me.

"Oh, but I do." He smiles and pushes the cake in front of Seb and me. I read what is written there. And I feel the tears prick my eyes.

_"To missed birthdays and healed bones."_

"Oh, Edward," I whisper.

"I know, I did good." He chuckles.

Sebastian is ecstatic, and we all blow out the candles together. We spend about another half hour there, eating our cake and just laughing.

The drive home is peaceful and quiet. Sebastian falls asleep across Edward's lap, and I contently stare at the sight.

I feel Edward's eyes on me and look from my son to the man who owns my heart.

He smiles and mouths, "I love you."

I blush; I can't help it. This man is the greatest thing, next to Seb, that has ever happened to me.

"I know, and I love you so much," I whisper.

He nods and rests his head back.

When Felix pulls into my driveway, I gently tap Edward, and he looks up.

"We home?"

"Yes, let me grab Seb," I say but he protests.

"No, get the doors, I'll carry him in."

Edward carries Seb into the house. I decide to deviate from the daily routine, and together we tuck Sebastian into bed.

When we shut the door, he turns and looks at me. He doesn't say anything; he just takes my hands and kisses my open palms.

"Stay the night?" I ask. He looks up at me, and his smile answers my question.

While he runs down to tell Felix that he can go, I run into my room and freshen up. Just as I wipe my face, I see Edward in the reflection of the mirror.

"So," he says as he slowly unbuttons his shirt. I turn to face him, but my eyes only watch his hands.

"Yeah," I say breathless.

"Do you want to take a shower with me?" he asks, and the offer alone makes my flesh break out in goose bumps.

"Yes."

"Good," he says and slips his shirt off, walking to the shower and turning on the water.

When the temperature is to his liking, he walks to me and swiftly sheds me of my own clothes. After he takes off the rest of his clothes, he takes my hand, and we walk into the shower together. He washes me like I am a delicate flower, and to my surprise, I fall even deeper in love with him.

We fall asleep that night, sated and infinitely in love. I don't dream when Edward is with me, because he is my dream come true. Anything else would be an insult. So, I sleep, arms and legs entangled, my back to his chest. Peaceful, happy, loved.

**A/N:**

**There was a poll in my Facebook group last week on what couple you would want an outtake on for "A Day in a Life" Well I would like to announce the winning couple is ... Carlisle and Esme!**

**So the next chapter you will see into their day!**

**Fic Recs:**

**Reconnecting Roads by MidnightLove87: A repost a love story. Two people very much in love find themselves together for the long road home back to their families for Christmas. Will they ignite the old flame or wash it out permanently?**

**You Own Me by BeeCute82..Rated M for good reason. It's a Mobward and a Stripperella! A forbidden love and undeniable pull! Can they overcome all the obstacles and be together?**

**Come to my Facebook group and have some fun read teasers and join in on polls: Cutestkidsmom's Fanfiction**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, Seinfeld, Sony playstation or Maybelline related :)**

**HUGE thank you to my beta Twilightmomoftwo. I struggled a lot with this chapter she truly is my savior here!**

**Chapter 27 ~ Esme and Carlisle~ A Day in Their Life~ An Outtake~**

Esme POV~

My internal alarm wakes me at six a.m. I roll over and see that Carlisle is already up and in the bathroom. I grab my robe, slip it on and head downstairs to start breakfast.

Coffee starts dripping at the same moment I hear Carlisle turn on the shower, perfect timing.

I grab eggs and bacon from the fridge and start cooking.

Half way through my morning routine, I hear Carlisle humming. A moment later, he walks in with a huge smile.

"Good morning, wife." He leans in and kisses my cheek.

"Good morning, husband." I chuckle and watch as he pours his coffee. Two sugars, a tea spoon of milk, stirs three times to the left, three times to the right, sniffs it and sips.

"Mmm, you make the perfect coffee," he says with a pleasing smile.

"I have been making it for quite some time." I place the bacon on a plate and the eggs on a separate one, and bring them to the table.

With my coffee in hand, I sit across from him as he fixes my plate first, followed by his.

"Thank you," I say when he hands it to me.

"You are very welcome."

I read the paper while we eat, and he fiddles with his phone.

"Anything interesting going on in the world?" he asks. I know he won't read the paper; he hates getting the black ink on his fingers. He will opt for the computer or the phone for his information.

"Nothing that you can't find online, dear."

He nods. "Good to know."

He eats every bite and waits until I finish to get up. I don't bother to try to clean up because Carlisle likes to do it.

"How about you take your shower, I'll finish up here, and then we can go down to the Cafe and see all the new developments that have been made," he says excitedly.

"Alright, sounds like a great idea."

"I need to take pictures for Sebastian. He asked, and I don't want to disappoint my partner." He is serious, but anyone else would think he was joking by referring to Sebastian as his partner.

"Great, I will grab the camera and put it in my purse." I smile and head upstairs.

Exactly one hour later, we are in the car driving to the restaurant.

"Sebastian sent me some interesting facts this morning," he says.

"Oh? Any that you would like to share?"

He smiles brightly. "You really want to know?"

"Of course, Carlisle, I wouldn't have asked otherwise." I chuckle.

"In Japan, yellow is the color of courage. That is interesting. Not too complex or anything. I think the lower intellectual patrons will appreciate that," he says.

"Carlisle, you can't possibly know what customers are going to be smart and which aren't," I say and place a hand on his arm. "It's rude to even insinuate it to them."

"I know, but I do want to say that it is not hard to tell a person's intellect just by looking at them." He is of course serious.

"Alright, teach me something Carlisle. Tell me how you can tell?" I give in, knowing that his theory will likely make sense.

"In a lot of cases, it's their clothing. People think if you dress in Gucci or Versace that you are brilliant." He shakes his head. "All that means is that they have a good fashion sense."

I chuckle."That makes sense," I say.

"A lot of it is body language. If they look you in the eye when they give you their answer, they are ninety five to a hundred percent sure that what they say is true or factual." He looks over at me to see if I am still paying attention. Of course I am.

"Repetitive speakers, they are the ones that I like to refer to as idiots in disguise."

I raise a brow at him. "Why?"

"They are the ones that want you to believe that they are smart. When you ask them a question, they repeat what you say, or they twist the question around to make it easier for them to answer. Of course what they change it to is rarely the original question."

I nod. "Okay, I think the kids call them posers, dear."

He shrugs. "Either way, I find them irritating," he says.

"So, what else?"

"How they answer the simple questions, like their name, age and birthday. If they fill in the silence with 'uhh' and 'hmms' they are clearly in a fog."

"And you are going to be able to spot these people just by looking at them?" I ask.

"The hostess will be responsible for that," he answers.

"Carlisle, you do know this is a form of discrimination, right?"

He shakes his head. "Esme, would you want to go out to eat at some place that is going to make you feel stupid?"

"Of course not," I say.

"I'm not going to have a waitress walk up to a table of sixteen year old video gamers, who can't form proper sentences, and force her to tell them facts about the Treaty of Versailles. She will tell them that over eighteen million people in the United States own a skateboard. Or she might tell them that the first incarnation of Playstation was made in 1991, basically a concept. But in 1993, the Playstation, as it was known, was worked on. It was launched in Japan on December 3, 1994. It launched in North America September 9, 1995 and in Europe on September 29, 1995. That will interest them."

After he finishes his mini speech, I speak. "So it's more about fitting the diversity. Bankers, lawyers and doctors separate from, gamers, jocks and cheerleaders?"

"Kind of," he says.

"It's a matter of interest. You are talking about giving each patron a fact about something that would interest them. It's profiling, dear."

He looks at me and ponders what I say. "Yes, profiling, that's genius, Esme." He leans over and kisses my cheek.

.

.

.

When we arrive at the cafe, I see a cluster of men off to the side. They are talking and laughing. As we get closer, I see one man blow out a gust of cigarette smoke. I only hope Carlisle doesn't see...

"What do you think you are doing?" he snaps. I guess he saw.

"Excuse me?" the unaware worker asks.

"Are you smoking?" Carlisle is clearly angry, and I know it won't take much to push him over the edge.

"Uh... yeah." He looks at his buddies and shrugs.

"On my property?" Carlisle walks right up to the group.

"We figured we were outside... Isn't it okay?" The construction worker looks slightly nervous and confused.

"Oh, did you? Well, when I hired this construction company, I had a strict set of rules that had to be followed. One of those rules was no smoking on, in or near the premises. Now, either your boss failed to inform you of this, in which case I will have words with him that will likely result in the termination of our contract; or you have zero regard for the rules or the employment of your friends. Which applies to you?"

By the time Carlisle finishes, his face is beet red, his veins are practically popping out of his neck, and he is breathing like he just ran a marathon.

"Dear?" I walk and stand beside him. I don't touch; I simply make sure he can see me and hear me.

"What?" he says through gritted teeth.

"The electrician is here, how about you go speak with him while I deal with this problem?"

He looks at me; his anger disintegrates and is replaced with warmth. "Alright."

He eyes the men again, glaring at them in warning and hurries into the cafe to deal with the electrician.

After he is inside, I speak to the men. "Please, don't smoke anymore. He has a severe hatred for nicotine. Next time, I will not intervene," I say sternly.

"Yes, ma'am," they say in unison.

.

.

.

Carlisle is moody for the rest of the day. I try joking with him, throwing facts his way and even offering to make him chicken parmesan paninis for lunch, but nothing works.

As discreetly as I can, I pull out my cell and text Bella.

_Carlisle is having a bad day. Any suggestions? ~ Esme_

It doesn't take her long to respond.

_How about an early dinner? You two can come on by whenever you want. Seb would love to see you when he gets off the bus ~ Bella_

I look at Carlisle who is sitting on the couch with his laptop.

"Dear?" I say, and he looks up.

"Would you like to go over to Bella's for dinner? Maybe if we leave in a few minutes, we can actually get there before Sebastian gets off the bus, and surprise him?"

"Surprise him?" he asks. "Do you think he will like it?"

"I think as soon as he sees you, he won't care that he wasn't warned." I smile when his stressful face melts to happy acceptance.

"I would love to," he says and begins to shut down his laptop.

I let Bella know that we will be there soon.

.

.

.

When we pull into the driveway, we see Bella outside decorating. She turns when we shut the car doors.

"Hey, you two," she says with a smile. She places a ball of lights down and walks over to us.

"Good afternoon, Bella," Carlisle greets her with a tight expression.

"Seb should be home any minute. Would you like some coffee?" she asks.

I look over at Carlisle and can see that his gaze is fixed on the half done lights hanging along the house.

"I would love some, Bella, thank you. Carlisle?"

He shrugs. "Can we have it out here? I couldn't possibly relax, knowing these lights are just dangling here."

Bella nods. "Well, I would love some help if you can spare it, Carlisle," she says, and his eye light up.

"Really?" He sounds shocked.

"Please, I hate hanging these lights, you would be helping me out a great deal."

"Terrific, I would love to." He starts inspecting Bella's work, and I sit on the steps.

"I will bring out the coffee, can you just keep an eye out for Seb's bus?" she asks me.

"Of course, dear."

As soon as Bella steps inside, I see Seb's bus pull up.

He hops down the steps and freezes when he sees me waving at him. "Hey, Seb," I say with a slight smile.

"Hi?" He is apprehensive. "Is my mom here?" His eyes travel to Carlisle who is climbing a ladder.

"She is just getting us some coffee, would you like to sit?" I pat the empty step beside me.

He shrugs. "Okay."

"How was your day?" I ask.

"Alright, I guess." He looks down, and I don't miss the small sigh that escapes his mouth.

"Uh oh, bad day, huh?"

"What?" I hear Carlisle say as he descends from the ladder.

"It looks like Seb had a rough one, dear." I gently place my hand on his shoulder to show comfort and support. I don't want to crowd him.

"Hmm." Carlisle kneels in front of Seb and looks into his eyes. "Who upset you?" he asks.

"How did you know someone upset me?" Seb asks.

Carlisle chuckles. "I know the look you are wearing."

"It's just that girl Jane in my class. She pokes me when no one is looking. I tell the teacher but she never stops." He rests his hands on his cheeks.

"Do you poke her back?" Carlisle asks.

"No, I would get in trouble. And you're not supposed to hit girls, Carlisle," Seb answers.

"Good point, Sebastian." Carlisle scratches his chin. I can see he is deep in thought.

"What would you do?" Seb asks him.

"Well, if I had a Mom as nice as yours growing up, I would likely tell her. I bet she can fix it for you."

With that, Bella walks outside carrying a tray with four mugs and some brownies.

"Hey, buddy, I thought I heard your bus. I got you some hot chocolate, and cookies for everyone." She smiles at him, and it warms my heart to see that Sebastian calms immediately to his mother.

"Thanks, Mommy." He takes his mug and two cookies. Then he walks away and sits under a tree.

"He had a bad day, huh?" Bella asks.

"He should tell you, Bella, but he informed Esme and me that a little devil child by the name of Jane is poking at him," Carlisle says, and Bella giggles.

"Devil child?" She continues to chuckle.

"Look, I have been where Seb is, Bella, I know just how irritated he feels inside."

"Great," she says. "Then I will deal with the school, and you can go relate with Seb."

Carlisle looks at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"I am his mom, I can only do so much. I can't know how Seb feels, but you can." She beams. "Please?"

"Go ahead, dear. I'll untangle the lights while you sit with him." I gesture for him to go.

He scratches his head. "What if I make it worse?" he asks.

"Not a chance," Bella says without hesitation. "He loves you."

Carlisle gasps. "He does?"

Bella nods.

"Okay, I'll do it." With coffee cup in hand, he goes over to Seb and sits next to him.

Seb immediately offers Carlisle a cookie, which he takes.

I walk over to the lights and start untangling them. I don't originally intend to eavesdrop, but the way the breeze blows, I am able to hear them.

"When I was your age, Seb, there was this kid Matthew Herbert. He used to like to tie my shoe laces together. I would sit in library class, and he would crawl under the table and tie them. When class was over, I would get up, start to walk and then, plop. I would fall flat on my face."

"Oh no, that's terrible, what did you do?" Seb asks.

"I used to cry and run to the bathroom."

"You couldn't tell your Mom and Dad?"

"My parents weren't like yours are, Seb, they were sometimes worse than the bullies," Carlisle says.

I feel tears prick my eyes at the mention of his horrible parents.

"Anyway, I later found out that Matthew had obsessive compulsive disorder. He loved tying things and locking doors. I often think that if I knew then what I know now, perhaps Matthew and I could have been great friends."

"You do?" Seb asks in a shocked tone.

"Because it wasn't his fault he had quirks. The adults around him should have helped him. But I think he and I would have had a lot on common."

"Like Jane," Sebs almost whispers.

"Yes, she has quirks, have you thought that maybe it's impulsive, like she can't help it?" Carlisle asks.

I guess Seb shakes his head since I don't hear his answer. Carlisle's next words confirm it.

"Maybe if you thought about it like that until she can get it under control, you can tolerate it a little."

"Okay, Carlisle, I'll try," Seb says.

Shortly after their talk, they get up and finish hanging all the lights and decorations.

I join Bella in the kitchen and help her finish making dinner.

Edward comes by as we are setting dinner on the table.

"Hello, my dear," I say.

He kisses my cheek and embraces me. "Hi, Mom, really great to see you."

"Hey, babe," Bella says as she walks into the dining room with a salad in hand.

I take it just before Edward scoops her up in a loving embrace and gives her a respectful kiss, most likely because of my presence.

"I see the house is all decorated," he says as he eyes me knowingly.

"You know your father. He couldn't leave it be." I chuckle.

"Yes, so where is he?"

"I am right here," Carlisle answers as he pats Edward on the back.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Edward." Seb runs up to him, and Edward grabs him and gives him a hug.

They joke around, and it's so great to hear the house fill with laughter.

When everyone calms down, we wash up and sit around the table.

Bella cooked an Hawaiian meatloaf, corn with pineapples, and mashed potatoes. It makes me smile when she brings out a small bowl of pasta for Carlisle, remembering his hatred for the texture of the potato.

By the time we finish dinner, all traces of the distress that shrouded Carlisle are gone. He is laughing with Seb and Edward as they talk about silly facts they can use in the cafe.

"How about the fact that a shrimp's heart is in its head," Edward says.

"Oh, that's a good one, and for the couch potatoes, how about the fact that in every episode of Seinfeld, there is a Superman somewhere," Carlisle responds.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yep." He smiles.

"Last year, when I did an ad for Maybelline, I found out that most lipstick contains fish scales." Edward laughs as he says this. I grimace.

"That is disturbing," Bella says with a chuckle.

"I watched Jeopardy last night and found out that the electric chair was invented by a dentist," Bella adds proudly.

"Very good," Carlisle compliments.

This goes on for about another half hour. Finally, with a yawn, Carlisle tells everyone that we have to get going.

We all agree to meet up on Sunday and go over to the cafe together. This of course makes Carlisle and Seb practically jump out of their skin in excitement.

.

.

.

That night, as Carlisle and I lie in bed, I turn to him and smile.

"I am so glad we have Sebastian and Bella in our life now," he whispers.

"They are wonderful, aren't they?"

He nods. "They are miracles," he says softly as his eyes close. "Good night, love." It's the last thing he says before sleep claims him.

I lean over to him and tenderly place a kiss on his perfectly pouty lips.

"Good night, my everything, I love you," I say and slip into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N~ I hope you enjoyed this outtake that you all asked for and I hope I brought it the justice it deserves.**

*****ANNOUNCEMENT!*** We are close to the end of this story :( Only 4 more chapters and an Epi... BUT I HAVE GOOD NEWS! There will be a sequel to this story, it will be called Grow With Me. It won't post immediately after BOAB is done, but it will post. So just make sure you are following me for the alert :) Thank You All!**

**Fic Rec: Collisions by Milk40... It originally is written and is translated BRILLIANTLY in English. It is rated M for good reason. It is a CEOWARD, ASSWARD and you'll want to punch him a lot but it is addicting, riveting and wonderfully emotional I HIGHLY Recommend !**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything Twilight related.**

**Big thank you to my fantastic BETA Twilightmomoftwo for her awesomeness!**

**I love ALL the reviews I get and I read each one MWAH!**

Chapter 28~ Mother May I?

A week before Christmas, I stop by my travel agent to pick up the tickets to Disney World I purchased as my gift to Seb and Bella. I spoke with Demetri about it before I bought them to make sure he would be alright with it, and he surprisingly seemed just fine about it.

For Christmas this year, we are all going to be spending it at Bella's.

Everyone that we were with at Thanksgiving will be with us for Christmas, with the addition of one person I'm actually nervous to meet... Bella's mother.

Bella told me a few days ago, when we were sitting on the couch watching Paranormal Activity 4. While we saw the witch-like mother figure jumping at the screen and scaring the crap out of me, Bella said, "Oh, that reminds me, my mother is coming for Christmas."

That should have been my cue to ask her if her mother was some sort of demon, but she followed it up with, "I hope you don't get offended easily."

That did it. I asked her what is her mother like, but all I got was a shrug and a "I don't feel like talking about it right now."

I know she is close to her father, and that her mother and he have been divorced for over a decade. Renee, her mom, lives in Oregon most of the time, when she isn't traveling all over the country chasing movie stars, or gambling away whatever money she gets her hands on.

I get back to my office around one and slip the tickets into my safe.

"Hey, boss," Lauren says, making me jump.

"Geez, you scared me." I laugh nervously.

"You alright?"

I nod and shrug. "Yes, no."

"Want to talk?" She walks over to the small couch.

"I don't know," I say as I sit next to her, knowing I'm going to talk.

"We talked about this, Edward, didn't we? You promised you were going to take it easy and..."

I cut her off with a wave of my hand. "No, it's nothing like that. I actually picked up vacation tickets today."

"Oh, that's great," she says with a smile.

"Yeah, but I'm nervous that Bella and Seb won't want to go."

She giggles. "Doubtful."

"Then there is the fact that I am meeting Bella's mother... On Christmas... For the first time." I wince slightly at my own words.

"Ohh, eeeek, that kind of bites." She flashes me a face that is a cross between sympathy and disgust.

"That isn't at all helpful, Lauren."

"Sorry."

"From what Bella tells me, her mom is a rather, colorful person. What if she hates me?" I know I sound like a child, but Renee's opinion matters.

"Edward, she will love you. You take care of and love her daughter and grandson. What's not to love? You worry, and that is endearing, but I suggest that you talk to Bella about this. She's your fiancée." She pats my leg and stands.

"And, Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"The opinion that should matter most to you is Bella and Seb's. If they love you, then that should be all that matters." With that, she walks away, and I get the sudden urge to give Lauren a raise.

.

.

.

That night, as Seb, Bella and I are sitting around the table, I decide to ask about Renee. I want to pay close attention to facial reactions. My father once told me that it's easy to gauge a person's honesty by watching their flickers. If the side of their mouths curl up right before they answer, it's going to be a happy, honest answer. If they furrow their brow or frown ever so slightly, it's not going to be pretty.

"So, Bella, are you ready to pick up your mom at the airport tomorrow?" I look, I wait...nothing.

"Sure," she says as she sighs and pushes her peas around her plate.

"Nana Renee doesn't come here very much," Seb also replies.

"She lives far away. I am sure it's hard for her to travel very often." I smile at Seb, who just nods and seems pleased with my answer.

Bella snorts. I look at her, and there on her beautiful face, I see the furrow and the frown.

"What time does she arrive?" I ask, trying not to upset her further but desperately in need of some answers.

"Uhm... I think, two maybe." She shrugs, wipes her mouth and covers her uneaten dinner with her napkin.

"Well, I don't mind getting her if you like," I say and her head snaps up. "I'll be in the area, and I was thinking that it will give me a good opportunity to get to meet her, you know, one on one?"

"You want the first time you meet my mother to be at an airport without any back up?" she asks. I almost burst out laughing, but her face is serious.

"Why would I need back-up?"

"Mommy doesn't like Nana Renee," Seb discloses innocently.

"Oh?" I look at Bella who just rolls her eyes.

"Do you like Nana Renee?" I ask Seb.

"She's okay, I guess. I don't know her much. She sends me lots of stuff in boxes, like all the time. I guess she's fine." He doesn't show any signs of anger or resentment when he talks about his grandmother so I suspect it is all on Bella.

"Good." I sip my drink and end the conversation. I can see by the way Bella is looking at me that she knows we will be talking about it later.

.

.

.

Demetri comes by an hour after we finish dinner and heads upstairs to help Seb finish his homework and put him to bed. I take this opportunity to talk to Bella about her mom.

I pour us each a glass of white wine and join her in the living room. She has the news on, but I can see she is staring out the window, paying it no mind.

"Here," I whisper as to not scare her.

She smiles and takes the wine. "Thank you."

I sit beside her and wrap my arm around her shoulders. "Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you like your mother?"

She sighs into her wine glass, take a small sip and then places it down on the table in front of her.

"It's not that I don't like her, per se, I just don't like what she does."

"Okay, you do know how vague you're being, right?" I ask.

She nods. "My mother isn't your typical mom. She never baked pies, or made big home cooked meals growing up. She was more of a TV dinner and McDonald's kind of mom."

"Alright, so she was a bad cook, what else?" I start to play with the ends of her hair as she talks.

"She has always been more like a child than an adult. When I was ten, she sat me in front of the television with a bottle of water and a bowl of popcorn, so that she could run across the street for a Tupperware party." She shrugs. "I know, it was just across the street, but these are the kind of memories I have."

I tenderly caress her rigid shoulders. "The bad memories always cloud the good, Bella, just ask my father."

"I know, but most of the time when I try and think of a good one, another bad one pushes its way through." She takes her wine and gulps down a good amount of it before she continues.

"When I was eighteen, I was staying with my mother one summer. One day, a man came to the door with a Notice of Foreclosure."

I wince slightly. What a horrible thing to get, let alone your daughter being the one to get it handed to her.

"Yeah, well, I had no idea she was even in any financial trouble. She tried taking out advances on her paychecks, but they denied her. So, she pretty much manipulated me into going to a bank and applying for a loan."

"Did you?" I ask, and she leans in closer to me.

"I did, she's my Mom, she needed me. I was approved for a fifteen hundred dollar loan. When I went back to her with it, I was so excited because I thought I was helping, but she was just frustrated. She kept saying it wasn't enough, so you know what she did?"

I shake my head.

"She took it to a casino in hopes of doubling it. She claimed it would save us, that it was a sure thing." Bella rolls her eyes. "She lost every penny."

"Oh God, Bella, I'm so sorry."

She shrugs. "What was worse was that she never paid me back the fifteen hundred dollars I took out for her in the first place. The following summer, when I got a call from the bank, I had to tell my dad about it."

"What did Charlie do?"

"He paid it off for me, of course, and then I guess he and Renee had it out. After that summer, I turned nineteen, moved away, and I only ever went down to see my mom when I really had to."

I finish my wine and place it down on the table beside hers. "Didn't Renee ever come see you?"

"When Seb was born, she did. She stayed for a few weeks, but she hasn't really seen him in over a year."

"No wonder you aren't excited to see her," I say, exasperated. "But Bella, I promise I will be here with you and Seb. Nothing will happen, I promise."

"I'm not worried that she'll sabotage Christmas or anything, Edward, It's just.."

"What is it?" I push her up a bit so that I can look into her eyes. "What has you so upset?"

"She embarrasses me," she blurts out.

My eyes widen. "Bella, she shouldn't. No one will ever hold you responsible for her actions or think poorly of you for anything she says."

"Lord knows I never did." Demetri's voice echoes through the room. We look up and he is leaning on the doorframe. "I didn't mean to interrupt, but Seb is in bed and wanted his Mom to give him a kiss."

"Oh." Bella jumps up. "I'll be right back." She quickly hurries up the stairs, leaving Demetri and me in the living room.

"Renee really is a piece of work; I hope you're prepared," he says.

"I have to be, don't I?" I start clearing up the glasses.

"Edward?"

I turn when he says my name. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to tell you, before Christmas that... uhm." Demetri nervously starts rubbing the back of his neck.

"Tell me what?"

"Well, after Thanksgiving, I sort of asked Lauren out."

I half smile when he says that. Lauren told me the same thing last week. She also told me that she finds him to be sweet and charming.

"Cool," I say.

"That's it? Cool?"

"I'm not her dad, Demetri; she can date whomever she wants to." I chuckle and walk into the kitchen.

"But you're her boss; is it weird?" Demetri asks as he follows me in.

"Is it weird to you?" I start rinsing out the wine glasses.

"No."

I shrug. "Then I wish you the best."

"So, it's alright?" Demetri asks with apprehension.

I shut off the water and turn to face him. "As her friend, I will of course say, don't hurt her or I'll hunt you down and skin you alive. As her boss, I will tell you to make sure she doesn't suddenly have a lot of sick days; and as the man who will be in your life for all eternity, I will tell you to do right by her and treat her with the respect every woman deserves."

With that I walk past him, giving him a friendly pat on his shoulder, and head back into the living room, leaving a wide-eyed Demetri in the kitchen.

.

.

.

Bella informed her mother that I would be picking her up at the terminal instead of Bella. I guess Renee didn't put up much of a fuss.

I know what Renee looks like from some photos Bella showed me, so I keep an eye out for her. Standing at the large terminal by the luggage carousel, I see a few flights have landed and people start piling out.

Twenty minutes later, I see a tiny, brown haired woman walk through the automatic double doors. Her eyes are frantically scanning the crowd of people waiting for their loved ones.

With a deep breath, I push off the wall and wave over the heads of the people in front. She smiles and rushes toward me.

"Hi, Edward, right?" I notice she has a tiny voice and a friendly face. I don't see malice in her motherly grin.

"Yes, and you're Renee." I hold out my hand.

"Oh now, Edward, if you are going to be my son in law, I would say a hug is in order, wouldn't you?" Before I can answer, she is wrapping her arms tightly around me.

"Why don't we get your bags and head to the car," I say after breaking free of her vice grip.

"Great." She grips my hand and we walk to the luggage belt. After five minutes of somewhat awkward silence her ladybug suitcase comes tumbling toward us.

"Is that yours?" I ask, shocked.

"It is, I love lady bugs. They mean luck, you know? I never travel without it."

I take the luggage from her and slowly walk to the exit.

Felix is waiting for us when we exit the terminal. "Oh, you have a driver?" Renee asks with star struck eyes.

"I do." Felix takes the bag, and I open the car door for Renee.

"Thank you." She slides in and I follow in beside her.

"So, do you not drive?" she asks as her eyes wash over the car's interior.

"No, I drive, but it's a pain in the city, so I prefer to be driven." I give her a smile, and sit back and relax as Felix pulls away from the airport.

"It must be nice to have the option of such luxuries." Her voice isn't full of anger; it's something far worse... jealousy.

"I work very hard for everything I have," I respond with a calm tone.

"Of course you do. Bella mentioned that you are in advertising?"

"I am."

"Anything I have maybe seen?" She crosses her leg and shifts so that she is facing me.

"I have many clients; I have a hand in many of their commercials, Ms. Dwyer. I am sure you have seen a lot of my work."

"Impressive, and clearly you live lavishly," she says as she gestures at the car we are currently sitting in.

I am beginning to see the anger this woman elicits in a person, even after only the short time I've been in her presence.

"Up until this year I had no obligations, financially, to anyone. I am also very organized, and I have a great team of people who work very hard to ensure I have a comfortable life. Now that I am marrying your daughter and becoming a permanent fixture in your grandson's life, I am glad that I have guarded my earnings through the years," I say tersely.

"Why does it sound like you don't like me too much, Edward?" She smirks at me as if I am entertaining her.

"Actually, I don't have an opinion of you. I only know what Bella has told me, and that is between her and me. However, it seems to me that it is _you _who might have a problem with _me_." I lean forward and look at her pointedly.

"I just don't want to see my daughter become some trophy wife and my grandson some spoiled..."

"What?" I shout, interrupting her ridiculous lecture.

"Well, if you'll let me finish," she says.

"No, I won't let you finish. I do not see Bella that way, and Sebastian is one of, if not _the,_ most caring, selfless child I have ever met. Why would I change all the things about Bella and Seb that made me love them in the first place?" I can feel my face heat.

"I know my daughter; she gets enchanted by good looking men. Look at Demetri, a real gem he turned out to be," she remarks sarcastically.

I sit back and regard this infuriating woman in silence for a moment. After I take a breath I let her have it. "Bella has been beyond nervous about this Christmas get together. Now I can see why, so let me make something very clear. If you upset Bella, or Sebastian, in any way whatsoever, I will show you what kind of a _gem_ I can be. Oh, and for the record, Demetri has worked hard to get in Bella and Seb's good graces. He has altered his life for them. He isn't going to wait a year before he sees his son again."

"Ah ha!" She points at me. "You do hate me. This is because of my absence. You think I'm a bad mother."

"I don't care what you are. I just care how you make my family feel. Bella and Seb are my life now, and if you swoop in and disrupt their perfection, I won't be happy, and you don't want to see me unhappy, I promise you."

We stare each other down for a good five minutes. Neither one of says a word.

Her placid expression fractures, and a smile paints her face, followed by boisterous laughter.

"I like you, Edward. You'll be great for my daughter and grandson. You're fierce, stubborn and loyal in all the right places."

"What? This was some sort of sick test or something?" I know that my face looks a cross between rage and confusion.

"I don't contribute much in her life because I know I'm not a good role model. Looking at you, I see that I am right. She has done great all on her own."

Felix pulls into the drive way. And out of the corner of my eye, I see Bella standing on the front steps with Sebastian beside her.

"You should contribute, Renee. She needs her mother and Seb needs his grandmother. If you give them nothing at all this Christmas, give them that." I smile and nod at her.

I step out of the car and walk toward Bella and Sebastian. My love, my life and my forever.

**A/N: Renee is NOT a portrayal of my mother! She is an amalgamation of people I have encountered in my life. Don't go hating on my mama! LOL.**

**Come chat with me on Twitter at Cutestkidsmom or my FB Group Cutestkidsmom's Fanfiction**

**Fic Rec:**

**The Lyricist by HelloElla (New fic) One chapter in and amazing please go give it a shot!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything Twilight related**

**Thank you HUGELY to my Beta Twilightmomoftwo for being amazing and being my BETA. Thank you!**

**I love you all and your heartfelt reviews. I read them to my son and he is always so blown away by the kindness you all show. Thank you for that!**

**OH and HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROMI!**

Chapter 29~ HO HO HO and Bah Humbug

"Merry Christmas," Sebastian shouts as he jumps on my bed. "Come on, Mommy, Daddy, Edward, Nana and Papa are already downstairs."

I chuckle. "Okay, baby." I pull the covers back and slip out of bed. "Just let me use the bathroom, and I'll be right down."

Sebastian's laughter as he quickly shuffles out of my room makes me giggle.

A few minutes later, I make my way down stairs. The aroma I am greeted with fills me with warmth. Coffee, peppermint and pine. I love the smells of Christmas.

"Good morning and Merry Christmas," my dad says as he kisses my cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Dad."

By the time everyone is done saying good morning and what not, Seb is practically jumping out of his skin.

"Can I open my gifts now?" he whines.

We all chuckle. "Okay, go ahead, Seb, you can open up a gift while I sort them out," I say.

I hand a few out to my Dad and to Demetri. My mom has already gathered hers, no big surprise there. Edward sits on the floor beside Seb as they look at the amazing telescope he got him.

"Wow, Seb, that is awesome," I say. "Did you say thank you?"

"Yep, and it is so cool, Mom, 'cause look." He points to a gadget, and I have no idea what it is. "And this." Another doo-dad.

"So super cool, Seb." I smile when Edward gives me that "You have no idea what he's showing you" look.

After everyone has a nice pile of gifts, I sit down behind Edward and watch as Seb opens gift after gift.

Demetri laughs when Seb wears every article of clothing everyone has given him. And imitates Joey from Friends by saying, "Could you be _wearing_ anymore clothes?"

Of course, Seb has no idea what his father is talking about, but the rest of us get a good laugh out of it.

My mother opens her gifts and thanks everyone for her spoils. She is actually pleasant this trip and helpful. She hasn't told me how to be a better mom, or asked for money. And whenever I ask Edward how the drive from the airport was he just tells me that it was lovely.

I don't want to push him because I know how my mother can be, but if there is anyone who I can think of that can handle her, it's Edward.

My dad got me the a brand new camera since he knew my old one was on its way out. Dem got me some sweaters and a new messenger bag. My mother of course got me a gift certificate to a spa that I likely will have expire on me because it's not like I'll have time for that.

Edward slips us each a somewhat small rectangular box.

"We both get the same gift, huh?" I ask with a smile.

"Seb's telescope was a diversion." He chuckles.

I open the box carefully and gently remove the silver tissue paper. I see an envelope.

"Oh boy, Mom, I got a envelope," Seb shouts happily.

"Baby, I think we are supposed to open that envelope."

He nods, and at the same time, we lift up the flap and remove the mysterious gift.

It only takes me a minute to realize what I am looking at. It takes Seb, a little longer.

"Oh, my golly, Mom!" Seb is jumping up and down all over everyone and everything.

"A trip to Disney World?" I look at Edward with wide eyes and meet his worried ones.

"Is it a bad idea?" he asks.

"Bad idea?" I look at Seb and back at Edward. "It looks like it's a huge hit."

I place the gift on the table, lean into Edward and kiss him a loving and thankful kiss. "I love you," I whisper against his mouth.

"I love you more," he says.

Seb made Edward a scrap book of his favorite things in the whole world. Edward is so happy he actually gets lost reading it until I have to tell him to go get ready because his parents are going to be here soon.

When he comes back downstairs fifteen minutes later, I smile when I see him sporting the new watch and shirt I gave him.

"Looking good there," I say as I sneak a kiss on his.

"Well, it's a good thing you know how to shop then, isn't it?" He chuckles and kisses me a bit harder.

A throat clearing makes me push off of Edward and turn. My mother has her hands on her hips, and a bemused expression.

"Oh, hey, Mom."

"I don't mean to interrupt but a car just pulled up, and I think it's Edward parents," she says.

"Great, thank you Renee." Edward quickly heads out.

"Now, Mom, remember Carlisle has Aspergers, just like Seb. Please keep that in mind, will you?" I plead.

"You worry too much, Bella, I'm not an idiot." She scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"I'm actually not really worried about you. I am reminding you so that when he insults you, and he will, you don't fly off the handle."

"Thanks, sweetie, but I can handle men," she states, and before I can respond, she walks into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Esme and Carlisle come walking in with arms full of presents. I rush to their aid and Esme is very grateful.

"Are you sure you brought enough?" I joke."

"This is all his idea." She points to Carlisle who is quite unapologetic for it.

"I'll bring them into the living room," I say, and they all follow me.

Seb is sitting on the floor with Demetri playing Connect Four.

"I love that game," Carlisle remarks.

"Me too." Seb giggles.

"I like it because it doesn't require me to think too much. It's a simple game. I think it's why it was invented," Carlisle says.

"For simple minded people?" Dem asks.

"Exactly," Carlisle affirms.

Six months ago, Demetri would have argued with Carlisle, accusing him of calling him a simpleton. But not the Demetri that sits before me now.

He nods and says," You're most likely right."

Seb beats Demetri, and they chuckle when he fist pumps and does the countdown before hitting the lever causing the red and black discs to crash to the floor.

"What's all the ruckus?" My mother walks in with Esme and Edward, a smile on her face.

"We are playing Connect Four, Nana." Seb starts gathering all the pieces.

"Oh, cool. Don't miss any pieces, I don't want to trip on any later," she retorts, and I stiffen slightly.

"Mom," I whisper. "Seb knows how to clean up. One of his chores is to pick up all his toys in all the rooms in the house."

"Nothing wrong with a little reminder here and there, now is there?" she asks and looks at Esme who simply shrugs.

I don't want to start anything so I shut my mouth and help Seb clean up.

Lauren, Alice and her family all arrive within the hour and the house is bustling with laughter, stories and crinkling paper noises. Dinner is baking in the kitchen, sending the most mouthwatering aromas through the house. It's Christmas bliss.

"So, Dem, is this your girlfriend?" my mother asks and points to Lauren.

"Well, we are seeing each other. I would like to consider her my girl friend but I wouldn't dare presume..."

Lauren interrupts with a giggle. She places her hand on Demetri's knee and lightly squeezes it. "Yeah, we are dating, and yes, I'm his girlfriend."

"How lovely." The disdain in my mother's voice does not go unnoticed. Dem's gaze falls to his lap, and I see Lauren shift uncomfortably.

"In a roundabout way, Edward is the one who made their meeting even possible," I say with a sly grin.

"Really? And how is that?" Renee looks over to Edward.

"Lauren is my assistant. They met on Thanksgiving, and well, the rest is history, I guess. Why does it matter?" he pointedly looks at my mother. He is smiling but his eyes are narrow.

Renee shrugs. "Just curious is all."

I close my eyes and sit in the armchair. I know what is about to happen and fear I might have to grab Seb and take him out of the room. Renee loves to say horrible things about Demetri, and I just won't have Seb hearing that kind of hate.

"Well, now your questions are answered, so Demetri and Lauren's love life is no longer a conversation we need to be having on Christmas. Isn't that right, Renee?" Edward voices with finality. I look over at him, and he is looking at Renee the same way he did at Tanya the night of the Gala.

"Uhm... sure, of course, I was just curious." She laughs nervously.

"Great." Edward claps his hands together, making everyone jump a little. "What's next?" He looks at me and winks.

"Oh, well, maybe we can toss all this wrapping paper away, get all the big things upstairs and start setting the table?" I ask him like he is going to tell me what my plans are. I am shell shocked, to be honest. No one has ever talked to my mother in a way that didn't sound disrespectful but was stern.

"If that's what you want, then that's what we'll do." He starts picking up papers, and everyone chips in. We get the room all cleaned up in under fifteen minutes.

Afterward Edward, Dem, Charlie, Jasper and Carlisle all head outside to put use the new spy gear he got from Alice and Jasper.

The ladies choose to stay inside where it's warm and get the meal ready.

"The necklace looks beautiful on you," Esme says, as she fingers the sapphire and diamond pendant she gave me.

"Thank you so much, it's so amazing." I blush.

"It was my grandmother's." She smiles wide when my eyes widen in surprise.

"It was?"

She nods. "Yes, she had a necklace and a ring. I gave Alice the ring last night, and now you get this." She points to the necklace.

"I... Oh my, Esme, I had no idea," I mumble.

"It's tradition. My mother gave me both because she had no other children but they are to go to your daughters. I have Edward and Alice. And now I have you, and I couldn't love you more than if you were my own flesh and blood, Bella," Esme says, and her eyes glisten.

I try desperately to form words but nothing comes out. She just shakes her head and pulls me into a hug.

"You are family, Bella, and I love you," she whispers into my ear, and I squeeze her tightly.

"I love you too." I cry quietly into her shoulder. This is what a mother should be, and because of Edward, I get her. He gives me more than he will ever know.

"What's going on in here?" Renee's boisterous voice shatters the perfect moment. I look at her and wipe my eyes.

"Why are you crying, baby?" She glares at Esme.

"No, it's happy tears," I say.

"Pfft, happy tears?" She shakes her head. "No such thing. It makes no sense. Happiness makes you laugh, sadness makes you cry."

"Ha!" Alice says.

"Excuse me?" Renee looks taken back.

"Well, if you said that in front of my Dad, he would have you in a conversation that would make your head spin." Alice chuckles.

"You can't dispute fact," my mom argues.

"But it isn't fact. No one ever said you couldn't cry when you laugh. It's more like you weep with laughter and sob with sorrow," Alice retorts.

"Ridiculous," Renee scoffs and starts pulling the turkey out of the oven.

"It's true, ask Carlisle." Alice arches a brow as if to say "bring it."

"And what makes his opinion the say all to end all?" Renee asks.

"He will back up his answers, come on." Alice pushes the kitchen door open.

Renee rolls her eyes and walks out. "Fine, let's ask him.

Esme and I quickly follow behind. I am not partial to seeing my mother getting knocked down a few pegs, but at the same time I hate how she always belittles others. She could use a good dose of knowledge.

The boys are all geared up and searching for something in the yard when we all come out.

"Hey, Dad!" Alice shouts.

"Yes?" He looks up from behind a bush.

"I need you to explain something to Renee."

"It's not an explanation, it's a debate. I don't agree with your daughter," Renee answers, half bored.

"Oh, alright." He shrugs and comes over. He slips off his goggles and hands them to Esme. "What can I do for you?"

Edward and Charlie walk over when they see our semi circle. Edward stands behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Renee here says that you can't cry when you laugh," Alice begins.

"No, Alice, I said you don't cry when you laugh. If you are going to debate, you need to make sure you present your argument with truth," Renee affirms.

"Well, some people who suffer from Familial Dysautonomia, or Riley-Day Syndrome, physically can't cry, but I sense that this isn't the argument," Carlisle says, and my mother's face pales. She isn't talking to an idiot, and now she knows it.

"No, she is saying you can't cry when you laugh because tears are a sign of sadness," Alice answers.

"Well, tears are caused by high emotions, Renee, so in fact you can cry when you laugh. Many people do." He shoves his hands in his pockets and looks at Renee for her answer.

"I cry when I am sad, or angry, but never when I am happy. It's because it makes no sense." That is her argument. Oh, dear lord.

"This isn't a discussion about things making sense, wait, is it? Did I misunderstand?" Carlisle looks at Alice.

"Nope, it's the fact of the matter. Can you cry when you laugh?" she asks.

Carlisle nods and begins. "Crying is a uniquely human trait. The situations that make us cry are often the ones we remember most. It shows we are sensitive to things we encounter in our lives and, in that way, it is important for survival. Spilling tears is something we all need to stay healthy. If laughter is the reason then so be it. If sadness is then again, let it be. Our brains ultimately decide how we will release them. Not you or me."

"Uhm, okay... but that doesn't answer my question," Renee states firmly.

"Hmm." Carlisle scratches his chin. "It does, actually, but I see the answer is lost on you. Okay let's try a different approach."

Renee is completely taken back by Carlisle's lack of filter. I try to swallow my laughter as he sits down and tries to explain it to her differently.

"There is a book by a man named Tom Lutz; it's called Crying: The Natural and Cultural History of Tears. It notes Darwin published snapshots of laughing and crying people to demonstrate that the same expression accompanies both behaviors. Lutz explained some tears are squeezed out of the ducts simply because the face is scrunched up. But tears also accompany the body's return to homeostasis after extreme excitation. So after a big laughing jag, tears are a sign that the body is returning to normal." He smiles and sits back, clearly pleased with himself.

"Who is Tom Lutz?" Renee asks.

"An author," Carlisle answers.

"But it doesn't make him knowledgeable. What are his credentials?" She is being indignant now.

"Well, he used a lot of Darwin's theories to compile the facts of his findings." He chuckles. "I am sure you are well aware of Darwin, right?"

Renee rolls her eyes and looks at Charlie, who joined the conversation a few minutes ago. "Can you believe this?" she asks him.

"I'm not getting involved, Renee. I played Trivial Pursuit with this man on Thanksgiving. I don't doubt anything that comes out of his mouth."

Renee looks at me. "Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Say something, I mean have you ever cried when you laughed?"

I shrug. "I'm sure I have."

"Thanks a lot, not even my own daughter can defend me," she snaps.

"Defend you? I thought this was finding out an answer; when did it become a boxing match?" I ask.

"Forget it, Bella, I get it. They are smart and have money and are wonderful. What do I know? I'm just the stupid woman who birthed you, loved you and was there for you until..."

It is like the heavens opened and God gives me the go ahead to unleash. I can't believe what she was saying.

"How dare you?" I yell.

I see Dem scoop up Seb and tickle him before gracefully pulling him inside.

"What?" Renee asks angrily.

"Everything, how dare you." I can feel Edward's hands on my shoulders. He is giving me support... He's there.

"How dare I? I'm not the one throwing you to the wolves," she barks.

"Now you know what it feels like, I guess. Welcome to my entire life, Mother. You will find any and every opportunity you can to destroy something. You were talking about crying, for Christ sake, and yet somehow you made it about you and all the reasons you failed." I can feel my hands ball up into fists.

"Bella, I am your mother, don't speak to me like that in front of these people," she growls.

"These people are my family. They are everything to me. When I was alone and had no one, Dad came and helped me. Emmett, Sebs teacher, used to babysit when I needed help. Where were you?" I try and advance toward her but Edward holds me back.

"Me? Maybe you should ask where Demetri was. Don't hold me responsible for caring for Sebastian, he has a father," she shouts.

"Yes, he does, a great one. One who saw his mistakes for the catastrophe that they are and spends every second of every minute of every hour of every day proving to Sebastian that he can and will be there for him. Don't you dare try to tear him down," I snap.

"I see," she says, her eyes sweeping over everyone. "You have your money, you have it all, don't you? You don't need me anymore."

"That's enough," Carlisle interrupts. "This isn't a pity party, Renee, it's Christmas. I spent my life living with parents who wished I had never been born and never stood up for myself out of fear. I can't stand by and listen to you belittle my family, and Bella is my family. So, I will ask you, if you cannot stop now and enjoy the rest of the holiday, then please leave."

Her eyes widen, she gasps and without another word storms inside.

Edward gently spins me around and immediately cups my face in his hands.

"Although I don't think Christmas was the best time to do that, I am so unbelievably proud of you, Bella." He presses his lips to mine, and I revel in his touch and love. My anger quickly dissipates and a warmth runs through me.

The rest of the day goes as smoothly as it can with a thick cloud following over everyone. Sebastian is none the wiser regarding the situation between Renee and myself.

Renee doesn't really engage in any conversations, and she literally sulks through dinner and dessert.

After coffee, she pulls me aside.

"I'm not going to argue, Bella. I just wanted to slip out without anyone seeing. I hope you and Seb have a great trip to Disney. I wish you the best, and I hope I will get an invitation to your big day. You have a good life, and I..." She sniffs. "I'm sorry you think I am such a horrible person. I did the best I could by you, I'll just never be what you want."

I huff, this is so typical of her. She wants me to feel bad for her. I won't give in, I can't. "So you're leaving? You aren't going to say goodbye to Seb? Do you see how horrible that is?"

"He barely knows me," she whispers.

"Whose fault is that?"

She nods. "You're right. I'm..." Tears fall down her cheeks. "I have to go." She grabs her bag that she must have brought downstairs at some point and walks out the door. No hug, nothing.

"Merry Christmas," I whisper to myself.

.

.

.

Everyone accepts it when I tell them Renee wasn't feeling well and had to go, but I know they know I'm lying.

When the house is quiet and Seb is in bed, I sit in the living room and stare at the twinkling lights on the tree. My mind wanders to Christmases past. Many with Charlie, many with Renee. Renee's were thrown together and over too soon. Charlie would do everything in his power to make it better then the last, which was usually one I had spent with Renee.

Now here I am, my first Christmas with Edward and his family, and I let her ruin one more.

"Merry Christmas," Edward whispers as he hands me a glass of wine.

"Merry Christmas to you." I smile and sip it.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

"I'll be fine, Edward, just not right now." I squeeze his hand and rest my head on his chest.

"Okay, I'll ask you tomorrow then."

I chuckle. "As me what?"

"If you're okay."

I look up and see his sparkling green eyes looking at me. There is so much love there, so much safety.

"I'm perfect when you hold me," I whisper.

"Then I'll never let go," he says, and then no more words are spoken. He kisses away all my worries. He caresses my sadness and replaces it with joy.

When he carries me up to bed, he shows me how much he loves me, and whatever burdens or pain I was carrying with me as I stared at that Christmas tree are long gone, when Edward kisses me good night.

**A/N: Remember I have a great Mom, Renee is not her :)**

**Fic Rec:**

**The Maid Who Stole His Heart by ZenOne. It is rated M for leMons :) It is a tale of a wealthy powerful man, and a maid who he lusts over but won't allow himself to surrender his heart to her. He is possessive, angry and VERY HOT! Zen writes a brilliant tale so go check it out.**

**...**

**2 Chapters and an Epi left folks but remember there will be a sequel called Grow With Me. It won't post immediately but it will post I need to write a bit of it first LOL. thanks**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything Twilight related**

**Big thank you to my amazing Beta Twilightmomoftwo without her this would look like a mess LOL**

**LOVE the reviews so much thank you! I wish there was another me so I could respond to you all I love you!**

Chapter 30 ~ How Grand It Is~

Bella, Sebastian and I rang in the New Year at Disney World. It was by far the greatest vacation of my life.

The plane ride was nerve-wracking since Seb had never flown before, but he was a trooper. He was able to have his Nintendo DS with him, so that occupied him for most of the flight.

He periodically asked questions about what kind of rides there were, and he wanted to know if he could have breakfast with Goofy.

Bella and I made sure to pick the best times to go to the parks where we thought there would be less people. Of course, there is no such thing as no crowds in Disney World.

A few times we had to deal with a meltdown. Once when we were stuck waiting in line for too long, and the other was when we didn't eat dinner on time. Other than that, everything was amazing.

Carlisle said that the Cafe was just about complete, and he couldn't wait to show Sebastian the final touches to the place. So the entire plane ride home, we had to listen to Seb ask when he could go to see the Cafe.

As I stroll into the office this morning after a perfect vacation, I am greeted by a chipper Lauren.

"Welcome back," she says with a smile and a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, how was everything while I was gone?" I settle in my chair at my desk.

"Good, I let your clients know that you were out until this morning, so I'm sorry to say you have a very busy few weeks ahead of you." She looks apologetic, but I'm okay with it.

"Not a problem, Lauren, I knew that would be the case. Grab your coffee and the calendar and let's see what I'm looking at."

The next forty-five minutes are spent going over all of my meetings for the week. Lauren isn't kidding; I barely get time to use the restroom, never mind eat lunch.

By the time I get home, my body and mind are exhausted. I collapse on my bed after texting Bella to let her know this week will be insane, but that I will get over to her house by Wednesday.

.

.

.

The next morning, I wake not to my alarm clock but to my phone ringing.

"Hello," I grunt.

"Edward, hi, my name is Tia Freeman. Isabella Swan gave me your number." The chipper voice on the other end had me glancing at the clock. Is it later than I thought?

Nope, it's seven, what the hell?

"Okay," I say.

"She told me to call you early since you are very busy," she says with a chuckle.

"Great, at some point you'll have to tell me the reason that you're calling, Ms. Freeman," I retort with annoyance.

"Oh, forgive me. I work with Isabella, I'm a personal shopper. She asked me to assist you and your groomsmen on suits for your wedding. I thought it would be good to start getting measurements, and I wanted to schedule a time when I could meet with you." She rambles on with a speed that is not normal for this time of day.

"Well, I suggest you call my assistant Lauren Mallory. She has my schedule and could better tell you my availability. As for my groomsmen, I can have a list faxed or emailed to you with their contact numbers by the end of the week," I answer as I slip out of bed.

"Perfect, what is your assistant's number?" she asks.

I give it to her, and the second I hang up with her, my alarm goes off.

"Figures," I grumble and ready myself for my day.

The rest of my week goes by in a blur. Between meetings, the final touches of the Cafe and dinner as often as possible with Bella and Sebastian, I'm ready to go back to Disney World by the weekend.

I only have room in my schedule for Tia on Saturday. So at noon, I meet her at Bella's.

"You seem to be a very busy man, Mr. Cullen, I'm glad you at least get your weekends." Tia smiles at me as she pulls out measuring tape.

"This is important; I'm just glad I was able to fit you in," I say with a smile.

Sebastian is sitting on the couch, laughing at me as Tia manipulates my body to get the measurements she needs.

"You're laughing now, buddy, just wait till it's your turn," I say, and his eyes widen.

"What?" he asks.

"For your tuxedo. Tia here is going to need you to get measured." Sebastian's cheeks turn bright red, and I don't know if he's scared or what.

"Why?" he croaks.

I tilt my head to the side, and it hits me. I never asked Sebastian to be in the wedding. I knew when I told Bella that I really wanted him in the party, she was delighted to have him as the ring bearer, but I had a better job for him.

"I need you, Seb. I can't think of anyone I want more as my Best Man than you. What do you say? Will you be my wing man?" I ask, and Tia looks up and over to Seb. Her smile is huge as she waits to hear his answer.

"You... You want me to be the bestest man?" Seb asks with disbelief.

"Absolutely," I answer without hesitation.

"If you think I'm good enough, I'll do it," Seb whispers, almost unsure of himself.

I move past Tia and sit beside Seb.

"You are the best, Sebastian. I didn't even have to think about who I wanted to stand beside me when I marry your mom." I take his hand, and he lifts his head. I look into his honest eyes. "It's because of you that I met her. And it's because of you that I realized how amazing life can be. I love you, Sebastian, and I would be honored if you said yes."

He smiles at me and without warning leaps into my arms. "I love you so much, Edward, thank you. I will do the best to be the best, I promise."

I chuckle. "So, is that a yes?"

He nods, a huge smile on his face. "Yes, yes, yes," he says through his laughter.

All the craziness of the week slips away, when I hear Sebastian's happiness. And knowing that he will be the Best Man makes everything perfect.

.

.

.

"Happy Valentine's Day, New Yorkers. I am standing outside a brand new restaurant that is just moments away from opening its doors. The Did You Know Cafe right here in the heart of the city doesn't just feed your stomach, it also feeds your mind." I am standing off to the side as Carlisle and Sebastian get interviewed by a reporter for Channel 7 News.

Sebastian is clinging to Carlisle's leg and looks quite nervous. Fortunately, Carlisle is surprisingly composed. A lot of it has to do with Sebastian, and how nervous he is. Carlisle wants to reassure him that everything will be okay.

"Mr. Cullen, can you tell us what inspired you to create such a unique addition to our already amazing city?" the reporter asks.

"Well, I have always had a great love for facts and food. Sebastian here is just as interested in both of those. I had the money and the time so it just made sense," he answers robotically.

The reporter looks down at a shy Sebastian and smiles. "Did you contribute to the creation of this cafe?" she asks Sebastian.

"Yes," he says quickly.

"The fact of the matter is, there is nothing like this Cafe in all of New York. It is entertaining, educational, delicious and, above all else, it is designed for anyone and everyone," Carlisle says, clearly trying to get the attention off of Sebastian.

"You say it's designed for everyone? What do you mean by that?" The reporter is now focused on Carlisle, and I can see Sebastian immediately relax.

"It's for those who are hungry for food and knowledge. But it is also for those who are like me or Sebastian. We both have Aspergers, amongst other things. It's not easy for us to go out into public with all of the crowds. It gets loud, and we are very easily agitated. We designed a quiet dining area," he answers.

"Wow, that is genius," the reporter affirms happily.

"I won't argue with you there, Jane," Carlisle says with certainty, and I can't help but laugh. Of course this gets the reporters attention.

"Ahh, Edward Cullen, could I ask you a few questions?"

I rather not, but I know this is for Seb and my dad, so I accept.

"Does this opening make you proud of you father and soon to be step son?" she asks.

It's the most ridiculous question ever.

"No, this doesn't make me proud of either of them. I was _already_ proud of them. This makes me speechless. Both of them have overcome a lot on their lives and will continue to do so for years to come. To take the chance on this most extraordinary adventure fills me with hope for all people on the spectrum," I answer.

"Hope how?" she asks.

" As the son of an autistic parent, I have encountered a lot of ignorant people. Many of them have said cruel and unrepeatable words regarding him. It's judgmental and wrong, and every day, I watch these two defy the odds and push away the stupidity that a lot of society shoves their way. Maybe people will see now that they are just like everyone else... Possibly smarter." I smile and chuckle when her eyes widen, and she stands there speechless.

"Uhm... Well, thank you, Mr. Cullen, for your time." She grins nervously. Live television has a way of putting reporters in a lot of awkward situations.

To limit the crowd, Esme opted for an invite only grand opening. We naturally have all our family and friends attend, a few culinary magazines, television and about ten associates from various Autism organizations.

"This is truly remarkable," one patron says as she walks through the restaurant. "Look at all of the history displayed so artistically."

Bella squeezes my hand as we listen to the all of the positive feedback.

"The flowers are extraordinary," a journalist from one of the magazines says.

"My mother is the florist," I say with a smile.

"Oh? Is she around? I would love to ask her a few questions," she asks.

"Of course." I point to where she is standing with Alice and Katie. "That would be her, Esme Cullen."

"Thank you." She immediately walks over to her, and I brighten when I see her blush due to the compliments I am sure she is receiving.

"Can you believe this?" Bella asks.

"Yeah, I can," I answer.

She chuckles. "You never had even a smidgen of doubt?"

"Well, maybe at first, but when Carlisle sets his mind to something, he always follows through. Then, when he added Seb into the mix, I knew it was going to be golden." I smile when I look at her face. It is so full of wonder and hope.

"You look radiant, Bella."

She smiles even bigger, if that's possible. "I am so..." She sniffs, but her smile remains so I know it's happiness that has her overwhelmed. "I'm so proud of them," she whispers.

I wrap my arms around her and just relish the moment for what it is. It is a joyous turning point for two people who struggled, and continue to. They found their place in the world, and are owning it.

Suddenly tears prick my own eyes.

The light dinging of metal hitting crystal grabs Bella's and my attention. We turn, and I see Carlisle and Sebastian on a small platform. It was brought in for the day, and they look like mighty men standing there. Seb is securely in Carlisle's arms, smiling like a fool.

"If I can have your attention for just a moment," Carlisle begins.

He waits a minute until the cacophony of sounds subsides.

"Thank you, I know you are all eagerly awaiting your food, but Sebastian and I wanted to say a few words to all of you. The reason most of you are here is because you are the most important people in our lives." He points to a cluster of reporters. "No offense, none of you are important in our everyday lives, but we need you all the same."

The room erupts into laughter at Carlisle's candor.

"I would love to single out each of you and tell you why you mean the world to us, but I think if I take the next two hours from you all, you might hurt us," he continues.

Again the room fills with hysterics. Carlisle smiles, and I know it's acceptance that has him beaming.

"Let me just tell you, thank you, we love you and could never be what we are without you." He raises a champagne flute with the hand that isn't clutching Sebastian. "To yesterday, may it be forgotten, never to haunt us. To the future, may it protect the dreams we strive for. And for the present, let it stay this wonderful forever."

There are hoots and hollers and clapping.

The food is amazing, and the waiters and staff provide a plethora of fun and interesting facts. I just know the write up will be as phenomenal as it deserves to be.

"Hey, Bella," Rose says as she leans in for a hug.

"Rose, hey, it's been so long," Bella says.

"I know, I heard you cut back your personal shopping responsibilities to focus on this place and your upcoming marriage. Hey, Edward." She smiles and sweetly kisses my cheek.

"Yeah, well, you know how it is," Bella answers.

"I hope we can maybe have lunch or something soon, I've missed you." Rose frowns slightly as she speaks.

"I know, I'm so sorry. You know what I would love?" Bella asks.

"What?" Rose looks extremely excited.

"I would love it if you could maybe help me with a dress." As soon as the words leave Bella's mouth, Rose is hugging her hard.

"Is that a yes," Bella asks as she laughs.

"Yes, oh yes I would love to," Rose responds. "How long do we have?"

"We are getting married June twenty-second," Bella says.

"That's four months away!" She gasps. "Are you pregnant?"

"What?" Bella scoffs. "No!"

"Why so soon then?" Rose asks.

I roll my eyes. "Why do people always assume there is a baby on the way when someone gets married shortly after the engagement? We're just ecstatic to become husband and wife." I retort somewhat angrily.

Bella narrows her eyes slightly at Rose, but composes herself and answers her a lot nicer than I did. "We actually set the date shortly after the proposal. We are having the reception here." Bella waves her hand around the room. "So we didn't have to worry about booking a place."

"Okay, I'm sorry I assumed you were expecting." She smiles apologetically. "So we need to do it this weekend," Rose suggests firmly.

"Yes, ma'am," Bella chuckles.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Rose pulls out her phone and types things I can only imagine are wedding related.

My eyes drift over the room, and I see Emmett sitting with a laughing Sebastian.

"I'll be right back," I say and make my way through the crowd.

"Hey, guys," I say.

They look up and smile.

"Hi, Edward," Sebastian answers.

"Hey, Bud." I lightly ruffle his hair and hold a hand out to Emmett. "Hi, Emmett."

"Hey, how's things? I haven't seen you guys in awhile," he says.

"I know, things have been insane."

"Tell me about it," he jokes.

"So, you and Rose?" I ask.

"We are great, it's getting serious," he answers.

"Serious like you're gonna marry her like Edward is marrying my mom? Cause if that is the serious, then you should ask Edward how he got Mom to say yes," Seb interrupts, and Emmett and I break out into a fit of laughter.

"Thanks, Seb, I'll take that under advisement," Emmett answers.

Sebastian shrugs and continues eating his fries.

I make my rounds and talk to anyone and everyone. As I pass the front door, I see Carlisle sitting outside on the bench by a small garden my mother put together for the entrance.

I slip out, and he turns suddenly; I assume it's because he hears me approaching.

"You alright?" I ask, sitting next to him.

"Oh yeah, just needed a little air," he answers with a smile.

"I can understand that, it gets a little crazy sometimes."

We sit in silence for awhile. We watch the bustle of the city and the lights of the buildings around the Cafe.

"Stars of the city," Carlisle says out of nowhere.

"Sorry?"

"When I was little, my grandmother would take me into the city. One time we lost track of time, and it became dark," he says, and I listen intently. This is a story of his past, and he doesn't normally talk about that time of his life.

"As you know, my parent's house, much like mine, is in the suburban area of New York. No skyscrapers." He chuckles humorlessly.

I nod.

"Anyway, that night my grandmother and I were in the city, I remember looking up at the sky searching for the stars, but I couldn't find any. Grandmother asked me what I was doing, and I told her. She chuckled and told me that I wouldn't be able to find any stars from space here." He smiles. "She said here, in this glorious city, in this most powerful place, they make their own glow. She pointed to the buildings and all the illuminated windows and told me, here in the New York, the stars are everywhere. The life that pumps through here are the stars of the city."

He lifts his arms, and I follow his gaze.

Sure enough, just like he said, it is a life force all its own. The city is its own universe.

"Wow," I whisper.

"I know. Sometimes I like to come to the city after sunset and remember just how powerful we all are. Without us, there would be no city, no love, life or future. It keeps things in perspective for me." Carlisle smiles, and I return it.

"Thank you," I say.

He looks over at me in confusion.

"Thank you for everything. I don't tell you enough, Dad, but I love you very much." My voice cracks as the emotions threaten to choke me.

"I love you, son. More than I think I can ever explain to you." He grabs me and hugs me tighter than he ever has. "I'm so honored to be your father," he whispers before he breaks away.

How did my life become so amazing so quickly? How is it that a wandering boy could literally change so many lives?

Sebastian has brought more love into my life than I ever thought possible. He gave my father the push he needed to realize how amazing he is, and connected all of us together in a way I could have never thought possible.

That night as I lie in bed with my Bella at my side safely tucked against me, I thank whoever or whatever is out there for bringing them to me. My miracles, my life and my happily ever after.

**A/N: Because of a Boy is up for Fic of the MONTH over at TLS! Please go vote for it if you can :) kwiksurveys app /showpoll .asp?qid =75492&sid=lh7tp9p6hq2snkz75492&new= True (REMOVE SPACES)**

**1 more chapter and then the Epi! EEK! BUT remember there will is a sequel that will post, not right away but it will post. It's called Grow With Me, put me on alert and you'll see when it arrives.**

**Fic Rec: it's a O/S and it's amazing from the Heart of the Country contest** **The Sound of Steel Guitars on a Fallen Soul by Staceleo**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything Twilight related.**

**THANK YOU A million times to my amazing BETA Twilightmomoftwo. This journey at times has been rough. I have laughed and I have cried and she has made sure that regardless of anything this story was brought to you with perfection and sparkle.**

**This is the last chapter to this story. There will be a small epilogue but that will be the end.**

**Please read the A/N at the end of the chapter ***Tissue Warning*****

Chapter 31~ Happily Ever After

Today is the day. Everything will be wonderful, and there will be no meltdowns, and everything will be fine. I repeat this to myself as I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. I have another five minutes before Alice and Rose bust down my door and start primping and polishing me.

As I enjoy this calm before the matrimonial storm, I find my mind wandering over the last four months. It has been so chaotic and quick. Between the Cafe, Edward working, Sebastian going to school and trying to fit in time with Carlisle at the Cafe, life has been hectic. But it's been so much fun.

Rose has been an amazing help and has done most of the leg work for the wedding, as far as dresses and other arrangements. Alice grabbed the reins on decorating for the affair, and Esme of course has been working hard dealing with all the floral arrangements.

The only issue Edward and I had during this planning was our bridal party. I wanted Alice and Esme at first, but then at the last minute, I told Edward that I really wanted Rose. She had been working so hard, and it was my way of thanking her.

He had of course asked Sebastian, which melted my heart. He then told me he asked Jay, his lawyer and long time friend, to be in the wedding, along with Felix, who has been Edward's driver and confidant for over five years. I was happy but then I thought about Carlisle. So we had to take Esme out, so that she could be with Carlisle. I had a gap, and I literally had a meltdown of my own.

I remember crying in the living room one night looking over a small list of friends that I had. My whole life has always been work and Sebastian, so that a social life never entered the mix.

Seb sat next to me that night and placed his tiny hand on mine.

_"Mommy, what's wrong?"_

_I sniff. "Nothing, Seb, just realizing a few things, and I got a little stressed out." I give him a small reassuring smile._

_"Yeah, I get that sometimes," Seb says with a nod. "You always tell me to talk it out. So, wanna talk?"_

_I look at my son in that moment and see a boy who is more grown up than I am ready for._

_"Thank you, sweetie, but I don't think that will work. It's tricky."_

_He sighs. "I'm really good at puzzles, Mommy, I can try." He looks so determined._

_So I tell him all about my dilemma, and the smarty pants that he is actually has an answer for it._

_"Well, Katie is the flower girl, slash, ring holder person so she can't do it. So, it seems that your only choice has to be Mr. Emmett," he answers matter of fact._

_"Emmett?" I gasp at his choice._

_"Sure, why not? Just cause he's a boy doesn't mean he can't be in it." His eyes widen suddenly. "Unless he has to wear a dress. He might not like that."_

_I chuckle a little. "Oh, Seb, Mr. Emmett is your teacher. Even if I said yes to that, I doubt he would want to do it."_

_"How do you know if you don't ask?" Sebs says. _

And he was right. I did ask Emmett, and he was more than happy to help me out. So, Alice, Rose and Emmett will stand up with me. It has actually been the most interesting of experiences, having Emmett attend dress fittings.

At one point Emmett even gave some input and had tea with us at the boutique.

Jasper is a certified Justice of the Peace, which shocked me. So he will be marrying Edward and me. And of course my father will walk me down the aisle.

In one swoop, we have been able to include everyone. Minus my mother. I invited her but she declined, saying she won't be in the country. C'est la vie, I suppose.

Sue, my father's girlfriend, has graciously agreed to watch over the children while we all get ready. So I know everything is in order, but I'm still laying in bed with butterflies having a dance off in my stomach.

"Knock, knock, knock, sleepy head." Alice's chipper voice rings out as she opens my bedroom door.

"Rose and I brought you some breakfast."

Rose walks in behind her carrying a tray. "Morning, Bella, you ready for your big day?" she asks.

I sigh and sit up, allowing them to place the tray on my lap.

"I am, and I'm not," I answer honestly.

"Oh boy, are you having cold feet?" Alice asks with trepidation in her voice.

"No, I want to marry Edward, of that I have no doubt. I just..." I let out a breath and take a small bite of toast.

"Are you afraid you'll fall flat on your face?" Rose asks.

"Thanks for that." I respond with a chuckle. "But no, I worry about all the change. Seb is..."

Alice cuts me off. "Seb loves Edward. And all of you have been weaning him into the new arrangement quite nicely. Didn't you tell me that all Seb talks about at school is that he will have two daddies now?"

I nod, and she continues.

"Yes, and that he is doing amazingly in his academics?"

Again, I nod.

"When was his last meltdown?" she asks smugly.

"I guess it's been awhile, maybe a month," I answer.

"Exactly, see, he is doing fine. You got to stop worrying. Now, eat." Alice points to my plate. "Rose and I will be back in exactly fifteen minutes."

"Alright," I mumble with a small smile. "Thank you, Alice."

"My pleasure."

With that, they leave me to my breakfast.

.

.

.

At around eleven, Sebastian comes stomping into my room. He plops on my bed, crosses his arms over his chest and pouts.

"What's up, bud?" I ask as I sit next to him.

"I wanted to wear my cape with my suit, because Edward said I was his wing man. I mean, how can I fly without my cape, Mommy?" He looks so sad and confused.

"What cape, baby?"

"My black and red one that Papa got me for Christmas," he answers solemnly.

"Who told you that you couldn't wear it?"

He huffs. "Alice, she said it will clash or something like that."

"I see. Well, how about you bring the cape and after the ceremony, I will help you put it on for the party?" When I say this, Seb looks like I told him he can eat candy for dinner for the rest of his life.

"Really?" he asks exuberantly.

"Absolutely, you have the bride's promise." I smile, and he leaps into my arms.

"Thank you, Mommy."

"You're welcome, baby, and remember, next time ask me, okay?"

He nods after we pull away.

Okay, crisis one for the day has been extinguished.

.

.

.

"Perfect, Bella." Alice just finished pulling my hair up in a perfect curled up bun, with wisps of hair cascading the sides of my face.

"Wow, thanks, Alice, it looks amazing." I smile at my reflection. She has really made my hair look natural and elegant.

"My pleasure, really. Now, time for the make-up." She opens up a caboodle type suitcase, and my eyes widen when I see all the compacts, glosses, liners and blushes.

"Don't be afraid, Bella, we are going to make you glow, not turn you into a drag queen." She chuckles.

She gets to work quickly, and just as she is swiping the gloss over my lips, my bedroom door opens, and Esme, Katie and Rosalie all come in.

"Oh, Bella, you look stunning," Esme compliments.

"Thank you." I can't help the blush that creeps into my cheeks. I have always hated being the center of attention.

"Mom, don't make her turn all red, it messes up the process," Alice jokes.

"You look very pretty, Bella." Katie walks over to me in her perfectly pink flower girl dress. Her hair is curly and styled to make her look just like Cinderella.

"Oh, Katie, you are going to put me to shame in this dress." I brush my hand over her skirt.

She giggles and goes to Esme, who is currently laying my wedding gown on the bed.

"This really is the perfect dress for you, Bella," Rose exclaims.

"It better be. It's too late if it isn't." I chuckle as I walk to where they are all waiting for me to put my dress on.

I step into the dress and stay as still as I can. Rose, Alice and Esme are all zipping and buttoning me. Their faces all bear a small smile as their eyes concentrate on the task at hand.

"Thank you," I whisper.

They all look at me, and their smiles broaden.

"Oh, you don't ever have to thank us," Esme says as she kisses my cheek and hugs me.

"Seriously, Bella, I have never met two people more deserving of a happily ever after then you and Edward," Alice chirps. "You're literally made for each other."

"I feel like I struck the lottery." I swallow away the tears that threaten to ruin my make-up.

"I'm sure my son feels the same way." Esme's smile is warm and her eyes glisten.

"As much as I love all this bonding and mushy stuff, we need to get you to the park," Rose says with seriousness. "We have thirty minutes."

With one last button, we book it downstairs where I see my father standing by the front door.

I have never seen him in a tuxedo before. Even when he took me to father-daughter dances, he wore a simple suit and tie.

"Wow," he whispers. "Bella, you look..." He swallows and I can see the emotion that paints his features. "You're beautiful."

I don't wait, I rush over and wrap him into a hug. "I love you, Daddy," I say into his ear.

"I love you too, princess," he says right back as he squeezes me a little tighter.

.

.

.

I never bothered to ask Edward how he was able to rent out a place in Central Park to have our ceremony. When we pull up, and I see the set up, I almost stop breathing.

Clearly, Esme has worked her floral magic, adding streams of gardenias through trees that converge into an outstanding awning where Jasper will stand. Chairs have been set up with ivy wound around the structure of each chair. I can tell Carlisle had some say, when I notice the ivory mums that make a perfect circle around the makeshift altar.

"Oh my," I say. "Esme, you all did an outstanding job. It looks like a dream."

"Good, that was the idea," she responds with a giggle.

Emmett walks into the small tent where I am currently ordered to wait in.

"Bella, wow!" he shouts.

"Thank you." It's all I can muster. Every time I try to think, I feel like I'm going to vomit everywhere. It feels like stage fright.

"Edward just got here with Seb, Jay and Felix. So I was asked to come and get you." He smiles, and his adorable dimples make me oddly feel at ease.

"Okay, let's do this before I pass out," I say.

From where I stand arm in arm with my father, I can see Sebastian fidgeting with his all white suit. He looks like a little man, and it takes everything I am not to run over to him and squeeze him.

As soon as the music starts, I watch Katie walk up the aisle, spreading powder pink petals over the alabaster runner.

"I'm glad you and Edward found each other," my dad whispers in my ear when Katie hits the halfway point.

"Me too." I take a breath. "It's strange. I didn't even know I was looking for someone until he crashed into my life."

He chuckles. "That's how all great love stories begin," he says, and we start to make the journey to Edward.

When I look up, I see Edward turn his head from Jay to me. I know in that moment, when our eyes lock, that to him I am all there is in the world. If only for this moment, we are the only two people in existence.

Each step feels like flying. My father's grip anchors me in place, and it's a good thing because otherwise I would be sprinting up the aisle to wrap myself around Edward and never let go.

"Almost there," Charlie speaks softly as he tugs my arm. At some point, I must have picked up my pace.

Three more steps...two...one.

Edward holds out both hands to me, and I take them without hesitation. My heart beats the word "home."

My eyes sweep over the man I'm going to marry. His tuxedo is flawless, and he looks like perfection. A tiny red rose gives his already dashing appearance a splash of endearment.

I can see him taking in my dress. The excitement in his eyes only fuels my desire to bind myself to him in heart, mind, body and soul.

"Today, I want you to know how lucky I feel for having found the one perfect person for me, the one who suits me so comfortably, and who gives me joy and boundless hope and anticipation for the future.

"Every day we're together, you do nothing but make me happy. The day we met was the day I became truly alive again, and today, our wedding day, I declare my love and devotion for you before the entire world. I make a vow to stand by your side through the best and worst of times, and to give you the best of what I have from now until the end of our days." Edward says his vows to me, and my tears flow as my heart aches with love for this man.

"Bella?" Jasper turns to me, and I clear my throat before I begin.

"Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones because I found you.  
"I love you ,Edward. I know you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy, and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for the other one, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you, Edward, that I shall hold you and cherish you and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast by your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring us. I take you now as my husband, and I shall remain so for the rest of my life." My throat is dry and my face moist with tears of joy by the time I finish.

As Jasper pronounces Edward and me husband and wife, the crowd cheers as we kiss and tie ourselves to each other in knots we know we will never undo.

"I love you, Bella, with everything I am," he whispers lovingly into my ear as his hand caresses my cheek.

"And I love you, Edward, until forever ends." I smirk. "Maybe even longer." We kiss one last time before we are ushered down the aisle and into the limo.

.

.

.

The Cafe is adorned with twinkling lights and satin streams of ivory linens. Ebony bows are tied to the backs of every white chair and centerpieces of candles and crystals decorate the tables beautifully.

It's right out of a fairy tale. There is love in every inch of this room and I know it has everything to do with my family and friends.

"Everybody, please stand, and let's hear your shouts of joy for Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen," the emcee shouts excitedly, and the cheers from everyone make me laugh with utter joy.

As Edward and I make our way to the dance floor, Seb leaps up and high fives us. His jacket is long gone and replaced with the red and black cape. And as Edward and I dance our first dance as husband and wife, Sebastian runs around us in circles the entire time.

"How does it feel to be married, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asks with a glorious smile.

"It feels like everything that I felt was missing has been found and put in its place," I answer and am rewarded with a dip and a loving kiss.

After our dance, Edward is dragged one way and I another. I talk to every relative and friend that is in attendance.

Just when I think I have a moment to find Edward, Carlisle asks me to dance. Naturally I say yes.

"This dress is perfect for you, Bella," Carlisle says as he whisks me around the dance floor.

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"You're welcome. It's very becoming. It's like you are trying to look like a princess. Is that what you were going for? Because, mission accomplished." He smiles.

"I just wanted to look beautiful."

He stops dancing and looks at me a bit perplexed. "Bella, you are beautiful without the dress. Even in pants you look lovely." He then continues dancing.

"You're sweet," I say as I kiss his cheek.

"Yeah, well, you bring that out in me. I love you, after all, and now you're my daughter so you're stuck with me. I hope to never disappoint you," he says, and now it's my turn to halt our steps and look at him in confusion.

"Carlisle, you could never disappoint me. I gained so much more than a husband today. I am blessed to have you, Esme and the rest of your family as my own. I love you too, Carlisle, and I promise to be the best person I can be for this family."

We don't say anymore, we just dance and when we part, I know that my life couldn't possibly be more full.

In the brief moments that Edward and I do get together at our own wedding, it's to cut cake, the removal of the garter and a toast to all of our guests for sharing this day with all of us.

As the day starts to fade and the crowd begins to thin, I am able to catch glimpses of my husband. And if I can't see him, I can hear his carefree jovial laugh throughout the Cafe, and it warms me like the perfect hug.

"At this time we would like to ask all the remaining guests to make a line outside the Cafe along the walkway to bid our lovely couple peace and prosperity as they make their way to their happily ever after," Alice says with a slight slur into the microphone.

I dip down beside Sebastian who has sleepy eyes. "Papa is going to take you home, baby, and then Daddy will meet you there. Are you sure you'll be alright?" I ask him.

"Yes, Mommy, I'm fine. I gets to spend some days with Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle right?" he asks with widening excited eyes.

I chuckle. "Yes, in a few days you will have an amazing sleepover. I will call you every day, and if you need me..."

He cuts me off." I know, Mommy, I'm okay." He smiles and hugs me.

This will be the longest I have ever been away from Sebastian, and when a small tear slides down my face, it's Sebastian who wipes it away.

"No crying, Mommy, I'll be here when you gets back. I bet I have more fun then you." He chuckles, and I can't help but laugh back.

"I hope you do, baby." With one more kiss, I am being swept away, hand in hand by Edward. He gathers me up, twirls me around, and we both pile into the car.

As the door shuts and silence surrounds us, I look into the eyes I love and sigh with a contentment I have never felt.

"Are you ready for forever, Mrs. Cullen?" he asks me as his lips press against mine.

"Mmmm," I hum.

"I love you, Bella," he says as he pulls away.

I lean my head against his and smile. "I am ready to love you forever, Mr. Cullen."

~The End~

**A/N:**

**I don't think I can ever express to any of you how much I have loved this journey because of you. At times it has been rough. Some of you have blessed me with amazing stories about your lives and other have simply just supported and loved right along with me.**

**I can't thank you all one by one but I wish I could. NicFicWhisperer and RubyDee were instrumental in getting this story read and in turn I have developed an overwhelming and loving following I will cherish forever.**

**My husband is my rock and has always made every day worth waiting for the next and I love him and couldn't have done this without him.**

**To my son, Jack, MY SEBASTIAN. What can I say to him other than I he is my hero. I want to be like him when I grow up and even if I said I love you every day for the rest of my life it would never be enough.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Remember the sequel will post off this account but it will be a little while put me on Alert if you are interested.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**Sorry it took me so long! HUGE Thank you to Twilightmomoftwo my awesome BETA for this fic for all her hard work while writing this!**

**The sequel Grow With Me will post as soon as I can. Unfortunately I need to see if my other BETA's can help out. I'll keep you posted just put me on alert and it will post asap!**

**Because of a Boy ~ Epilogue~**

One Year Later

"How much have you spent to date on those?" Rose asks me as she points to the pregnancy test I am currently reading over at the pharmacy.

"I lost count," I answer dejectedly.

"What did the doctor say?" I see the sympathy in Rose's eyes but I wave it off.

"All of Edward's tests came back fine. Whatever it is, it's not him." I shrug.

"What did your OBGYN say?"

"They scheduled me for an ultrasound next week to see if there is anything wrong with my plumbing, so to speak. On top of that, I have had every blood test known to man, and so far no one can figure it out." I am beyond frustrated.

"Maybe a fertility specialist can help." Rose gently rubs by shoulder in comfort.

"I don't know, maybe we can get a dog," I chuckle.

"Give yourself three more months, if you aren't pregnant by then, get a dog," Rose responds.

"I'm sure it would make Sebastian very happy." I smile, remembering his birthday and how he asked if we were going to before going to get him a dog. When I said it wasn't likely, he made a gigantic paper machete dog and dragged it around everywhere for three weeks.

"Of course he will. Now, no more sadness. Let's go to Dunkin Donuts, get bear claws and large coffees and rate all the customers as they walk in." Rose's face is comical. This is what we do when one of us is down; we go judge others. Totally wrong, I know, but hey, it works.

.

.

.

After trying to conceive for yet another month to no avail, I head to a fertility expert that came highly recommended by my OBGYN.

Dr. Clarence is a delightful older man, with a warm smile and words that can't help but fill you with hope.

"So, you see, Mrs. Cullen, a laparoscopy I think will be our best bet. The ultra sound revealed endometriosis. I also noticed that you have what I refer to best as gunk in your tubes, not terribly painful since I'm sure you would have said something, but in time it could cause discomfort. Now, I can't be one hundred percent positive that is what is effecting your inability to conceive, but I can tell you it isn't helping."

I nod. "Okay, and you will do what exactly? Clear me out and what else?"

He is a patient man, and his smile relaxes me. "Yes, I'll clean you out and scrape your endometrial walls. Mrs. Cullen, I can't find any particular reason you aren't able to become pregnant, it is a very minor case. That is actually a good thing, it means you're not a hopeless cause. So, did you want to speak to your husband first?"

I let out a breath and absorb all I'm hearing. _Not a hopeless cause,_ so there is hope.

"Yes, I'll speak with him tonight and call your office as soon as possible with our decision."

I leave there feeling oddly optimistic. I know in my heart Edward would tell me to do what I wanted to do. But, he is my husband, and this is minor surgery.

"So, Dr. Clarence thinks this is the answer to our problems?" Edward asks as he shovels another forkful of apple pie in his mouth.

"Well, he doesn't know. But either way, this needs to be done. Hopefully it will help."

Edward reaches out and grasps my hand. "Bella, listen to me. Whether or not we have a child together, I'm going to always love you. If you want the surgery then we do it. If not, then that's fine too, okay?"

I give him a small smile and nod. "Okay."

.

.

.

"So, is that it?" Edward asks as we sit in front of the computer, staring at a beautiful Siberian Husky for sale.

"Yep! I think Seb will love him."

I feel his heavy hands on my shoulders. "I'm so sorry, babe," he whispers and gently kisses my cheek.

"It just isn't meant to be. That's okay. We have Seb, and now a beautiful blue eyed dog."

He nods, and we print out the picture to frame and wrap for Sebastian's birthday present.

Sebastian's party is in a week, and Edward and I decide we will surprise him with the one thing he wants even more than a brother or sister... a dog.

.

.

.

"Happy birthday, Seb." I kiss my beautiful boy on the cheek as I hand him his birthday breakfast that consists of pancakes, two strips of bacon and orange juice.

"Thank, Mommy." He smiles brilliantly and digs in.

"Morning, buddy." Edward sits with his coffee and I sit across from him. "Happy birthday!"

Seb giggles. "I'm getting old."

Edward and I scoff at the same time.

"So, you want your gift now or later?" I ask in hopes he says now because I'm busting.

Seb's eyes widen. "Now, please."

I go to the drawer in the kitchen and take out the rectangular wrapped gift; a huge smile is on my face as I clutch the gift to my chest.

Sebastian is practically shaking with excitement.

"Here you go," I say, and Edward shoots me a wink.

I watch Sebastian as he tilts his head from side to side. He rubs his hand over the wrapped present and even goes so far as to sniff it.

"What are you doing?" Edward asks.

"Trying to figure it out," Sebastian answers like Edward is an alien or something.

After the investigation is completed, and Seb can't guess what it is, he tears through the paper and stares at the picture.

"A picture of a dog?"

I giggle. "His name is Hobs, and he's a Siberian husky."

Seb nods and purses his lips. "It's really great, uh, thanks?"

Edward bursts out laughing. "He's your dog, Seb."

"Mine?" He looks at the picture then back at Edward. He does this a few times until realization hits him. He places the picture down and in good Home Alone fashion, he smacks his cheeks with his hands and has a look of pure shock.

"We pick him up in two weeks at the airport. He's flying in from Indianapolis," Edward answers, and the smile on Sebastian's face is so big I can feel it all the way to my heart.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Seb's out of the chair, hugging me and running around to the other side to hug Edward. This goes on for awhile. He slams into me one too many times, and suddenly my stomach lurches.

"Okay, Bud, you're hurting me." I get up and grab a glass of water.

"Sorry, Mommy." Seb looks so sad, and I gently rub his cheek.

"I'm fine baby, really. Go put your picture in your room."

He smiles again grabs the picture and runs upstairs.

"What's up, Bella?" Edward comes up behind me and gently rubs my shoulders.

"I don't know, just got queasy is all." I offer him a smile.

"Why don't you go lay down for awhile, and I'll take Seb to the park. Sound good?"

It did sound good. The last few days I haven't felt the best and haven't slept well either. "Sounds great, thanks."

After Edward and Seb leave I head to the bedroom, slip under the covers and drift to sleep fairly quickly.

I don't know how long I was asleep before a huge wave of nausea jolts me awake. I rush to the bathroom and barely make it.

"Bella?" I hear Edward calling me, and I kind of grunt, and he is behind me holding my hair in a minute.

"Oh baby," he coos.

"I feel awful," I manage to get out before my head is back over the toilet.

"You have been sleeping for three hours at least. You don't look so good, and you feel kind of hot. Maybe we should call the doctor."

I shake my head. "If I feel like this tomorrow, then okay, but not today, not on Seb's birthday."

Edward agrees after some coercion and we head back down stairs where I plaster a fake smile on my face and share in the festivities of my boy's birthday.

The next day comes with more sickness and a slight fever. With a roll of the eyes, I let Edward drag me to the doctors. They do the whole work up, and I spend most of the time waiting than actually being seen.

After what feels like a day, the doctor comes in with a file and a small smile.

"Mrs. Cullen, I have some good news for you today." He smiles wider, and I look at Edward with a "what in the world" face.

"Well, your smile says it's not bad," Edward responds.

"Oh, it's wonderful. You, Mrs. Cullen, are in fact pregnant."

I can feel my eyes get bigger, my heart pound, and without any warning I full on sob.

"Pregnant?" Edward asks.

"Yes, I'm not sure how far along she is, but an ultra sound can determine that." The doctor offers me a tissue and doesn't even react to my outburst. Clearly, the man is used to hormonal women.

"But... but, we." I hiccup. "We got a d... dog."

Edward laughs. "Well, I guess we found the cure to conceiving then, didn't we?"

I look over at Edward. "What's that?"

"If you can't get pregnant, get a dog. Within twenty- four hours you'll have a bun in the oven."

The doctor laughs, and even I chuckle. Wow, a baby... Sebastian will be a big brother. I laugh a little more.

"We're having a baby." I smile widely at Edward.

"Yes, we are," Edward says. "I guess it was meant to be after all."

**A/N: You have all been amazing and awesome I adore you all! HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY!**


End file.
